Lost in A Different World
by Tigress Noel
Summary: This story will be edited and moved to a site thats more understanding.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's character, only myself, my cats, and my plot line!**

_Running, running. "Why am I running? " Dogs why do I hear dogs, so many dogs? " " Why does my ankle hurt, so much pain" " Why is it dark, I'm so tired..." Then there is darkness, pure darkness I feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. There is nothing. _Then I wake up.

____________________________________________________________________________________

" Ari, get your ass up here now"

"Just a dream, it was just a dream."

" Arianna Noel get up here now." the voice says.

"Yes sir, I'm coming." Well I guess now as good a time as any, I guess your wondering who I am and why my father, yes my father is telling me to get up stairs, well let me explain. My name is Arianna Noel and I am 14 years old and I live in the Unites States of America. So I guess that make my your normal American teenager. Wrong. I have 5 siblings, 2 sister, and 3 brothers.

As for my parents I have two, a mother and a father,_ happily_ married. Happily being a very stretched word, but that will be explained at a different time. Now, I just wanted to know what my dad wanted at 7 in the morning.

" Yes dad" I said to him at the top of the steps that lead to my bedroom in the basement, not one of those cement basement, only half was like that the other half was a finished, carpeted room.

" You need to load the dishwasher." Why he couldn't do it himself I did not know but I agreed anyway.

" Okay dad." You see in my house you learn to agree. When I was younger I was taught discipline the hard way. My mother was a drill sergeant in Army, and my father was in the Army, Navy and then the Marines. For those of you who don't really know about the military it was a do as your told or your fucked. In my house it was the exact same way. My father was very, lets see haw do I put this, physical. He was the punisher of our family. Don't get me wrong I love my dad and I really mean it, but he's kinda scary!

_**Thump**_

" The fuck? Oh it's just you." Sezert, my cat jumped on the counter. I know weird name, but when my cat Sunshine had kittens when named the two tan one Sand and Desert, the last one born was Sunset named for orange black and white spots, she is often refereed to as punky kitty because she runs off all the time. The thing is Sand Desert were always confused for each other because they looked exactly alike, but we gave one of them to my basketball coach, hence the name Sezert a combination of Sand and Desert! Yeah I know it's weird, but I prefer unique!

I just finished loading the dishwasher so I went to ask my dad if there was anything else I could do before I go back to sleep, considering I only had and hour of sleep.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have asked him that!" I said to my self. It was now 12 and I had just finished cutting the grass, cleaning all 3 of my bathrooms and doing laundry. I know doesn't sound like a lot, but I had to do a weeks worth of laundry for 8 people, clean 3 master bathrooms, and I had to mow 3 acres of land! It is freaking ridiculous and none of my older brothers and sisters had to do anything because I'm the oldest and have the most responsibility! I understand this but really should I have to do everything and at 7a.m!

" Sezert, Sezert, come here Sezert."

**" Yes, Ari." **Well I guess there is another thing I should tell you about me, I can talk to animals. This also comes into play with, I'm not a normal teenager thing.

" I just wanted to see where my favorite kitty was." I said with a devilish grin. When Sezert saw this he started backing away.

" **W-what do you want Arianna?" **

" Ohh, nothing!" I charged at him and we ran all over the house until I finally cornered him.

" Sezert, where did you hide my lighter!" He looked up at me with an innocent expression on his face.

" Arianna, dear, I didn't touch your lighter I swear!"

" Don't lie to me cat, I only got one hour of sleep last night because I didn't have the lighter to calm me down. Plus I didn't have a smoke either so that kept me up too and it's your fault now tell me where you put it." I said to him in a loud whisper hoping nobody would hear me.

" Arianna, you know smoking is bad for you , and you play sports."

" Yea, whatever. I do what I want. I get straight A's. I'm the star of my cross-country, track, and basketball team. I'll be damned if I'm not under enough stress already. Ha yeah right, then I come home and have to please my damn parents and shit...I'll. Do. Whatever. The. Fuck. I. Want." I said to Sezert in a finishing tone.

" Alright, god Sunshine's going to kill me but, it's in the closet."

" Aw, Sezert, don't worry about your mommy, I'll just tell her I had you hanging by your tail or something."

" Um, thanks."

" No problem." With that I walked to the hallway closet and rummaged around until I I found it.

" Yes!" I yelled in triumph. " Shit" I said under my breathe and ran down the the hallway and to the steps before anybody saw me. I closed the door that separates the steps from the kitchen and calmly walked down the steps and to my room. As I opened my door I was greeted with the smell of cinnamon, warm vanilla, and pumpkin spice. I walked in to my warm room, and opened my hidden drawer and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and took one out. Before I lit it up I walked up to my door and locked it, walked back to my dresser and put my I pod on my base. The diary of Mary

Jane came on. I thought back to my friends. _Ha ha ha what would they think if there friend was listening to this___**they would probably say what kind of a black person listens to this shit**_ shut up Sezert I kinda figured that out. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/n**

**Sorry for the boringness of it I just wanted to get the characters background out before I introduced any Naruto characters also I just want to say the main character is based ff of me but only loosely.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Athena

**Okay I'm sorry for any confusion in the first chapter prologue thing but I promise that everything will be answer. Also I know people don't talk to cats and I said that this character was based off me but I meant loosely as in personality and stuff. Last note for now if you see writing like this **_is me talking to my cats. _**This is Sezert responding to me, but he can talk out loud but usually it's just in my head. _If you see text like this this is sunshine Sezert's and sunset's mothers and she can only speak in my mind . Finally_**_ if you see this text it's sunset who doesn't talk much and she can't talk out loud. _

I hope that clears up any confusion for that chapter.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's character, only myself, my cats, and my plot line!**

**Chapter 1: part I**

**Getting to know Ari Noel**

Ring, ring, ring. The sweet sound of my alarm clock. **_NOT!_** I hate mornings, especially Monday mornings! _Eyy have you ever been down with a female from the hood". _

"Shit a text this fucking early. Who the fuck has the fucking nerve to text me at 5:30 in the fucking morning! Ugh I really need a smoke." I said to myself as I walked over to my dresser and pulled one out and lit up right there in my room. I know this shit bad for you but frankly I just don't care. I could quit whenever I want , it's not like I'm addicted I just choose to do it. Now I have to take a shower too.

As I walked to my room a towel around my chest that went to my mid-stomach and then a another one that just barely covered my large hips around my waist I saw my phone still laying on my bed.

" Well lets see what the fuck this text said." Heyy Ari guess the fuck what!! _great this girl always gets me into trouble. _**don't even reply to it Noel. **_Maybe your right Sezert but I have to check, it could be important!_** Don't say I didn't warn you. **_Whatever. _Wat?!? I replied back to Erin. About a minute later she replied back. _Eyy have you ever been down with a female from the hood"._

" Maybe I should take this ring tone off I've had since school started." I said to myself as I flipped my phone open.  Today is national skip day and like the whole 8th grade is skipping school and we are all going to go to Hershey park! And you are going with me, Adrian, Nicole Shy, and Charlyse! Bring your bathing suit. My mom will pick you up at your bus stop! 

" Haha told you it would be important, now I don't have to go to school!" I yelled out loud as a packed my bag containing my bathing suit, lighter and cigarettes, money, and my season park pass. **_I just can't believe a mother would let their daughter skip, let alone take other kids to the place where they are skipping!_**_ Sunshine just because your a mother doesn' t mean that you always have to push your motherly instincts on me. __Arianna maybe you should listen to my mom! __ Not you too Sunset! Are you all against me! _**Yea pretty much!**_ Great, I'm going anyway! _I ran up the steps and out the front door careful not to slam the door as I ran outside! Even though it was still early it was bright out!

"Well that's a good sign!" I ran all the way to my bus stop and waited about 10 minutes until a silver hummer with red accents came up, with my clique came! As I jumper in the back seat I was greeted with a chorus of "Hey Ari!'""What up ho" "Heyy bitch" and "Sup Noel!" I responded with a simple " Yo bitches, who ready for a day a fucking H.O.M.I!" "Fuck Yeah" Erin's mom just laughed at our youthfulness. _Wow that reminded me of Gai and Lee form Naruto. _

For those of you who don't know H.O.M.I. means hot older male interaction. Something I made up because we are always on the look out for some hot older guys. Actually I made it up one day while we where skipping gym.

____________________________________________________________________**Flashback**

_"God this week has been boring as fuck!" Said Erin as we sat on the sink smoking a cigarette in the upstairs girls bathroom in 8th period._

_"Ugh I'm bored of all these immature little boys in our school." Said Shy. We all laughed because Shy was the most immature and shortest in out whole group._

_" Yeah but I know what you mean Shy, In need some hot older male interaction or some shit." They all just looked at me like I was crazy._

_"What? "I said cautiously._

_" Say that again Ari." _

_" Hot older male interaction? H.O.M.I?" I said very slowly. It took them a awhile to respond. _

_"Oh fucking shit Noel you did it again. HOMI!!!" Said Nicole. A chorus of fuck yea and hell to the yes's were heard down the hallway and we all got caught for skipping. Luckily we had finished our cig. That didn't matter to us though, that was the day we officially all became best friends. They day all of us invented the first of many memories. _

By the time my little flashback was finished we had arrived at Hershey park I had swiped my card and we walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror of the bathroom and saw a girl I almost didn't recognize. She had straighten dark brown hair but could be seen as a cooper in the right light with red highlights. Dark brown eyes brightened up by a white eyeliner and a light silver/dull gray eyeshadow. My light tan skin looked paler that usually in the fluorescence light. Being half white and half black gave you and advantage of being tan with all year long without being to black or too white. Unfortunately in early and mid-spring my complexion was always a very pale color and my eyes turn to a purple color.

I turn to my left their stood Erin and Nicole. Erin was taller and lanky with a hair color that was brown that kinda looked gray and she was very pale. She had long legs with gray bump from shaving. Nicole was shorter that me and Erin she had a blond hair with blue highlights it was safe to say that her and Erin where the two white girls of our clique, their personalities were... blond. I don't have any other word for it. They never understand whats going on around them. I looked to my right there stood Charlyse she was the only fully black girl in our group, she was the shit talker of our group. She would get in any body's face and tell them off about anything if it involved one of us, her sisters. Next to her stood Adrian and Shy they were both mixed like me only Shy was mixed with Puerto Rican and Adrian was mixed with Indian. Shy was the funny one, she could make any of us laugh about anything, whether we were p.m. or a boy friend broke up with us, it didn't matter Shy would make us laugh about anything. Adrian this girl you could talk to about anything. She was the nice one of our group. She would cover your back if you got caught sneaking in late or watch your siblings if you got other shit to do. I took another glance in the mirror, me I'm the enforcer, if Charlyse needs someone to back up her shit talk I would be there with a fist and a foot. I glanced at my friend on last time silently repeating their names. Erin. Nicole. Charlyse. Shy. Adrian.

I looked back at myself and smiled these are my friends, my best friends. As we walked out of the bathroom I looked back at that mirror and I noticed something weird.

" Hey I will catch up to you guys in a second okay." I walked back to the mirror without a reply. _Sezert transport over here, my eyes, they are purple... again. _I looked back into the mirror and a strange blue light was coming out of the mirror coming right towards me and Sezert who had just landed on the edge of the sink.

"SHIT!"

I woke up, I felt wet, cold and I ached everywhere. I tried sitting up and I tried putting pressure on my left arm.

" Shit! Ow! Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I swear I heard birds flying away from the treetops. W_ait trees how are there trees I was in the fucking bathroom! Whet the hell happened!. _I don't know how long I sat there but I remembered everything. I remembered seeing my eyes purple, I called Sezert over, and then.... I started a stream of cuss word that would make a sailor look away in disgust. Frankly I didn't care I lost Sezert.

" Sezert, where are you! Shit shit shit! Sezert!! Answer me!" **Arianna, why didn't you just use the mental link between us. **After he said this I calmly walked over to a tree and continuously knocked my head against it causing some branches to fall off. _Sorry I was in a bit of a panic mood. Where are you, do you know where we are, and why the hell we aren't in the bathroom? _**Well first of all I'm by a stream a little way east of where you are now. As for the rest of your questions I think we should talk in person. With that said, I'll see you when I see you. **_Yea__**, **__yea____whatever__**. **_

After I cut the link between me and Sezert I tried to find my way east. Oh and I'm not good with directions at all. After about 10 minutes of aimlessly walking around a sat down by a large tree. I looked up thought the branches and noticed that they were burned and they had those little ninja stars on them that you see in those cheesy Japanese movies that always have like a subbed in voice so your looking at there mouth and it looks completely different from what you hear. They also reminded me of

shuriken off of Naruto. This pissed me off so I took my anger out on the tree.

_"_Where. **Punch. **The. **Punch.** Fuck. **Punch. **Am. **Punch.** I!!" I screamed, then I looked at the tree, it was completely knocked over like a tornado hit it.

I chuckled nervously, " I guess those 5 years of boxing paid off."

I ran away from that tree before any police came and decided to ticket more or something, it's not like I need any more marks on my record, it's hard enough to get into college these day, I doubt they will let a criminal in. So I went back to my original task, trying to find east. I looked up to the sky, the sun was rising. Wait didn't the sun rise in the east! _Yes, hey Sezert I'm coming! _**Umm okay...? **

I ran towards the sun and sure enough I heard the sound of running of water. I smelled the air, there was no smoke or smell of cars anywhere. This was just to weird there is no place in the world that smells like this and I've been just about everywhere, thanks to my mom's and dad's work moving us all over the world. Then I saw him my cat looking at the water. Wait was that Sezert, why is he so big and he looks like a cartoon!

" What the fuck! Sezert what the hell is wrong with you!" I said running over to him.

**" Arianna, shut up don't you see we are not the same here. Look in the water." **I looked at him questioningly before I slowly walked over to the water and got on my knees, before I looked over at the water.

" W-what the fuck! Sezert look at my fucking face and when did my hair get put up, and where did these clothes come from." I said jumping from the water edge and to my feet.

**" Noel you need to calm down, somebody is coming, I don' t know where we are or how the hell we got here but just relax." **I looked at him relax, was he serious, I looked at him one more time before I laid on the soft green grass and looked up towards the sky. The sun was now higher in the sky about 8:30 9 o'clock. The sky was so blue, you could see absolutely no gray pollutions clouds at all.

"Just where the hell am I." I thought to myself, I heard a twig snap, I decided to go with my instincts and pretend that I didn't hear it. I heard mumbling, I didn't catch it at first, but I listen closer and realized they weren't speaking English. _Sezert, they aren't speaking English, they are speaking Japanese._** Well I guess it's good that you lived in Japan for a few years. **_Look natural they are coming_** I taught you well your senses are great Ari!**

A man with a mask on his face came up to me, he had silver hair and a headband. On the head band was, the Konoha symbol! He had a few children behind him. A boy with a bright orange jumpsuit with unruly hair, a girl with a large forehead, pink hair and a pink dress with green accents to match her eyes as well as her hair. Lastly but not least was a boy a little younger than me it looked with black hair and and a dark blue almost matching his hair. **Noel do you see how their hair practically match their outfits. **I looked them back over and I had to bite my bottom lip from laughing my ass off. _Wait Sezert, don't they look familiar? _**Now that you mention it, don't they look like those kids from that show you used to watch, what was is it called again?**___N-Naruto? _**Yeah that was it! ** Shit, now I remember why the look familiar it was team seven!

"Who are you" the man I now know as Kakashi asked me. Shit I forget how to say my name, and it doesn't sound Japanese, okay I got it I will just keep my my real first name! Oh god I need a last name uh lets see I need a name and fast uh._ Sezert help. _** Purple tiger. **_Ooh thats a good one! But I'm going to leave the purple part out. _

" Tora, Arianna Tora." I said hoping to get the 'James bond" thing going, and that accepts it _God I really don't want him to kill me! _

" Well that's a very strange name." Strange, says the guy who's hair stands straight up.

" The only thing strange I see is your hair." Oh shit didn't Naruto say something like that now he's looking at me wired I wonder how far I am into their time! At this Naruto started snickering and I swear he nudge Sakura and said something along the lines of " See somebody agrees with me, I like her already!"

" Err, shit" I mumbled under my breath hoping he didn't hear. Judging by the look he gave me, I say he did. "I mean it's unique. Much more unique than my name." His eye crinkled, like it did in the anime when he smiles. **Smooth. **_Shut up Sezert. I just hope he doesn't ask about you. _The next words out of his mouth made me cringe and flinch back.

" Soo, is that your err, cat?" Shit, what should I say.

" Umm, yea I just found him actually and I have no idea where we are. Would you mind taking me to the closest village." _Please let it be Konoha, god I don't think I want to go anywhere else! I wanna make some trouble!_ **ARIANNA , now is not the time to get into your old habits I do not need you burning down a couple houses, again! ** _ALRIGHT ill try! _

" Well if you want to go to the close village it would be a small one in rice patty county." Insert dramatic pause. " However I would love to take you to m Hokage, You see you are quite.... unique. The journey is a couple weeks away so I will just have to knock you and your cat out." His eye crinkled, and was filled with a mischievous glint and before I could even think of a word to scream, I was out. _Shit. _

**Chapter 1: part II**

**The beast within**

_**She woke up in a drippy building. The walls looked like they were covered in a small layer of slime. **Where the hell am I. ** The lost girl said looking around aimlessly. Then a loud roar could be heard through out the building. It shook the girl to her bones. She slowly walked to through a slight flooded corridor and came upon a large gold door. As she got closer she she saw tiger all around the door. They were flying in through the trees and had purple eyes. **Their eyes, they are like mine. What, what is this!"** The girl grabbed her, she didn't know what to do. She dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. "**_Child, stop your tears!" _**The girl looked up in fright. She pin pointed the noise from behind the door. She cautiously walked towards the door. "**Who is there,where are you, come out. Show your self." **The the teenager got a sudden burst of confidence. She heard a rolling roar, one would dumbly cal this a laugh. **_" Cub, please enter through the door I would like to see you face to face." _**The girl nodded dumbly before realizing that the voice couldn't see her. She slowly advanced towards the door, but stopped about ten feet from the door. It was then that the caramel skinned beauty saw a slip of paper with the the japanese symbols for seal. " **_Silly cub, you must make the correct seals to enter the door." _"I don't know what your talking about." **Like a magical incarnation pictures of various hands signs were shown inside of her head. She slowly but surely said the signs out loud as she made the correct hand signs. "**Ram, dog, bull, ox, tiger" **A large force of seen energy hit the girl like a solid wall and she was flung backwards. The girl flew back into a wall close by. "**Damn, that hurt" **Getting back to the task at hand she got to her feet and quickly got to the door and peered into the door, that resided behind the door. What she saw made the girl gasp and step back in shock. **_" Ah, cub, that hurts my feelings, am I really that repulsive!" _**The said girl furiously shook her head in a negative gesture.**__" No, no you see it is the exact opposite of what you think!" ** Now many of you out there might be thinking this girl is lying through her teeth right? Wrong, what she saw was indeed a wondrous sight. For she saw was indeed for walls, however they were draped in what looked to be the finest red silk. In the left corner sat a beautiful Chinese changing screen with a picture of a weeping willow tree, underneath the tree sat a tiger. Although the site that was indeed the was simply magnificent. On a bed draped in gold, red silver sat a majestic Tiger lying on the bed. However it wasn't your normal tiger, graced upon it's fur were royal purple stripes instead of the normal black ones. Purple being known as a sign of royalty and white being the color of her fur shown that she was not to be messed with. The tiger also had huge feathery wings that seemed almost transparent and able to be looked through. **_" Ah cub, I'm thankful for the compliment! Your are a darked skinned beauty yourself, however you will find that not many peole have your skin tone around here. You will be chased for your rarity" _**The girl look slight ly freaked out about the chased part, but smiled none the less. **_" Would you like to know my name cub?" **asked the tiger on the bed. Without an answer as if reading the girls mid she continued. **" Athena, I am the winged demon." _" Alright I'm standing in front of a huge demon tiger with wings and can talk. I'm stilll wondering where the HELL I am and why the FUCK you are sitting on a bed TALKING TO ME!' "_Aw, cub no need to shout, all will be explained in due time. For now I think you have some questions to be asked as soon as you wake up will be in about.... 45 seconds, before you go I will tell you something, you are in the world of your birth and I am your guardian demon that has been willingly placed inside your body, as of where you are now you are in your subconscious. Good-bye cub!"

**a/n well this is the first official chapter! Umm sorry if it's not what you think but I would love it if anybody would give me some advice and tell me what I could fix! Keep in mind please that this is my fist fanfic ever! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and what not

**A/n well guys sorry about the long wait and stuff but I've been trying! Honestly this chapter took forever... well I don't want to keep you waiting but if you want to hear my pitiful excuse then look at the a/n at the end of the chapter **

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: The awakening **

**Part I**

I woke up to beeping and a throbbing headache. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a hospital room surrounded by 4 people in masks and a very old looking man in white robes. There was no way I could pretend to go back to sleep, because they seemed to be waiting for me to wake up, like they knew the exact time I would. 'Shit, I'm fucked' I tried to contact Sezert but all I got was static. weird that has never happened before. My day just keeps getting better and better...... NOT.

I looked up and saw that they were all staring at me, well I think they were their masks kinda got in the way but I knew that they were because their heads were turned in my direction. I decided to have a little fun. Lets try speaking in English, I bet they don't know that.

" What up cuz, Why y'all all lookin at me all like that don't make me come up there and slap them damn masks off y'all damn faces." Well I got my desired effect, the old man was now looking at me like I had 4 or 5 heads. Bingo, lets change attitudes and languages now.

" Sir, please please, help me I don't know where I'm at please please help me! Where am I, tell me where I'm at, I want my mommy!" I said speaking with a heavy Spanish accent. I couldn't take anymore, I was chocking because I was laughing so hard! I was laughing so hard that a nurse came in asking me to keep it down.

" Uh, sure I'll make sure to keep it down?" Yes and I did ask that in a question because the nurse was a blonde and it was a habit me and my girls did. Thinking of them was hard it made my heartache. But I didn't have time for that now, the old mans expression was more defined then last time, I had to put both hands over my mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle the noise. The old mans expression was extremely hard to explain, but it was really one of those you-had-to-be-there moments. The look on his face was a cross between astonishment, bewilderment, and confusion. I'm afraid that doesn't even do this look justice, so I'll paint you a picture. Imagine waking up up 5 in the morning and walking down stairs to your kitchen and seeing a monkey with a bow-tie and a hat, reading the Sunday paper and drinking tea, that you didn't even have in your kitchen, yea thats about the look the hokage had.

I was pulled back into the real world, from somebody loudly clearing their throat. It was the old man, who was he again? Think Ari think! Oh I remember now, it was the 3rd hokage, so I really must be in their world, wait but that means that those are, ANUB. My eyes widen slightly at that realization. This is not good, this is **really** not good. My laughing stopped immediately and I turned towards the 3rd.

"Well now that you have controlled yourself Ms. Tora, I would like to ask you some questions." The way the hokage said this made chills run down my face, but these weren't cold chills, no these were chills that came right before an explosion. I was never one for authority, unfortunately my teachers thought they could handle me, guess they thought wrong. By the second week of school my geometry teacher transferred to another district because I made her cry during a test that was passed out, she tried to say I was cheating because I got all the answers right in 10 minutes, it wasn't my fault, I was just really good at math. I told her that she a was a jealous teacher that needs to work on her social skills, and that nobody like her, only I used some not so nice word and yeah I had the whole class laughing at her.

However, I knew that no matter how I felt about authority, now was not the time to show, because I know damn well they could all beat me with their eyes closed. So I sat in the damn hospital bed and listened, like the good child everybody wanted me to be.

" Very well Hokage-sama you may ask me anything you please, however if I feel that the question is not worthy of a response or that I don't think is should be answered until the time is right then I will not answer it and nothing you say or do will get me to talk unless I want to." So much for controlling myself, but if I do say so myself I did I a very good job I let them no that they can't walk over me and that I will answer some of their questions, and no I'm really not crazy I know exactly what I am doing, and yes I do remember the truth circle thing from that episode with Anko, but I know I can handle it. Well I sure as hell hope I can handle, if I can't I'm fucked.

I bet your wondering that I'm scared right? Wrong, I've been interrogated quite a few time and and I knew I could handle just about anything, mind tricks won't work, not at all.

I looked towards the hokage to see his reaction to my "terms and conditions" for his questions, he turned towards a ninja on his right and the started talking about something. What the fuck you boys talking about, I know it's us cause we the only thing to talk about. A smile appeared on my face as I started singing swagger like use by jay-z Lil Wayne and T.I

I heard some words like "arrogant brat" "needs to be taught a lesson" "just a child"

Ohh ouch just a child is that really what the hokage thinks of me. Great. Well then he just an old man, little fucker(**a/n pardon ari's French she calms down with the language a little later)**

The hokage turned back to me and looked as if he had something to say so I turned off my mind rant for a little bit.

"Ms. Tora if you don't mind my asking why are you here."

"Honestly I have absolutely no idea! Next question please." The hokage turned to the masked person on his left this time, ans nodded his head.

"Well Ms Tora I think we should relocate to a different location. The black opt on by your bed will be her to see that you get dressed and take you to our next location."

" Yea sure old man, I need clothes though." He nodded his head in a sign of understanding.

"It is all taken care of, Ms. Tora."

"God hokage stop with the Ms. Tora Shit call me Ari-chan or Noel-chan. Really all this Ms. Tora shit is really getting on my nerves! Um no offense or anything I just don't like that name." The hokage and the other ninjas in the room chuckled slight.

" Haha very well Ari-chan you remind me of Naruto." Wait Naruto the, blonde hyper kid! He, he, he just compared me to that! I sat their with a blank look keeping my feelings to myself.

"Ari-chan I'm leaving now. I will see you soon."

"Of course Hokage-sama." He walked out the door with a pleased look on his face. The ninja filed out the door behind, until it was the ninja that was on the right and the escort ninja. I looked at the ninja standing by the door.

" Um, can I like help your or something. You look a little lost. Your master went that way." I informed him and I was pointing out the door. I know he was pissed cause he had one of the stupid anime thing on his head.

" I don't know why you are here, but in this world you stay in your place and do what your elders say and respect them." Oh this guy is gonna be fun. When I'm off suspect lane I'm gonna have real fun messing with this guy.

"Oh okay, that makes sense, thank you sooooo much, dick head. Where exactly do you fit in on this scale cause with that childish mask on your face I'm still determining whether or not your older than me or just a really big kid." by now I had the escort ninja on the floor laughing and the other ninja walking out the door.

"Wait," I said causing him to stop. " I never got your name. I'm sorry really, but you kinda started it." He looked as if he was determining whether or not he was going to tell me his name.

"Ryuu, I must go now Noel-chan, I hope maybe someday soon we can be friends"

"Yea, friends, me too." I gradually quieter until it was almost a whisper, barely heard by the ninja on my left. Ryuu had left and their was kind of an awkward silence.

"So um, I have your clothes if you wanna change." A very soft almost motherly voice said.

" Oh shit you scared the hell out of me your a girl!" I screamed after I jumped off my bed.

"Well of course I'm a girl why else would the hokage leave me with you would you rather Ryuu or one of the other men?"

" No, no that's not what I meant really. Wow, you must be a really good fighter right? Not everyday you see a woman in a man's spot! Well anyway where are those the bathroom I wanna change I hate these paper dresses." she just laughed and handed me the clothes.

**Chapter II Part II- **

**Force me if you can I'm tougher than I look. **

I walked out wearing a short black skirt that barely covered my butt and a silvery purple halter top that draped to one side of my stomach and stopped right before my bellybutton so you could see my pierced bellybutton that had a purple playboy bunny on it. On my arms were fishnet arm warmers that went to my elbow and covered be hands but was fingerless. Last but not least to my dismay were black heeled stiletto boot that went up to my knee.

"Well you look gorgeous. I remember when I use to dress like that like that. I had to fight the fan boys off."

" Uh huh I can certainly see why I'm dressed like a hooker. Wait do you have some scissors and a thread and needle with you do you?" She rummaged around in her cloak and pulled out a sealing scroll she bit her thumb and put some on the scroll and a little black box came out.

" Here you go Noel-chan I think there might even be some ribbons in there!"

" Oh thank you so much... uh I never did learn your name by the way!"

"Silly me my name is Saki." Ryuu and Saki my first friends here in this new world. I wonder what they would think if the knew about Athena. Oh well I guess I just won't tell them.

I took out the black ribbons and the red thread string she had in the box and took off my shirt.

I didn't mind taking my shirt off in front of her, I trusted her in a way I guess. It's hard to explain.

Anyway I had the shirt off and I sewed the black ribbon to the side of the shirt the was completely uncovered. The I took off the boots and cut the leather( with a kunia because the leather wouldn't cut with scissors.) down so that they looked like ankle boots, but I couldn't do anything about the heel.

" Well if I do say so myself I think I am dressed more appropriately now don't you think Saki-chan!" She smiled at me and nodded. I don't know what it is about her but, I know if I ever needed help she would be the first one I run to.

" Noel-chan we must leave now for your questioning." My happy mood faded into a grim silence and the tension in the atmosphere could literally fill the hole in the atmosphere. Well here goes nothing.

I followed Saki out of the hospital and I was shocked by what I saw. The village was larger than New York City, well not quite you get my point. The weather was warm like 80 Fahrenheit with a slow cool breeze, the perfect weather. The houses were colorful and exciting. The people were happy, and cheerful, they greeted each other as they passed by each other. In a word this place was memorizing.

Saki and I continued walking through the slightly crowded streets. As we walked through the shopping district I saw a group of girls about five of them sitting outside a small cafe laughing and having a good time, like I would be right now. Stay strong, you will get back them and I can forget this ever happened. I realized I feel behind Saki so I jogged to keep up. We made it to what looked like the middle of the village, I could tell because it was like a huge circle with vendors and merchants all around it. Actually one of them caught my eye.

I called up to Saki and told I'll catch up in a sec. I looked back to the merchant and saw that he was beckoning me over. I complied and walk over to him to see what he wanted.

" Hey, what is up?" I breathed to the man.

" Well you look like a woman that appreciates fine jewelry." I smiled and nodded a small smirk on my face.

"Your very right sir I do enjoy the finest and rarest jewelry made, but I don't see why I should get anything from here, it's all very....generic." I now had a evil smile on my face. I saw his face turn red in spite of the challenge I threw at him.

" Oh really, well why don't you take a look at some of my newer items, they would complement your eyes perfectly." Oh he just threw the challenge back in my face. Wait, my eye's.

"Sir would you mind telling me what color my eyes are?" He gave me one of those what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you looks but none the less answered.

"Well they kinda of remind me of a tiger eyes. Only your your pupil isn't black its purple, and instead of white it's more of a silvery color with specks that sparkle when the light hits it. You have the most wonderfully amazingly gorgeous eyes I have ever seen." My face grew warm, and I was thankful that my darker completion was able to cover it up.

"Thank you for offering to show my your jewelry but I am new here and I don't think my currency is accepted here." I turned to leave but was stopped by an arm. I turned to the owner of the arm and saw the shop guy.

" Can I help you?" I said trying to keep my anger under control. He must of notice the iciness on my words because he released my arm quickly.

" I just wanted to tell you that some of this stuff is free." He reached down and took out a box

" Here this is free take really." He had this look on his face as he handed me the necklace. I ignored it because I was stunned by the beauty of it. It was on a silver chain and on the end was a purple diamond studded kanji on it.

" What does it say." I demanded of the necklace. The look on his face became more announced like he wasn't trying to hide that he was up to something anymore. It was strange though the more I looked at the necklace the more knowledge I felt like it was apart of me, a piece that's been missing for a while. The it hit me.

"Lonely Goddess." We said it at the same time. What the hell was that?

" Noel-chan get up here we really have to go" Saki yelled from a fountain nearby. I turned to answer her but when I looked back around the merchant was already gone. I shrugged it off though and put the necklace around my neck. I caught up to Saki again by the fountain.

"Where are we going Saki-chan."

"Noel I have to tell you something" We sat on the fountain and I my stomach twisted itself into a not.

"I have a job to do and I can let anybody see you and me associating with you. It's nothing personal really it's just, I have a duty to protect those in my village as well as my hokage and if you pose any threat you will be" She couldn't continue like she didn't want to say anymore. I couldn't be mad at her though, she was just looking out for her village. I mean why would anybody pick the girl that came out of nowhere and become friend with her after one day, who would do that espacially if that person was..._me._ I reached up to grab the kanji on my necklace but it was gone. Like it just disappeared. I looked inside the fountain.

" What the hell!" The whole necklace was gone, but in it's place was a mark that look like the kanji of the necklace and around my neck where symbols that looked like vines circling my neck. It moved it's way down my shoulders, slid down my arms and when it reached my wrist there was a burst of light, and everything was gone. Except for the kanji.

" Oh, my Fucking God. What is wrong with me!" The people by me just kinda of stared.

" What the fuck are you looking at." I glared at them and they turned the other way and keep walking. Wait where is Saki. I looked around for. I saw a hood in the distance. Bingo. I ran up to her and decided I wouldn't tell her about what just happened. _I wouldn't want to be a threat to her village. _We eventually stopped at a small concrete building. When I went inside the building there was a secretary sitting behind the desk, apparently waiting for us. I just looked at her with a blank look on my face as Saki continued into the room. I followed her into the room feeling of dread coming over me, what if I'm not able to break the justu, what if I tell them about Athena, omg what am I going to do!

"**Cub your just going to have to calm down, I promise nothing of importance will leak out I can control you and if the question is suitable I can make you lie without alerting the one that casted the jutsu" **I nodded assured that I could make it through this.

The hokage and the black ops surrounded him, like there was some threat with me being in the room. I snorted and walked to the chair in the middle of the room, with complicated symbols circling it. I sat down and looked to the hokage.

" Lets get this show on the road shall we I have a very busy schedule and an appointment after this so lets finish this up quickly shall we." I joked with a carefree aura and looked towards the now chuckling hokage.

" Very well Ari-Chan would you like me to explain the procedure or would you just like to continue."

" I don't really care about the procedure I'll answer truthfully either way so just ask me the questions already so I can find Sezert," The hokage looked at me with a confused expression "my cat."

" Ahh I see the, cat it staying with the Izunaki's a clan of veterinarians" I nodded showing my understanding.

"Very well I will start by asking simple question and you can reply with yes or no answers or give more information it you see it fit." I nodded my head again. " Have you ever had any ninja training."

I shook my head, " Just basic hand to hand combat that helped me through everyday life." A ninja in the back looked towards the circle and wrote down something in a little red book.

" Have you ever been in a ninja village beside the leaf." I shook me head, more write form the ninja in the back and the hokage continued like this with stupid mindless questions until the more difficult ones.

" Are you aware of any type of demons." I gulped before slowly shaking my head yes.

The hokage seemed surprised by this and asked what kinds I knew of. I told him just one, the winged demon Athena.

**" Arianna that is all you are aloud to say on the subject do you understand, even with that I fear you have said to much." **

The hokage was surprised, that obvious by the look on his face. " And how do you know of this demon, she had laid dormant for at least 14 years now." I shrugged " I guess I just read about her somewhere, anymore questions?" I asked avoiding talking about Athena before it was obvious.

The old man shook his head, " No that is all, I will be placing you temporary on team Kakashi until further notice and you will be living with Saki. You will meet with team 7 tomorrow morning and will at all time have and Anub watching you. Dismissed. I nodded and looked to the familiar kitten mask and waited for her to walk out the door, I followed suit as she passed by me.

Arianna left thinking that her secret would be safe, but little did she know that a certain old man was slowly, but surely putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

So how was that!!!! I hope I did good! Im sorry but school and family stuff has kept me busy!

I want to thank my two reviewers sooo much cause I don't know what I would have done without them!


	4. Chapter 3: So many emotions in 24 hours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters from the show. **

Alright this is a short authors note I know you guys don't like them but I don't either but I really need to say this so here it goes....

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!!! **

You guys inspired me to write and I've recently learned that I am insane...yup ha ha not really though but things have been hectic and crazy and this story is the only thing that keeps me leveled because it's an outlet that isn't violent, so when I'm not at boxing I don't try to kill on of my siblings. Now on with the story!

**Chapter III: **

**Part I: ****Something to ponder and being lost...great**

We arrived at Saki's apartment a little while later after a quick tour of the village and the training grounds. Saki's apartment was a small two bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room type deal. You know just big enough for her and a guest. The living room walls were painted a deep red with black leather couches and a huge CD rack. The kitchen was a warm honey color with dark wood floor and counter tops. The bathroom was a basic double sink with a bath/shower and toilet all white with stainless steel sinks. The bedroom I was to be staying in was a lime green color walls and an orange mattress set with orange and green pillows.

" Wow Saki this room looks great, did you decorate it?" I asked her. The room really did look good not something I would usually pick but good none the less.

" Well actually my little sister and I decorated it together, these were her favorite colors" I wished I would have picked up in the "were" in that sentence before I asked her were her sister was now.

I felt really bad and was about to take it back but she already started answering.

" My sister died on a mission a couple years back, she died the most honorable way a ninja can die, protecting her village and her teammates. She was on a mission to deliver a message to a kage to call a truths and an alliance but before they got there they were ambushed by some enemy ninja. They were losing badly and she knew they wouldn't make it, so she told her team to continue on and used a forbidden jutsu I just recently taught her. They genjutsu kills those who are trapped in it as well as the caster of the justu. I regret not taking the mission with her, but what happened, happened i know she preferred dieing this way protecting people, then not being good enough." Saki said a single tear dripping out of her eye.

" Saki, I'm sorry really i didn't know" i said, i wanted to go and hug her, but i knew that would make things awkward and ninjas are supposed to be emotionless, right.

The next day i woke up around ten, the alarm clock unfortunately ended up across the room. " Shit I'm late, way to go Arianna be late on your first damn day, what great first, err second impression your gonna make, and before i even go i have to go pick up Sezert from that place Saki showed me yesterday, good thing it's on the way to the training ground huh" I quickly got myself dressed in the clothes that were washed from yesterday. I reminded myself to thank Suki later. I quickly braided my hair into two pigtails and ran out the door. About ten minute later i had officially gotten myself lost on my way to the Inuzuka residents. Great. I must have looked lost because i was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a cute boy with triangles on his face. Kiba if I'm not mistaken, which im not.

" Do you need any help, you looked kinda lost." He said with closed smile, but you could see his sharp canine sticking out of his mouth slightly.

" Actually I do." I said looking him up and down, you know really is kinda cute.

" Well where are you trying to go." your house ha ha what if i said that to him, i smirked as i though this to my self.

" Well I'm looking for the Inuzuka place because the hokage said one of them had my cat and I'm in a hurry." I said innocently rubbing the back of my head.

" Really you must mean my sis she got a... cat a little while ago, I'd be happy to take you there it's right down the street. Follow me it won't take long i promise." I nodded my head and followed him down a rode and we came up to gates houses, one the large fence was the name Inuzuka. Wow how could i have missed that. I shook my head but continued after him anyway, we walked up to a large doctor looking building.

"Well here we are, this is where my older sister works, she's the best vet in the whole village. She also a jounin. Hana where you at!" There was bumping room a back room and head looked out looking slightly confused.

"What do you want Kiba." she said in a slight whine.

"This girl here said she has a cat here." This girl, oh duh i never said my name.

" Hi my name is Arianna but you can call me Ari or noel. I've heard a lot about you, Kiba had stopped talking about you." A light blush covered his face and Hana gave him a look.

" Nothing bad i hope." she said not taking her eyes off Kiba.

" Of course not sis there is nothing bad to say about you." He said sweat forming at the top of his head and he was shaking slightly.

"Uh huh, OK then. Now about the little tiger it's right in here. He is quite the talker." She said her voice sounding more distant the further she went into the room. Kiba noticeably relaxed as his sister went out of site. I laughed slightly and he looked at me trying to figure out why he was laughing. I shook my head and went into the room Hana walked into and saw her on her knees level with a huge Sezert.

" What the hell happened to you Sezert. Your fucking huge. How long have you been here. "

**" About a week since you decided to sleep for like 5 days, there is know way you were that tired all they did was knock you out." **

" I've been here for less than 5 minutes and you already have something smart to say." I said shaking my head.

**" Well what can I say, I learn from the best." **I smirked and Hana chuckled slightly Kiba, who had finally made his Way into the room was bewildered.

" Wait that's the _cat _you were talking about."

" uh huh apparently he decided to grow while i was a way. I was just about to tell him he wasn't my little snugly sezzy pooh anymore."

**" Well I'm flattered that i was your little _sezzy pooh, _but I'm sure we are in a hurry somewhere right." **

" huh now that i think about it we are late to somewhere...Oh shit come on Sezert where late to meet team seven. "I ran out the room. I called over my shoulder. " Bye Hana, thanks, again. Oh and Kiba Ill see you later I hope." I swear I could here Hana laughing as me and Sezert made our was to the training ground that was about 10 minutes away. We made in in 3. I came into the clearing panting and fell down.

" Uh Kakashi Sensi is there an out of breath girl on the ground, in our training ground. " Naruto asked.

" Naruto, don't you remember that girl we picked up on our last mission, and this morning when the hokage told us she was gonna be on our team for a little while." Sakura said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. By that time i had regained my breath and had sat myself Indian style.

" Well now that Ms. Tora has recovered, from whatever she was doing, would you mind telling us why you," Kakashi pause to check a clock that came out of nowhere. " 3 hours late." He asked

" Ha well you see I, ugh never mind, does it really matter now I'm here and ready to do, whatever it is you were doing." I said smiling up at him innocently.

" Very well then" Kakashi said sitting down, " I think it's time for some introductions, You can just point to anybody and they will tell you their name and tell you their like and dislikes and their future goals." The man finished. I pointed to him.

He chuckled. " I'm and Kakashi you can call me Sensi or Kakashi, and i don't feel like telling you the rest." I just kinda looked at him, Sakura who was sitting on left whispered in my ear " Don't worry the first time we met him he said he hated us." I nodded and point to Sasuke who was sitting between Sakura and Kakashi. " My name is Uchiha Sasuke i don't really like anything but i hate Naruto and a certain somebody. My goals for the future is to rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone." Wow that's like exactly what he said one the show, guess we aren't all that far through.

I looked to my left " Okay Pinky your turn!" I said in fake excitement. " Actually i really only need to know your name, i can already guess what and who you like and your dreams for the future." I said to her. She clearly didn't look happy and tried to punch me. I caught her fist and shook my finger," No, no,no that would be very nice now would you wouldn't want to hurt me" I said smiling despite the malice that was dripping off my every word and slowly applied more pressure to the fist in my hand until a loud scream came from my right.

" Hey you i don't know who you are but you can't just go around hurting people." A certain ninja dressed in orange screamed in my face. It shocked me really, why would he stick up for her if all she does is care about herself and Sasuke and always makes fun of him.

" But, she, she started it." I said my voice stuttering i a slowly released her hand, i glared toward Sakura's direction. " Are you going to tell me your name or not."

" Sakura." she said simply cradling her hand..

" Okay my turn! My name is Arianna Noel, but you don't have to call me that. You can call my Ari chan on Noel chan. Um lets see my like, um, well i like boxing, kick boxing, and ultimate fighting, dancing, boys, and um Sezert, i guess he gets on my nerves sometimes. My dislikes well that's easy, girls that are annoying and weak, actually scratch that weak people in general, i hate people that always play the victim and are always looking for attention, I really don't like being lied to, and being cheated and people that hurt the people i care about. My goals for the future never really thought about it, but I guess it would be really cool to be the reason somebody went mentally insane. Huh, I mean really who wouldn't want to drive somebody into mental instability. " I said most of this looking at Sakura, she kinda just turned away. " Well if that's it Kakashi Sensi, i need to be getting back to Saki, since i already know Naruto name. Apparently the hokage thinks i am just like, that old man is clearly going senile. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'll be earlier next time." I turned toward Sakura one last time and gave her the finger and laughing and i walked out of the clearing.

I looked down at Sezert and he was eying me, I ignored it at first but as we got closer to the house his stare became heated i couldn't take it.

" What the hell is you problem." I nearly screamed startling a few people on the street walking by. They stopped and looked at me, but the glare on my face was enough to keep them moving.

**" You know i should be asking you the same thing. Really Arianna, you are the most inconsiderate person i know, Why would you start something with these people your are supposed to be joining their team. Don't you understand that we aren't home anymore, you fighting skills although good in our world just won't cut it here."**

"Yeah, whatever Sezert, I honestly don't care." I continued towards the house, but soon found my self on my back and a vicious teeth snapping at my neck. What the hell.

**" You don't care. Is that what you said, you don't fucking care! You could die, These people could and will kill you without a second glance. You will be dead faster than you can say fuck. So why don't you go light up another smoke and let that settle into to you thick ass head Arianna because I'm not always going to be there to protect you! You just don't understand how lucky we are." **Sezert said shaking his head. He got off me and walked away. I sat there on the ground. I don't know for how long but when i numbly got up and walked away i had a whole new attitude.

" Watch where the fuck you are going stupid fucking kid." I said to a kid that had bumped into me. Well okay _almost_ new attitude.

**Chapter III: **

**Part II: I'm not saying sorry, but I am sorry**

The next morning the alarm clock woke me up before the sun, yup huh 5:55. Okay so not exactly before the sun, but hey it was still purple outside. I had hit the snooze button at least 6 times, and i pretty sure that Saki even tried to wake me up. I being ever stubborn sleep right through it. So now here I am, cat less and quickly getting ready I threw on some random clothes, i found in the drawers, i put on some black short shorts, and red and black beater and some sneakers that i was wearing the first day i got here black and red nikes. I cornrowed my hair halfway back and through the rest into a ponytail. I put some bread in the toaster and tried my mental connection with Sezert, and lucky me no answer.

" Okay Sezert i understand your mad at me, and I'm gonna try to change, really i mean it so please stop being mad at me, you're right your the only one i have in this world and I can't make it without you. I need you Sezert, please answer me." Yup uh huh i pretty much begged him, but it's worth it, i really do need him. I don't know how long i wait but i sat stood there, my toast long past done.

**" Glad you finally see things my way, I just about gave up on you, Noel." **I all but fell down i sure as hell didn't expect him to actually be in the house.

" Shit Sezert, you scared the hell out of me. Where the hell have you been. I was up until 2 and then i woke up at like six and you still weren't here, and now we are going to be late, and I was actually trying to meet team seven on time!" I said, Sezert just kinda looked at me, i guess he wasn't going to answer. " Well since you have nothing to say for yourself mister, lets get going." I grabbed my toast and walked out the door, Sezert following close behind.

_____________________________________________________

We were walking down the street, which for once wasn't crowded, and i stopped and turned to Sezert a mischievous smirk on my face. " Oh Sezert, come here kitty."

**" What the hell is wrong with you!" **I laughed and jumped on his back and he struggled to get me off.

" Giddy up horsey, adventure awaits us just passed the horizon" Sezert just laughed and took off toward the training ground. The very few people that were on the road at this time, mostly shinobi I'm sure just shook their head and continued on to whatever it was that shinobi do this early in the morning. The slightly bumpy ride ended soon as we found ourselves looking at four, err three familiar face. Naruto looking as tired as, well i don't know exactly but hell he was tired. Sakura looking grumpy but looking at Sasuke in a dreamlike state. Then finally Sasuke, being, Sasuke. I rode Sezert into the center of the clearing and jumped onto one of the random posts clearing my throat effectively snapping everybody out of there previous state of mind.

" Hi, all I come in peace, bearing presents!" They all snapped towards me at the mention of presents, waiting for me to give them theirs. " Okay well maybe not presents, isn't it enough that i just graced you with my presence, I mean I know I'm amazing and all. Now there is no need to rush, you will all get your turn with me, i promise." I said taking little notice of the looks of almost disgust on their faces.

**" Arianna get down here before you hurt yourself, and your extremely large ego." **He said, but mumbled the last part.

" Okay, if you say so, i said turning around on the pole and _accidentally_ f the top of the pole. I was expecting to hit the ground or Sezert, but instead i feel into a person, a _squishy _person. What the hell, I turned my head and cam face to face with none other than. Naruto.

" You really should be more careful Arianna, you could have hurt yourself" He told me, no hint of sarcasm or anything, nothing but concern. I couldn't do anything but nod my head slowly.

" Yea, uh huh what ever you say." i added dumbly, once again thankful for my darker completion. I came out of my daze by somebody clearing their throat.

" I am not interrupting something am I " I jumped at the voice, effectively removing myself from  
Naruto arms.

" What the hell Sensi, your late as fuck, I rushed her for nothing." I said to said person.

" Arianna, it would be best for you not to use that language towards you Sensi you never know what might just accidentally fly your way." Oh hell no he did not just threaten me.

" Sensi, i sure as _hell_ hope that wasn't a threat." I said emphasizing on the cuss word.

" Oh of course not Arianna i was just simply warning you of the consequences of disobeying your Sensi." He said in an innocent tone. I grumbled an incoherent reply, something along the line of late bastard. Nobody heard me of course.

**"You remember what I talked to you about don't you." **Sezert said using our mental connection.

" Yeah of course I remember, your always nagging me." I said still in pout mode, I spoke this out loud and I'm pretty sure I heard Sakura lean over and whisper into Naruto ears. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched her her moving very close to Naruto's ear.

I growled and her attention quickly snapped in my direction. I got off my feet and walked over to Sakura. " I would love to know what you were whispering about, Pinky. It wouldn't have been about me now would it ." My hand curling into a fist. She gulped and shook her head in the negative." Good." I said going back to sit down next to Sezert.

" Now, now ladies there is no need for fighting, yet. I haven't said go yet." Kakashi said although clearly amused.

" What the hell are you talking about." I said to Kakashi. However it was Sasuke that answered my question.

" You are going to fight us, so we can see what strengths and weaknesses you have." evidence of him enjoying the pain he thinks he'd put me through. I just smiled and nodded my head.

" Okay fuck head, who is going first." His smirk though small dropped. He grumbled a reply. " Uh I don't speak gibberish, Sasuke would you please speak up." I said innocently.

" You get to pick, is what I said." Before he even finished I was up on my feet pointing at Sakura.

" I'm fighting her." I said looking at Kakashi Sensi for approval. He nodded and stepped in between a nervous looking Sakura and I .

" Now the rules are very simple, don't kill each other, and anything goes. On my mark, begin. Ready. Set. Go." She charged at me and I smirked, she was going to fast to actually control herself, I stepped slightly to the side and tripped her and she fell face first. Hard.

" Wow that was slightly pathetic." I urged her into pulling out a kunia and once again standing up and facing me.

" You got lucky, thats all." She sneered at me.

" Oh is that what that was, I swear where I come from they call that skill, Isn't that right Sezert." I asked. 

**" Stay focused Arianna." He scolded me. **

" Right focused, sure, sure." I said pulling out a pocket knife from my shirt. Yup I keep pocket knives on me at all times. One in my shirt, one in my ponytail, and one in my sock, sometimes I even have one in my sleeves, but I' m not wearing sleeves today so I only have 3 on me. I looked Sakura dead in here eye, watching her, analyzing her every move, waiting for her to fuck up. Making just one mistake. There it was she' slow on her left side, now all I have to do is fake for her right side and hit on the left. She will be to slow to see it coming. Of course all this was happening at an almost unforeseeable speed, Sasuke had his Sharingan eye and giving Naruto a play-by play, Kakashi looked bored, as usual. I focused back on Sakura, she charged, this time I followed her. Our knives met with a metallic clang. I smirked slowly over powering her.

"Skill, is that what you call that, yea right, where are you from anyway." She said through gritted teeth. I laughed and pushed her off me, she skidded about 10 feet back.

" Wouldn't you like to know. How about we make a deal. You beat me, I'll tell you. Sound fair." I said looking directly in her eyes. They became determined, her whole attitude changed, she seemed different somehow. Good, I smirked it's about time. This time I charged her bringing my knife in right hand, at the same time pulling out another knife in my left hand. I swung with my right. Clang she brought her kunia up and stopped the knife. Just like I planned. I brought the left hand to her neck and applied pressure slowly slide it across her neck, beads of blood slowly form. She gasped and pushed, this time my turn to slid back. I stopped and charged her again, dropping the knife in my left hand and came back fast and strong, she realized what I was trying to and ran kicking the knife out in my right hand. Shit. I had to get the knife off her hand and fast.

I jumped back and analyzed the situation I squatted down, hands on my knees, I sat there thinking for a moment. I know she slow on her left side, she also doesn't do well with intimidation, and she gets distracted easily. So how do I put all of those into play. I looked at Sakura one last time before I finally got a plan. I stood up smile on my face. " You know Sakura your a lot better than I thought you were. I though you were one of those girls that would always need her teammates to protect her. Of course I'm sure your skills are nothing to compared to Sasuke's, and your chakra levels suck compared to Naruto's I mean seriously, anybody could tell you are definitely the weakest link. Were I come from people like you wouldn't last a minute. You would be six feet under, I guess your lucky that people around here actually care about weak little brats like you. So why don't you do me and everybody else a favor and just quit being a shinobi all together." That was harsh I know but I had to do what I had to do. Unfortunately I hadn't counted on Naruto opening his mouth and saying something.

" Don't listen to her Sakura" He said. " You can beat her! Your a shinobi of the leaf! Show her what happens when you underestimate shinobi of the leaf!" Naruto, Naruto Naruto, why can't that kid just keep his mouth shut, and sit there and look cute. Whoa were the hell did that come from. Naruto cute, no I don't think so. Nope,but I am gonna show him something, I'm gonna show him how wrong he is, I really didn't underestimate her I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt and making her prove to me that she can beat me.

I charged her again this time but only quicker than usual, she got ready, she was waiting for me to make a frontal assault. Which i did strong kick to her ribs on the left, followed up by a punch to her jaw. TO bad she was to out of it to see me jump behind her. Maybe then she just might have won the fight. Unfortunately she didn't and got knocked out. Whoops my bad, not.

" Ding ding ding, and the winner is me! That's right people calm down I'll be signing autographs backstage!" I looked toward Naruto but he wasn't looking at me he was looking towards Sakura, concerned. Well he just a big ball of concern isn't he. Well i can be concerned to. Watch this big boy. I looked behind me at Sakura slumped on the ground. God she really is pitiful neigh. I walked towards her and picked her up, pitiful and heavy great.

" Oi Sezert, get your lazy ass over we gotta go to the hospital, I think I might ave cracked a couple ribs, and maybe broke her jaw, but I'm not a doctor, so I really have no idea what is wrong with her. So hurry up cause she is heavy, and I am seriously considering dropping her here and just leaving." I said slightly ticked off, god what does Naruto see in her, pink hair I mean come on now seriously! Well not that I really care what Naruto thinks of her, I mean he's just a kid, 12, not even a teenager yet, I shouldn't be think of him like this, I'll be 15 at the end of the year. Yup uh huh, I'm just being hormonal that all, I can't really like him.

" Hey, hey anybody in there." Said a voice, apparently this isn't their fist attempt at getting my attention.

" What do you want kid." I growled out. Sasuke who frowned at me addressing him as a kid, handed me something, I looked down and saw it was my knives that I had used in my fight with Sakura. I nodded my head. " Thanks kid, I'm taking Sakura to the hospital are you and the rug rat over there coming to." He shook his head,

" I'm not going I've got more important things to do, however I'm not sure about the dobe. Ask him yourself I'm leaving." I shook my head in understanding, I wouldn't go either, but I don't think I could stand the guilt. Yes even I little miss I don't give a shit, actually does care, about somethings anyway. I watched Sasuke walk off, then turned towards Naruto. " So Blondie you coming with me, or are you just gonna sit their and look like and idiot."

" Hey I'm not an idiot." He yelled, I swear I cringed it was that loud.

" Yea sure what ever you rug rat, are you coming or not, you seemed worried earlier. Or is it just my imagination, or do you have a crush on Pinky-chan." I said a smile on my face and a glint in my eye.

" I do not like Sakura, and her name isn't pinky you know. You know, you were really mean you didn't have to say those things to her."There it was again that stupid feeling in my stomach, what the hell is wrong with me. No, more like what is wrong with him. He really is to nice for his own good. One day it's gonna come around and bite him in the ass.

_**"You know you really are thinking about this Naruto kid a lot. Are you aware that he has a demon inside him." Athena said. I had totally forgotten about her. **_

_" Yea I know, I'm not one to say anything though I mean I've got you in my head too." _

_**" Is that so. I bet you didn't know that the Kyubi and I were once acquainted. However I **** was soon put inside you. I lost contact with him after that, I guess I know why, he was also put inside a human. To think kinged of the tailed demons, and queen of the winged demons, the two strongest demons ever locked inside to small humans. It's quite funny actually." **_

_" Hilarious really I can't contain my laughter. But I have to go take this kid to the hospital." _

I snapped out of my daze to find Naruto about two inches from my face. Well that is surprising.

"You know Naruto, if your gonna get that close to my face, you should just kiss me and stop teasing me." I said smirking. Naruto backed up quickly a dark blush spreading quickly across his face and neck. Not, the reaction I was looking for, but hey whatever works. I hopped on Sezert's back, Sakura already draped across his back.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow. Naruto, I think me and you are gonna fight, just try to take it easy on me okay. I would want to lose to a rug rat like your self." With that I made my way to the hospital on Sezert's back, you he looks bigger than this morning he's about the size of a pony now. We rode through the village at an alarming speed. It was actually quite fun. We arrived at the hospital around five minutes later. We walked into the E.R and they immediately took Sakura into a room. They told me to wait in the waiting room. I was like okay, but after 10 minutes I was bored as hell, and hungry. I was about to leave but a doctor came out.

" The damage were small, a cracked rib and a swollen jaw. Nothing a little rest and chakra couldn't fix. You can go in now if you want." I nodded and went into room 12. When I walked in I just about walked back out, if she didn't look pathetic before then she certainly did now.

" Maybe I should have laid off a bit." I shook my. If I would have laid off, then she never will learn, that she needs to protect herself. That was just a sparring match, it that was a real fight I'm sure I would have killed her. I hope when she wakes up from this she will understand.

I decided that I would stay there the night and talk to her when she wakes up. Little did I know she was up at four o clock in the fucking morning, leaving me with a grand total of 30 mother fucking minutes of sleep. Yup and this put me in a good mood, cause who doesn't want to spend all night being worried and feeling guilty and then when you finally get to sleep being woke up by the very reason you didn't get any sleep. But did I let this be known, of course not, I wouldn't want her to actually think that I might maybe like her.

" Hey Sakura are you feeling okay, do you need me to call the doctor or anything." I said in a bored and sleepy tone.

" Arianna-san what are you doing here." I looked at her did she really think I wouldn't be here. I guess I really didn't give her any reason to think otherwise.

" Um yea, I could leave if you want I mean I don't really have any reason to be here, I just wanted to be sure I didn't kill you." It must have been the light because I swear she went kinda pale. "Well I'll see you later, I'm leaving, but I'll tell the doctors that your awake I said walking out the room Sezert close at me heels. I walked out and went to the reception area. The secretary looked at me.

" I'm leaving but the patient in room 12 just woke up so you like send a doctor in their or something." I said not stopping my quest for sleep. As soon as I walked into the front door I collapsed into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

A/n so that's it chapter 3, I got this out a whole hell of a lot earlier than I though I would and it is now 6 in the morning and I've been working on this since midnight. I don't know what I would have done without my 4 cups of coffee. Ah, coffee it's like liquid crack.

Thanks once again to my reviewers, and why don't you just hit that little green and grayish color button and write me a review, please I mean don't you think I deserve it. I stayed up all night just for you honest!


	5. Chapter 4: Tears, and kisses

Ah new chapter! I'm excited to write this one!

I just want to thank all of y'all out there that reviewed, put my story on alert, and author alert and for RubberDuckZilla for putting my story on her favorites! I also want to thank AzureTwilightDragon & Providentia for not 1 put 2 reviews! I think they just became me new best friends! Now on with the story!

**Chapter IV: **

** Part I: _Good morning_, is pretty much an oxymoron**

You know how when your outside at a cookout, or at the beach reading a book, and there is an annoying buzzing noise in year. You swat it away once, and it's gone, but then it comes back twice as loud and annoying, and no matter how many times you swat it away it just keeps coming back. Well good, because now you might be able to understand why at 7 in the morning I have both Saki _and _Sezert trying to wake me up. At first I just turned over, but they were being persistent little bitches. I rolled back over, forgetting that I crashed on the couch, and rolled on to the floor. Mission waking up Arianna: Success! Mission Piss Arianna off: Also a success, unfortunately.

" What the hell is wrong with you guys! I come back at 4:30 in the fucking morning with less than 30 minutes of sleep, and you guys wake me up at 7 in the Mother_FUCKING_Morning. Sezert, you better have one hell of an excuse, Saki I'd threaten you to, but lucky for you, you could probably kill me in multiple ways before I even fully wake up." I sat up from the ground and had my glare face on maxed out.

Sezert chuckled lightly and backed away before answering, " Actually Ari chan, I have reason for waking you up, you have some guest at the door."

" Nice try but who the hell would have the nerve to come wake somebody up at _7 in the morning_."

" Actually we would." I snapped my head to the door way. There looking as happy as ever stood, none other then Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi_ Sensi._ Man he really pisses me off.

" Oh in that case, let me make myself extra clear." I said innocently, " Get the FUCK out and let me get some sleep, and if you ever have the nerve to wake me up before .."

" Well you look pretty awake to me so why don't you just get ready so we can go train." Oh Sasuke just pushed the wrong damn button.

" Excuse me."

" Let's not play dumb I know you heard me." I got to my feet slowly walked to the little prick. I stared him down, sizing him up.

" Hey Naruto, remember how yesterday I said I was fighting you next." I continued not waiting for any sound of recognition. " Well there been a change of plans. Today, I'm kicking this bastard's ass up and down the training field. This little bitch here is going to regret the day he ever fucking meet me."

" To late for that I already do."

" Why you little fucking prick ass..."

"Arianna, that is quite enough of that language, get ready and we will all go down to the training grounds" Saki said in a finishing tone. I didn't move. " Now." This finally got me moving, Sasuke is gonna learn some damn respect.

I took my time getting ready. I braided my hair into to French braid, I put on some basketball length black shorts, and a red Cami, with a black sports bra underneath. I wore my red and black nikes that were slightly smudge from yesterday. I laughed a humorless laugh as I walked out my temporary room.

" Well, it looks like my sneakers are fucked up too, you know Sasuke, I'm gonna have a whole hell of a lot of fun kicking your fucking ass. I just thought I should give you fare warning." I said walking to the group of people that had accumulated onto Saki couch. Naruto leaned over to Kakashi.

" You know she's kinda scary." I smirked and started laughing again

**" You think she is scary now, try living with her your whole life, through ever single mood swing, or nicotine withdraw she has ever been through."**I saw Naruto and Sensi pale, badly.

" Oh, you know what I will be right back." I ran into my room and rummaged until I found my little cancer sticks! " Yes Sweet, sweet sanity!" I walked out inhaling the cigarette, yeah lets just say Saki did not look happy at all, but she didn't say anything. We walked outside and I was already getting disapproving looks from people on the street.

" You know what's really funny." I said loud enough to get not only the boys and Saki's attention, but also people in the streets attention.

" Enlighten us." I heard Saki sigh.

" Well it think it's just so funny, that people can't keep their fucking eyes off me and mind their own damn business." I finished glaring down a random shop keeper that was eying me distastefully.

**" Arianna, remember what we talked about."**Sezert hissed.

" Oh, yeah I remember Sezert." I said remember how he scared the hell out of me, that immediately got me to stop, shit I almost put out my cigarette, almost. " I'll knock it off, I promise, it won't happen again."

" Well, well looks Arianna-bad ass is scared of a little ..."

"Uchiha, knock it off, now." Whoa, Saki can be a bitch to. God, did I ever mention how much I love this girl.

" Oh Sasuke, I'd watch it if I were you. You got two girls on your case now." Naruto pointed out for him. I cracked a smile, there just something about him.

The rest of the walk to the training ground went down without incident. Well, actually I'm not sure what happened, all I remember was a cigarette, or two, and my thoughts consumed by a little hyper active rug rat. If somebody was to asking me why I was thinking about him, I would say something along the lines of his orange jump suit had burned it's self into my memory, but only two people would ever know that, that was indeed incorrect. There is just something about Naruto that, I need to figure out, and it just might drive me crazy.

Unfortunately, I had more pressing matters to think about, like I don't know maybe, something along the lines of 'How the hell am I supposed to beat Sasuke' There has got to be someway, he just a kid, even though age doesn't matter to a shinobi, a six year old could be better than Kakashi with the right amount of training, and maybe a bloodline limit of some kinda, lucky for Sasuke he has just that, a bloodline limit and training. Great.

_**" Aw cub, have you forgotten about me already, you know that really hurts my feelings."**_Bingo, there's my answer!

_" You mean you will actually help me!" I said, all but jumping with joy. _

_**" Of course cub, but just this once until we do some training together. But the question is, are you willing to let them know about me."**_Un-bingo, is more like it. Is beating Sasuke really worth it. What the hell am I thinking of course it is.

" _Lets do this." _I said more determined to kick his ass now more than ever.

_**"Oh goody, I really didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Kyubi, he would never let me hear the end of." **_

___" You know you talk about the Kyubi a lot are you sure all you two were, was just acquaints." _She did answer me, so I took that as a shut up or I will let Sasuke kick your ass, she was just being to polite to say it.

"So, Sasuke how do you want to do this." I said as we finally made it to the training ground.

" You damn well how I want to do this, anything goes, we stop we one of us is unconscious or unable to fight. However if you're still conscious, you have to say I quit." Ha ha, I'm actually starting to like this sadistic bastard.

" Okay Sasuke, I agree to your terms, and I'm ready to fight when you are."

" Good, go." He said with his Sharingan already activated. I pulled out two of my pocket knives one from my sock and the other from sports bra, Sasuke also pulling out two kunia. He made the first move and threw one of the kunia, I blocked it with my knife, and charged him.

" _**Now cub, when you get about right in front of him flip over and throw the knife behind you." **_I nodded taking Athena's advice and the fight started.

(Naruto's point of view.)

Arianna charged Sasuke, did she really think she could take him like this, rushing into him won't help, not with his Sharingan anyway, there no way. I leaned forward about to tell her this, but just as she got in front of him, she flipped over him and through one of her, strange looking kunia while she was still airborne. Wow she's better than I thought, maybe Sasuke teme just might get that ass kicking she promised him. Her weapon clipped his shoulder, Sasuke was pissed, good, the bastard deserves it. Wait what is he doing, no he isn't going to use that jutsu on her is he.

" Grand Fireball jutsu." Oh he did. I looked toward Arianna and watched as she just looked at the huge ball of fire coming her way. I guess she figured that she would be to slow to stop it, doesn't she know any jutsu to stop it. The jutsu came flying past her, apparently she got her wits about her because she dodge it, just barely though, her left arm getting caught in the flames.

"Ah, you fucking bastard that shit hurt."

**" Now, that is some woman, doesn't know any jutsu, but is still willing to kick that bastards, ass. I hope sometime in the future you bed that woman, hell any woman for that matter.  
**Naruto had a slight blush on his face, to anybody looking at him, they would have just thought he was really into the fight, not thinking a small child like him was actually thinking of what Arianna looked like naked.

_" Shut up you damn fox. I am not going to sleep with Ari-chan." ___

_**" **_**Is no point denying it, did you forget that I am inside your head, seeing your every thought and feeling your every emotion. I know you want her, and don't worry I think she would be better in bed than that awful pink haired girl. Nope, this girl looks like she might even have some experience. Ah, look at the way she carries herself, she curvy and with a nice size rack." **

_" Shut up you damn fox, I hate you just got back n your cage and rot!" _

**" Awe, Naruto that wasn't very nice." **I ignored him and continued watching Arianna fight, only I was more aware of how her shirt is just a little to tight, and how her bronze skin glistens in the light with her sweat dripping down her body, making her even more attractive. I shook my head clearing my head of the picture of her I created in my head. This time actually watching the fight, and it was not going well for her. She was bleeding, nothing to bad just superficial cuts, Sasuke had just knocked her into a tree, she took her time getting up.

" Come on Ari-chan you can kick the teme's ass. Believe it" I said jumping to my feet and pumping my fist in the air

(Back to Ari's p.o.v)

"Believe it!" I turned my head to see Naruto cheering me one. That is one hell of a kid.

Naruto's encouragement brought on a new determination in me, a powerful pull to do better, not only kick this bastards ass, but also make Naruto proud.

"_Alright Athena, time to blow Naruto and Kyubi of their feet got it!" _

_** "Hell yes cub, lets do this!" **_Suddenly my hands started moving on their own, I looked down and couldn't even see the signs my hands were making. The whole clearing went silent, waiting for me to finish.

" Ninja art, winds of hell" I screamed. Trees tripped themselves from the ground and started swirling around me, the sky turned red, lightning crackled in the distance. I laughed, only it wasn't my laugh it was Athena's. Oh shit what did I get myself into. My eye which had went back to their normal brown color, once again turned to their purple tiger form. The symbols raced down my arms just like when I first put that necklace on.

**" Welcome, Sasuke, to my hell, your worst nightmare." **

My voice doubled over with Athena's and suddenly all the wind that was swirling around me and had lifted me into the air went rushing towards Sasuke. The ground cracked racing towards him. The wind hit him full force, knocking him into a large tree that somehow had stayed planted in the ground. He was out cold, I won, but there was only one problem the ground was still cracking in Sasuke's direction, if I didn't get there fast he would fall in, and I had how deep it was. Without a second though I raced towards him, going faster than I ever though possible.

" Shit Sasuke!" I said, eyes fading back to their normal color and the skies turned back to their cloudless blue, but the ground was still cracking and I wasn't gonna make it. He started falling in. " Sasuke!" I grabbed him be his large collar, right as the tree he was leaned against fell into the chasm. We rolled to a stop, me landing rather hard on my ankle. I looked toward Kakashi and Saki.

" Oops, my bad." I said laughing nervously.

Chapter IV:

Part II: And it all comes out.

I found myself once again in the hospital. This time sitting by Sasuke's bed, with Naruto and Kakashi, a very awkward silence had made it's self known. I was petting Sezert who decided to go to sleep in my lap. I didn't mind, but he was extremely heavy. We sat there for what must have been and hour in silence, looking at the wall, or for them Sasuke. I couldn't find it in my to look a him, or either of the guys that were also in there. This is the second teammate I sent to the hospital in two days.

" Hey um about early, I really don't know what happened, about Sasuke I didn't mean to put him in the hospital, and Sakura. I, I 'm just so fucking stupid. I can't ever do anything right. I, I'm so sorry." I said a single tear escaping my eye. I rubbed it away before they saw it, but I have a feeling that they did.

" Arianna, this is not your fault, Sasuke and Sakura and shinobi, they deal with stuff like this everyday, but I think you have some explaining to do." I nodded my head.

" What do you want to know."

" Everything." Naruto and Kakashi said, serious expressions on both of their faces. If it was a different time and place, I would have thought Naruto would have looked hansom and strangely grown up, looking years older than what he really is.

" Very well then, just give me a sec okay." They nodded their heads, I looked at Naruto out of the corner of my eye. _" So, do you want to explain it or should I." _

_**" Well cub, I think I am best fit for the job, not even you know the whole story, so just make this symbol and I will have temporary control of your body." **_The ram symbol flooded into my head, my hands unconsciously forming the same picture that I saw in my mind. My eyes were the first this that change purple and silver, next my teeth grew noticeably longer, and finally the kanji flashed on my skin signifying the end of my partial transformation. I looked up and opened my eyes.

**" Ah, cubs it seems as if I should explain a couple things. I trust I won't be interrupted and all questions will be saved until the ends." I said, only my voice was more sing song-ish, I could see what was happening, but I couldn't do anything. " Good. My name is Athena, I am the Queen of all winged demons. No need to introduce yourselves, I already know who, and what you are." Athena said looking at Naruto. "About 15 years ago, I met a women, who was pregnant with a ****child, however she was dieing. That women was Arianna's real mother, she came in search of me and asked me to bless her child. At the time, there was a war going on with my kind. I had heard of a plot to over throw me, so I knew I had to go into hiding for a while. I told this woman to give me the child when it was to be born. She asked me if I was going to kill her, I said no, of course. I told her that she and the baby would die if she didn't she agreed, wanting to do anything to save her child. Her mother unfortunately didn't make it through the pregnancy, without the child's mother, I transported us to a different world, a world where everything that happens here, is watched on television, a world where ninja like yourselves are fictional. As Arianna grew she natural watched the show. I remained dormant in her, letting her make her own decisions, while letting nothing bad happen to her. She got pulled into the wrong crowd, she did drugs, drank, and fought no matter what the consequences. I knew I had to do something to stop her so I sent out 3 of my closes advisers, Sezert being one of them. I made her able to talk to them, so they could lead her away from the wrong decisions. Unfortunately some habits are hard to break, as you have witnessed today, she has a total lack of respect for authority, and her smoking she has to do if she has been stressed out. She was unaware of me until you knocked her out that faithful day in the forest where I was finally able to tell her of me. However she didn't know any of the things I have just told you. I'm afraid my time is run out. I must warn you however the child might be in a state of shock when she returns." **With that I returned to my normal self. I looked blankly at Naruto and Kakashi, and saw them, both with worried expressions on their faces. I picked Sezert of my lap and pulled out a cigarette and put it in my mouth I stood up and walked to the door.

" Get those stupid looks off your face, and Sasuke get up I know you heard the whole thing. I'm leaving." I walked out the door and closed it. When the door was securely shut I took of, towards the nearest exit.

(Naruto's p.o.v)

She has a demon, wow. That explains a lot. "_Hey, fox get up, you have got some explaining to do." __**"**_**Is it that you only talk to me when you want something. I give you chakra, and you still ask for more. You are a very ungrateful kit." **_" Did you know the whole time." _**" About what, Athena. I knew the girl had a demon I just wasn't sure which one. I didn't realize it was Athena though until that jutsu, if you think it was bad when the kid did it, you should have seen it when Athena herself did it, wow that was some scary shit. It guess it makes sense though, I mean it makes sense why we both want to bed her, Athena and I were cuddy buddies a couple decades back." **cuddy buddies, ew that is sick._" What the hell is wrong with you, is all you think about sex, god, I would hate it if I were like that." _The demon started laughing hysterically. **" Just wait kit, in a couple years, that's all you will be thinking, talking, and hopefully doing." **Naruto shut out his mental link between himself and the Kyubi before he could catch the warning that the nine-tailed gave him. He gave his attention to the guys that sat in the room. Both with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

" Well, I guess that explains a lot. I'm off to go tell the hokage. You two have fun in here, and try not to rip each others heads off." Sensi told us right before he jumped out the window. We watched him jump from roof to roof until he couldn't be seen anymore. I smiled just realizing what happened.

" Dude, she kicked your ass!" I said to Sasuke and left before he had time to respond. I had more important things to do. Finding Arianna was now my top priority, I mean how far could she get, it's not like she knows the village.

3 hours later =)

I sat down on a bench trying to catch my breathe. Okay, so maybe she does know the village, I've searched the village top and bottom for the last 3 hours and haven't found any trace of her. I had no choice I was using my last resort. "_Where is she?" _** " Gosh I feel like we just talked about how you only talk to me when you want something, you never stop by to hi or hows it going." **_ " Fox, I don't have time for this, I know you can tell me where she is." _**" Okay I'll tell you, but your probably not going to like what you see." **

( Ari's p.o.v.)

I sat down breathing heavily, the training ground that looked like it had never been touched , now had smashed trees, boulders, and my arms and legs were bleeding badly. I sat there with my head between my knees, my arms clasped around my neck. You know how when you have a tornado drill at school and they but you in the hallway and you have to sit like that until you legs go numb. I was way passed the numb sensation, I couldn't even feel the tears the tears coming down my face. I couldn't hear the sobs coming out of my mouth or the aching from my arms and legs. All I could feel was the terrible pain my chest was in.

" Oh shit Arianna are you okay." My head shot up quickly. Naruto, what the fuck is he doing here. I wiped the tears away from my face aggressively.

" What are you doing here, rug rat?" I said with a weak smile, hoping he couldn't see through it. He did. Naruto emerged from the trees and foliage and sat on his knees in front of me. The tears were still pouring down my face. He pushed my chin up making it so I was looking him straight in front of him. He hesitantly raised a hand and wiped away my tears, a small smile forming on his face.

" It's gonna be okay Ari chan." He said reassuringly the small larger now, but not as big as it usually is. I nodded my head in understanding, and hugged him tightly.

" Thank you Naruto." I whispered in his ear.

We sat there until the early hours of the morning talking about nothing, and everything. Favorite colors, turns out Naruto favorite color isn't orange. It's yellow and red. He told me about Iruka Sensi, and how he always had trouble in the academy. I told him how I was a straight A student, but stopped caring about school a couple months before I came here. I also told him how I lived all over my world, and how Japanese wasn't my first language and that I was raised in America. He asked me if I could teach him some words in English, I said yes and taught him all the cuss words and derogatory names. Fuck, that one was his favorite, he said it was because it meant so many different things, I told him that one was my favorite too. He walked me back to Saki's house and I kissed him on the cheek and walked in. He stood there in a daze, then snapped out of it running down the street yelling she kissed me, she kissed me! I laughed and turned around to Sezert in Saki' looking at me, Saki had her foot tapping, like they were waiting for me to get home.

" Where have you been young lady." I smiled before laughing, and retold them of my night, well morning.

" So, then I kissed him on the cheek and he ran down the street yelling she kissed me, she kissed me, and now I'm here I am tired as hell. So if you excuse me, I think I'm going to go to sleep." I walked into my room and laid in my bed kicking my shoes, off and falling into a deep sleep, that was haunted by a hyper active rug rat.

Well thats the end of the chapter!

How was it, was it occ-ish for Arianna, I want honest opinions really no holding back, the only way to get better is to learn from your mistakes, and the only way to know if you made any mistakes is if somebody tells you! So hit the little review button and help me out!

Love y'all

~Ari Noel~


	6. Chapter 5: Party like your going to die

Damn, I've been writing non-stop all week! I hope you guys appreciate, I can tell some of you do! This story has been reviewed, put on alert, been put on people favorites. Hell, I've even been put on author alert! Thanks for all the support, and help! Oh, and you are all going to love this chapter! I know I sure as hell enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I make him real and possible bang the hell out of him, but I don't so I can only dream. Oh and there is a lemon in this chapter, if you don't want to read it then just skip over part 2 I promise you want miss anything but the lemon, and talk of the lemon, however if your like me you have probably stopped reading this author note and excitedly read through half the story, waiting to read the lemon. Also there are some illegal things happening in this chapter, such as smoking weed and underage drinking, and lot of it so the new rating is M for adult and illegal themes.

Chapter V:

Part I: Lets take a break from training

I woke feeling refreshed. I've been here for about a week since I kissed Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke are out the hospital, and the hokage was informed of my demon, and I've been training my ass off. Don't get me wrong I love kicking Sasuke's and Sakura's ass, who would get tired of that, but it;s been a little to routine for me, almost like a responsibility. Oh and maybe I should tell you that tomorrow I'm being tested for genin! I mean I know it's a little late but better late hen never right! So I want to take the day off. Saki went on a mission, and she shouldn't be back until late tomorrow evening, if you catch my drift. Hell yea bitches it's party time!

I hoped in the shower and washed my hair and used half the bottle of conditioner. Oh yea that's what I call deep conditioning. I jumped out the shower with the conditioner still in my hair and put on a bathrobe. I came out the bathroom and saw Sezert waiting by the door.

" Oh there you are I was just about to come looking for you." A glint in my eyes, and a smirk to match.

**" Whatever you want the answer is no." **Sezert said without even asking, my smirk grew even larger.

" Okay that's good, so you won't be here later, and you don't mind that I'm throwing a party, that won't end until the wee hours of the morning." I said walking of to start planning, and picking out what I wanted to wear.

" **Wait, hold on, you throwing a party tonight. The night before you get tested for genin! What the hell are you thinking!" **Sezert said jumping in front of me with a soft thump.

" You act like there is a problem. You know I always throw a party before a big game, or test. In this case, it's like a game and a test all in one! So lighten up and just say okay Noel, I agree, and lets have some fun!" I said with a hopeful looking in my eye. He did some muttering, like he was arguing with himself before he finally came to a conclusion, a cat like grin on his face.

**" I'll tell you what, if Athena doesn't have a problem with it then you can do whatever you want, it's her body to you know." **Oh that's another thing I forgot to mention, now that I know the connection between Sezert and Athena (which I still find annoying) he has been making me ask her for things, making me not want to do it anymore. Athena she is very strict, if she says no that's the end of it, no if ands or buts about it. I grimaced at the thought of actually asking permission to get totally smashed tonight. Oh well it's worth a shot. I went into my bed in got into a meditative position I didn't have to do this to talk to Athena but I find it much more relaxing, and it looks really cool if somebody were to walk in and see me. Anyway, back to the mission at hand. Mission: Get party permission.

I entered my subconscious, hesitating slightly before knocking on the door that has never been more intimidating until right now. Great.

_**" You may enter cub." **_Well at least she sounds like she is in a good mood. I pushed the door open and found Athena relaxing in a small lazy river.

" Huh, I never knew my brain had a river in it." Athena laughed.

_**" It is your mind cub, you can do or have anything you want in here." **_Anything I thought with a suggestive grin. _**" Keep in mind dear cub, that you are here for a reason, and I really don't want my poor old mind burned with hormonal thoughts of a delinquent child." **_Ouch.

" Hey that wasn't very nice, Athena, I thought you were sporting some super polite demon aura going on."

_**" Being the same for so long gets kinda boring doesn't it cub. In fact aren't you here for that very reason. Your life here became to routine, and you need an outlet to keep your mind of the upcoming test tomorrow?" **_

" Damn your good." I said a slight frown on my face.

_**" Sweetheart I'm the best. It also helps that I live in your mind and everything you think or feel is known by me the second you think it, even if you aren't quite sure what it is yourself." **_

__" Well since you know why I'm here, all knowing demon, can I have that party tonight! I mean come on you know you want to party. Besides, it would be fun to know what everybody is like drunk. I wonder how the Kyubi and Naruto are when they are drunk, that should be interesting." I said persuasively.

_**" Nice try cub but I already know how the Kyubi is drunk. Ah fun, fun times." **_

__" Oh great, I have a pervert in my head."

_**" Now cub, don't act like you haven't thought about what Naruto would be like in bed." **_She said, a very cat like grin on her face. I'll let you in on a little secret, it looks much cuter when Sezert does it.

I laughed. " I'm not even gonna lie, I have indeed thought about Naruto in bed, sure it wouldn't be my first time, but hell I'd bet a mil. On it the it would be the best. Over, and over, and over again." Athena cringed away as if my words were some how hurting her. " So about the party, can I please, please, please have it! I promise I will get enough sleep for the test tomorrow, besides it doesn't start 'til noon." I begged getting on my knees, the room filling with a hundred or so of begging mes. Hey it's my mind I can do anything and everything I want!

_**" Ugh, fine have your damn party. Just make them get out one of you is enough." **_I screamed at the idea of my approved party and jumped in the river beside Athena. Man did she look annoyed. I chuckled nervously.

_**" Don't you have some planning to do, and conditioner in your hair." **_

" Shit!" I poofed out of my mind and opened my eyes to see Kakashi Sensi two inches in front of my face I jumped back trying to get my heart rate under control.

" What the hell is wrong with you and why the hell are you in my house." I said aggravated.

" Well I just thought that you would want to get in some last minute training in. You know before your test tomorrow." He said boredly, his only visible eye half closed. I grinned and hopped off the bed, thankful that I put on a robe instead of a towel.

" Well I do have some training in mind. I just have to hope in the shower and get this conditioner out of my hair. You can leave now. Well, unless you would rather stay and help me out in the shower." I said seductively, before laughing. Kakashi had a nosebleed going on, and I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard. There were some hurried footsteps and my room door banged off the wall from being opened so forcefully. There in the doorway was team seven blushing bright red. I stopped laughing and wondered why they were looking at me.

" What the hell is wrong with you guys, you act like you've never seen a naked girl before. Oh wait. You guys are like 12 you probably haven't seen somebody naked before. Huh but that doesn't explain sensi, I'm sure he's seen plenty of naked ladies, I mean all I did was ask him if he..." I couldn't finish because there was a gloved hand over my mouth. I looked up annoyed, sensi was blushing furiously.

" Now why don;t we all go into the living room so Arianna-chan can wash the stuff out of her hair and we can start training." By this point I had become quite annoyed, and slowly started take of the first I untied the bow that held it together, that was enough to get Sakura and Sasuke to leave. I'm sure Sasuke would have stayed longer, but Sakura pulled him by his ear, stomping away steam coming out her ears. That just left the copy ninja and the little rug rat. I nibbled on Kakashi hand making him let go.

" You know." I said addressing Naruto and Kakashi. " You two really don't have to go, I mean we could have some fun in the shower. You know just the three of us. I'm sure Sakura could keep Sasuke occupied." I said returning the bright red to both of their faces. " Come on you know it sounds fun I'd be all wet, and slippery and..."

" Okay we get it, I won't come in your room anymore. Like I said we will be waiting out in the living room for you so hurry up." Kakashi said returning to his senses and dragged Naruto out with him.

I walked to the door after they have left and yelled to the living room. " Good, and next time you ever come into my room without permission I will turn the guys into women. And Sakura I'll be nice and let you pick which of their dicks you want permanently attached to you." I walked out of my room and into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Then I once again started laughing.

" You know what I bet that shower would have been fun, if Kakashi hadn't dragged Naruto away." I said out loud before hoping into the shower and washing the conditioner out of my hair and shaving my legs and under arms. I then used the ocean breeze body wash and you know washed.

Chapter V:

Part II:

About an hour later

I put my bathrobe back on and walked out into the living room towel drying my hair. They all turned bright red, again.

" Oh, please we already went through this, and Sakura, your acting like a total loser." I said sitting on the coffee table in front of them. " Now that everybody is done being immature and done thinking with their dicks, besides you Sakura. I am out here because I'm telling you that were aren't training today." They all looked confused.

" I don't see why you had to naked to tell us this." Sasuke said regaining his cool demeanor. 'I frowned.

" Well if you would let me finish, I would have explained. Is everybody done interrupting me. Good. Now the reason I'm not dressed yet is because I know you would all be like what the fuck, is she really going to train in that. Then I would be in a very bad mood. So here we are me naked in front of you all. So listen up, tonight I'm throwing a party. A total kegger! Beer, whatever it you guys drink here and we are gonna have mad fun, no total loser, or parental.' I said waiting for their reactions.

" You know we are underage right." Sakura said with a disapproving look on her face I sighed and stood up. I waved over my shoulder for her to follow me and we walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and patted a spot next to me. She looked hesitant, but sat down any way.

" Now Sakura, you young and I understand getting drunk and smoking and being all around outta control doesn't really appeal to you now but I would really appreciate it if you would help me out here. Now you haven't had you first kiss yet, am I right." She nodded her head, blushing lightly. I continued. " So, what if Sasuke just happened to get slipped a little sake, or a lot and kissed you good night. That would be great right. Now imagine if you go out there still not wanting to have this party, and don't go but Sasuke go and instead of you getting that kiss _Ino _gets it instead. Could you really live with yourself knowing that all of that could have been prevented if you would have just helped me out here. Come on Sakura I really can't do this with out you! I need you." I said to the bubble gum head girl. She sat there debating. I tried one last thing. " You know Sakura, he might even ask you to be his girlfriend if he gets drunk enough."

" Yea, but what is the point if him asking me if he's drunk."

" Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You have a lot to learn. Drunken words are sober thoughts. You have a lot to learn my sweet little imouto. I'd be happy to teach you everything I know, you just have to take the first step and say yes." She sat there taking in the information. I leaned in eager for her answer

" Um, Ari-chan, I want, I want to learn." She said slightly stuttering. I hoped of the bed and started my little happy dance, which consisted of the cabbage patch, the sprinkler, and the running man. My grand finish being glomping Sakura into a hug and the two of us falling off my bed laughing. I sat up and fixed my robe so I wouldn't be flashing Sakura.

" So why don't we go convince the boys to have this party then we can get ready together." Sakura grinned and then laughed. She hopped off the ground and left the room. I followed her when we got the the living room I saw that the boys didn't leave there spot, sitting as still as statues. I grinned and flopped onto the couch my head landing in Naruto's lap. I turned over trying to get comfortable, I accidentally kicked Sasuke and when he said ow I jumped half a foot.

" Oi, you guys scared the hell out of me, I was wondering why my couch was so damn lumpy. I guess this explains it huh Sakura." She laughed and sat on the coffee table before answering.

" Yea I know, they were sitting so still I thought I was just imagining them there." She said seriously. We looked at each other before bursting in to a fresh fit of laughter when we finally stopped laughing it was Naruto that said something.

" What the hell happened to you two. I swear I thought Arianna was going to kill Sakura when they went into the room together."

" and what would possibly give you assumption." I said faking ignorance and snuggling deeper into Naruto's lap. He made, what could be described as a moan but it was barely audible to me so I doubt anybody else heard it. He looked down at me, and I smiled proving his suspicion correct and he turned a light shade of pink. It seems Naruto more grown up than I thought.

" So about that party tonight. What do you think Kakashi, I'm sure you will have fun. Unless you want to do something else tonight." I smiled his way but looked up to Naruto, he didn't look to happy. Oh well I'll fix it later." Oh and Sasuke you are coming right?"

" I am not going to your stupid party." He said looking out the window.

" Oh that's just to bad, I thought you would have wanted to redeem yourself for losing to me, oh well I guess you will always be a sissy that got beat by a girl that isn't even a genin yet." I looked up at him he had turned his towards me a determined look on hi face.

" How." That was his simple answer.

"Out drink me." He smirked and nodded. I smirked back

" Well good, now boys out, go tell everybody about the party tonight and make sure they tell their friends, and then tell them to make sure their friends tell their friends, and so on and so forth. Now shoo me and Sakura need to get ready, then I need to get the house ready. Oh and Naruto, could you meet me in my room for a minute." I got off him and walked Kakashi and Sasuke to the door. He nodded and made his way to my room.

" So guys the party starts and 9ish and I want you out of those clothes and into some jeans or something. Make sure you take those ugly ass sandals off and tell your lady friends to dress appropriately meaning heels and short dresses or jeans and low cut tops. I'm sure you guys would enjoy that, yea. Now out." I said slamming the door shut and nodding my head in approval. I nodded towards Sakura and mouthed to her I'd be right back.

**Chapter V: **

**Part II: I love you. **

I walked into my room and found Naruto looking at some pictures on the wall that I had put up of me and my friends, and what I thought to be my family.

" You know, it's weird to call them my family now." I spoke to Naruto as he turned around to look at me. " You know. Now that I know I wasn't even born in that world. It's funny though, when I was with them, and the other girls to, I always felt that there was something missing. Like my life was on pause, and I was waiting for somebody to hit the play button. I had just about given up to, not care anymore about anything. I was willing to become the shell of the girl I knew I could be." I stopped taking a deep breathe and looked around the room.

"Now that I'm here I almost regret not living it up why I was there. If I knew what I knew now, I think I would have been a lot different. You know sweet, innocent, naive. Like Athena told you I just stopped caring. I didn't stop to think about the consequences of anything. I did what I wanted, when I wanted. And you want to know the sad part Naruto, nobody ever cared. The people I called mom and dad treated me like an unwanted guest, they knew that I snuck out of the house every night got high and drunk and came home way after the sun came up. They just didn't care, and that made me want to do it even more. I wanted to hurt them, I wanted them to lock me in my room, but they never did they just acted as if I didn't exist. If you think that's bad Naruto, you want to know what is even more sad. If I had the chance to re do it, be that sweet little sheltered girl, I don't think I would, you wanna know why?" I said finally tearing my eyes from the picture and looked to see Naruto's face. He nodded and I took a step towards him.

" I wouldn't change anything because if I hadn't skipped school that day, and somehow got transported here I wouldn't have met you, or anybody for that matter. I would have never known about Athena, and I would have never found that piece that was missing. You. Naruto your that piece I'm missing, I need you, I want you, and I want you to want and need me to." I said a single tear running my face.

Naruto had a small sad smile on his face and closed the gap between our bodies, his lips meeting mine. I smiled into the kiss, it was electrifying. Yea this was definitely the piece I was missing, all those years of pain mean nothing now that I'm with him. The kiss became more urgent Naruto wrapping his arms around my waist. I smirked and pulled away a look of disappointment flooded to his face. I smiled and put my hands on his chest and pushed him back. He landed on my bad with an oof. I crawled onto the bed, Naruto's face filling with lust and desire I climbed over his body my legs straddling his legs, our lips meeting meeting for a rough embrace. I nipped at his bottom lip and he nervously opened his mouth.

_**" Cub, are you sure this is what you want to do." **_

___" I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want him and I want him now and forever. The only way I'm stopping is if he pulls away. _

_**" Are you sure your ready to commit to this boy. He is going to need more than a quick fuck every now and then. If this boy loves you then he is going to love you with all his heart. Are you gonna be what he needs when he needs it, are you gonna be there when he needs it. Are you going to push him in the right direction when he is going the wrong way. Are you going to be able to b more than a friend for him. Think about this before you do it. " **_I pulled up from Naruto's mouth mine hovering centimeters from his own. My breath labored and forced. I pulled away further and looked into those big blue eyes and mass of blonde unruly hair. I smiled a true genuine smile,

_" He completes me I would go to the end of the earth and back. I would go to heaven and hell. I would kill without a second thought if Naruto told me to, I would give my life for him in a second, if I couldn't protect him I will make myself stronger so that I can protect him. I'll be there when he needs a shoulder to cry on, or just a laugh. I'll be there when he upset or angry. If he needs space I'll give him space. I'd do anything and everything for this kid. And you wanna know why, because he is my little rug rat and I love him." _

I went back to Naruto lips mere centimeters kept our lips apart.

" Tell me how you feel." My lips brushing against his. His eyes slitted and his whiskers become more defined, if I was having trouble containing myself before, you don't even want to know how bad I wanted to make him scream my name. It was all a blur, one second I was on top Naruto, the next the positions changed, one of his hands holding both of my arms above my head. He leaned into my neck, planting small kisses on my neck stopping in at my ear.

" Word, can not describe how much I've care for you, every time I look at you the feeling grows. When your sparring with somebody and I see you get hurt I have to restrain myself from ripping the person that hurt you to pieces. When I see you smile I want nothing more to make you smile the rest of my life. When I see you flirting with somebody other than me even though I know you don't mean it, it hurts, I feels like you're slowly tearing my heart apart and then stomping on all the little pieces. Early today when you were in your bathrobe I wanted you so badly. When you were in the shower and said it would be a lot more fun if I was there, it took Kakashi and Sasuke to keep me from going in their and making you scream my name. I love you Arianna Noel, and I want you to be mine forever. I promise to protect you, I promise to be the shoulder you need to cry on, I promised to be the one to make you laugh when upset, I promise I will love you, and only you with my whole heart. I want you to be my first, my last and every single one in between. " He finished, his voice husky and attractive. My desire for him grew ten fold.

" Anything, you want it's yours. Naruto I love you and only you from now til the end of time. I want you and only you." I said taking my lips in my own. Naruto's hand released my slowly pulling my robe off. His hands expertly sliding down my body. He pulled back from out passionate kiss and his eye roamed over my naked body, drinking in my each and every curve, pore, and mark.

" Your more beautiful than I thought possible Noel." He breathed out his voice still heavy with lust. My arms reached yup to his zipper and threw his orange jacket to the floor, it became forgotten along with my bathrobe. He realized what I was trying to do pulled his shirt over his head. I smiled and reached for his pants and slowly pulled them down his body. His boxers being the only thing between or bodies.

" Naruto, are sure. Once they come off, there is no going back." I said concern showing through my lust induced state.

"I've never been more sure in my life." With that they came off. I pulled his head back to my own. Do it I told him and he slammed into me without hesitation. He was slow at first, pushing in deep and slowly bringing himself out. It was slow and awkward for him at first, my moans quiet. Then instinct to over his thrust became faster and and my hips subconsciously bucked into his, his cock filling my completely. I moaned loudly begging for more. He complied easily and soon our bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. His lips removed themselves from mine for a much needed breathe. His hand found their way towards my breast taking them and kneaded them slowly. Instead of returning to my lips he took my nipple into his mouth sucking on it roughly. I moaned loudly screaming his name, being more aroused then I ever have been before. He nipped and bite down hard on my breast, breaking skin. I raked my fingers down his back. He grunted loudly and slowed down, I could see he was tired, but not yet ready to call it quits. I rolled over making me on top and slowly grind my hips into his, moaning loudly at the change of positions. He brought his hands to my hips and slowly brought me down hard.

" Fuck Naruto, harder." I moaned my hands on his chest balancing my self and brought my hips down again making a wet slapping sound, this sound turned me on even more and soon found Naruto grunting about to reach his climax, I rode him even faster building my up my peak, my walls tightening around Naruto's quivering member. Naruto's grunts became more primitive his grunts turning into growls and his breathe even more labored. He brought his hips up meeting my perfectly. Our now synced movements pushing me over the edge. I was swimming in pleasure, my endocrines releasing themselves, I went numb through my body, Naruto spilling his seed into me. We screamed each others names simultaneously. My head dropped on to Naruto's chest.

" God, I love you rug rat." I panted slowly pulling him out of me. I rolled over and saw that the clock said 6:12. 3 hours, wow that's a pretty good record for his first time.

" Oh shit, Sakura! Man Naruto put your clothes on and get the hell out. Oh my fucking good. I'm so embarrassed, and I still have to get ready." I turned to a grinning Naruto.

" Well since I'm being kicked out give me kiss." I smiled and rolled back on top of him and capturing his lips in my own. His hands trailed down my sides giving me icy shivers and making me pull away.

" Out" I said pointing towards the window. I rolled off of him and he got dressed and tossed me my bathrobe and I hurriedly put it on.

" I'll see you tonight." Naruto said before he jumped out the window. I sighed watching him hope on the roofs towards his apartment.

" Hey Ari-chan is he gone yet, we still have to get ready for the party."Oh my god, I could hear the laughter in here tone.

" Yea imouto, do you need to hop in the shower or what." I heard her giggle before answering.

" No, I think you need one more than me." What did I get myself into. I opened the door to see Sakura there with a large bag.

" What the hell is in there!" I said looking at the bag curiously.

" Well, why you were, uh, busy, I ran home and pretty much emptied my closet and cabinets of everything."

" And it all fit in that bag."I said eying it disbelievingly. She deadpanned before looking over her shoulder into the living room. There were at least 5 more bags in there. I shook my head and just walked in to the bathroom.

" Arianna, I'm gonna need help picking something out." She whined through the door. I signed and slid down the door. I have a headache already.

" Tell you what Sakura, pick out 5 different outfits and then I'll help you choose from that." I didn't here her reply because I turned the water on, but I'm sure it was something along the lines of how the hell and I supposed to pick out only five. I smirked climbing into the shower for the third time today.

**Chapter V: **

**Part III: It's party time. **

Me and Sakura, have spent the last three hours getting ready. After my shower I threw on some shorts and a beater.

" Are you really wearing that to the party?"

" Hell no, but I'm not getting ready until, I've got all the alcoholic beverages, and soda for the pussies that ain't going to drink sake or beer. Then I need to get chips and I need more speakers for Saki's sound system so that you can here it through the whole house. You can stay here and get ready or you can go help me shop." I said pulling on my sneakers.

" How about we split up. You get the drinks and I'll get everything else non-alcoholic" I nodded my head.

" Alright that sounds good. It's 7:15 now, meet me back here at 8:30 then we have to hurry and get dressed. If you finish be for then. Get you ass back here and start setting up. Okay." I said taking the keys and throwing an extra to Sakura. " Oh I almost forgot, good luck tonight with Sasuke, he should be pretty far gone by the time I'm finished with him okay imouto. I know you can do it!"

I hopped out the window on my way to find Kakashi sensi. I used Athena's heightened, and tracked him down to the K.I.A stone. He sat there just looking up at the sky.

"Sensi." I said stepping out into of the trees. " I know your busy and all but can I ask you a favor."

" It depends, is it illegal." He said still not facing me.

" Well it is if I do it, but if you do it then it's perfectly legal." I said persuasively.

" I'm not buying the alcohol for your party." He said in a monotone voice.

" Ha ha ha, that's funny because I knew you were going to say no. That's just to bad, because before I came here I snuck into your apartment and took your whole perverted novel collection and I will depose of them, if you don't cooperate with me." He turned around looking me up and down.

" Your bluffing." He said turning back towards the stone.

" Oh really. Are you sure I wouldn't want to burn 33 perfectly good books. But then again now I don't have to go look for firewood for the bonfire I wanted to have at the party."

" Okay, you got me, but I am not paying for any of it." I smirked, he is such a sucker.

" I'm glad you see it my way and it's a pleasure doing business with you." I said in a winning tone. I stuck my hand out waiting for him to seal the deal. He started at in for a moment before he grumbled something under his breathe and took my hand. I grabbed it tightly and I dragged him to the only liquor store in the village. I pulled him into the shop and immediately went up to the man at the counter.

" Hey dude, I'm having a party tonight. Ton's of people I have no idea how many people are going to be there, so I need two cases of Corona Extra, a case and a 12-pack of Heineken. And a keg of Bud light. Also want three bottle of of Vodka Smirnoff, a bottle of Jacquin's rum and Jacquin's Grenadine syrup. Um, Kakashi, how much sake do you think we need?"

" I'd say about 12 bottles, and however many you and Sasuke are going to drink in your little game." I nodded my head.

" so all that and 25 bottle s of sake. What's the total." I said pulling out my wallet.

" that would be 20,000 yen, but I'm going to have to see some Id from one of you." Kakashi pulled out his Id and I put the money on the table.

" Hey I don't think we are going to be able to carry all of that. Dude, do you think that you can have this delivered to my house be 8:30 tonight."

" Of course just write down your address and I will pack it up in the truck and have there at 8:30." I nodded and wrote down the address.

" Oh dude, if you are 5 minutes late, I will personally castrate and and then glue it to you forehead. DO I make myself clear."

" Yea of course." He paled and ran to the back room.

I smiled and walked out of the shop. " Okay man only one more stop."

" What else could we possibly need!"

" Orange juice and cranberry juice. Duh imma play bartender tonight! It's gonna be so much fun, and thanks again for helping me out! I don't know what I would have done with out you. So I'll see you at 9 and don't forget to bring you jounin friends! Okay, bye!" I said running off into the nearest grocery story and picking up two bottle of each of my juices.

By the time I got to the house it was 8:25 and Sakura was already there and getting dressed.

" Oh my god Sakura, I've never done so much bribing in that short amount of time! I'm exhausted. Oh and the dude that's bringing the drinks over better be here in 10 minutes if he is even a minute late tell me. I'm going to get ready." She nodded her head and continued setting up the speaker and laying out the food.

I went to my closet and looked through my dress and finally decided on a small dark purple strapless dress. It went to mid-thigh. I put on a big black belt and put on a pair a pair of black fishnet stockings. For shoes I called in Sakura. I couldn't decide on a pair of black stiletto pumps, or a pair of purple wedges. She picked the pumps so I put them on, as she went to get the door.

I ran into the bathroom and quickly straighten my hair and put my massacre, eyeliner and clear lip gloss on. I then decided that my hair was to straight and put a few loose curls in my hair instead of my hair being just straight.

When I went into the living room I saw a very pale Sakura.

" What's wrong with you, it looks like you just saw a ghost." She pulled up a shaking arm and pointed out the window. I went to the window and looked outside. There was the truck with the liquor in it. I smiled and yelled out the window.

" Good your not late, now be careful and don't break anything or I'm going to be pissed." I looked back over to Sakura.

" Do you think I got enough. I hope there will be enough for everybody."

" Enough, I think you got enough for everybody and their sister."

" You think? " I asked thoughtfully. She just shook her head. I then looked at her outfit. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress, with black strapped heels that went to her knee. " Whoa girl you look hot." I said with a sly smile on m face.

" Why thank you I tried. You think Sasuke will like it" She said her grin never leaving her face

" Eh, I'm not sure, but we will find out now won't we." I said I looked around the apartment. " The apartment looks good to." The doorbell rang." Could you get the door imouto I got to run to my room real quick." she nodded. I smiled and ran to my room grabbing my cigarettes and my lighter before returning to Sakura and whoever was at the door.

" You can just put it over there on in the kitchen." I heard Sakura say. Just the delivery people I though lighting up my cigarette. I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed two Corona.

" Oi Sakura, get you skinny ass out here."I heard the clicking of of heels and looked up to see and annoyed looking Sakura. I smiled and tossing her one of the beers.

" How about taking your first drink with your sister." She looked nervous but opened it known the less. " To having fun to night, no matter what the circumstances." She repeated and took her first sip.

" You know what, this stuff is actually pretty good." She said taking a gulp, I agreed and took a hit of my cigarette. I exhaled and the doorbell rang again I looked at Sakura and she understood that I wasn't moving from this spot to answer the door. I heard her greet whoever it was at the door and told them to go to the kitchen for refreshments. I looked up from my seat on the counter to see Kiba and his dog come in the kitchen. I hoped of the counter and smiled at him.

" Ah well if it isn't Mr. Help lost girls and take them to their house." He grinned. I took another hit and a sip of my Corona.

" You act as if you didn't want to be found. You looked so lost it was almost pathetic." I said his dog barking in agreement.

"Ouch, that hurt." I changed the subject not really wanting to talk about that. " You want a beer, and if you don't want a beer I could mix you a drink."

" Nah I'll just take a Corona, but thanks for the offer, I'm sure your drink would be great."

" Oh they are the best." I took the last hit of hit and threw him a beer. " You want one?" I asked holding up my pack.

" I'm good, I know my mom will already smell the alcohol, I don't need to add smoke to my scent to."

" It must be nice to have a mom that cares." The door bell rang. "I guess I should see who that is. See you later dog boy." I walked out the kitchen and put on some music and turned it up until I could see the wall thumping with the beat. Then went to see who was at the door. Sakura was already there, I stepped in front of her to see, a boy with bushy eye brows and a bowl cut and a boy with super long hair and no eye.

" Hey I'm Arianna, you two must be Lee and Neji come and help yourself to some beer or sake, if you don't like either of those I would be happy to mix you a drink or pour you a shot." They said thank you and walked in the door. " Hey Lee will you come with me real quick" I called over my shoulder. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door when he came. " So I'm cutting the bull shit and I'm just going to come right out and say it. You look like a loser."

" I admire you youthfulness but why would you call me a loser?" He asked.

" Your hair kid, let me fix it and I promise you could get a girl you want." He sat on the ledge of the bath tub and I pulled out my gel and tweezers. " Alright this might hurt."

I walked out of the bathroom with a whole different looking person. Lee actually look good. I spiked up his and plucked his eyebrow, and ripped the sleeved of his shirt and gave him skinny jeans to wear. We walked out into the living room and I was looking for my little rug rat. Then I found him, he looked like he was enjoying himself so I walked over to the sound system. I muted it and whistled to get everybody's attention I jumped on top a stool and put me over top of everybody.

" Hey everybody. I'm Ari for those of you who don't know me. I just wanted to welcome everybody to Saki's apartment. I ask for you not to trash it to bad because she will kick my ass if you do. And I just wanted everybody to know that in about five minutes Sasuke and I will be having a shot contest. So for those of you who want to see Sasuke get his ass kicked come to the kitchen. As for everybody else, please don't go into the bedrooms if your feeling freaking I advise you to go home and take somebody with you. Alright now back to the party." I jumped of the stool and turned the music back on. The party immediately started back up and Naruto made his way towards me. He reached me and we took our time looking each other up and down. Naruto had on some orange skinny jeans and a black tee.

" Damn Naruto, you look so fucking hot," I whispered sensually in his ear. " It's taking all my self control not to rip those clothes off you a jump you right here."

" You look pretty hot yourself. In fact, I _am_ going to rip those clothes off you, but first I want you to beat Sasuke, again." I made out with him him for a couple minutes before me were rudely interrupted

" What do you want Uchiha?" I said.

" Well if I remember correctly, we have a rematch to take care of." I smirked and got up. Naruto started pouting but I just pulled him up and lead him to the kitchen. There was already a crowd in the kitchen. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before sitting down across from Sasuke.

" So Tora how do you want to do this." Sasuke asked. I took a hit and exhaled before answering.

" Mm, Uchiha, I wasn't aware that we were on last name bases. I thought we were closer than that it really hurts .But if that's the you want it. Sakura could you please bring the brandy and a couple bottles of sake, dear." She rolled her eyes before grabbing the requested item. I looked around for Kakashi. There he was at the back of the crowded with some of the other jounins.

" Hey copy cat could you please get the shot glasses out of the cabinet by the fridge." He just looked at me.

"you aren't seriously talking to me are you?" He asked his only visible eyebrow reaching his hairline.

" Sensi, you remember what we talked about earlier." He had the shot glassed put on the table in a matter of seconds. I even had two beers sitting beside. " God, if I didn't already love this idiot beside me, I think it would be you next." I got a couple of laughs and few whispers. I pulled Naruto by his shirt and kissed him in front of everybody. I had nothing to be ashamed of I mean look at him, I looks sexy as fuck. " Alright Uchiha lets do this, I have something I need to _ do _after this little game." I said taking another hit and reaching across the table in blowing the smoke in his face. A few more laughs and then we started. I took the first shot of sake and then took another hit while he swallowed his. I took two shots this time and waited while he took his two. I took another hit and waited for him to finish.

" You know Sasuke, if you weren't such a dick all the time, you might get laid every once in a while." There were a few ohs from the crowd and I swallowed another shot.

" Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time maybe you could get somebody other than Naruto to fuck you."I laughed as there were a few more ohs from the crowd and I had to stop Naruto from jumping across the table.

" Yea, you are right Sasuke, but I am perfectly content with Naruto. You should have heard us this afternoon. You can ask Sakura later on. Right now I'm waiting for you to take your shot." He took it and I took three more. Giving me time to take a a couple hits of my cig, before giving it to Naruto. He was hesitant at first but with a reassuring smile form me he finished it while I was solely focused on finishing my shot contest. We were about on number number 20 before I started getting a little tipsy and could tell Sasuke was feeling it to.

" Well this has been fun and all but, why don't we stop the sake shit and actually drink the big kid stuff." I said pouring myself and Sasuke a couple shot of brandy. I took my first shot of the brandy and nearly choked.

" Oh damn, that shit it stronger than I remember it. Oh and you can all help your self to the beer. The only thing I'm going to use it for is to have an excuse to not go to training." they laughed and I saw some of the rookie nine even got a Heineken or Corona. Fuck, even Naruto was on his third beer. Sasuke to his first shot of the brandy and nearly chocked before swallowing it all down.

"This shit, ain't it" I said waiting for Sasuke to answer he nodded his head and I took three in a row. It took him a second so I started fooling around with Naruto, who also was a little bit under the influence. Then I smelt it the smell that I could pick up from almost anywhere. It was weed and somebody had it and wasn't sharing.

" Oh shit this party just got a whole lot more interesting, I'll be right back Sasuke. I'm going to go find out who has it." he nodded his head even though I knew he had no idea what I was talking about. I walked out into the living room and saw Kiba and Hinata with the blunt. I took it from Kiba.

" You don't want you mommy smelling smoke on you but your smoking a blunt, wow you must be smashed as fuck. Let me just take this from you." I said walking back into the kitchen taking a hit as I sat down in front of Sasuke.

" So Uchiha did you miss me?" I said exhaling the hit into his face. His pupils dialated. Oh yea this game is over.

"Noel let me hit that shit." I grinned and handed the blunt across the table to him. He took a big ass hit and started coughing a bit before he exhaled. He took his next shot and pretty much passed out.

Fuck yea, score, me: 2. Sasuke: 0,

" Oi, imouto, why don't you take him to Saki's room. I'm sure you can figure out something to to d with him" I said over the cheering and winked at her making kissy faces. She turned a shade of the most unflattering red, but nodded anyway and picked him up with extra chakra. I stood up out my seat and pulled Naruto into a kiss. I broke apart from him, and smiled back at me and I lead him out to the dance floor taking another hit of the blunt.

" So Naruto can you dance?" He shrugged his shoulder and took the blunt from hands my without asking and hit it before answering. Uh, drunk Naruto isn't so polite, but damn he is turning me on.

" Depends on what you mean by dancing." He said carelessly exhaling the hit while talking making it look like he was recently breathing fire. I smirked and took it back.

" Fuck the dancing," I said pulling him by his shirt, " You must think I have some type of super self control. Meet me in my room in 2 minutes, oh and Naruto, you better not be in those clothes when I get there." I said eying him lustfully before hopping back onto stool and clearing my throat, Naruto muting the radio before winking at me and walking into my room. I shivered before I turned my attention back to the slightly smaller crowd.

" Alright pimps and hoes this party is now turned into a v.i.p party. I have a fucking test tomorrow and I and not going to sleep anytime soon,seeing as I have a hot piece of ass in my room. Now you guys don't have to go, and I really wouldn't want you to go to your house with out somebody but you have to get the fuck out of here. The only people that can stay are the jounin, because I can't really tell them to get out, I wouldn't suggest staying because you my hear more than my moans and sexy little noises. Now get the fuck out fuckers, and don't take my beer and shit with you got it?" There was a collective groan from the crowd, but almost everybody was leaving with a person to engage in nightly activities with. Good. The room cleared until there was just me and a few other jounins. Kakashi, Asuma, Anko Kurenia and Gai.

" Well I warned you guys, so if your into listen to little kids scream in..."

" Arianna, we have more important matters to talk about before you go play with your _hot piece of ass._" Kakashi interrupted me, again.

" Oh, and what could be more important then that _sensi." _

_" _your test tomorrow."

" Yea, what about it?"

" You are fighting us, all at the same time." He said in a dead voice. I paled.

"There I is no fucking way I am going to beat all of you, at the same time."

" You don't have to beat us, just don't die. Then if you manage to stay alive, then you will make it chunnin and skip over genin all together."

" Well that is just fucking great, if you would have told me this early today, then I probably would have trained. You know you could have told me before you were raping me with your eye in my room this morning."

" I have no idea what you are talking about, if I remember correctly it was you that invited me into the shower with you."

"True, but I was mainly talking to Naruto, you were just there, so I thought it would be rude if I didn't invite you to." I said with an innocent look on your please.

" Oh please, you know you want me." He said, I nodded my head and licked my lips sensually.

" Ah I do really sensi, but I have the little rug rat to take care, waiting naked in my bed. So I'll see you all later today, and buh bye." I called over my shoulder. Already starting to take off my dress, I heard several pops. I walked in my room with nothing but fishnet and heels, I pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs that were inside a drawer in saki's room. I crawled to Naruto like a jungle cat. It's safe to say, that Naruto was a very, very naughty boy.

A/n ah, I loved this chapter and man it was long as hell. Anyway, how was the lemon, I was kinda nervous writing it, but I think it turned out okay. I also want to thank everybody that has reviewed this story especially AzureTwilightDragon, kick ass name by the way and I love your super hyper reviews, so I think I want to know you opinion of this story so hit the little review button, and I'll get the next chapter out.

Sorry for those of you who read this when I first put this chapter out. I was tispy and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. T is now mostl_y _edited


	7. Chapter 6: chunnin test, damn

a/n New chapter, yup. I'm kinda nervous about this one but we will see will see how it turns out.

I Don't own any of them Naruto characters=(

AzureTwilightDragon: Thank you again for the wonderful reveiws! I agree with you, lemons do in fact make the world go round, well my world at least! So stop holding your breathe because the next chapter is HERE!

Chapter VI:

Part I: Hangovers suck ass.

" Ari-chan, It 10:30, you should get ready for your test." Naruto, my big old ball of sunshine. Huh, he's actually up before me. I thought he would be sleeping until later this afternoon, with all that I put him through last night. I mumbled before turning away from him and pulling the covers and pillow over my head.

" Give me ten minutes." I managed to say in my half asleep state. He laughed before walking out the room.

"_Hey Athena, would you mind doing something about this headache. I swear it feels like my head is being split open with a fucking jack hammer." _I said, not bothering to get into my meditative position, the sun still hurt my eyes.

_**" I told you to be careful didn't I. Cub, this test is very important, you have to take this seriously. I am going to help as much as I can, but won't get involved unless the hit would kill you. Now, a hit might hurt enough to make you wish were dead, but your going to have to push through it." **_

___"I understand, that's why I asked you could take away this headache. That way I can be solely focused on the fight." _

_**" I'll think about it cub, but I'm going to make you suffer for the time being. Now and get something to eat." **_I took her advice and threw on a large black t-shirt and my hair up before walking out into the kitchen to see team 7 sitting around the table talking quietly amongst themselves. I leaned on the arch way that separated the kitchen from the living room a content smile on my face.

" You, I can get use to seeing this, you guys look like a family, it'd quite cute actually." I said their heads turning in my direction.

" Hey sexy lady, I was just about to come see if you were up." I smiled and gave Naruto him a soft kiss his arms wrapping around my waist. I pulled away breathless to see Naruto's huge grin that made me wonder how his face was so stretchy. I just laughed and went to pull the coffee stuff out the cabinet, and the shirt rode up a little bit.

"Arianna. Are you not wearing anything under my shirt." I didn't turn around and started making the coffee.

" Yup." I said popping the the "P" and turned to see a smirking Naruto and two blushing teens beside him. I sighed.

" You would think that you guys would have realized by now that I don't like wearing to much clothing. Beside, all I was wearing was a robe yesterday and Kakashi sensi was there. So grow up yea. Oh Naruto and about your shirt, I threw it on real quick because as soon as I finish this coffee I was hoping that you would sweep me back into my room and we can finish what we started. But, I forgot these to kiddies are here so we can save that for later." This had Sakura laughing, I smiled at Naruto and took a sip of my coffee.

" You know Tora, not everybody in this room wanted to know that." I glared at Sasuke.

" What the hell is wrong with you, God I thought you would be nicer after getting laid, hell, I expected you to be at least tolerable." He glared back at me, and Sakura turned a bright red and she shook her head no. Then it hit me. I turned my glare into a mocking smile.

" Oi, Naruto. I think Sasuke is upset because he got beat, again. In front of everybody. And was to drunk to realize he was in bed with a pretty lady!" I said smiling a grin that could rival Naruto. Naruto was soon on the ground laughing, recalling his Sasuke passed out after hitting the blunt, over and over again.

I was surprised by what Sakura said.

" I knew, Sasuke was gonna lose. I mean does it surprise you. I mean you have been drinking for who knows how long. And Sasuke had his first drink last night." I looked at her suspiciously.

" Yea, didn't you all have your first drink last night." The three of them nodded their heads.

" And everybody you pretty much passed out because you were wasted right?" I squinted my eyes. It just didn't add up.

" So we all got plastered and Naruto got laid. Right. So how is it that I am the only one with I fucking skull splitting hangover." I said eyebrows raised and waiting for them to answer. They grinned and shook their heads.

" That is a ninja secret. I guess you just will have to wait til after your match and you become genin." I paled, I had totally forgotten that my exam changed. I laughed nervously.

" Oh yea about the exam, last night Kakashi sensi said there was a change of plans for the exam." I said.

" So, the test was pushed back?" Sakura asked surprised by the new plans.

"Uh, no. instead of making me genin they are just gonna chunnin, instead."

" Wait, they are gonna make you a chunnin if you do a couple jutsus correctly." Naruto asked clearly confused.

" No silly they are going to make me chunnin if I don't die, from sparring against, Sensi, Kurenia, Anko, Gai and Asuma." I said paling even more. They sat there for a second, trying to process what they just heard.

" WHAT?" They all said at the same time I just walked away and started changing when I got to my room. I pulled off Naruto's shirt and dropped it to the floor. I pulled out some underwear, and a sports bra and put them on. I was searching for a white beater and my black shorts. I found them and put that on to. Then I set out to find some bandages. I figure if I put on bandages now, I won't have to worry about bleeding everywhere when I took the test. I must have been pretty unfocused because when I looked under my bed for my sneakers I didn't even see Naruto standing by the door, looking very worried and upset.

" Hey, babe, whats wrong?" I asked worried about my little fox. I left my shoes on the floor and pulled Naruto into a hug. He held on tightly and I felt my shirt becoming wet.

" Oh my god Naruto what is wrong. Why are you crying?" I asked pulling away but not letting him go.

" I don't want to lose you Arianna. Do you understand what your going up against! You could DIE. I don't want you to take that test. I'm not letting you out the house. You are staying right here where I can keep you safe." He said protectively. My eyes turned purple and I pulled away from Naruto and pulled out some socks.

" I don't know who you think you are, but you can't tell me what to do. I am going to that fight whether you like it or not." I said tyeing up my sneakers and trying to get the door.

I slid past him but didn't get very far. Naruto had grabbed my wrist.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Come sit down with me really quick. We have time." I squinted my eyes at him but sat down on the bed anyway. I took him a minute so I sat there patiently. I knew making him say something wouldn't mean much, so I let him take his time.

" Everyday, since I can remember people have always hated me. They glared at me on the streets, some would even whisper and call me a monster. Then I got to the academy, and noticed how everybody would avoid me. It hurt, it hurt really bad. The only friends I had were the third and Iruka sensi. Then you come along and you didn't glare, you didn't make fun of me. And now your mine. I finally have somebody that cares about me, and I would do anything for you. This exam, it isn't fair! I just got you and now you might die! Please Noel just stay with me. I don't know what I would do if you leave me." He said tears running down his face. He looked so vulnerable, and I could tell it was coming from the heart. All my again evaporated and I really didn't want to go to that exam, a life with Naruto sounded a lot better.

" Hey, rug rat, do you really think you can get rid of me that easy. Come on now Naruto, Believe in me kid, I need you just as much as you need me, so don't worry about me. I just want you there so you can cheer me on." He didn't look to convinced. " You remember my first fought against Sasuke. How I almost lost. If it wasn't for you cheering me on, I would have lost. I've been training really hard since then. I still don't get some stuff, and I'm not the best at genjustu but I know I can do this. So put your shoes on and lets go." I said jumping up from the bed and standing in front of Naruto. He had a distant look on his face to I turned around to give him some privacy but his arms wrapped around my waist and Naruto's breathe was against the back of my neck.

"I love you so much kitty-chan." He said his breathe tickling the back of my neck. I laughed and turned around. Kissing him full on the lips.

" Kitty-chan, where did that come from?" I asked not being able to figure out the meaning under the name. He smiled his trade mark grin.

" Well Athena is a tiger, and kitty was cute. Just like you so there you go."

" You think I'm cute, aw Naruto baby!" He shook his head before whispering in my ear.

" You are even more cute with your clothes off. Are you sure you don't want to just stay here." I laughed.

" God Naruto, I have to go, so put your damn shoes on before I leave you here." He pouted and put his shoes on while I went into the kitchen.

" Oh my god." I said. I had just walked in on Sakura and Sasuke on the kitchen table kissing. Sasuke jumped off Sakura and turned his head in my direction. The Uchiha glare burning a hole in my face. I shrugged it off and looked at Sakura.

" If I don't die today, you have got some explaining to do!"I said before calling Naruto and walking out the door. He came out and closed the door after he yelled for Sakura and Sasuke to hurry up.

" Yo, baby, I doubt they are coming to my test anytime soon." I said laughing over my shoulder. He just said okay and dismissed it. I guess he didn't get it.

We came out of the apartment building laughing and talking about nothing important. Naruto, said that he was taking me for Ramon after I pass. I told him he better be paying and he was like duh, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't.

" Oh, so your my boyfriend?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and a questioning look. He started back pedaling.

" Er, what I mean was like a good friend, that's also a boy so a guy friend." He said trying to cover up his mistake. " I mean, we aren't a couple we are just friends right." I started laughing and took his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

" I would love to be your girlfriend, Naruto Uzumaki! Now lets hurry up I don't want to be late, boyfriend." I said liking how that sounded. He smiled looking relieved and planted his feet on the ground.

" You are going to have to make me." Clearly wanting me to pull him around. I however had a different thought.

" You know Naruto, if we get their early enough we might have the clearing to ourselves and we could. Ow, Naruto be careful if I don't have an arm 'm not going to be able to fight." I yelled as Naruto ran through the street pulling me along with him. I don't think he heard me, so I just laughed and let him pull me through the crowd, ignoring the looks they were giving us.

Suddenly he stopped and looked straight ahead.

" Naruto, babe you okay, why did you stop." I let go of his hand and walked up beside him. There was a group of three people and they didn't look to friendly. They were sand ninja. Oh I remember now. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I didn't realize I was this far through the show. That means the chunnin exams are soon. I waved to the three because they were in our way and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand.

" Hey, you guys here for the chunnin exam soon?" I asked them politely. When I didn't get an answer I got agitated.

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were deaf, or rude which ever one it is. It doesn't matter, because I don't care?" I pulled on Naruto's hand.

" Let's go babe we are going to be late. I doubt it's empty so I will just make it up to you later." Lust clouding my eye for a second, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. He smiled and we started leaving.

" Wait." a monotone voice. I turned around.

" What do you want?" I said. Rude people tick me off.

" What your name."

" I should be asking you the same thing. You the ones that really shouldn't be in this village. It's just crawling with foreign ninja, it kinda pisses me off. Come on Naruto we are going to be late, and I'm not trying to get lectured before the jounin kick my ass. Oh and sand kids, if you want to know my name ask somebody, everybody knows it." And with that me and fox boy took off towards the the designated training ground.

" Hey kitty was that one guy wearing make up?" Naruto asked

" Nah, that was warrior paint. Most puppet users wear it. That was an odd group huh. They looked like siblings. The girl being the oldest and the red head the youngest. But the older kids looked like they were scared of him. I wonder why, he was kinda scary." he nodded his head, deep in thought. Kyubi was probably telling him what I was hinting at. Gaara, has a demon to.

**Chapter VI: **

** Part II: Um can I change my mind about this. **

We made it to the training grounds at 11:57. I was surprised by how many people were there. It looked like the jounin brought their squads with them. The jounin stood in a group in the middle of the clearing discussing

" Hey Naruto, um baby, I think maybe we should just go before somebody sees us. They look a lot scarier now then they did last night."

" Well maybe we should have trained yesterday instead of the party." I raised an eyebrow.

" You would rather train then spend time with me?" I said fake tears running down my face.

" No, that's not what I meant. Oh man don't cry kitty. I love spending time with you .It's just that maybe if" I started laughing. I mean I was on the ground laughing.

" Oh my god babe." I said between laughs. " You are the most gullible person I have ever met! That's twice since we left the house!" I said loudly. The whole clearing was looking in our direction. Naruto blushed in anger.

" Oi, maybe your just a really good actor kitty." Naruto said loudly not realizing that the entire clearing was looking at us. They were just looking at us. Then Kiba started laughing.

" Kitty, what the hell the little shot champ is being called kitty." Kiba said loudly making other people snicker.

" Hey, shut up mutt. And the Ms. Shot champ to you!" I said making even more people laugh.

I clearing with all the jounin. My confidence slowly becoming diminishing.

" Hey sensi, and other peoples sensi. Are you guys ready." They all smirked with the quiet tone of my voice.

" I guess we are, but the question is are you." I thought for a second about what Kakashi said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess we will find out and are you actually here on time. Wow what has the world come to." I said grinning.

" Well I don't have my books so, I thought it would be best to get here early, besides I can kick your ass for taking them in the first place?" I raised my eyebrows before I started laughing loudly, everybody looking at me like I was crazy.

"Ohmeegee! You actually have 33 of those books. Man I can't believe it, you actually thought I took those books from your house I don't even know where you live." I chocked out. Naruto called to me across the clearing.

" See, I'm not the only gullible person, here you are just a really good actor." He said with a slight whine towards the end. I just shook my head wiping the tears from my eye. Just then Sakura and Sasuke walked into the clearing.

" Oi, imouto do you have any eyeliner on you and a mirror." She looked confused but gave them to me anyway. I uncapped the eyeliner and drew big dark lines under my eyes like you see foot ball guys do.

" Okay I'm ready so lets do this." I said. They shook their heads at my appearance and I just grinned a very cattily. Then we heard three pops coming from behind me. I turned around to see the third and 2 familiar masks.

" Saki! Ryuu! What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

" We finished the mission early, so the hokage asked us to accompany him to your test. Also, I'm here to make sure those five don't hurt you to bad. Go get'um tiger!" She said encouragingly. I nodded my head and looked towards Ryuu to see why he was here.

" I came with her squirt. I made a bet that you would at least knock 3 of them out before you go down yourself."

" Gee great, I don't know whether to take that as an insult or if I should let it go because you think I can take half of them. " I said pissed off.

" Think what you want squirt, I really don't care which way you take it, just knock them out cause I got a lot of money on this fight."

" Whatever and stop with the squirt stuff, your only like 6 years older than me." I got some more chuckles and I raised an eyebrow wondering what they were laughing at?

" Hey, Ari-chan come here for a second I want to talk to you about something." I nodded and walked over.

" I just want to let you know some stuff about them. You see the lady with red eyes, she's a genjustu expert. I if you think your caught in one just hurt yourself and you should come out. The guy in green with the weird hair he is a tiajutsu expert, I wouldn't on the offensive with him, don't get hit and stay away. The guy smoking he uses those knives on his hands and makes wind blades so just because you can't see it doesn't mean they aren't there. As For Anko, she uses snakes, so snakes and loves playing with her victims take here out first she isn't much. Lastly Kakashi, he is the one I want you to stay away from the most. He made Anub by 18 and knows more than 1000 jutsus. I want you to stay away from. If he pulls up his headband don't do any jutsu and engage him in hand to hand okay. Be careful okay tiger. I believe in you so don't disappoint me. Most of all don't disappoint yourself." She whispered quickly. I nodded and started walking away.

" Oh and one more thing. I expect my house to be clean right after this fight." She said firmly. I laughed nervously and pointed over my shoulder at sensi.

" Yea, I'll send him right over to do that. It was his idea. Wasn't it guys, he said it would be a good way to relax before my test. I told him I should be training but he wouldn't listen to me." I lied smoothly, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all nodded their heads going along with it.

" Oh, really I highly doubt that your sensi would force you to have a party at my house, the day before your test."

" Oh come on Saki, why would they lie to, are you saying that these three innocent children would lie to you, you would be leave him over us." I said tears slipping down my face. " Saki, I thought we were closer than that." I said sobbing out.

" Aw, hey Ari-chan I'm sorry I just thought that Kakashi was more responsible than that." She glared over my shoulder at the silver haired man. " I expect my house to be spotless by noon tomorrow. End of discussion." She glared venomously. She then turned back at me.

" I'm going to say this one more time. Go get'um tiger. I believe in you and so does Ryuu and I'm sure the hokage is here for a reason to. So give it your best and go kick some ass!" she said before returning over to the Hokage's side.

I turned around to face the jounins, they all had disbelieving looks on their faces, besides the copy cat he had a one eyed glare going on. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

" Oh, yea buddy I'm that good, that is for not telling me this until whatever time it was last night you fucker!" I humphed and stuck my head up snobbishly.

" Just so you know, I am going to enjoy kicking your ass even more now." he said returning to his laid back domineer.

" Bring it on buddy lets start this thing all ready I have something I want to _do _after this." My gaze sliding over to meet Naruto's. He smiled and mouthed good luck. I nodded my head and turned towards Ryuu who had made his way to the middle of me and the other jounin.

" All right I will be the protractor of this fight. Rules are simple. The fight will end after all jounin or knocked out or Arianna is killed or unable to fight." I gulped, this fight just got a whole lot more serious.

" Are all fighter ready." The jounin nodded, waiting for me to answer.

" Let me just get this straight, you guys are going to try and kill me correct." They nodded again. " And there is no other way out of this right." The nodded again getting more agitated. " So, I really don't have a choice." They nodded becoming more and more pissed off. I sighed. " Well, I since I don't have any choice, I am going to enjoy kicking each and every one of your ass." I said a smirk returning to my face and my confidence way higher than what it should be.

" Very well then. Begin." He jumped out of the way and several kunia came flying my way. I pulled out a pocket knife and blocked and dodged all of them effortlessly.

I pulled out my own kunia and threw them at Anko and Gai, The rest jumped back and watched the fight. Gai dodges them all put one of my kunia hit Anko in her shoulder.

" Shit kid, you just succeeded in pissing my the fuck off." she laughed before she painfully pulled the bloody kunia out of her shoulder and threw it back at me. I dodged it and I took sunk into the ground a jutsu I learned from Athena. Turns out her natural elements are earth, water, and lightning.

I wait made my way through the ground and went right underneath a nervous looking Anko. She made some hand signs and bit into her thumb.

"Summoning jutsu." immediately following ten or so snakes came out of her arms and started looking for me. I laughed silently and transformed into a snake that resembled the ones she set out. I slithered out of the ground and made my way to Anko who didn't notice I was an imposer. She bent down and held her hand down. I slithered my way up her arm and around her neck. Ha ha bingo, I bit down on a pressure point in the back of her point and she screamed before passing out.

I poofed out of my snake form and back to the regular me.

" Eh, she kinda stupid. Eyy." I said to nobody in particular. Damn. I flew back into a tree and rubbed my jaw tenderly. I looked up and saw a smiling Gai. Ugh, he is so creepy. I jumped to my feet and put my hands on my hips.

" Shit Gai, I think you broke my jaw." I said playfully.

" Your youthfulness amazes me Ari-chan."He said striking a pose.

" Oh really if you liked that you should have seen me last night." I said seductively. He blushed and sported a nose bleed. I took this at as my chance and and tried to land a hit on him. Unfortunately I was stopped in tracks. Asuma stood in front of me and a recovering Gai. He had his fist raised and I could see the chakra coming off of the blades. I pulled out two of my pocket knives. I like these better than kunia I only use the kunia if I'm throwing them. They are replaceable, my knives aren't. I unclipped them. I gathered some chakra and forced it into the blades. A loud clap of thunder was heard as my knives pulsed blue lightning. A heard a series of ohs and ahs as I confronted Asuma and his knives with my own. He came at me just as hard and the sound of our chakra blades clashing could be heard for miles. Sweat slid down my face as I desperately tried to fend off Gai and Asuma. I was blocking a punch to the stomach from Gai and Asuma sliced any part of my body he could reach. This went on for about ten minutes before I had, had enough of playing helpless.

" Alright boys sorry but it's time to get serious." I flipped back from the two jounin and crossed my knives together. I muttered a couple foreign words and a large x shaped chakra pulse was pushed towards the two. The pulse crossed between them in what looked like a miss. Everybody in the crowded was muttering about how I missed with a jutsu like that. Unfortunately I didn't miss. The chakra would go through your body and seeps into your nerves. It lies dormant until and made a certain hand sign. That just so happened to be a snap of my fingers.

" Sorry to say this but this is going to hurt. A lot. " I said grimly and snapped my fingers. The jutsu was activated and a shock went through their nervous system. The first I snap it just hurts. The second time your heart misses a beat and knocks you into a temporary coma. The third time I snap your body short circuits and you hearts stops. Permanently. I snapped again and the two ninja fell to the ground. A few tears slipped down my face as two medics came out and took them to a coming to Anko.

However, I didn't have anytime to mope around because my vision started getting hazy. The colors started bleeding together and I couldn't move. Tree roots wrapped around my body and I was planted to the spot I was in. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything . It was just pitch black. Shit genjutsu.

I was suddenly put in an image. There was a small little village. The buildings were blazed with fire. The flames, licked at the dark smoke clouds that formed above the village. Blood covered the streets like the puddles after a storm. Bodies littered the ground, piled in heaps randomly spread through the village. Children dead, killed without mercy. Then there was a single boy, everything else disappeared. The boy turned around and a grinning Naruto looked at me with sad smile on his face. I ran to him, wanting to comfort him. Then his body fell. I screamed. I have to get out. I took my knife and sliced a long deep cut across my arm. I was presented with a rich thick line of blood.

The colors came back and I was aware of Kurenia standing in front of my a slight smirk on her face. I saw red, it clouded my vision. I had know control of my body, all I know is that I was pissed, extremely pissed and this bitch was going to pay. My fingernails grew into sharp claws, my hair became snow white with purple ends. My eye a pitch black. I roar escaped my throat, accompanied by a sick evil laugh.

**" You fucked up bad, young one. You sure as hell picked the wrong image to show to my little cub. And now I'll make sure she passes this test. She was doing fine on her own, but that scene you just showed her put her into mental instability and now I will be finishing this test for her. Man, she is going to be so fucked up when she gets out of this." **Athena's voice flitted through my own, her velvety voice sending shivers down Kurenia's and everybody else's in the clearing.

" Hokage-sama, you can not allow this fight to continue. The demon has taken over and could harm the village." The Hokage looked thoughtful for a second before a wise look came upon his face.

" I have no reason to stop the fight. Athena herself said she was merely helping with the test because Arianna is mentally unable, I would much rather we continue the fight and have Ari chan's well being in mind." He said in a finishing tone.

" Very well then Hokage sama." Ryuu said stepping to the side and watching the match.

Athena flexed her claws out lazily and call out.

**" oh, copy kitty you can come out now I know where you are and quite frankly I don't ****have time for this, I was in the middle of a nap." **She chuckled slightly before disappearing and reappearing behind a surprised looking jounin and delivering a swift punch to the back of her head and effectively knocking her out. She then turned her attention to the the lazy ninja walking into the clearing with his trademark book pushed up unusably close to his face. She laughed and disappeared in front of Kakashi and taking the book out of his hand and throwing it into the air.

"**You know it really is rude reading while somebody is about to kick your ass. Besides you are going to have a hard enough time dealing with me. So stop the little kitty games, and put on you big boy pants." **She said examining her nails, hair clean nails. She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out.

" Now I know where the brat get her attitude from." He muttered under his breath. Athena laughed and appeared behind him pulling of his head band.

**" You aren't going to be needing this, so you can have it back if you take it from me." She laughed. **

The now headband less ninja raised an eyebrow. " I thought you were down with the games?" Athena couldn't stop laughing at the aloof attitude he carried himself with, with pride.

**" You are a strange one, child if you so wish to stop with the games then your wish will be granted, however don't say I didn't warn you." **Athena charged Kakashi head on. The Sharingan even had trouble keeping up with her. She swiped her claws at his his chest and managed to hit him. She danced back to her original spot ant tried the same tactic only on the other side. She hit him again only deeper, and her claw met hard wood instead of soft flesh. She whirled around to be meet with tree roots coming to her at all side. She flexed her claws and spun in a circle cutting all roots in their tracks.

Kakashi was still nowhere to be found. Then there was a soft tweeting of birds. Athena's eyes widen when she saw Kakashi charging at her with the Chidori. She caught it with both her hands and sent her own massive chakra through it revering the effects of the Chidori and knocking a very burnt Kakashi to the ground.

"** Silly kitty, don't you know lightning is my most powerful element, I was there when the god created it, I studied under him for centuries, but I suppose you didn't know that so you won't be a sleep for long. I promise."** That was the last thing Kakashi heard before falling into a deep sleep.

Arianna still under control of the demon, turned to Ryuu.

**" The fight is over yea?"** She said, looking more calm then she did when she first emerged. Ryuu shook his head.

" All other participants are unable to fight Arianna is the official winner." Arianna nodded her head.

**" Remember now the cub is mentally unstable right now take her to the hospital as soon as I return her." **He nodded his head and called the medics over. Athena released her control over Arianna and her inhuman features started retracting. Her hair returned to it's brown and red highlighted color, her nails were back to their stub like state and her eyes returned to the uncommon but natural purple eyes. Arianna blinked before, screaming and passing out. Her wounds became opened and she slowly started bleeding to death as she was rushed to the hospital and put into intensive care.

A/N 

Well sorry for the lateness of the this chapter, I can't really update on the weekends because I have a life and friends who kidnap me from my house at all hours of the night and I really don't have time. That doesn't mean I can't update during the week. The reason I updated late today was that I went on this bus tour of North Philadelphia and took a tour of the murals in the city. One of our guides was a famous artist I forget his name but he is really good. So there is my excuse, so I hope you like the chapter and REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 7: recovering, dares & headbands

A/n: yay next chapter!

AzureTwilightDragon: Gaara is one of my fav characters too! You like kabuto? Thats interesting! As for you putting yourself in the main characters shoes I do that to and yea I agree it does let you become what you normally couldn't be. As for the genjutsu Arianna is not very good at that. Its the hardest thing she has to become accustomed to remember she from our world so there is no such thing as genjutsu and ninjutsu, she doesn't have a prob with ninjutsu because of Athena, but Athena can't help her with everything you know? Kurenia didn't get a harsh attack back because Athena knew she was on a short leash and she couldn't lose control. Remember Athena is willingly in Ari's body so she doesn't want any harm to come to her.

Now on with the story!

"talking"

"Athena_**" **_

" **Athena talking through Ari's body" **

" _Ari talking to Athena"_

"Sezert talking to Ari" 

**Chapter VII: **

**Part I:Treatment from Athena **

**(third person) **

A young girl laid in a hospital bed. Doctors rushed in and out constantly checking her vital signs and brain actively. The doctors repeated tried placing needles in her arms. The young girl was to dehydrated and her veins weren't strong enough to hold the iv they tried getting in. If they were able to find a vein, the teenage girl would immediately remove it and thrash about wildly, the doctors had to strap her down. The doctors, now were able to get her iv in and the girl's physical health was fine. Only minor scarps and bruised, a slightly bruised jaw and her left arm in a splint from a deep wound in her shoulder, and near chakra exhaustion. However, her mental health had her in a near coma like state. She was fortunate to be well enough to feel pain, which kept her out of a real coma, others wondered if this really was better than a coma. The doctors now able to relax started trying to figure out what was really wrong and going on inside the adolescent's head. They brainstormed symptoms and disease that a normal person on the street wouldn't be able even identify as their own language. The only way to be sure though, was for Arianna to wake up. So they waited, and waited, and waited some more for almost threes day until the girl was able to open her eyes. Her first words were

" Holy shit, my whole fucking body hurts." Her voice cracked and hoarse.

(back to first person, Arianna)

I sat up and found my arm in a splint and my jaw had a pounding pain in it. I pulled my arm out of the splint and watched as my skin knitted it's self together and the muscles grew in where the wound occurred. I tired remembering what happened and all I saw was Naruto falling to the ground, a puddle of blood slowly surrounding his body, thick deep red blood. My Naruto being killed over and over again, . " Naruto!" I yelled and pulled the needles out of my arm, they bleed at first but then closed themselves back up. I jumped to my feet the hearts monitor making the sound of a heart without a heartbeat. I saw the doctors rush into the room before my vision clouded over and I fell to the ground.

(third person)

Arianna found herself in front of the majestic tiger residing her mind. She shouted loudly asking why she was her but no sound came out. She tried again, yelling her lungs out, but still no sound. She looked pointedly at the tiger who had been grooming her wings.

_**" Aw, cab dear, excuse my manners I assume your wondering why you are here. **_The tiger said . Arianna who was tired of talking with no sound stuck with a simple nod of her head.

_**" Very well, come sit and I'll explain ." **_Arianna though still pissed of conjured a huge fuzzy bean bag chain and flopped down expecting her explanation.

The demon continued when she received a nod.

_**" Do you remember why you are in the hospital?" **_Arianna sat there for a minute before hesitantly shaking her head.

_**" You are in the hospital because I asked them to take you there. After that genjutsu was cast over you were in a state of mental instability. So I took over to assure you passed. I will not have my carrier being disgraced and not able to become a ninja, so I finished off the other two jounin. They were almost pathetic really, though the copy cat did amuse me for a while." **_Arianna jumped out of her seat and choked on the martini she conjured and glared pointing her finger at the surprised tiger. Though no words came out of her mouth if you could read the girls lips you would have read something along the lines of 'You dumb bitch you killed my sensi what the hell where you thinking' and something along the lines of panic. The winged demon cleared her throat gaining the attention of the flustered cub.

_**" I did not kill your sensi cub, I merely gave him a shock. Now sit down so I continue." **_Arianna blushed a dark blush that was visible on her tanned cheeks. She stood stock still and then straighten her wrinkled close and smoothed her wild hair, before sitting down with another martini.

_**" Now, as I was saying, you did pass the test, but the genjutsu was a little to much for you to handle. So I made them take you to the hospital. That way I can call you here so that I can help you get through this. Now as for your treatment." **_She paused as the bean bag chair was replaced with a hard chair with restrains on it similar to an eclectic chair. The martini disappeared and a large TV appeared behind Athena. _**" You will sit here and I will replay the genjutsu and similar ones involving you other friends, from here and the other world until you are able to realize this. You know the only way to conqueror fear is to take it head on. So, you will be here for a week relieving each moment over and over again. Don't worry though it will only be about a day outside of your head." **_With that Athena disappeared and the TV clicked on. The scene was of Charlyse and Shy trapped in a dark alley with a gang of boys dressed in blue and black. They pulled out a gun and shot Charlyse in her leg and Shy in her arm, they shot each part of their bodies until the reached there heads, and pulled the trigger. Arianna pulled at the restraints, tears running down her face and soaking her shirt.

The scene changed to Sasuke and Sakura holding hands on a mission. They sat at their campsite laughing carelessly and got ready for sleep. Sakura went into the tent and Sasuke went up for first watch. Out of the tree line dropped about 10 foreign ninja. Their ranks chunnin or higher. The leader stepped in front of Sasuke holding a kunia in hand.

" Sorry, but you die here tonight." With that he and the other ninja threw various weapons at Sasuke who wasn't able to dodge. Then they went into the tent and pulled out Sakura. The leader laughed and unzipped his pants. A very wide eyed Sakura screamed before the ninja bound her mouth, and did..unspeakable things to Sakura before slitting her throat and departing from the from the clearing leaving her tow friends dead lying in their own blood. Arianna was on the verge of ripping herself from the chair put her head down and cried, repeated over and over again. This isn't real, it can't happen it won't happen. It's not real it's just genjutsu.

She sat in that chair repeating over and over again, that same phrase. Time passed slowly in the real world but in Arianna's head the time went by even slower. She watched each scene that appeared on the screen. She watched her friend and loved ones die each seen more agonizingly painful than the last.

Arianna was now able to watch their deaths with open eyes, not shuddering or recoiling. She watched with an emotionless mask, not one tear running down her face. The TV disappeared and the chains where released. Arianna blinked when the lights turned on and found her self looking at Athena.

_**" You've done well cub. I know that was a harsh treatment but it had to be done. I am very proud of you and now you can except the headband without hesitation. You have become **__**emotionless, like a shinobi must be. However, heed this warning. Emotions are what keep you human, don't shut everybody out, cry when you need to but never let it become a weakness. Use your emotions to your advantage. Love with your heart." **_The tiger began fading out and Arianna found herself swimming in darkness. She heard the beeping of a heart monitor and the smell of cleaning products resulted her nose.

Chapter VII:

Part II: I'm fine I swear.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly a headache forming earning a groan from me. I saw a mob of golden yellow. I looked over and saw Naruto sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position on a plastic chair. I smiled to myself and wondered how long he has been sitting there. I sat p fully and looked around for the little call button and found it on a little remote. I pushed the red button and waited a few minutes for a doctor to come in. The door slide open waking Naruto from his sleep. He jumped and looked over at me.

" Arianna. Your up I was so." I put a finger to my smiling lips and pointed to the doctor. I winked at him before turning my attention to an aging doctor.

" Ah, Miss Tora it seems you are awake how are you feeling." He asked looking at the clip board on the end of my bed.

" I'm fine just wanted to know when I could get out of here." He nodded his head before looking over at Naruto.

" I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave I have discus some thing with her." I frowned but looked to Naruto and mouthed I'm not going anywhere, and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

" Now I don't know if you are aware of this but your demon has told us you were mentally unstable after your fight." I nodded my head.

" I was, but I am fine now I am perfectly sane. Well as sane as somebody like me can be and my wounds have heeled. I feel good as new. So if you don't mind I would like to go now."

" How, do you know that you are sane." He asked concerned.

" I've spent the last day or so in my mind. My demon had my see my friends and loved ones die in front of me for what seemed like a week until I was able to look at it without batting an eyelash." I said lacking emotions. He paled a little before clearing his throat and nodding.

" Very well then. However I still have to check you out before I can discharge you." I nodded and his hands turned blue and he swept them down my body. When nothing alerted him he nodded his head.

" Everything seems to have healed nicely. You are free to go your clothes are in the closet over there. I will tell the young man outside the news." I nodded and he left the room. Now I have to time this perfectly. I thought devilishly. I waited until I heard the door slide open before I slowly slid the gown off my body. I heard a gulp and turned around. Naruto stood inf front of the door.

" Close the door silly I'm trying to get dressed." I said innocently before walking towards the closet. I opened the door and pulled out my clothes and turned around to see Naruto standing sitting on my bed. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. I dropped the clothes on his lap and his gaze meet mine.

" What is wrong with you rug rat?" I said curiously. He stood up my clothes falling to the floor. I raised both eyebrow this time and was meet with Naruto's amazingly soft lips. I kissed back hungrily and his rough hands due to training slip down my body giving me chills. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his tongue licked my mouth begging for entrance. I pulled away from him and shook my head.

" Not here, we are in a hospital and as much as I missed you and how turned on I am I really don't want to get walked in on. That would be extremely awkward." Naruto nodded his head and I bent down and picked up my clothes and got dressed. When I looked at Naruto he was sleeping on the hospital bed. He must be really tired I thought to myself as I slowly shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked adorably confused.

" Come on sleep head I'll take you home." He nodded, yawning and we walked out of the hospital. We walked through the village hand in hand smiling. I looked up into the sky and saw not a cloud in sight. I sighed happily.

" Something wrong?" Naruto asked be worry forming In his voice.

" Nah, it's a nice day. I was just admiring the sky. It's so clear here. Not at all like my own world. I like this one much better." I stated. He laughed at me.

" What so funny rug rat?" I said annoyance slithered through my tone. He looked surprised at my change in mood.

" Nothing, kitty. It's just I was thinking about how much better it is for me now that your here. You make things interesting." I quirked an eyebrow.

" How so?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment. His hand under his chin. He looked really cute with his face all frowned up in concentration.

" Well, for one that party was amazing. No party has ever been thrown like that. Secondly you are just fun to be with. I mean seriously kitty chan I love hanging out with you!" He said smiling brightly a smiled and hugged him tightly.

" And I love being with you. I love you rug rat!" I whispered in his ear. A couple people looking at us as they walked by us standing in the middle of the road.

" Oi, kitty, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes" He said pulling away from our public embrace.

" I don't know I would prefer to keep my eyes open." I said quietly. He pouted his eyes became big and his bottom lip poked out.

" Awe, kitty chan don't you trust me." he said in a childish voice. I tried looking at him but he looked so cute I couldn't help myself.

" Okay rug rat I trust you." I said turning around and putting my hands over my eyes. " Lead the way rug rat." He walked up behind me and placed his hands on my waist.

" my pleasure" He whispered in my ear sounding a lot older than what he really was. Shivers were sent down my spine as I suppressed the lust. I smiled as I walked blindly Naruto leading me through the crowd. I smelt food as we stopped and I opened my eye to find that we were at the Ramon stand.

" Why are we here babe?" I asked slightly confused he grinned before answering.

" Well I told you, I would take for Ramon and you made chunnin so here we are! I'm treating you to dinner?"

" Awe Naruto! Our first date! But I thought you were tired?" I asked still slightly confused, but happy at the same time. He shrugged his shoulder.

" I can what for you kitty, I'll do anything for you." He replied his tone once again deeper than it should be. I quirked and eyebrow. Puberty maybe. I shrugged and went inside the tiny restaurant

" Hm. This should be fun. Right rug rat?" I looked back and saw that he was already ordering.

" I'll take two pork Ramon and what do you want kitty chan?" He asked licking lips in anticipation for the up coming food.

" I'll take a beef with lots of hot sauce." I said sitting down next to Naruto grabbing his hand underneath the counter and looking at him as he watched the cook make his preferred if not favorite food ever. His mouth slightly opened at the thought of food. I leaned over and took a hold of his chin and pulled his face in my direction. I moved my head slightly forward and closed the gap between our lips. My hand that held his face in place crawled to the back of his neck, my other unclasped itself form his hand and moved it to his waist pulling him closer to her, both of them now seated on the edge of their stools. Naruto forgetting about Ramon placed both of his hands on my lower back fingers dancing along the edge of my shorts. My hand that was on his neck reached up and played with his locks of golden hair. As our kiss started heating up there was a loud clearing of a woman's throat and the clanging of our bowls being dropped on the counter. I looked up a glare on my face. I saw a girl that looked to be about 16 or 17. Naruto looked up as well only minus the glare and plus a smile.

" Hey Ayama! Thanks for Ramon!" Naruto explained before praying and breaking his chop sticks and digging into it. I tapped him on his shoulder. He looked up nodded falling from his mouth. I pouted at the girl over the counter.

" Are you going to introduce us or what?" I said playfully. He blushed slight before wiping his arm on his big orange sleeve: note to self go shopping for the rug rat.

" Oh right kitty this is Ayama, she works here. Ayama this is my girlfriend Arianna." He said going back to his Ramon. I rolled my eyes.

" So you work here?" I asked my eyes held the glare.

" Yea, I've been working here for a while my dad owns the shop, I've been serving Naruto for almost 8 years." She said a snobby tone in her voice.

"Oh well I'll call you if we need anything." I said in a polite voice as I dismissed her. She walked away with her nose turned up. I looked at Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Is that your favorite kind or what rug rat?" I asked, almost disgusted by how much he could eat and by how fast.

" I like them all although I've never tried with hot sauce before. What about you?" I smiled before answering.

" I only like beef, and I can tolerate pork but I have to hot sauce on it. It makes it better." He had a disbelieving look on his face.

" There is no way that hot sauce could make ramon better." He stated. I laughed before pushing my bowl over to him.

" Oh yeah, I but it is just to hot for you and you cry like a baby when you eat it." I said a slightly smirk on my face.

" Oh yeah."

"Yeah." I said emotionless. He took a bite with his chop sticks and smiled after swallowing. I just looked at him. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off. Naruto's face became red and steam was visible out of his mouth and ears.

" Hm, I guess it is hot." I took back the bowl and broke my own chop sticks and eat my ramon quietly, drinking the juice when I was done. I was full so I turned to Naruto and watched him eat about four more bowls of ramon. I smiled at him and called Ayama back to our table and asked for the check. I pulled out my wallet to pay but Naruto beat me to it. I raised a finely waxed eyebrow.

" I told you, what kind of boyfriend would I be if a didn't pay."He smiled and laughed before leaning over and peck him on the lips. I pulled back before Naruto had a chance to take action and ran out the stand. Naruto calling for me to slow down. I did but just barely keeping my lead on him and running into the front door of Saki's apartment.

Saki was sitting at the counter in the kitchen reading a news paper. She set down the newspaper and looked at me waiting for an explanation. I pointed over my shoulder at a running Naruto. I ran into the kitchen and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge that couldn't be seen from the front door.

" Saki have you kitty chan." Naruto breathed out of breathe, his hands on his knees and he was bent over slightly. I chuckled before pulling a corona out of the fridge and opening it before walking out and leaned on the kitchen entry way. I took a sip.

" Looking for me?"i asked smirking innocently. Sezert hopping on the counter next to Saki, who was desperately trying to contain her laughter. I smiled and walked behind him and closed the front door. Naruto's face was still slightly flushed so I handed him my beer and he chugged the rest of the almost full bottle.

" Thirsty?" I said smirk growing and my eye brow returning to it's original rested state.

" Well, maybe I wouldn't be if I didn't have to chase you halfway across the village." He said a small glare appearing on his face. I frowned .

" Oh, okay well let me make it up to you. Hold on a sec I'll be back. Oi Saki, can you come to my room for a second." I called into the kitchen and went into my room. I sat on my bed and Saki came in and closed the door behind her.

" So what do you kid." She said.

" You know I'm only like 5 years younger than you. Right."

" Wrong, sweet heart I'm 23 and Ryuu is 24." I raised both my eyebrows.

" Damn, Saki, I though you were like 19! Oh, okay so do you mind if Naruto stays over tonight. You know he stayed in the hospital with me, and I just wanted to make it up for. Oh, and he just bought me ramon! How sweet is he! " I fell back on my bed a sigh escaping my mouth. Saki chuckled for a minute but I was to caught up in my thoughts to care.

" Well, Ari-chan it seems that you are in love. Now, I don't mind if he stays over just keep it down, I have a mission tomorrow." I blushed darkly as I got what she was referring to.

"No, that is not what I meant. I just wanted to have a movie night with him and my imouto and Sasu-kun. You know like a sleep over!" She laughed. Then walked out the door.

Wow, never thought Saki was the pervert type. Well, on to tonight. I need Naruto to go find Sakura and Sasuke. On second thought maybe I should go get them. Naruto can say here with Sezert. Yea that sound good.

I got out of the clothes I put on at the hospital and put on some blue and green flannel pajama pants and a yellow beater. Then I threw on some fuzzy slipper made with yellow, blue and green yarn. Oh yes, I even have to coordinate at night. I ran into the living room and saw Naruto and Saki talking on the couch.

" Alright you two behave I'll be back. Sezert I want you to keep an eye on them" I said in a deep voice, that sounded like a captain talking to the sailors.

" Sure whatever." Sezert said rolling his eyes. I laughed and hoped on the couch covering their bodies with mine. My head ending up in Naruto's lap.

" SO, I'm going out. I'll be coming back with a surprise." I said before hopping of the couch and running out the door before they could object to being left alone together.

I ran out side of the apartment building and hopped on to the roofs. I figure it would be easier to get to Sakura's house this way. I set off hopping from roof to roof trying not to fall off. I looked up and saw that the moon was in a waning crescent. I always like when it's a crescent it looks like a smile. I turned to my gaze to the roof tops in front of me and I saw a figure sitting on top a hotel by the Hokage's building thing. Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself standing next to the figure on the roof.

" It's a nice night huh." I said sitting down next to Gaara. He either didn't hear me, or he was ignoring me. I believe it was the latter.

" So, have you figured out my name yet?" I asked trying to break the ever increasing silence.

I didn't think he was going to answer so I stood up and got ready to leave.

" Tora, Arianna Noel. You were right everybody does know your name. Especially after that fight." I frowned and looked down at him

" You saw that huh. Well I guess it's only fair. I know about your demon and you know about mine." He looked surprised for a second before his mask was put back on. I laughed.

" Everybody isn't always what they seem. So, I'll be going now, and good luck at the chunnin exams they are like next week right?" He nodded his head and I waved a final goodbye and hopped off to Sakura's house.

_**" You don't know how lucky you just got cub. Your lucky his demon wasn't lusting for blood." **_

___" I can handle myself, besides, I doubt that you were going to let him kill. Right." _

_**" sometimes, I think you take me for granted. Cub." **_

___" yea, I guess you are right. But when was the last time you talked to the Kyubi?" _

_**"Hm, I guess the night before you were born. So, about 15 years cub." **_

_"But I thought he was you mate. Don't you miss him?" _I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see Naruto for a week let alone 15 years.

**_" O course but I see him everyday through Naruto. You don't know how alike they act. It's almost scary." _**

_" But I though that the Kyubi was bad and evil and what not." _

**_" NO! Kyubi was tricked by a sick bastard. Kyubi was gentle and loving. Then when I left was tricked by a fucked up human. NEVER think that the Kyubi was bad. He was far from it." _**I flinched from the tone of her voice. I decide to just let her cool down a bit. I think I'm pushing my luck a little in this world huh.

I arrived on Sakura's roof and jumped down and knocked on her door. Her mother answered and looked at me suspiciously before asking what I wanted.

" Um, is Sakura here. I need to ask her something?" her mom yelled up the steps and Sakura ran down the steps. I made a whipped sounds and stopped when her mom glared at me. I waved at Sakura who looked at me with a curios expression.

" What are you doing here Ari-chan." I smirked evilly before grabbing her from the door step and running away.

" Arianna what are you doing!" She yelled after I stopped on top a random house. I shrugged my shoulders.

" I thought I was kidnapping you. But your kinda defeating the purpose. So, I'm having a sleep over and you and Sasuke are coming Naruto is already there. So come on it's going to take a while." I said waiting for her to gather herself.

" Sasu-kun is coming!" I laughed really, really hard. She didn't realize how dirty that sentence sounded.

" Sasuke is coming Sakura your dirty!" Haha I continued laughing, but Sakura still didn't get it. Which made me laugh even harder. Wow talk about clueless. I sighed and left her standing on the roof.

" Sakura, you have so much to learn. Come on lets go. I promised I wouldn't be gone to long." I waved over my shoulder and made my way towards Sasuke's house. Sakura followed behind me and we were just jumping until I jumped into the alley beside Sasuke's house.

" Alright imouto, I doubt he's going to go willingly so you stay here and look in that window and I'll wait in his room for him to come in.

I jumped in through the window and sat on his bed, waiting for him to come into his room and I could catch him off guard. The door creaked open and Sasuke came in...with only a towel on. I heard Sakura scream and she probably fainted. I smiled at Sasuke, " good. Now change into your jammies and you wont get hurt." He blushed a bright red that went down his torso. " God, fine I'll turn around, your such a baby." I turned around and heard him rummage around through some drawers.

" So, I'm here because I'm kidnapping you and Sakura to my house and we are all gonna have a big sleepover. Naruto's already there. So yea." He cleared his throat and I turned around

" A sleepover?" He said slightly confused.

" Yea you know, movies, popcorn, staying up all night. Have you ever had a sleep over before?" I asked almost laughing. He doesn't know what a sleepover is.

" No." Was his simple answer. That one word had me almost die of laughter. He looked upset when I finished laughing.

" Er, that's okay I don't think Naruto has had one either. So this one has to be extra special to make up for all the ones you missed. So lets go!" I pulled him out the window and we landed beside a recovering Sakura.

He had is eyebrow raised in a questioning face. I shrugged by shoulders deciding to play ignorant. I helped Sakura to her feet and decide to just walk the streets instead of jumping from the roofs. It was about 10, so the people on the streets were looking at us like we were crazy. It probably had something to do with the fact that we were all in our jammies. I laughed the looks off and told the kiddies to hurry up because Sezert is grouchy and pissed that I made him watch Naruto and Saki. We walked at a brisk pace until we arrived at the house. I banged the door open and found myself looking at an interesting scene

It seemed that Sezert had Naruto in a headlock. Naruto was scratched up, and Sezert had bald spot.

" What the hell are you little fuckers doing!" I yelled outraged. I told Sezert to watch Naruto not get into a fight. I swear I have to do everything! This is just ridiculous I just got out the god damn hospital and I already wish I was back!

" Where the hell is Saki." My tone void of any emotion. I had a disappointed look on my face. I really didn't understand what was so hard about behaving.

" I'm out here Arianna." I went into the room Saki called from. I placed my hands on my hips and had a smirk on my face.

" My bad, I didn't realize you had company. Hey Ryuu how you doing?" he nodded his head and a laughed walking out of Saki's room and back to the living room.

" So rug rat care to explain exactly why you are covered in scratches and my cat it missing fur?" I said carelessly flopping on the couch. I never realized how comfy the sofa was. Man I should sit on it more often. I looked back at Naruto and motioned for him to forget it. I really didn't care anymore any way.

" So, Naruto your surprise is in the the main hallway." I told him looking through the movies Saki had. I found a couple good ones and set them down waiting for the others to come into the living room. I sat back down on the couch and sighed. I guess I wasn't as healthy as I thought. I am mad tired. Maybe I should just close my eyes for a bit.

( Naruto's p.o.v)

I ran into the hallway my imagination taking over thinking about all the possible things that my kitty could have gotten me. I ran into the hallway and saw Sasuke and Sakura. I raised an eyebrow but continued looking for my surprise.

" Um Naruto what are you looking for." Sakura said in an annoying tone. God, how did I ever have a crush on her. Good thing Ari chan came around.

"Ari chan said my surprise was in the hallway." I said continuing my search.

" Dobe, we are your surprise. We are having a sleepover." Sasuke that teme always insulting me. I was going to reply but thought better of it. Arianna was already mad at me for fighting with her cat.

" Oh okay, well I'm going into the living room. SO have fun with your sleepover." I called over my shoulder and walked into the living room. I heard soft snoring and I saw Arianna sleeping on the couch. Should I wake her.

**" She is so sexy when she is asleep, isn't she kit?" **damn Kyubi always being a pervert. I have to admit she does look really hot with that small little beater barely covering her large chest. Oh, and her pants are, shit I really need stop thinking like this. **" Somebody is getting a boner!" **

_**" Shut up!" **_

" Oi, Sasuke, Sakura, Arianna is asleep should I wake her or what?" Sakura came into the hallway and walked over to me. She appeared to be in deep thought so I sat down by Arianna's feet and waited for her decision.

" Well wake her up and see if she wants to go back to sleep." wow and she calls me an idiot I was about to tell her to go head but Sasuke stopped me.

" Wait before you wake her." he opened a black permanent marker and walked towards her.

" Oi, what are you going to do with that teme?" I yelled

" Shut up dobe and watch." Sasuke leaned over her face and started drawing on her face with a marker. First he scribbled thick eyebrows over her thin ones and a rough patch between the two now Lee worthy eyebrows. But he wasn't finished then scribbled on a mustache and beard. She looked ridicules. It laughed loudly Sakura joining in and even teme had a smile on her face. We must have laughed pretty loudly because Saki and a guy came out of her room. The guy had spiky dirty blonde hair, Saki had long chestnut brown hair.

" what is with a ll the noise guys?" We continued laughing and pointed over to a sleeping Arianna. The two looked over Sasuke's shoulder and couldn't contain their laughter.

" It's hard to believe that she is tired enough not to feel that! A chunnin none the less" The man said between laughs. Saki immediately stopped laughing.

" Oh, Shit! I forgot to tell her the Hokage wanted to see her!" We all sweat dropped at her stupidity. Really, I don't see how people find me stupid. Arianna groaned and rolled off the couch. Everybody started laughing again as she woke up. I however stopped laughing. She is going to be pissed when she realizes that her face is written on. Just then that damn smart mouthed cat walked in. He stopped and looked at Arianna's face.

"what the hell is on your face?" 

" What do you mean?" The cat stretched his back before answering.

"You might want to go to the bathroom." He said before walking away. All their laughter stopped when they realized the possibilities of Arianna's fury. She walked slowly into the bathroom almost in a trance like state. We all braced ourselves for her scream.

" What the fuck did you fucktards do to my face!" uh oh.

(Ari p.o.v)

I walked into the bathroom, already expecting to see something on my face. I looked in the bathroom and looked into the and looked in the mirror. Huh only facial hair, I expected more from them. Oh well I should get some entertainment out of this to. I yelled something that made me sound made. I washed the stuff off my face and laughed quietly again before going out.

My expression was blank. I walked past all of them and went into the kitchen. I pulled out another beer and returned to the living room. I looked at all of them before taking a sip of the corona. I walked past them and flopped onto the couch. I looked for the remote for a second before finding it and turning on it on. I flipped through the channels before deciding on sponge bob.

" So." I said breaking the silence. They all went stock still. I laughed silently in my head Athena also purring in satiation. " Who did it." My voice still void of any emotion. I looked over at them the emotionless mask set on my face. They all pointed towards Sasuke. I turned my attention solely on him, like he as the only one in the world. I raised my hands and he flinched, I smirked and clapped my hands.

" Here I thought you never went to a sleepover, Congrats on the first prank of the night. You get a beer as your reward, it's in the fridge." I said turning my attention back to sponge bob. He was chasing a crabby patty with a glasses on.

" Oh, I love this episode." I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. " What, do I still have stuff on my face or something?" They all sweat dropped.

" Wait, you aren't mad." Ryuu said. I looked at him for a bit before answering.

" Why are you even here? And no, I'm not mad, it's a sleepover and I feel asleep. If it was anybody else I would have done the same thing. So like I said congrats and go get yourself a beer." I said returning my attention back the sponge bob. I really do love this show, it's like the funniest thing ever!

I felt the couch sink beside me and I turned to see Naruto. I smiled at him, I leaned over his body and straddled his hips.

" So, Naruto. Wanna have some fun?" I asked ignoring the disapproving look coming from Saki's direction. He smiled a foxy grin that could make me melt.

" What do you have in mind?" he whispered in my ear with that sexy deep voice. I smirked, and was about to answer but I was cut of by Sasuke's voice.

" Why don't you two get a room?" I turned to him a catty grin on my face.

" What a wonderful suggestion Sasu kun. I was just getting to that, but I wanted to wait until you all fell asleep. But..."

" Arianna, knock it off!" Saki yelled in a motherly voice. She had her hands planted on her hips and a frown on her face.

" God, sorry _mom!" _she grinned

" good you should be." I huffed and climbed off of Naruto's lap. He pouted.

" You didn't have to move kitty chan." I smiled.

" It's okay rug rat. Later k?" He nodded and I looked at Sakura.

" So, lets get this sleepover started!" She grinned at me before flopping down on the couch beside me.

" What first?" She asked excitedly.

" well I'm going to Ryuu's house. You have to report the Hokage's office first thing in the morning." My jaw dropped.

" And you told me to knock it off! Wow! What a hypocrite." I said shocked.

" Well, I'm 22, not 14 and Ryuu's 24, not 12. Now behave and don't trash my house, again"

" yea, whatever!" I said sticking my tongue out at her retreating form. I waited til they left the house before jumping from my seat.

" Ya who! No more parental like figure! Now lets start the party!" I ran to the stereo and cranked it. " Now who wants to play truth or dare? Rhetorical question. Get you asses on the floor. Now!" I demanded over the music. They sighed before pushing the coffee table before sitting in a circle. I smiled and sat down next to Naruto.

" Okay I'll go first. Sakura truth of dare." She looked at me before smiling and shaking her head.

" Truth." she said a smirk on her face. I sighed.

" So boring. Okay is it true that when you think about Sasuke you touch yourself?" I said smirking even larger than Sakura. She blushed a bright red and started stuttering. "Remember you have to tell the truth!" I said full out smiling now.

" um, yea it is." She said quietly. The smile was wiped clean of my face. I looked over at Sasuke who was just a shocked as me, then to Naruto who looked like he was expecting that to be the answer. Wow.

" Haha, way to go Sakura, I knew you weren't completely clueless! That's my imouto! Okay your turn." I said the smile returning to my face. Her blushing stopped and and she hi-fived me.

" Okay, Naruto truth or dare." You really don't need a fortune teller to guess his answer.

" Dare, come Sakura lay it on me!" He said excitedly. She smirked widely a wicked gleam in her eyes.

" okay, Naruto I dare you to French Sasuke!" Oh my god, I think I just about died right then and their. I smiled at Sakura, an accomplished look on my face.

" WA what! I have a girlfriend Sakura bake!" he said loudly.

" Oh, no really I don't mind, actually I'm kinda turned by the idea, please rug rat, I would make me extremely happy!" I said a puppy dog look on my face. He looked over at Sasuke who looked grossed out by the idea. " Oh come on Sasuke it won't be that bad, I promise he's a great kisser almost better than he is in bed. However if I ever catch you to in bed together I better be invited or I'll tear your dick off." He looked scared, but shook his head. " Good, now kiss!" I said not thinking he would actually do it. Boy, how wrong was I. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and Sasuke met him half way. Their lips touched and Sasuke wrapped his hands in Naruto's hair and Naruto wrapped his hands around his waist. Naruto licked Sasuke's top lip and their tongues met each other. The awkwardness went away and instinct took over and the kiss started getting really heated.

" Okay, that's quieter enough you two!" I said jealousy flashing in my eyes. Naruto pulled back immediately and looked over at me.

" I thought you said you didn't care."

" yea about a kiss, not a full on make out session." I said slightly ticked. He oohed me and told Sasuke it was his turn.

" Okay Arianna, truth or dare." He said to me.

" ew, don't say my name, Really your like the only one who uses it. Dare." I said all anger floating away. He smirked at me, wow was he scary if wanted to be. Maybe I should have thought before opening my mouth.

" I dare you to strip." he said. Wow really.

" Thats it? Really" His smirk grew even scarier.

" Nope, I dare you to strip in front of Kakashi sensi." I was shocked.

" But I have a boyfriend." Naruto chuckled before answering.

" I don't mind as long as I can watch." Oh my fucking god. What have I gotten myself into.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5 hours and a box of bear later.

" Oh shit I have to go see the Hokage! I'll be back guys you all go to sleep, you have training in two hours." I ran out the house my jammies and slippers still on. I sprinted to the Hokage's office and made it there in a time of 2 minutes and 12 seconds. I ran into the office building panting and when up to the secretary.

" I was told the Hokage wanted to see me." She looked my up and down taking note of my appearance.

" Name." She said dully. God I really hate secretaries.

" Tora, Arianna." She nodded.

" The Hokage will see you now go down the hall and make a left he is the door at the end of the hallway, you can't miss it." I nodded and followed her directions my breathing now under control. I found the door easily and knocked. I entered when a voice said enter.

I walked to the center of the room.

" You wanted to see me Hokage sama?" I asked respectfully. He looked up from his stack of paper work.

" Ah, yes Ari chan. How have you been. I take it you are out the hospital now. That was some fight. I knew you could do it." I smiled and bowed.

" Thank you Hokage sama. You wanted to see me?" I asked avoiding the small talk.

" Indeed, you won the fight and didn't die so you have made the chunnin rank. Congratulations. Here is your headband and you have been put on team Kakashi." I smiled and jumped up and down. I looked at the head band, shiny and new.

" Um, old man not that this isn't great and all, but do you have this in purple?" I asked sheepishly. He smiled and pulled out a box from his desk. He opened it and revealed one headband of every color even a multi-colored one. He picked up a dark purple headband that match my eye and handed it to me. I smiled and tied it loosely around my neck. I bowed once again.

" Is that all old man." I asked becoming more comfortable with him.

" Actually no. I take it you know of the chunnin exams?" I nodded and he continued. " How would you like to be the third protractor for the exam." I smiled brightly and shook my head furiously.

" It would be my honor Lord hokage!" I smiled and embraced him in a tight hug, he chuckled before returning my hug and I released him.

" There is a mandatory meeting tomorrow at noon. Do me a favor and try to get Kakashi here on time." I paled remembering the dare, but nodded my head and was dismissed from the office.

This is going to be sooooo awkward.

A/N well that's the chapter hope you like it! It took longer than expected to get out but better late than never! So review please and I'll love you forever and maybe I'll write you something in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: The real chunnin exams part 1

A/n new chapter, ugh like nobody review last chapter, I'm kinda sad. Those of you who reviewed before I finished this chapter look to the bottom for my note to you!

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these=( but yea don't own Naruto so blah=P oh and I don't own Air Jordan's or Nike. Even though I would be mad rich if I did. **

**Chapter VII: **

**Part I: My big news, great. **

A couple hours later I went to the bridge with team seven. They all said they liked my headband and Sakura said she wanted a pink one. I told her, that would be way to damn much pink on one person. So now here we are walking, all tired as can be, and not in the mood to train at all. We were supposed to meet Kakashi at 6 but seeing as how they didn't even go to sleep until six, and I still haven't went to sleep we settled on coming down around 8ish, maybe closer to nine.

We got to the bridge and Sakura started complaining about how she didn't even have time to blow dry her hair.

" Sakura, I am to damn tired to hear your complaining, normally I would block you out, but I'm have a hard enough time dealing with this damn headache, so knock it off. That goes for everybody." Yeah, it's safe to say I'm a bitch when I don't get my sleep. So sue me, really I would when and take all your damn money. So now, I was leaning against the edge of the railing looking over into the water. I didn't even know there were any rivers here. Well guess you learn something new everyday. I got lost in my thoughts and zoned out. Well until my headache increased ten fold.

" You're late." Damn, I really need some aspirin. Naruto and Sakura were busy yelling at Kakashi and I just shook my head.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I have to take the long way around." whoa really, that was pathetic.

" You know if you are going to lie, at least make it believable seriously your scared of a cat. What kind of ninja are you." I said in a bitchy attitude. Kakashi looked back and forth between team seven and finally back to me.

" What is wrong with you, is it that time of the month?." I shot a glare at him was not in the mood for games. Kakashi cleared his throat before addressing the munchins.

" Now, I'm sure you are all aware of the chunnin exams that are coming up, so as you're sensi, I have suggested you to take it. However, it is your own free will to take the exam or not." I stopped my attitude changed dramatically.

" Whoa, wait. You signed them up for the chunnin exams, are you sure they are ready I mean really there are some pretty scary people in the village for the exam, I don't know if they should take it this time around." I said, my eyes widening. I never watched much Naruto, but I definitely know what happened during the chunnin exams, and let me tell, I. Don't. Like. Snakes.

" This coming from the girl that studied and practiced a week before taking a chunnin exam and skipping over genin entirely." my mouth dropped open. Man I am such a hypocrite. I guess he is right, they have had more training and experience than me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

" You right, I guess I just overacted. Well I guess we will be seeing each other than since I am the third protractor and all." I said lightly.

" What! You never told us that." Sakura and Naruto yelled together. I cringed at their volume level.

" Seriously guys you had two hours of sleep last night, how in the hell do you have all this damn energy, I mean seriously, do you to have a volume knob, because my headache is seriously about to kill me and you two aren't making it any better." I exasperated, then proceeded to shaking my head.

" You didn't tell us you were going to be a protractor in the exams, let alone the most important one." Naruto said a little quieter.

"What do you mean the most important one." I asked curiously.

" Everybody knows that the third fight is when the noble people and such come and watch all the competitors that could become chunnin." Sasuke said. " Well I guess not everybody." know it all.

" Yeah whatever I guess it must have slipped my mind or something. Oh well." I shrugged again. " So is that all you had to tell us or what Kakashi. Because I am sleep deprived and want to go lay in my nice comfy bed." A yawn escaping my lips. I stretched before looking for an answer.

" nope, that's all, see you tomorrow kiddos." He walked away.

" Oi, Kakashi, I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Right because it's my ass if you are late. Got it!" I yelled at his retreating figure. He kept walking but waved a hand over his should. That ass he thinks he is so fucking cool. I turned back towards the sleepy team seven.

" So, Naruto and I are leaving for my bed because I am tired as hell, I'll see y'all tomorrow if y'all decide to show up for the exam, although I am not holding it against you if you don't." I said dragging Naruto from the bridge and began my journey in search of my bed.

**Chapter VII: **

**Part II: meetings and scaring genin. Fun, not!**

The next morning I hopped out of bed and woke Naruto up. No we didn't do anything he just crashed over at my place. I didn't want him to sleep alone, and I didn't want to sleep alone either.

" Hey, babe, you need to get ready the first exam is today." he nodded and slowly got out of bed. I laughed before jumping in the shower. I did my thing you know, washing my hair, shaving and what not, then I hopped out.

I went into my room and started looking for something to wear. I glanced at the clock and it read 9:30. huh.

" Hey Naruto, hurry up and get ready, we are going shopping." What better why to work of nerve than party, well shopping of course. Besides I wanted to get Naruto a new outfit or two for the exam. Probably something orange just not as obnoxiously bright. Yup that sounds about right. Naruto took about ten minutes in the shower and I had gotten dressed in some black stone washed skinny jeans and an electric green baby doll shirt with some black gladiator slippers. Hell I even painted my toes and fingers heck of it. What I brought these clothes with me to Hershey park, so now. Naruto came out the shower and just looked at me.

" What you don't like it?" I asked playfully. He shook his head.

" I've never seen clothes like that before, it's not from around here." He said quietly.

" Let me let you in on a little secret, I am not from around here. I mean have you ever met somebody like me before." He shook his head before getting dressed. " Wait, hold on, just put on some shorts and a tee, we are going to find you something less puffy." I said slowly not wanting to upset his feeling. He shrugged and put on black shorts and a white tee.

" Is there something wrong Naruto babe, you seem really quite today." I said quietly rubbing his shoulders, man he is tense.

" Nothing, just nerves and all." Hold the phones Naruto is nervous wow, I think the apocalypse is coming.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm nervous to. I'm nervous for you, for me, for Sakura, and even Sasuke. I'm worried, but you know what. I know you can do it, because you guys make a great team, and I also know this, Naruto Uzumaki is not intimidated by anything, not even a stupid test. So how about this you go out there and give it your all an I promise I will be cheering you on all the way!" I said trying to raise his spirits. " Come on lets go shopping now, it will take you mind of things for a little bit." I said walking to the door. I looked the house because Saki left for a mission yesterday. I miss her already, tear tear. Haha man I kill myself.

_**"You kill me to cub, you kill me to." **_

_" Yo, who was even talking to you seriously, I can't even enjoy my own head." _

_**" You are so ungrateful." **_Slam, slam, slam, shit I didn't know my head had that many doors I wonder what else is up there?. She is so moody now I wonder what her problem is. Oh well if she wants to tell me she can tell me, I have other things to worry about right now. Like shopping and there is the store right there.

We walked in a small shop that had some interesting clothes out in the window. There was a small ding as the door swung open and the shop owner smiled warmly at us.

" Good morning, could I help you in anyway." She said smiling, she was probably in her 50's.

"Yes actually, my boyfriend needs some new shinobi attire preferably a dark orange or red color, price doesn't matter." I said, trying to get this over with as soon as possible. The thing is I love shopping and once I get started I cant stop. It is quite sad actually, but anyway. That lady went to the back of the shop and came back with a bundle of clothes in her hand. She handed them to me and I pulled out a deep orange beater, with mesh to go underneath and loose black shorts that looked like Neji's. I smiled and handed them to Naruto.

" Go try these on and then come out so I can see how you look." He looked unsure but I shooed him away. I turned back to the lady.

" So, how long have you had this shop?" making small talk is the easiest way to pass time. Th lady smiled.

"Longer than you have been on this world child." I nodded my head.

" So, do you have any children?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

" Her name is Saki." My eyes grew wide. I think I stopped breathing for a second.

" So, you saki's mom! I live with her! She is like the best person ever! What, what about saki's sister." I asked timidly, wow I didn't know her mom was in the village she made it seem like she had nobody left.

" Ever since the mission, Saki and I haven't been on the best of terms."

" Oh I'm sorry, thats."

" Oi, kitty I'm done." Naruto called from the back of the shop.

" Excuse me, Coming rug rat!" I ran towards the back where the dressing room was. He came out the dressing room, and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. He, It, Naruto!

" Oh, my, motherfucking!, god! Naruto we are some buying that! And one in red, and yellow." I couldn't believe it, his muscles we bulging out of his shirt, the mesh almost looked to tight! " You don't even have to change, yup just keep that one. Come on lets go pay for this." I walked to the front of the shop and grandma was smiling.

" I take it you like it dear?" she asked.

" Love it, it's incredible. Do you have some in red and yellow and a couple pairs of those shorts, and we will take them." I said eagerly.

" Of course dear." She went in to the storage area and Naruto came to the front, and stood beside me.

" You know Naruto, you look really hot in that, I think I might straighten your hair when we get back, then you will have to beat the fan girls off with a stick." I whispered to him. He looked like he was considering it before shaking his head.

" Nah, you are the only one I want, I don't need to straighten my hair, you like it just the way it is." I smirked lightly.

" Oh how right you are, rug rat, oh how right you are." I smiled devilishly and turned back towards grandma when she came out the storage area. She rang everything up and I paid.

" Please come again dear."

" Sure thing." I called as me and Naruto made our way back to his apartment, so he could put his stuff away.

Naruto began putting his things away and I sat on his bed watching him.

" Are you still nervous Naruto, I mean there is nothing to worry about if you are, I'll be there the whole time!" Naruto looked over at me a blank expression on his face. Why has he become so solem lately, it's kinda scaring me, I miss his happy attitude. He turned his back to me and a frown apperaed on my face. I got off the bed and slowly made my way to him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and put my face in the crook of his shoulder.

" Tell me what is wrong Naruto, you're scaring me, I don't like to see you like this, let me help you." I squeezed him tighter, making it almost uncomfortable.

"I'm just a little nervous, I don't want to let you down kitty chan." I smiled.

" The only way to let me down is by not doing your best and saying you can't. Go out there and show them what you're made of. You believed in me, and I am returning it ten fold. What do you want to be when you grow up." I said suddenly, he looked taken back before settling back down.

" I want to be hokage, so that the village recognizes me." I nodded my head.  
" You will be a great hokage, but the only way to get there is by doing your best. Remember that don't let anybody tell you differently." I pulled away and smiled at the little rug rat. He smiled back finally becoming more like the Naruto we all know and love. " So, I have to get going, why don't you go meet up with Sakura and Sasuke." I pecked him on the cheek for good luck before jumping out the window in search of the copy cat.

I first went to the compound where all his dogs were kept and taken care of. He wasn't there and I almost was attacked by a little pug looking dog.

" Wait don't you want to feel my feet, they are soft. Come on, I can shake." Um what, I looked down at the dog and bent down on his level.

" How about this, you help me find Kakashi before noon, and I will shake, hi five, anything. I just have to find that guy got it."

" Oh, you want me to use my smell to find him?" He is kinda of slow.

" Yeah, so lets go find him I'm going to be late then it will be my ass, and his." I said melodramatically.

" Just make sure you can keep up." I smirked.

" Sure thing, err, what's your name. My name is Arianna you can just call me Ari, or noel whatever one you like."

" My name is Pakkun, Kakashi was ever so nice to let me out for a while." Um okay, I don't have time for small talk it's 11:30 now

" Oh, okay. So do you know where he is?" this dog better know or I swear I will get Sezert on him.

" Yea, he should be at the M.I.A. Stone, or he is just walking around. We will go to the stone first if he isn't there I will just follow his trail." I nodded my head. We jumped through the trees on our way to the M.I.A. Stone. We arrived there around 11:45 and no Kakashi. Just my fucking luck.

" Well he ain't here and I have 15 minutes before I will be late. So lets go." He caught the trail and I followed him all the way around the village before we got to the hot springs.

" Well his trail ends here." I deadpanned there is no way I am going in there. I stood there for 10 minutes, which officially made me late.

" Well, sorry Pukkan, I have to go. See you later." I walked to the Hokage building. There is no use hurrying if I am already late.

I made it the Hokage building at 11:15. The secretary looked at me weirdly.

" Stop looking at me, I know you like my outfit, but stop glaring holes, in it. I am going to the meeting that started 15 minutes ago." I said emotion void in my voice. She just looked at me so I made my way down the hallway. When I got to the door I was a little hesitant before walking into the room.

I tried to be quite in get in unnoticed but as soon as the door opened all talking stopped and everybody's eyes were on me, including Hatake. That fucking prick.

" Ah, nice to see you have joined us Ari chan." My eye twitched slightly. I slowly turned my gaze of the scarecrow.

" My apologies, Hokage same, apparently Kakashi wasn't at his house, or the stone, or the compound. So then I was like the hokage is going to have my ass if he's late, then I get here late because I was looking for him, and find that this stupid fuck."

" That's enough Ari chan. It is completely understandable." I bowed slightly before glaring over at Kakashi he flinched slightly and looked away, but my gaze never wavered. I kept my gaze on him the remainder of the meeting. Everybody was dismissed but the protractors so I stayed and watched Hatake jump out the window the second the hokage dismissed the. It was quiet funny to see him talk while I glared at him, he looked dare I say, scared. Good, he should be because when I get my hand on him I.

" Now, you three will be the proctors for the exam. Ibiki, you will be the first exam, the rules are entirely up to you. Ari chan, will be there with you as an assistant. Anko you have got the second exam. Go to the forest and make sure everything is set up. Arianna you are the in charge of proctoring the third round. The sand Kazekage is coming, so I need you to be sure that the ten or so remaining will not waste his time." He paused.

" what if there are more than 10 or so people left?" He pondered on this for a moment.

" If we have a good group this year, then hold a preliminary round. They will go one on one until there are ten to twelve people left. Then there will be a month break to get ready for the final round. Sound good?" We nodded. " Anko, you are dismissed. As for you two, come looking in the crystal ball with me, so we can see exactly what is going on." Anko poofed away. I stoop in awe.

" Yo! How did she do that?" I asked dumb stricken.

" It was a jutsu to get her to the forest of death faster. The snake seal will allow you to do that by focusing chakra and thinking of the place you want to go. Try it. It's easy." Ibiki told me. I nodded my head and tried it. At first I didn't go anywhere and they told me to think clearly. I nodded again. I closed my eyes and put my hands in the snake symbol. I landed on top of the Hokage's desk with a poof.

" Ta da!" I said my hands in the air. " Hey Ibiki, what if we do this thingy into the classroom! That would be so cool!" I said I jumped of the desk and landed beside him.

" Well, I suppose we could. The other chunnin are right outside the hallway so yes, I suppose we could."

" Yes, thank you Ibiki!" I yelled jumping into his arms.

" I think it would be best if you leave now, it seems the sound ninja are getting into fights." We nodded were about to leave.

" Wait hold on give me a sec."

_"Hey Athena do you think there is a way to make this jutsu cooler. Like I don't know maybe flames" _

_**" I like the way you think cub. Instead of the snake put your middle fingers up." **_

_" Thanks Athena, I appreciate it." _

" Okay lets go." He nodded his head and I smirked. We both left with a poof.

The sensation was strange. It was like you were being pulled every way but not really being pulled at all. Ibiki got there first. His loud pop silenced the room, and everybody was looking towards him when I started materializing. The flames started at my feet, circling their way upward until I was fully in the classroom.

It was safe to say that everybody's mouth dropped, even Ibiki's. I pulled my hands up in a gun shaped and pointed my finger to my my mouth and blew slightly.

" Oh yea, I'm hot." I said seductively. Ibiki cleared his throat gaining my attention, I raised a finely waxed eyebrow at him.

" Oh. Hey sound ninja." They looked over at me. " Stop fucking around." Ibiki sighed and stepped forward blocking me from view. I smiled and waved at the rookie nine. They looked at me funny, probably due to my outfit, but it was most likely because I was at the front. Yea I hope it is the latter.

Ibiki started explaining the rules and the point system. I'm sure it didn't make sense to a lot of people, but I really don't care. It is my job to make sure I don't catch anybody cheating...poorly anyway.

I smirked to myself as the papers were handed out. This is going to be one of the best hours every.

Once everybody got their papers, some immediately started writing. I took note that three of them were chunnin in disguise. Clever, they needed somebody to cheat off of right. Some of the stupider onces started cheating. They looked to their neighbors and took answer. I marked a certain kid off he was at 3 and you get 5. Man we were only 15 minutes through the exam, I pulled out a kunia ready to dismiss the genin from the test. A couple teams had been dismissed shortly afterwards. The same kid as before cheated for his last time. I smirked and flung the kunia onto his desk, stabbing the paper in place and missing his hand by a centimeter.

" Number 167 you have been caught cheating 5 times, you and you team have failed. Good bye." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

" I did not. I don't know what you are talking about. I am not leaving." So he wants a fight. I smirked evilly that made the people in the front row sit back a little bit.

" I'm sorry would you repeat that please. I don't think I heard you correctly." I said a smile on my face but voice dripping with malice.

" I am not leaving." He stuttered. I smirked and nodded my head, and disappeared out of sight, appearing right in front of his face inches away from him.

" I don't think you are aware of who you are messing with. Not only have you cheated poorly. You have accused me of lying. So now I am giving you this one piece of advice. If you knew what was best for your healthy you would take your team. **And. Get. Out. The. Exam Room. NOW!" **I replied icily Athena voice seeping through my own like sand and my eyes flashed a black. He jumped away and ran out the room his teammates following him.

I smiled my eyes changing back to purple. Huh that was interesting. I turned around and saw most of the room was staring at me. I smiled at them who looked at me in fear.

" Anybody else want to leave, while they still can." I said my eyes flashing back to black. They all turned away from me and continued their exam. I saw Naruto looking at me and a smiled. I turned away from and saw that I was standing right next to Gaara, who looked as...impassive as ever. I winked at him and walked to the front of the room. It was forty minutes trough the test I looked at Ibiki who nodded at me in approval. I smiled widely at his scarred face and he just shook his head, mumbling something about Naruto. Huh. I looked over to see him sweating bullets. Wow he looks a lot more nervous than he did this morning.

Five minutes had passed and it was time for the tenth question.

" It is time for the tenth question. However first you must make a decision. Do you want to take the question or leave and fail the exam." The outraged complaints and such.

" What kind of decision is that. Of course we are going to take the question." Why are people such hot heads. The murmuring got louder. I switched my purple eyes back to black and borrowed Athena's voice again.

**" Oi, you all need to shut up. Besides, if you take the question and then fail it, you will never be promoted. You will stay genin. Permanently." **I said standing on top of the desk. I looked to Ibiki to continue.

" What Arianna-san has said is true. If you choose to take the question and get it wrong then you will be genin permanently. However if you skip the question and come back next year, maybe you won't have me or her as your proctor and could be come chunnin. It is however your choice and your choice alone. If you don't want to take the question your number will be recorded and you and your team are dismissed." Several people hands shot up.

" Numbers 123, 15, 67, 93, 140 and their teammates are dismissed and you fail." I said my tone becoming my own but my eyes stayed black. Just to keep the intimidation going. I wonder how threatening I looked in electric green and jeans? Oh well it doesn't matter. I looked around the room and Naruto raised his hand. No. He wouldn't would he. My thoughts were proven incorrect as he slammed his hand down on the desk.

" You don't scare me! I won't be underestimated, I will become Hokage even if I do fail this question! I am not giving up, because that is my nindo, my ninja way! I don't care what you throw at me!" He said loudly. I looked at him a huge smiling on my face my eyes flashed back to purple. I then looked around the room and saw that Naruto's little speech gave everybody confidence. I looked at Ibiki who looked at me and he smiled at me because I was already smiling we nodded our heads at the same time.

" Congratulations." I started.

" You all pass." Ibiki finished. I smiled largely and saw that everybody was sitting in their seats.

" Oi, for people who just passed the first exam they don't look to happy do they." I said to Ibiki.

" They rare confused." He said reading their expressions, his voice professional.

" Naturally." I responded my voice equally professional even though I had no idea why they were confused.

" What about the tenth question." Temari said loudly. I looked at her funny.

" Um sweetie the tenth question was the decision to take the question or not. Wow you are all kinda slow huh?" I said confusedly. I felt Ibiki's gaze on me. I looked over at him and saw that he was glaring. " What, I thought it was obvious I mean I got it." He shook his head before continuing.

" Being a chunnin means leading mission. Your team is your responsibility. The purpose of the tenth question was to see who was willing to give everything to complete the mission." He was interrupted by Sakura.

" So the other nine questions were a wast of time?" She said. I shook my head but let Ibiki explain.

" The purpose of the first nine questions were to test your information gathering skills. On a mission information is everything it could make or break a mission." He paused to take of his headband off revealing his scarred face. I heard a audible gasp from the crowed. I glared at those I heard. " Information is what caused these scars. I was tortured to get information on my mission and the whereabouts of my team. Chunnin isn't as easy as genin, chunnin are superior they direct and lead the other members of the team if you are not able to handle that leave this room before you are the cause of you are your teams death." They all flinched at that part, well except gaara he looked like he couldn't careless. I looked out the window and saw something coming.

" Hey Ibiki. If I were you I would duck right now." I said slowly he looked at me before looking out the window and sighing.

" She's early." He said, early.

" That's Anko!" The windows broke and Anko unrolled herself from a banner that she hung from the wall. She landed in front of us the banner hiding us from the genin. I looked at ibiki and mouthed 'is she retarded' he shrugged and walked from behind the banner. I shook my head once more before following him.

" 73, you let 73 pass. Your exam must have been to easy." I glared at her before smirking.

" If it wasn't for Naruto most of them wouldn't be, Naruto totally kicked ass in this exam. Oh and by the way, your early and made yourself look like a complete idiot." I told her loudly making sure everybody heard. She glared back at me before shrugging it off.

" It doesn't matter, I'll cut them down by at least half. Lets see how Naruto does in training grounds 44. Of the forest of death." She smirked at me then to the scared looking genin. My eyes widened slightly before I answering her.

" Huh, well I would rather go in there than fight you. Oh wait no I wouldn't if I remember correctly I'll just get your snakes on you." I said smiling evilly. She walked over to me and I had to look up slightly because she was slightly taller than me.

" You know what brat."

" What." I humored her.

"I want a rematch." She said icily. I laughed, seriously I was holding my stomach. The room went quiet. I immediately stopped laughing surprising some people.

" You know, Sasuke said the same thing. He ended up passed out on the table." I said. The people that were at the party started laughing lightly. " Put if you want a rematch. Pick the time place, hell you can even pick the rules. It don't matter, if you lose to me once. You will loose to me again." My eyes flashing a solid black, no pupil or anything. She sneered but nodded. " Don't you have an exam to do proctor?" I said turning from her and looking at Naruto. He smiled and I waved.

" Right come on brats to the forest of death." She hopped out the window, and I tolled my eyes. The chunnin wanna-Be's followed her out the window. I choose to stay there. Once they all left I dropped my demon eyes and turned to Ibiki who was tyeing his headband back on.

" She will them down by half huh. Is she exaggerating or should I be worried." I said looking out the window at Naruto's retreating form.

" No she was telling the truth. The forest of death will kill these kids if they don't kill each other first. The object of this exam is to have two scrolls, the heaven and the earth scroll, and make it to the center tower in five days. They only start off with one scroll and only your team knows what they have. Everybody is foe and your teammates are your only allies. If one dies then you all fail." I paled slightly remembering how Orochimaru bites Sasuke. Oh man what am I going to do! I looked back at Ibiki who also had a worried look on his face.

" So what do we do now." I asked quietly.

" We wait, with the other jounin." He turned around and I followed him out of the room. How did I get this job anyway, I'm just a chunnin, never been on a mission before either. Huh how strange. Oh well, I like my job it's fun scaring people. I might even drive one of them into a mental hospital. How cool would it be to make somebody go crazy. So what I'm a bit of a sadistic but I'm no changing my mind. It would be fucking awesome, and that's all I am saying on the matter.

By the time I finished think about driving people crazy, I found we were in a little room. The rookie nine sensi's where there and a couple others. I ignored the ones I didn't know and sat down across from Hatake, glaring. He looked at me then leaned away slightly.

" You realize I spent an hour with your fucking dog, who wouldn't stop bugging me about how soft his damn paws are." I yelled drawing attention from other sensi's.

" Now, Arianna calm down. I was there on time. You didn't get in any trouble so I don't know what the problem is." He said in a quieter but still a loud enough for the others to hear.

" The problem is. Huh I guess there really isn't a problem, but point blank you fucking owe me." I said my glare never changing. Just for the hell of it I turned my eyes black and leaned in closer to Kakashi.

" Alright anything just stop looking at me like that, it's creepy." I leaned back and smiled my eyes returning to normal.

" Good and I know just the way. You see the other night Sasuke dared me to do something and I really don't want to do it. Next time you see him you tell him that I did it." I said then turned my attention to Asuma and Kurenia.

" So hey guys hows it going?" I said politely. Ibiki laughed. I turned to him as did the other jounin.

" That just reminded me of back at the exam. You know when that kid didn't want to leave. You went all scary on him and then smiled and waved at Naruto. Their faces looked just like the genin's. I think you might be a little bit bipolar," I smiled at him and shrugged.

" I get told that a lot. I think it's just I know how to change emotions really fast it comes in handy when, I guess it's just a habit now." I said carelessly.

" You are strange Ari san." I looked weirdly at Kurenia.

" Yes Ari san your youthfulness amazes me." Gai added.

" Ari San, Ibiki called me that to. Why are you guys referring to me as san, I mean y'all are jounin I just made chunnin and have never been on a mission in my life? I really don't see where all this respect is coming come." I said confusedly. Asuma smiled.

" I don't know if you remember this kiddo, but you pretty much handed all our asses to us, at the same time!" He said loudly, making even more jounin than last time look our way. I looked at a few of them who seemed to be paying extra attention to our conversation.

" You know if you want I can hand you a transcript of our whole conversation, and each of their profiles if you want." I said icily they turned their heads in the other direction as did the other jounin. " Nosy ass bastards, all up in my kool-aid. Damn. Anyway, about that no hard feelings right. I think Anko is a little mad." Ibiki laughed again,who never knew he could be so...outgoing, or annoying.

" Mad, that girl wants your head, you pretty much belittled her in front of the whole class of genin." He said laughing heartily.

" Well she started it, I think. So yeah no hard feelings right?" I looked at Kurenia, Asama, Gai, and Kakashi. They all shook their heads, except for Kakashi.

" Before I say no hard feelings what exactly was the dare, I am curious." He said. I paled and chuckled nervously. I tried changing the subject.

" So, about that weather. Yea that rain was terrible." I said.

" Um, it hasn't rained recently Ari chan. But I am curious as well, what exactly was the dare?" Kurenia said. Asuma nodded his head as did Gai and Ibiki.

" Um, so who's worried about the genin! I know I am, oh forest of death he he scary." their eyes shadowed over and they all leaned forward.

" Tora, as your superiors we demand that you tell us the what the dare was, immediately." Kakashi said mechanically. I looked over at Ibiki who also had that clouded look in his eye. I laughed again this time for real.

" Okay if you really want to know Kakashi _sensi. _Don't say I didn't warn you. The dare was to." I paused the leaned over even further in anticipation. I leaned over Kakashi's already bending form. " to strip for you." I said seductively. I pulled back and looked at the jounins who didn't hear. That was meant for Kakashi and he is the only one who will ever know. Kakashi pulled back slowly and I winked in at him. He saw it and started sweating.

" Wow, that must have been a really bad dare, if it was Kakashi sweating like that." Said Gai.

" Oh yes it is very...naughty." I said. Kakashi stood up abruptly.

" Er, Excuse me, I have somewhere to be. So I have to go." He poofed away. Oh wow that was fun. I looked to the confused jounin.

" So, Ibiki. Do you think I might be able to get on the interrogation squad?" I asked randomly. He shrugged his shoulders.

" I guess you could once you get some experience under your belt. I'll take it up with the hokage later tonight." I nodded my head.

" Well this was fun, but I fear that I am terribly bored here and I am going to go home and try to take a five day long nap. I did my special snake seal and flamed away. Wow that sounds really cool.

**A/n **

**This chapter was split in two because it was getting to long, so I will put this one up first and the the next one. **

**Providentia: Thank you for the Review! You were the only one to review last chapter! SO thanks a bunch! But I agree with you this fic is different and that is what I was going for. As for your love of Naruto and Gaara I too love both of them! Thanks again for the review. **


	10. Chapter 9: first mission & 2nd blackout

**A/ n this was going to be part of chapter 8 but it was to long so I split it! **

**Chapter IX: **

**Part I: My first mission. **

I arrived in my apartment and saw Sezert sitting on the counter.

" You know Saki doesn't like it when you do that right?" I said a questioning gaze on my face. He turned his gaze from the window to me.

"Saki isn't here, however you are. So I don't see a problem."  He would have continued but there was a taping on the window. " That bird has been there forever!" I looked at the bird and saw that it was one of the hokage message bird things. I opened the window and the bird flew to the counter beside Sezert. Sezert hissed but the bird ignored him. He held his foot out that held the message on it. I looked at the message and I paled. I gulped and dismissed the bird.

" So Sezert, can you fight in an actual battle or are just a house cat."

" I am Athena's right hand, do you really think I am just a house cat?" I nodded my head.

" Good because we have a mission and I have to report to the Hokage's immediately." I picked him up and made my adjusted snake symbol. I smiled at the sensation it was like your stomach dropping on a roller coaster. I wonder if they have roller coasters here.

I arrived at the Hokage's in a whirl of flames. Sezert hopped down form my arms and I saw that there were to other people in the room. There jaws slightly opened. I waved, and looked to the hokage.

" Ah, Ari chan, so nice of you to join us." He said.

" Wait am I late?" There is no way I am late again.

" Well the other two have been here for about 45 minutes." I glared towards Sezert who walked to the other two and hide behind their legs. I bowed to the hokage.

" I am sorry, after the first exam, Ibiki and I went to see the see the jounin of the rookie nine. When I got home, Sezert failed to tell me how long the bird had actually been there." I said. Wow I really am terrible with time here.

" No I did tell you, I said that bird had been there forever." Sezert said coming from behind the other two chunnin. I glared at him and looked back to the hokage who had a smile on his face.

" All is well Ari chan, lets just not have this being late a habit, you wouldn't want to become like

Kakashi now would you." I shook my head and waited for the hokage to introduce us, and tell us of the mission. " Ah, yes my apologies Ari chan these are your teammates for the mission. Genma and Kotetsu. Genma is a special jounin and Kotetsu is a chunnin." I nodded and looked at Kotetsu.

" Hey, you were the guy tricking the genin, Ibiki and I were rolling. I have to say that was hilarious. As for you," I said looking at Genma. " I don't know anything about you except that you have a senbon needle in your mouth." I smiled at them and looked to the hokage.

" Tora Arianna noel. Prefers Ari or Noel, skipped over genin completely and single handily took down five of the top jounin. Seen often with team seven and her strange cat Sezert. She smokes, drinks and throws awesome parties. Lastly she doesn't respond well to authority." Genma recited as if he knew was looking at my file in his hand. I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

" What did you think we just stood here for almost an hour did you?" Kotetsu answered my questioning expression. I shrugged and turn back to the hokage.

" So dude what is the mission, cause I gotta be back before the second exam is over." I said to the hokage. He raised an eyebrow at the word dude but continued.

" I am aware of your situation Ari chan, so try and get back before then or I will have somebody else hold the preliminaries, if necessary. The mission is to take this scroll to the Kazekage. It is very important. If this mission is done correctly you should be back in 3 or 4 days. Genma is the squad leader. This is your first mission Ari chan don't disappoint me." Oh great pressure. I put my emotionless mask back on and nodded. " You leave the village in an hour. Dismissed." Genma and Kotetsu looked towards me.

" What?" I asked picking up Sezert and heading towards the door. They deadpanned.

" Aren't you going to do that fire thing?" They asked together even the hokage looked interested.

" Eh, maybe later, it's kinda boring if you keep doing it, besides it's easy I'm, sure you could do it if you think about it. Well I'm off goodbye." I said walking out of the office. I smiled and put Sezert. down.

" Lets go cat, I need to pack. I wonder what you pack for a mission?" I said to myself.

" Weapons, food, an extra pair of clothes and a sleeping mat." I turned and saw Kotetsu walking beside me. I blushed slightly and smiled. God he is cute!

" Thanks Kotetsu." I said he nodded his head and smiled.

" You know." He said, " In the exam you were kinda scary. I swear I even saw some of the chunnin shaking!" He chuckled lightly. Wow, I swear crush alert, but Naruto is better, Kotetsu id just being polite. I laughed.

" That was fun, I was hoping I got to do it more. I guess there is just a good group of kids this year." He nodded his bandages rustling quietly. I wonder why he wears them. Oh well none of my business.

" So, um what is up with you outfit. I mean it's nice and all but I've never seen anything like it." He said quietly. I smiled.

" Have you ever seen anybody like me?" I said before jumping on the closes roof leaving Kotetsu in the middle of the street.

" See you later Kotetsu!" I yelled and saw him wave his hand before, Sezert and I continued our way home via roof top.

We walked inside the house and Saki was sitting on the couch looking blankly at the wall.

" Oh hey Saki, are you okay?" I asked sitting down beside her. I looked at her face and saw tears running down slowly. " Whoa, Saki what is wrong!" I asked concernedly. She took a deep breathe before answering.

" Ryuu, is in the hospital. We ran into the Akatsuki during our mission and he got hurt badly. We had to give him immediate medical attention or he would have died." She said quietly, now sobbing as well. I hugged her and let her cry against me.

" Ryuu, is strong Saki. He will be fine you can't blame yourself for this, he is a ninja, this is what he signed up for." I said quietly. She nodded her and wiped her face with her sleeve. She got up from the couch and thanked me. I nodded.

" Hey Saki, guess what." She looked at me. She I tell her about her mom, no she is already upset.

" I have a mission tonight!" I said jumping from the couch. She laughed and nodded her head.

" Your first one huh, good luck and I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Do you need help packing." I shook my head.

" No thank you onee san. Kotetsu told me what to pack. It's all good." I saw her freeze at the mention of me calling her sister. Oh shit. " um I mean Saki. Sorry it just slipped, I didn't"

" It's okay imouto." She said turning around and smiling. I've never had a big sister before. I nodded and hugged her before going to pack.

First I changed out of my head turning outfit and into mesh t-shirt with a dark blue tube top over top. I put on some short black shorts, and bandaged my legs, they were a little burned from the jutsu. I am going to have to fix that later. I put on my black Jordan's as well. I didn't want to wear my Nike's because they didn't match. Then a packed a sleeping mat thing and an extra pair of clothes. I found my headband and tied it around my loosely around my neck. I found my kunia, senbon needles, ninja wire, and my pocket knives. I loaded the regular ninja stuff in the tan weapon pouch and wrapped it around my left leg, and I put my four knives on my person. My smallest one in my cleavage, one in my pony tail, one in the tan pouch and one in my left sneaker. Then I went into the kitchen and found Saki making something to eat.

" Would you like to eat before you go." She asked, I looked at the time and saw I still had twenty minutes left. I nodded and sat down. She made me a plate of rice and something I didn't know of, but it looked like chicken.

" So what is this?" I asked her she smiled sat down with her own plate.

" Curry chicken and rice. It maybe a little hot, I got the recipe on one of mission, she called the curry of life." she said taking a bite then almost immediately taking a sip of her drink. I nodded and slowly took a bite of mine.

It was hot, but nothing I wasn't use to. I quickly finished my plate and thanked Saki.

" What you don't think it was hot." She said astonished.

"It was hot but nothing I wasn't use to. Do you mind if I take some ramon and ration bars for my mission." She shook her and I threw a couple instant ramon into my bag before picking up Sezert and flaming away to the front gate. Genma and Kotetsu were already at the front gate and smiled when they saw that I was on time.

" Look, guys I am on time!" I said my hands in the air and Sezert fell from my hands and hissed when he hit the ground on his head. " And here I though that cats always landed on their feet."

" There is one thing wrong with that theory. I am not a. Cat."  I raised my eyebrow, and looked at Genma and Kotetsu.

" You sure look like a cat to me." I said. He shook his head and Sezert caught on fire. " Holy shit Sezert!" The flames abruptly were put out and in Sezert's place was a white tiger with red stripes his head was to my shoulder. My jaw dropped.

" Do I look like a cat now?"  I shook my head. " The cat appearance was for your benefit, Athena thought it would be best if you saw me as a cat. This is my true form."  I just stood there looking at the tiger, wow. I didn't see that coming.

" Come on it is time to go. You want to be back by the end of the second exam right." Kotetsu said. I snapped out of my stupor and smiled.

" Alright lets go" I hopped on Sezert's back and kicked. " Come on Sezert lets go." I said.

" Get off. Now."  He roared. I laughed and hopped off running out of the village Sezert chasing me. The other members of the squad just shook their heads and walked slowly.

Eventually the sun started setting and Genma decided that we should stop for tonight. We found a clearing and Kotetsu went in search of fire wood. Genma stayed behind and we started setting up camp. Sezert left to go find himself something to eat. I sat down on my mat.

" So Genma, tell me about yourself. I am curious." He looked at me looking slightly surprised. He cleared his throat and sat down across the fire pit looking at me.

" Well what do you want to know." I shrugged my shoulders.

" I don't family, friends, a special someone maybe. I don't really care you know like everything about me it's only fair." He sighed.

" I am an only child, my father was a shinobi he died when I was 15, my mother lives by herself. As for a special someone, there isn't." I looked at him.

" Really I would have thought somebody like you would have at least a couple special somebodies." I said, he shrugged. We didn't say much after that. Kotetsu came back with the fire wood and stared a fire.

" I think I am going to go find some water." I said getting up and walking towards sound of water. I saw a stream and Sezert was sitting beside it. I walked up and sat beside him. We sat in silence for a minute or two.

" So you're a tiger huh. You are a strange tiger. Do any of Athena's tigers have regular black stripes?" Sezert looked into the water.

" All of the cubs are born pure white. As they get older they get stripes, their colors depend on whether or not they are of the royal bloodline. Purple that's the royal bloodline color. Sunshine, Sunset and I are of the right hand bloodline we are red. Athena's other advisors colors range from blue the blood line under mine, or green the last advisor bloodline. Black, yellow, or pink are just the peasant colors. They breed amongst themselves at the age of 5. The advisor bloodlines, breed in other advisor bloodlines. The males color in dominant in the cub which means that the cub will be in whatever bloodline his father was. Red, blue and green. I am 4, I will be mated off next year to a female of the blue bloodline." Wow I never knew tigers were so, complex. I nodded my head.

" So does that mean you are going to leave me?" I asked. He nodded his head.

" But my cub will come to you a couple months after, whether it be a male or female."  So it's like and arranged marriage.

" Do you know her?" I asked him.

" No, I have never meet anybody of the advisor bloodline, I was with you my whole life, the arrangement was made the day I was born by my mother." Oh, I just rubbed his head.

" I am going to miss you." I said sadly.

" We still have time together. I will come back, I just have to take care of this first. You will be sent my cub until it reaches 3, then I will be back."  I looked at the stream and remembered that I had to get water. I pulled the canteen out and filled it up.

" Come on lets go back I have first watch I believe." I said walking back to the clearing. Genma and Kotetsu were talking and didn't notice Sezert and I. I hid myself behind the tree concealing my chakra. I put my finger to my lips to signal Sezert, he nodded and sat down.

" So what do you think of Arianna Genma. I mean do you like her?" He asked suddenly. I narrowed my eyes at Genma waiting for his answer.

" Arianna is a strange one. You know what I mean, she always has a happy attitude, she is funny too. She looks like a good kid but I have a feeling she hiding something." Kotetsu nodded.

" I like her, I mean she an okay person, she kinda reminds me of the fox kid. You know always smiling, but she isn't as loud. I don't know if she wasn't so young I might like her in a romantic way she is cute." I blushed darkly. So he likes me and thinks I am cute.

" Yea, she is definitely a looker, I don't know I think you might have a chance she seems to like you. I regained my composure and walked back into the clearing releasing my chakra, Sezert following behind. Genma and Kotetsu snapping their heads in my direction. I smiled and sat back down, pulling the water of my hip.

" Want some?" I asked Kotetsu. He had a deep blush in his face. I put a frown on my face. " Are you okay, you don't have a fever do you?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek. His blush got darker. I pulled my hand back and smiled. " No fever your fine!" I said turning back to Sezert and winking that went unnoticed by Kotetsu and Genma.

" How about you Genma you want some" I asked throwing him the canteen when he nodded his head.

" Ari you have first watch okay, wake Kotetsu up after three hours." I nodded and pulled out a ration bar, I wasn't really hungry that curry filled me up.

It was quiet for a while. The silence I could take, the stares I got when I wasn't looking started annoying me. " So" I said breaking the silence. " You guys never told my your age or repeated your whole file, like you did to me. I think it would only be fair if I knew what you guys could do." I said breaking the silence. Genma turned to me.

" I understand this id your first mission but we cannot tell you our abilities in the open like this." I nodded my head.

" That doesn't mean you can't tell me how old you are." I said sharply. I looked over at Kotetsu. He looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

" I am 18. Genma is 21." huh they don't look that old.

" Oh cool, you guys are the legal parting age where I come from. Genma, you are the legal drinking age. I don't even know what it is here." I whispered the last part quietly.

" So you smoke and drink even though it is illegal where you come from." I nodded my head.

" I was a good kid hanging out with the wrong people where I come from. Unfortunately old habits die hard and I think I am deluding the genin teams, I probably shouldn't have thrown that party." I noted. " Oh well the past is the past and I don't like bringing up mine." I said brightly. " Now I think you two should get some sleep." I said. They laughed and nodded the unrolled their mats and took their shirts off. Three words, fucking six packs! That is one reason why I love shinobi, muscles galore. They where asleep a few minutes later. I smirked and went to my bag and pulled out my cigarettes. I went to a tree where I could see from all around me a lit the cigarette up beginning my three hour watch. It was uneventful unless you count the fox that came into the campsite, Sezert had fun chasing him.

I got bored and decided to speak to Athena.

_" Hey Athena. What up." _

**_" The ceiling is up. If you are asking how am doing then I expect you to ask that and not 'what up.'" _**

" _Oh okay, how are you doing?" _

**_" I am doing fine thank you for asking, how about you." _**

****_" I am just a little confused on the tiger thing. Sezert has to mate with somebody he doesn't even know? I don't get it." _

**_" Ah, so he has told you. Well I know you understand the bloodline thing right, but what Sezert doesn't know is that his cub will be the next in the royal bloodline." _**

_" Huh, I thought the cub always takes the fathers bloodline because that is dominant." _

_**" Yes but once every couple hundred centuries a there is a mix up in the gens and instead of taking the dominant gene the parents genes will mix and create the next ruler of the winged demons." **_

_"So why is the cub going to come with me?" _

**_" The cub will be hunted down, so I thought it would be better if the cub is with you until it is able to defend it's self, it might be 3 years, but it will probably be longer." _**

_" Oh okay that makes sense I guess. So is it an honor to be the parent of the next ruler?" _

_**" Of course cub, the cub is of course going to be a girl. The ruler can only be a female of the royal bloodline. There will be ceremonies and everything. **_

****_" So what happens to you?" _

**_" I am inside of you, when you die, I die and the cub will become the new queen." _**

_" Oh, okay." _

I cut the connection after that, I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I tired to take my mind of things by thinking about team seven. I wonder how they are doing. They are the last team to get back right. Ugh, I wish I was there. I would kill that snake in the most painful way I could think of.

You watch is up Noel."  I nodded and flicked the butt of the cigarette and stomped it out before going back to the clearing. Kotetsu was on my right and it looked like he was having a bad dream. I walked over and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand pulled. I landed on top of him my face coming close to his. His eyes flicked open and saw that I was on top of him.

" Um could you let go of my hand so I can get off you." He blushed lightly and let go juddering an apology.

" No problem." I said getting up and dusting myself off." It's your watch. You get watch until morning, since Genma decided we have three hour watches instead of two hours, so he gets to sleep the whole time." I sighed and sat down on my mat and started unwrapping my bandages.

" What happened." Kotetsu said, I jumped I forgot he was there.

" It seems my new jutsu needs a little work, it burns me slightly. I think I know what is wrong though. I can fix it in the morning." he nodded and I finished unwrapping them and laid down and went into a light sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was moving. I opened my eyes to see Sezert dragging me.

" What the hell are you doing!" I yelled making the birds in nearby trees fly away.

" Well you didn't wake up so I was going to throw you in the river."  He said.

" Get off my I'm up." I walked back into the clearing to see Genma and Kotetsu laughing. I ignored them and pulled out a ration bar and started wrapping my legs back up. The boys had already started packing the camp up. I packed my own stuff up and we started hopping from the trees, Sezert said he felt more comfortable on the ground so he followed for there. We had been traveling until noon and the trees started thinning out.

" So are we almost there or what?" I asked already not liking the heat to much.

"We should be there later this evening. We will stay the night and start back in the morning." Genma said not even breaking his strides. Wow that is determination. The trees cleared and Sezert joined us running through the desert.

" Hey Sezert I named you after the sand and the desert. You know that right, I love the desert hot by day cold be night!" He just ignored me and kept on running. II laughed to myself and continued running. Good thing I am in shape or I don't know what I would do.

We had been running for hours and the sun finally started going down and the cliff things that served as the gate came into view. So this is the Sand village. As we came closer to the gates I started to see the guards. There wasn't very many under 5.

" Hey Genma, how come there isn't many ninja here." I asked.

" The sand village, doesn't have many ninja." Was his simple reply. I was going to ask why but we had arrived at the gates.

" Stop. State you business here." Ugh I hate their attitude already.

" We are from the leaf, we have a message from the Hokage to the Kazekage. It is to be seen by nobody but him." They nodded and asked for our papers Kotetsu handed them to him and we walked into the village.

The village was dull. The buildings were either brown or tan. The roof tops all flat and the buildings were square. There were no signs on the buildings and the streets were pretty vacant. The Kazekage building, which I found out was called the sand castle very original, was the only building about two stories. As we traveled down the street we got glares from many of the people in the street.

" I swear if I see another fucking glares I'm going to knock some heads in." I said through clenched teeth. The boys looked at each other silently thinking of something to do.

"Get on, and cover your eyes or something. Just hurry up before I change my mind. The leaf and sand don't need anymore problems between each other."  I looked at the people glaring on last time before hopping on Sezert and hiding my head in his fur. It was soft to. I sighed and started drifting off. Before I got all the way to sleep Sezert stopped and growled I lifted my head and saw where where in the Kazekage's office. I turned to Kotetsu and Genma and saw that they were bowing. I sighed and pulled out the scroll.

" Kazekage _sama." _I said through clenched teeth. " The hokage has sent us to deliver a scroll to you. We are not sure what is inside so if you need to reply tell us and we will take it back with us." I said as politely as possible. I never noticed how he looks like Gaara except he has brown hair like Kankuro. He nodded and took the scroll from my hand I stepped back and watched as he read it. He finished it quickly and pulled out a pen and blank scroll before scribbling a reply. He rolled the scroll back up and motioned for me to get it. I frowned and walked forward.

" You are not to open this under any circumstances. Do you understand." I glared slightly and nodded my head stiffly. "Good. You may go." I grabbed the scroll for him and walked out of the room, not bowing or anything.

**" That was rude." **Sezert said to me in my head. I guess he didn't want any sand people to know he talked. Good. I don't like them.

_" He doesn't deserve my respect. You know damn well what kind of person he is. Stupid bastard attacking the leaf and trying to kill his son. I'm glad he dies. Stupid bastard." _He nodded in agreement.

The boys caught up to me and Sezert.

" Well that went better than I thought it would, good job Ari." Genma said. I looked at him oddly and nodded.

" We are staying at that hotel right?" I said pointing to the hotel across the street. They nodded and I walked in. The inside was plain but clean. The man at the desk looked at us suspiciously.

" Can I help you?" I nodded

" We have two rooms for the leaf ninja, the hokage set them up a couple days ago." He looked down a down and confirmed this.

" That's right one single and one double." I nodded and took the keys he held out.

" Uh ms. I am sorry but no pets aloud." This place is really pissing me off. I took a deep breathe and counted to four.

" Excuse me." I said in a strained voice. My back still facing him

" There are no pets aloud. That mutt is going to have to leave." I really hate this place. I slowly turned my head his way. My eyes bleeding black.

" I am sorry sir, but I don't see a mutt around here. All I see is a tiger that will rip you to shreds if you **_Ever call him a mutt again. Now if you excuse me I am tired so I am going to our room." _**I said letting Athena take over. Apparently she didn't like the mutt comment either. Sezert growled at the man before following behind me.

" I think you spoke to soon Genma." I heard Kotetsu say.

" I know what you mean now, that was kinda scary." I ignored them calling for me to what up and opened the door with my key. I realized that I had their key as well so I waited for them to get there and threw the key to Genma.

" What time are we leaving tomorrow?" I asked my mask put back on. I didn't feel like being happy now.

" Um, around 8, we aren't in a hurry." I nodded and walked into the room and saw Sezert sitting on my bed.

" There better be enough room for me. I am going to take a shower. I'll be back." I walked into the bathroom and noticed that it wasn't all that clean. Ew, maybe the boys bathroom is cleaner. I took a towel and walked out the bathroom and then out the room all together. I went into the hallway and knocked on the door across from mine. The door was opened by Genma.

" Is your bathroom clean?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. You can use it if you want though." I nodded and walked past him into the room. Kotetsu was sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom I nodded at him and he nodded back.

I opened the bathroom door and saw that their bathroom was bigger and cleaner than my own. I sighed in relief of getting all the sand off of me. I locked the door and turned on the water. I waited for it to get warm as I stripped myself of my clothing and took my hair out. I folded my clothes up and set them on the edge of the sink and stepped into the shower. I could feel the sand running down my body. I rubbed my hands through my hair trying to get the majority of the sand out of my hair. I looked around the shower and found that it had shampoo and conditioner as well as body wash. I picked up the shampoo and put a decent amount into my hand before scrubbing it through my kinky hair. I let it sit in as the water slid down my body. I put my head on the wall and allowed the shampoo to me washed out of my hair closing my eyes as the soap ran down my face and back. I am so tired. I grabbed the conditioner and rubbed it through my hair detangling my hair from it's knots and kinks. I let it sit in my hair and rubbed my body with the body wash that smelled like coconuts. The shampoo and conditioner smelled like pineapples. So now I smelled like pina colada. I laughed as the conditioner and body wash ran down my body. I stayed in for a couple more minutes enjoying the water before I shut the water of and got out.

I stepped out of the shower and onto the rug in front of the tub. I grabbed my towel and dried my hair so it wouldn't run down my body and then dried my body. I saw some lotion and rubbed my legs, stomach, chest and legs with lotion so my skin wouldn't get dry and wrapped the towel around my body. I shook my hair one last time before grabbing my clothes and opened the bathroom door.

The steam surrounded my body as I stepped out of the warm air into the cooler room. Genma and Kotetsu looked at me and immdeiatly looked away. Men. I shook my head and walked past the boys and to the door.

" So you guys are going to wake me up in the morning right?" I said opening the door and looking at them over my shoulder. They nodded and I walked out closing the door behind me. I opened my own and locked my door. I put on my under garments and crawled into bed next to Sezert. I was to tired to eat so I went right to bed.

**Bang Bang Bang **

I opened my eyes and I heard knocking at the door. I got up in a daze and opened the door. Kotetsu opened his mouth but stopped and blushed turning his head away from. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my clothes. Am I naked, I thought as a looked down. Bra, underwear, no shirt, no pants. I looked back at the blushing chunnin.

" I take it, it's time to wake up?" I said ignoring my lack of clothing. He nodded and I closed the door. I laughed quietly and went to my bag. I pulled out my extra clothes and put on the purple Cami and black shorts that barely covered my butt and then put my sneakers back on. I brushed my hair and put it back in a long ponytail.

" Oi, Sezert wake you lazy ass up. Time to go." I called to the tiger sleeping on the bed. He lazily lifted his head an opened an eye.

" Come on I am ready to go." He laid his head back down. " Fine five more minutes."

_" Good morning Athena how are you?" _

_**"I am fine cub, is there anything I can help you with?" **_She asked, wow she's in a good mood today.

_" Yes actually, the jutsu you taught me burns me when I do it. Also I was wondering if there was a way I could do the same thing with water?" _

_**" About the burns stick you little fingers out as well and your middle. For water, do you want to get wet or not." **_

___" Is there a way I could make other people wet?" _I asked smirking.

_**" Of course dear, You just have to make the snake sign but instead of th middle fingers and little fingers stick out you thumbs, your right middle finger and your left pointer finger. This will allow you to stay dry your self but splash of soak people around you. You just have to chose which one." **_

_" Okay thanks Athena, I have to wake up Sezert now, talk to you later." _I cut the connection and jumped on the sleeping tiger. He roared, well tried to I was kinda squishing him

" Get up Sezert it is time to go." I said getting off of him and leaving the room. The boys already left their room so I went into the lobby and threw the keys at the man from last night.

" Next time make sure the bathroom is clean, or there will be problems. Am I clear." I said looking at him

" Crystal."

" Good. Come on, I don't want to be late." I said hiking my bag up higher on my shoulder. Genma and Kotetsu walked out the door in front of me. Sezert following behind me. The glares continued as we walked down the street. I bit my tongue though and pretended I didn't notice them, a shinobi doesn't show emotion. I repeated that until we got out the gate.

" I hope you enjoyed your stay." He called.

" Not even close." I said as I walked out of the gate and started running across the dessert. It took us all day and into the night to get out of the desert. Genma wanted to stop and set up camp but I told him there was no way I was sleeping in the sand. They protested but in the end agreed and we decided to run until we came to the first clearing. It was around midnight when we stopped. I quickly set up a fire to give us light.

" Who has first watch." I said through a yawn. Genma volunteered his self.

" Okay you can wake me up on your watch then." He shook his head.

" No Kotetsu will take the last watch, you seem more tired than either of us and you have to be refreshed because you have to proctor the preliminary."

" If there are preliminaries. But I agree I guess I should go to sleep. Good night." I said unrolling my mat and closing my eyes. I stayed up for a couple hours listening to the crickets. I finally went to sleep halfway through Kotetsu watch. It was a really light sleep and the morning sun woke me up. I sat up and stretch. Kotetsu looked at me and smiled.

" I take it you had a good sleep." He said a bright smile on his face. I got off the ground and stretched before answering.

" Nah, I only got to sleep about halfway through your watch. But it's whatever that hour and half I got of sleep was the best ever." He frowned slightly.

" You only slept for an hour and a half, why?" I shrugged

"I don't know, I guess I am just nervous you know. The only chunnin to be a proctor, and the most important one. I really don't see what the Hokage was thinking."

" Are you doubting the hokage." He said teasingly.

" Not doubt, just unenlightened." He nodded his head in agreement. I smiled at him and woke up Genma.

" Hey dude, time to get up. I have something I want to teach you guys." He woke up slowly and looked kinda cute all disheveled with his hair a mess. Ugh bad thoughts, Naruto, think Naruto. Oh god even worse thoughts.

" Okay you guys know that fire thing I do right." They nodded. " Okay well I want to go into the arena like that. I will be doing a new one and I want both of you guys to be stand beside me okay. So what do you say." I asked excitedly they both looked at each other and smiled. They then looked at me a nodded.

" Okay it's easy really, all you do is make the snake sign but have your middle and little fingers are out. The you just think of the place you want to be. Easy, now try it." They nodded and did it perfectly in ten minutes. I clapped.

" This is going to be the best entrance yet! Much better than Anko's." They laughed remembering the early shinobi. We started off, all excited for our entrance. We ran for half the morning before we we about 3 miles from the villages. We took our time after that.

" SO, this is the last day right." They nodded their heads, and I smiled. " Okay come on I wanna go!" We ran the rest of the way. We arrived at the village about 30 minutes later. We split up to drop our stuff off at our house and we decided to meet at gate 12 at the forest of death. Sat on Sezert and we poofed into the living. Saki poked her head out of her room.

" Hey Saki what is up?" I said running into my room. I stripped out of my shorts and tube top.

I found a bathing suit and put that on. It was red with black and white daisies. Lining the edges, with one black daisy on the right breast. I smiled and put on my black flip flops and I tube dress over top. I also found some other sunglasses for Genma and Kotetsu.

" So Sezert o you think we could pop in together like my sitting on your lap, that way you won't get wet." He nodded and I smiled. Saki was standing at my door.

" So I take it the mission went well."

" Yea but I hate the sand village. It sucks." she nodded. " Well we are off, I have to go to the arena. I hoped on Sezert and transported to gate 12. Genma and Kotetsu were already there and questioned my appearance.

" What time is it?" I asked, throwing them the sun glasses.

" 4: 58." Kotetsu said catching the glasses and putting them on.

" Okay you guys leave at 4: 59 and 50 second and I will leave at 4:59 and 55 seconds. That way, well you will see, just go along with whatever happens. Ah this is going to be awesome!"

**(third person)**

There was a a flash and two mini flame cyclones appeared in the front of the genin. As the flames stopped you saw two male figures, then everybody heard water. The looked in between the two men and saw water slowly riding up a tiger and a young girl. As the water went where her head should be there was a loud splash and water soaked the genin.

**(Ari's p.o.v.)**

" Though you guys might need to coll down a little." I said loudly enough for the room to hear. I stood up on Sezert and looked at the hokage.

" I take it I am on time." He sighed and then nodded. Waving his hand as he went back up to the steps where the other jounin were. I smiled and hopped off Sezert.

" Okay listen up kiddos I am your proctor for the third exam. Let me tell you know, this will be the hardest test, I will make sure of that." I said to their soaked figures more or less glaring at me. " Ugh wipe those looks off you face seriously you are killing the mood. Although it is kinda funny see you guys soaked. You should be happy, I am sure you all needed a shower anyway." I stopped in the center of the group. I counted the heads. 21. uneven number and over ten, looks like I need a preliminary.

" Since there are 21 of you and I only need ten, we will be having a preliminary round. If anybody feels that they are not up to it put your hand up now, before it is to late." I said glaring at all of them. Sakura was talking to Sasuke in hushed tones and Naruto looked like he was about to pass out. A hand raised, I turned my glare over to Kabuto.

" Are you _quiting?" _wow he did all that just to quit pathetic.

" Yea, I suffered an ingury and I don't think I can continue?" Bull shit.

" Aren't you a medic?" I said questioningly. He nodded slowly. " Whatever leave I don't have time for this. Anybody else." Sakura pulled her hand in the air, but was then pulled down by Sasuke.

" Nobody, good. Now that we have an even number we will be having a sudden death round You will go against on person, the winner of the fight will advance to the next round. Those who lose, to bad so sad come again next time. The fighters will be picked randomly starting in two minutes. Any questions." A couple hands shot in the air. I pulled my sunglasses of and ran a hand through my still sandy hair.

" Kiba." I called.

" We are fighting right now we don't get a break?"

" God why are you complaining. Yes we are starting as soon as I answer all the questions. If you were tired you should have dropped out, it's to late now so I suggest you pray that you go last or something." I answered his question and looked to Temari.

" Blondie." She frowned at the name before putting her hand down.

" When is the final exam."

" A month from today, that way all of you that are _tired_ can recover and give the important people time to get here." There was one more question.

" Um what are you wearing."

" Well I just got back from, a sand castle." I smirked looking at the sand siblings who all had shocked expressions, well except for Gaara, his glare got meaner.

" Now if you would all direct you attention to the screen, the first two will be fighting now, everybody else move. Now." I said dismissing the genin to the stands. All that remained was Sasuke and Yoroi.

I walked between the two genin.

" Alright this is a one on one match. Killing intent is accepted, the fight stops when person is unable to fight or I say stop. Is that understood." They nodded Sasuke's hand on his shoulder, damn I forgot about that. " Would anybody like to forfeit now." I said looking directly at Sasuke. I nodded." Begin!" I yelled and jumped back the the steps that the hokage and other people where waiting. Anko was standing beside me.

" So Anko, what did you think of my entrance. I mean not that you would know anything about it since you can't even do your own right." I said keeping my eyes on the fight. I heard her growl and she swung a punch in my direction. " Aw come on Anko, I thought I told you I to tell me when you wanted a rematch." I said smirking still not taking my eyes of the fight, but putting even more pressure on Anko's fist. Sasuke looked as he was in pain and a pattern appeared on his skin.

" Anko, what is on his skin!" I hissed and dropped her hand. She looked over and her eyes widen

"Hokage sama, you have to stop the fight!" I was about to jump in but I was held back by Kakashi who shook his head and nodded his head in the fights direction.. Sasuke's mark was receding and he took a hold of the guy and preformed a combo of kicks and Yoroi didn't get back up. I looked at Kakashi.

" Fix it." I told him before jumping into the center of the ring. I checked Yoroi pulse, it was faint but still there.

" In the event of Yoroi Akado being unable to fight, Sasuke Uchiha is the winner of the fight." I called for the medics and watched as they took the guy away. Kakashi was also taking Sasuke away.

" Will the next fighters please come to the ring." I called boredly.

Shino and the sound kid who had his arms dislocated by Sasuke came down the steps.

" One on one match, blah blah blah, the fight is over when one person can't fight or I say so. DO you understand." They nodded. " Begin." I called through a yawn and walked back to the steps, neither of them had moved but they were talking. I kept my eyes on the match boredly.

" So Anko, have you thought of our rematch yet?" I asked boredly.

" Yea actually I have. After the last match. Unless your scared." She said confidently.

" Tired, yes. Scared, hell no. I will fight you here but you have to ask the hokage." I smirked as I jumped away to declare the fight over. Poor kid his arms like blew up, ew.

" Winner Shino Aburame. Congratulations. Now leave." He scoffed before leaving in a swirl of bugs and appearing on the standing area. Ew I hate bugs. I looked at the screen and turned to see two very cocky looking people walk down the steps.

"Kankuro, Musumi." I said as the tow arrived in the center. " Alright dudes, follow the rules, if I say stop, stop or if the other person is on the ground unconscious or dead stop. Understood." they nodded. " Good. Begin." I jumped back to Anko. My eyes still watching the fight.

" So what did the old man say?" I asked smirking. She huffed.

" God you are annoying he said that is fine." I nodded watching Musumi strangle Kankuro threatening to snap his neck. I've said this before and I will say it again, ew.

" Are you sure you want to do this in front of all these people? I mean I wouldn't want anybody to get embarrassed, again." I coughed Anko's name, and the few jounin behind me laughed. I felt her glare on me so I turned my eyes to her keeping my head on the fight.

" Okay, I accept Anko." I said as I jumped back out to end the fight. Kankuro broke every bone in the guys body. Cool. I smiled as his limp body was taken away.

" Winner Kankuro." I said through a large grin. Why am I grinning like this I should be shuddering in disgust or something. Oh well I'll ask Athena later. I looked up to the screen and I swear the whole arena went silent. Sakura vs. Ino. Oh shit. I looked over to see a very pale looking Sakura. She slowly walked towards the steps. I regained my composure and walked in between Sakura and Ino.

" I think you both know the rule by now. Stop if I say stop or your opponent is dead." I said calmly although I am sure Sakura and Ino both paled when I said dead. Oh well, guess they are going to have to get over. They nodded stiffly. " Okay, begin." I called excitedly. I jumped back and landed in my spot next to Anko.

" I don't get it, why did everybody get so tense in this fight?" Anko asked. I sighed and kept my eager eyes on the fight.

" Sakura and Ino are childhood friends, turned rivals. Everything between them is a fight or competition. Ino usually being the winner. This fight is going to settle the score." I said watching as Ino cut her own hair. Wow you would not catch me cutting my hair unless my life depended on it.

" Oh that would make sense. I guess. Huh I've always wanted a rival." I smirked.

" Well Anko, you have got yourself one."

" Who?"

" Me." I said as Sakura and Ino punched each other unconscious. Ouch. Haha.

I jumped down from the steps. I checked both bodies for a pulse. I waved Kakashi and Asuma down for them to pick up the bodies.

" In the event that both fighters are unable to fight. It has come to a draw, Neither are advancing to the last round." I said slowly. People started talking amongst themselves. I looked to the screen and called down Temari and Ten ten. Oh yeah this one is brutal.

" Alright ladies, I hope this fight will be better than the last." I said quietly so only they could hear. They both laughed quietly. " Good, I take it you both know the rules. Stop if I say stop or your opponent is dead." They nodded. " Good. Begin." I yelled and jumped back to Anko.

" So you are my rival huh."

" Could you think of anybody more rival worthy than me?" She laughed but shook her head.

" Nope I don't think so."

" I am one of kind." I said. Ten ten was doing her attack where she took two scrolls and threw all these weapons at Temari

" So what did you say to them down there." Anko asked. I smirked.

" I told them to make this fight more...interesting." I jumped away from Anko as Temari caught ten ten on her fan. I smirked wider as Lee caught Ten ten before she hit the ground. He made his speech about how tent ten did her best and such and walked away taking ten ten to the medics. Temari and I stood there for a second. I looked at her.

" Yup that was definitely more interesting. " I said loud enough for her to hear. " Winner Temari!" I yelled. I am doing a lot of that now today. I looked to the screen and read the names. Shikamaru and another sound person Kin.

" Oh great I have to fight a girl." I glared at him

"You might want to watch yourself you sexist son of bitch you can get yourself killed saying something like that. Do you understand what I am saying to you." I said quietly so that Kin and him were the only ones that could hear me. He shook his head hesitantly. " Good, now you all no the rules so are you ready?" I asked my tone still deadly. " Begin." I walked away slowly not really wanting to see the fight. "So I bet that Shikamaru can make the chick knock herself out by hitting her own head on the wall." I said challengingly.

" Your on how much?" I shrugged

" 1000 yin." she looked hesitant at first. " Unless you think I am right." She sneered before sticking her hand out.

" You are on kid." I shook her hand and turned my attention back to the fight. Shikamaru caught her in his shadow jutsu and made made her throw a shuriken at him and he threw one at her. They both bent backwards and Kin hit her head on the wall, effectively knocking herself out. I smirked at Anko before walking into the ring.

" Double or nothing kid!" She yelled making the whole arena look at us. I laughed.

" Whatever Anko I am just going to win again. But it's your money!" I yelled back at her still laughing. I looked at Kin and laughed again.

" I can't believe she fell for that. Oh well, Shikamaru Winners." I yelled. I looked up at the screen and started laughing again. "Kiba and Naruto come down!" I said between laughs. They both jumped the rails and landed on either side of me.

" Hey babe how you doing?" I asked Naruto, he had on his yellow outfit. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of him. He shrugged and I nodded. I looked Kiba and nodded my head.

" Alright boys, fight fair if I call the fight that means stop and if either of you is knocked unconscious you are to stop fighting immediately. Understood."

" Hey kitty chan, is Kiba aloud to have that mutt here I thought it was a one on one fight?" Kiba jumped at Naruto and I grabbed him by his hood.

" Oi, Kiba! I didn't say Start yet. I am in charge UNDERSTOOD!" I yelled throwing him back making him lightly hit the wall. " Now Naruto Akamaru in Kiba's nin dog he is just a tool of Kiba's it is perfectly legal. Kiba get you hype ass over here, so I can start this." I stood up rubbing his head. " Oh don't be a baby I didn't throw you that hard. Now are both fighters ready." They nodded. " Begin." I jumped back.

" Ari chan I am going to have to ask you to refrain from throwing the fighters into walls before their matches." The hokage said. I smiled.

" Can I throw her into a wall." I asked innocently pointing over my shoulder at Anko. The Hokage chuckled.

" If you can during your match then so be it." I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Anko and stuck my tongue out at her. She scoffed.

" You are so immature." I laughed before turning my attention to Naruto's fight.

" Oi, Anko your turn to make the bet." I said yawning and sitting down on the steps. She though for a bit.

" OI bet the Inuzuka kid is going to knock Naruto unconscious by punching him into the ground." Wow, that is violent.

" Okay Anko, double or nothing. I bet Naruto beats Kiba by using his clones." We shook hands and watched the fight. I sat waiting for the part I would start laughing uncontrollably. Then Naruto farted and the stadium went silent. Until I started laughing loudly, everybody turned to me and looked at me like a was stupid.

" You are _soo_ immature. Arianna." I stopped laughing a looked at Anko.

" Don't call me that you conniving snake!" I yelled at her. She growled at me.

" I will call you what I want you immature child!" I stood up and got inches away from her face.

"I so can not wait to kick your ass after their matches Anko, I am going to enjoy making you scream!" I said loudly the whole arena still looking at us.

" Oh yeah!"

" Yeah."

" Ladies knock it off!" The hokage said his voice echoing in the enclosed space. Anko flinched and I smirked.

" Yes sir." We said to him, my glare still set on Anko.

" Now Ari chan I believe you have a match to call." Several Naruto-s were looking at me.

" That's 2,000 Anko." I spit before disappearing and appearing beside Naruto.

" Winner Naruto!" Naruto smirked and picked me up kissing me in front of everybody. I smirked into the kiss and put my hands through his hair. Deepening the kiss. We both pulled away breathless and Naruto set me down. I smiled and pushed him in the direction of the steps.

" Go, I am already in trouble." I said pointing in the direction of the steps. He pouted but I closed my eyes and opened them when I heard him walking away. I sighed and shook my head. I looked to the screen. Neji and Hinata Hyuga. I waited for them to get to the center of the ring. Kiba was telling Hinata to forfeit. I sighed.

" Oi, Hinata would you hurry up please." I called making her blush and run over to the center of the ring. " Alright, one on one fight, when I say stop, I mean it if you even move after I say I will make sure you are enable to move after that. Am I understood?" I said looking at Neji.

" Quit Hinata, before I am forced to hurt you. It is your destiny." Oh not this destiny bullshit.

" Neji shut up. She is not quiting. Are both fighters ready?" Hinata nodded Neji glared at her but nodded as well. " Begin" I jumped back to my spot on the step and blocked out everybody, I only watched the fight. I wasn't even listening to Neji belittling Hinata or Naruto encouraging her. Neji was shocking everybody in the audience saying some bullshit about her bing out of his league. He was hit Hinata's chakra points. He told her to forfeit the match. At this point I almost wanted her to. Neji had a look in his eyes, he was going to kill her if he got the chance. I have to stop this match. Shit what do I do. Naruto called out to to Hinata bring courage back to her eyes. I watched as Neji hit her that last time. She tried to stand, but it was to much. I hopped in between Neji and Hinata.

" Neji this fight is over. Go back to the stands."

" Wait! Don't stop this fight!" I looked up at Naruto.

" What the hell are you talking, she fucking unconscious." I said, but stopped when she stared moving. Moving we looked at her at her surprised. Neji and Hinata exchanged some words and Neji charged at Hinata.

" Neji, stop the fight is over!" I yelled but he wouldn't listen. The jounin and I all jumped Neji, me standing in front of him.

" Neji get a hold of yourself you promised me that this branch stuff wouldn't go to your head?" Gai said. I glared at Neji.

" What are all of you jounin doing. So the head branch gets special treatment."

" Neji, I told you there is no fighting after the match. The match is over. Knock of the dumb shit." I hissed my eyes becoming black and my hair changing. Nobody has ever made me go this far into my transformation. I took a deep breath and stepped back, as Hinata fell. Kurenia and Naruto helping her.

" Hey you loser. I have two pieces of advice for you. First if you intend to call yourself a shinobi stop you cheering it is disgraceful. Second, once a failure always a failure. You can't change that." My head snapped my head in Naruto's direction.

" We will just see about that!" Naruto charged at Neji. I jumped in front of Naruto now standing behind Lee.

" Hey what are you doing." Naruto yelled at Lee.

" Naruto, I understand where you are coming from." Lee said.

" The rules clearly state, all fighting must be done in an official match." I said looking sadly at Naruto.

"The loser beating the gifted genius. Wouldn't that make for an exciting match, even if I would have to be the one to fight Neji, Of course if you ended up fighting him, that would be okay to." Naruto was throwing a fit but agreed. Then Hinata got worse. She went into cardiac arrest.

" I wouldn't spend your time glaring at me, when you should be helping her." I stood up and looked at Neji

" Get a medic."

" We are coming," the medics assessed her, " She has no pulse, she has ten minutes at best." I looked I stood up and turned to Neji

" Your own fucking blood Neji, and you tried to kill her." I said quietly. He scoffed.

" What do you care, she is worthless anyway." I snapped dissapeared out of site and reappeared in front of a startled Neji. I pulled my fist back and punched him to the walling denting it in the process.

" Hokage sama, I know I told you I wouldn't send any of your fighter into any more walls, but you said before a fight, this is after, **Oh and Neji you have officially made number one on my shit list. Leave the arena before something...unfortunate happened to you." **Athena had pretty much taken over at this point, my nails turned to claws, my eyes remained pitch black, my hair now pure white with the ends deep purple. Lastly the purple kanji flashed brightly appearing on my collar bone. Everybody in the arena went silent. Scared that they might bring Athena out. I me glare remained on Neji as I slowly brought Athena back. First my nails, then my hair color. My eyes and the kanji however wouldn't leave. I watched as Neji walked out of the arena before I turned my back.

" Everybody please leave the arena except for Lee. Gaara would you get down here so we can continue." I said quietly. Naruto looked at me, I couldn't hold his gaze or anybodies for that matter. I sighed and rubbed a hand across my face.

" That was interesting huh." I said trying to lighten the atmosphere, however it came out quietly. Lee looked concerned, it must have been pretty pathetic, seeing me all shaken up for no reason. I sighed deeply and took a deep breath, before lifting my head up. My eyes returning to their normal tiger like state. The kanji however wouldn't leave. I put my hand over it, in attempt to hide it.

" It seems your demon has marked you as well, we aren't as different as you think." Gaara said.

" I am nothing like you Gaara don't even allow yourself to think that ever." I said tiredly, this has been a really long day.

" Are both fighters ready?" I asked

" The flame of youth burns inside me brightly." Lee said. Ugh, this kid is going to kill me.

" I take it that means yes. Begin." I hopped back to the steps and sat down, my head in between my legs, a huge headache making me slam my hands to my head in attempt to stop the pressure. It hurts.

_" Athena what is happening! Make it stop!" _

_**" It isn't me, It's the one tailed, his blood lust is what the problem is. I suggest that you not watch this match at all or I am afraid I might become in a state of blood lust as well. That is the last thing we want. Do not watch this fight!" **_I bit my lip to keep the scream from escaping my lips. I cut the flesh and blood seeped onto my face. I did nothing about it. All I know is that my headache was killing me. I bit harder as another wave of pain came I couldn't completely silence a small gasp was heard and Anko and the Hokage looked down.

" Arianna what is wrong!" Anko yelled.

" Gaara's demon, blood lust taking over." I grunted through the pain. " Make it stop! It hurts!" I said blood poring out of my lip and down my face as my nails dug into my skin. Sezert came into my vision and swiped at my face cutting the flesh of my face barely missing my eye. I screamed as the pain doubled but soon receded. I laid on the ground my hands covering my face. The pain stopped and was replaced by a slight sting. I sat my self up blood pouring down my face. I wiped it out of my eyes and saw Gaara's sand crush Lee's leg, he moved in for the final attack. Lee would have died if it wasn't for Gai stopping it. I stood up wiping as much of the blood from my face as possible. I walked slowly to the conversing demon and sensi.

" because of Gai sensi stepping into the fight the winner is Gaara. Leave the arena. Choji and Dosu come to the floor for you fight, now." I dismissed Gaara and Lee was taken away on the stretcher.

" Ari chan your face." Gai said.

" It is fine Gai, leave the arena so the next fight can start please." I said through clenched teeth, my breath coming out in pants. I looked up at the railings and and saw Choji looking scared and not moving.

" Choji get down here now unless you forfeit, I don't have time for this!" I yelled startling him and he feel from the balcony. " Get up and get over here." I said annoyed.

It is safe to say Choji lost, badly. I called the match.

" Will all people advancing to the next round come down please." I called. My face still hurt but the bleeding had stopped. They either jumped or walked down the stairs.

" For the final round you will all draw a number out of the box. So pass it around and call out your number." I said tossing the box to Gaara. I waited for him to pullout his number.

" 4" I nodded and put Gaara's name across from who ever picked 3. Kankuro picked his next,

" 6" I nodded and he handed the bow to Temari.

"9" she handed the box to Neji.

" 2" He said I glared at him and he passed the box to Shikamaru.

" 8" He said lazily. He then passed the bow to Naruto

"Whew who! Number 1" I sighed and shook my head. Shino got the box next.

" 5" Lastly Dosu.

" 7" I nodded and finished writing his name down.

" That means Uchiha is number 3. Alright listen up this is who you are going up against in the final rounds." I said holding up the clipboard. " First match Naruto and Neji. After them is Sasuke and Gaara. Next is then Kankuro and Shino. After that is Shikamaru and Dosu, the winner of their fight is then to fight Temari. The winner of the first match fights the winner of the second, the winners of the third and fifth fight, then the final two fight. You have a month to train. I suggest you remember everything you saw today, because you will fight somebody from this room." I looked over my shoulder at Anko. " Are we still fighting or have you come to your senses?" I called over to her.

" Are you sure you want to fight, I wouldn't want you to claw you face off." I sucked my teeth.

" You are dismissed unless you would like to see a spar between me and the proctor of the second exam, either clear the arena." They walked off some heading for the doors others going back up the stairs. I yawned before I set the clipboard and box next to the hokage. Anko and I walked to the center of the arena. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, it hurt to stretch my face so I dropped and kept my face emotionless, it hurt less this way.

" I will be the proctor for this fight. This is a one on one fight. Anything goes, I will say when the fight has ended. Are their any objections."

" Just one." I said.

" What is it." I smiled.

"I think the roof should be removed?" They both looked at me with wide eyes. " Any objections, good." I speed through the seals and slammed the ground. " Ultimate wind destruction." The arena shook and the roof was blasted of and crumbled to dust, the dust came back into the arena coating everything with a solid layer of crushed roof.

" That was unnecessary Arianna." I shrugged.

" It makes things more interesting." I said pulling a pocket knife from my bathing suit top. I kicked my flip flops of and adjusted my dress.

" Okay I am ready!" I yelled. Anko nodded pulling out her own kunia.

" Begin." Kakashi said jumping from the fight.

I smirked at Anko motioning for her to come. She complied and she charged me with her kunia raised I met her halfway with my pocket knife.

" What is that thing anyway?" She asked.

"A pocket knife. They don't make them around here." I said simply and pushed her off her skidding a couple feet back. She laughed.

" Aw come Anko is that all you've got?" I taunted. She let out a frustrated grunt and cast a jutsu, she didn't say any words so I am not sure what to expect. I heard hissing and I turned around and saw a snake in mid air aiming for my neck. I dodged but the snake attached it self to my arm. I stabbed it with my kunia and it popped a way. Blood was now streaming down my arm.

" Shit." I said taking the ribbon from my hair and quickly tied it around me arm of the two puncture wounds. I think he nicked a artery. My left arm was no pretty much useless. I smiled and started laughing.

" You would think I lost enough blood today huh Anko. Apparently somebody had different plans." I said tyeing the ribbon tighter.

" Aw, I so sorry, you aren't going to quite are you?" I laughed before disappearing and reappearing behind Anko.

" Not likely." I whispered in her ear. She turned around and our knives met. A loud clang could be heard through the arena. I gritted my teeth and pushed her back. I panted for breath. I was more tired than I thought I was. I have to end this quickly. I built up my chakra and focused my hands flying through hand signs. I finished my hand landing on the the tiger sign.

" Kamaitachi no jutsu." I yelled then freezing Anko in her tracks. I heard a gasp from the jounin and hokage. The kamaitchi no jutsu is used to stop an opponent and leave them open for a stronger attack. Mostly Anub no this justu. I smirked at Anko's frozen body.

" I guess I win." I said holding my hand out. A ball of wind and water swirling in my hand. A technique similar to the Chidori only less powerful. This technique will initially push opponent back and then the water freezes them. A harmless attack, really I don't want to hurt her, too bad anyway.

I charged towards Anko and slammed the ball of water and wind into her stomach sending her spinning into the wall creating cracks up the wall on all sides going up the entire length of the arena. I dropped onto one knee panting.

" Winner Arianna." I smiled and looked up at Kakashi.

" Now, you know why I took the roof off. It would have come crashing onto us if I were to use that justu." Kakashi's eye widened.

" You mean you planned that whole fight out." I nodded.

" More or less. Anko is really predictable, although I didn't expect that snake to hit a a vain. In about 10 seconds I am going to pass out from blood loss. So see you when I wake up. Just tell Naruto to take me home." I said my vision spotting and I fell forward and into a painless black void.

A/n so that is the second part of the chunnin exams! We still have the month break and then the final round! So, that was really long and I stayed up until 9:36 in the morning writing it! So I wold love it if you guys would review! Especially since I got two chapters out in more or less one day! So hit the review button please!

AzureTwilightDragon: AW! It is okay! I forgive! You * runs to AzureTwilightDragon tears running down my face and grabs her in a bear hug* That kinda reminded me of a Gai and lee scene! Well any ways you are forgiven no hard feelings and I published this chapter before I read my reviews and saw that you reveiwed so I had to go back and right you something so here it is. **THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNCH! *** coughs regaining her compusure* Well yes thank you again for the review, I will talk to you next chapter. Good bye * she walks away with what little digninty she has left* =D


	11. Chapter 10: boredom, hyperness & sadness

a/n: Eyy this is chapter 10 the big 1, 0. Well technically it's 11 if you count the prologue but hey this is the official 10th chapter! So I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review when you are done please!

**Chapter X: **

**Part I: I have never been more bored in my life! **

Yo, what is up. I am sure you are wondering why I am so bored, correct. Okay well let me explain, the day after the preliminaries I woke perfectly fine. Everybody was all worried at first but I just brushed it off. I was fine really. The first couple of days we were all just relaxing. Saki went on a mission, and has been gone for a couple days. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and I just sat around each others houses all day, well except for Sakura's house. Yeah that was all good and gravy but then Kakashi ruined it with one word. Training. With that one word he had abducted Sasuke and dropped Naruto off with some pervert ninja that tried to boil him alive! I mean really what kind of shit is that!At least he found that sannin guy I hope he isn't as much of a pervert. As for Sasuke I shudder just thinking about Kakashi is making that poor kid do. Probably train until he passes out.

So now it's just me, because Sakura is helping Ino out at, at the flower store all the time! I swear I have never been this bored in my life. So I decided to go to the hospital, and visit Lee. So I took Sezert, who now carried me everywhere and we walked to the hospital.

" Hey Sezert. Your are a winged demon advisor right?"

" Yes, why?" 

" So does that that you have wings?"

" Of course I have wings."  Holy shit! He has wings!

" So does that mean you can fly?" I asked

" Of course that means I can...Wait I am not flying you anywhere!" Initiate pout face.

" But Sezert, imagine how effective that would be in battle!" He he stopped in the middle of the road. My face was hanging upside down in front of his.

" Well I guess, but we would have to train first. No exceptions." I squealed, yeah I know I was that excited.

" Thank you! I promise we can train as soon as we leave the hospital!" I grabbed the headband that sat around my neck, yeah it turned into a habit. What can I say, I love how it is all clean and not even a scratch on it. We walked into the hospital and the receptionist looked like she was going to say something, but she then decided against it.

" Excuse me lady could you tell me the room number for Rock Lee?" I asked politely because she had enough common sense not to say anything about Sezert.

" Rock Lee, he sure is getting a lot of visitors today the room number is 412." I nodded and Sezert walked in the direction of the stairs, he doesn't like elevators. I don't really blame him though I mean really, that stomach dropping thing isn't pleasant when you are in hurry.

" Sezert, you need to sprint up the stairs, I think this is the day that Gaara tries to kill Lee, we have to stop him.

" Hold on tight."  I grabbed to area on his neck where the skin was loose and I held on tightly. As soon as I had my hold Sezert took off. It was like he was gliding up the stairs, the four sets of stairs where nothing for the speed he was going. I jumped off when we reached the door and ran down the hallway. We were ate 450 and we needed to get to 412. I kept my eyes one the right side of the hallway and skidded to a stop when I reached Lee's door. I opened it still panting for breath Sezert came in right behind me. Standing there was Gaara. Wasn't Naruto and Shikamaru supposed to be here. Gaara turned to look at me a glare present on his face.

" What are you doing in here Gaara?" I asked through pants. His face remained impassive.

" I am here to kill him." He stated like it was no big deal.

" Why, why would you want to kill that goof ball?" I asked.

" It makes me feel alive." He said insanely.

" Really, because I didn't know killing somebody in a hospital that can't even defend himself make you feel alive. That is kinda pathetic if you ask me."

" I didn't ask you." Oh shit he has got me there I have to think of something.

" True, you didn't ask me, but you didn't have to. Why don't you say we go somewhere and talk, you can let it all out and I will help you in anyway possible." Gaara's sand was crawling out of his gourd. " Or we can stay here and you can try to attack me. But I doubt that is going to solve anything. You sand can't hurt me anyway. My demon is way out of your league. The one tailed the weakest of the tailed demon, I have the Queen of all winged demons. She is way out of the nine tail's league. But we can fight if you want. I mean I could put you out of your misery." He glared. God I am lying out of my ass I really hope Athena isn't affected by his sand.

" You don't know what it's like. Being hated for something you can't control. Killing your own mother, your own family scared of you, your own father trying to kill you every chance he got." I cut him off.

" Gaara, I do understand, I did kill my own mother and I didn't even know I did. Athena took me to another world, where who I thought was my and my father didn't give a damn about me Gaara. I know what the sand does, yes it hurts other people, it kills other people, but do you want to know what else it does it prevents you from feeling." I walked towards him and stuck my hand out. The sand rushed at me but it stopped. I pushed my hand forward and placed it on his shoulder. We both had shocked looks on our faces. Oh my god, what am I doing. I put my other hand on his shoulder and looked down at him slightly because I was taller.

" Gaara, don't shut everybody out, your family may be scared of you, but they love you. Temari, Kankuro, they just want a chance to show you, but you are always pushing them away. Try Gaara, that tattoo on your face is just like mine. They are different though, mine is a figure of my past. Your's Gaara is a figure of your future, love. Gaara you can love and people can love you just let them in." I wrapped my hands around him and hugged him my hand moving to the back of his neck his head in the crook of my neck. I was surprised at first when I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I smiled.

" I want to feel love, I want to love, I want to be loved." I smiled widely and pulled back and let him see my smile.

" You can do it Gaara, you can." He didn't smile but in his eyes there was emotion other than hate.

" Why don't we go somewhere and talk. Ramon maybe?" He nodded and started towards the door. I looked at Sezert who nodded his head I smiled again and looked over at Lee. I walked to his bed side and kissed his forehead.

" Get well soon kiddo." I said I turned and saw Gaara looking at me.

" Do you love him." I smiled and nodded.

" Not romantically but I have love for him. So you understand." He shook his head. I smiled.

" It is complicated, come on I will explain on the way. Hop on." I said sitting on Sezert and patting the spot behind me. He looked at me hesitantly but sat down. " Hold onto my waist and don't fall" I said and Sezert took off down the stairs. We sprinted at out the hospital the people in the lobby only seeing a blur of colors. I smiled and laughed, as Gaara's grip got tighter.

" You aren't scared are you?" He didn't provide me with an answer so I figured he was, or we were going to fast for him to hear me. I smiled brightly when we entered the ramon stand.

" So Gaara what kind do you want to try first? Beef, pork, chicken, vegetarian, miso, do you want it hot sauce or with out." He looked at me wide eyed.

" Okay one of everything and an extra beef with hot sauce it is! Hey Ayama I am ready to order." she came over with her her note pad and I told her my order.

" I didn't know Naruto is here." I smiled

" He isn't, Gaara is and he has never had ramon before."

" Never had ramon where has he been his whole life!?!" I looked over at Gaara who was listening to our conversation disinterestedly.

" In the dark." I said cryptically.

" Hey dad, I need one of every ramon on the house, this boy here has never had ramon before. Oh and I need a beef with hot sauce." I smiled at Ayama.

" Thank you." I said petting Sezert's head. His head came up to my chest and he was sitting down, I was on a stool. I wonder it there is a way for him to stop growing so much, soon he is going to be the size of a horse! Ayama came back with our ramon and Gaara looked at if he didn't know what to do. I laughed before taking my chop sticks and breaking them.

" You know some people twirl their noodles onto their chopsticks, Naruto he just grabs it and shovels into his mouth. I take a noodle at a time. How are you going to eat yours?" He shrugged before taking his chopsticks gingerly taking a bite. His eyes widen and he scarfed down the whole bowl of vegetarian. Wow if he liked that one I don't even want to know what he, oops to late, he was already on the last bowl of ramon and I was barely halfway finished with mine.

" So Gaara, anything you want to talk about?" I asked as he finished his last bowl and I took a bite of mine.

" Your mark, what does it mean?" He asked gesturing to my collarbone. I finished the food that was in my mouth before answer. My hand landing on Sezert's head. I looked at Gaara recalling my past.

" I guess I should start from the beginning but it is a long story, do you have time?" He nodded. " It all started when my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she knew that she was going to die when she had me. I don't know what happened to my father, he is probably dead, so I would be left alone. My mother sought out Athena, who granted my mother's wish of my life, of course it cost my own mother's life. Now here I was a new born with no family and a demon inside me. Athena though it would be best if she sent me to a different world, where everything that has happened here it a TV show and anybody could watch it. I never fit in anywhere, and I got into the wrong crowds. I started smoking, drinking, and just all around not giving a fuck. I was alone, the people I called parents didn't care for me. My friends weren't really involved. I was alone. That is how I came to be known as the lonely goddess. Then Athena thought it would be best if I come back here. So now here I am with you, knowing everything bad that is going to happen and I'm stuck on whether or not I should change it. Gaara, I know what is supposed to happen at the chunnin finals." His eyes widen and then narrowed back into a glare.

"Did you tell anybody?" He asked in a hushed whisper. I shook my head. " Keep it that way." And he left in a swirl of sand. Ugh, I just washed my hair to. I turned to Sezert.

"_You think I should have told him that last part?" _I said using my mind link to talk to both Sezert and Athena.

**" I think you should have killed him, it would have made everything a whole lot easier." **Sezert said.

_**" Sezert you are an idiot, what Arianna did was fine. She opened up to him, he dropped his guard. She made him believe that he couldn't hurt her. So know he thinks she is the only one that can kill him, so he won't do anything to upset her." **_

"_Wait, what do you mean, I made him think that I couldn't hurt him? I hugged the kid and the sand didn't do anything." _

_**" That is because he thought you were telling the truth, there was also a part in him that didn't want you to get hurt my the sand." **_

___" I am so confused!" _

**" Eh, you get use to it." **Sezert added.

" Hey kitty chan what are you doing here?" I turned and saw Naruto and a man with long white hair. I raised an eyebrow.

" I should be asking you the same thing, Mr. Pass out from training and not spending anytime with his girl friend who has been bored out of her mind." I said my eyebrow still raised and my arms crossed. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. I laughed dropping the attitude and embracing him.

" I've missed you rug rat." I whisper in his ear.

" I missed you to kitty." I smiled and pulled away from him

" You know I really like that nickname." I turned to the guy with white hair and saw him looking at me with stars in his eyes. " Oi, Naruto. Who is the old dude?" I asked causing the man to fall on his face.

"oh him, that's Ero sensi. He is a huge pervert. He writes those pervert books Kakashi sensi always reads." I looked at the old man again and waved.

" Hey dude, I am Arianna, Naruto's girlfriend but you can call my Ari or noel." He popped up in my face.

" Arianna, the name of an angel. You are beautiful tanned goddess. I would like to do research with you." I looked at Naruto who looked as if he was going to bust a blood vessel.

" I don't think Naruto would like that very much. Besides that was the wackest pick up lines I have ever learned, I think maybe you should do research on effective pick lines." I looked over at Naruto and saw that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

" Oh what does he have that I don't. Why would you want an inexperienced little kid when you could have me?" I glared at him.

" First off, Naruto has a lot of things that you don't, for one youth. Secondly I don't like old men, my age limit is 17, sorry. And lastly who said Naruto isn't experienced?" I said making Naruto blush, the sannin looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

" Okay, I understand when my charms goes unaffected by the ladies." I smiled.

" Good. Hey would you mind if I borrowed Naruto for the rest of the day. I haven't seen him in a couple days." I said pouting. I swear I saw Naruto look away, but my main focus the sannin.

" Of course angel. Anything for you." He said a dreamy expression on his face. Ew, old men are creepy.

" Naruto, would you like to come to my house, I can make you something to eat? Please I really missed you." I said, I knew he wouldn't say no but still always make sure there is no reason for him to not go.

" Sure kitty, I missed you to." I smiled and grabbed his hand and put my hand in the fire transportation symbol.

We arrived in the living room in a fury of flames. Saki walked out of her room, with a bag, and her Anub uniform on.

" Wait you just got home and they are sending you on another mission." I asked feeling sorry for her.

" Yup sorry imouto, but I got to go I'll be gone for a week at least, but that should be my last mission until the final matches of the chunnin exams. I'll see you in a week kiddo." She said popping out of the house.

" Alright Naruto what do you want to eat?" I asked walking into the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets and started a list of possibilities.

" Um, I don't know surprise me." Okay that is helpful. " Wait no, why don't you make me your favorite from your world!" He said jumping into the kitchen. Huh what can I make that is quick and yummy? I could make sandwiches, no that is to easy. How about grilled cheese! Yup I love grilled cheese.

" Okay. I'm making grilled cheese." He looked at me funny.

" How you you grill cheese?" I laughed.

" You don't you, uh just watch." I said pulling out a pot and some of the pan spray. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the cheese and butter. I then went into the cabinets and found potatoes and oil. Oh French fries! I took those out and looked for the bread, it was sitting in a bread box. I smiled and turned the pan on spraying it with the pan butter stuff and started buttering the bread. When the pan was hot enough I put the sandwiches on and found a put and put the oil into the pot turning it on medium.

" Hey Naruto you want to help my wash and cut the potatoes?" I asked turning the water on. He nodded and walked over to me. " Okay I will cut and you wash them. Okay Babe." He nodded again, he is so quiet lately.

" Kitty, can I ask you something?"

" Uh sure, rug rat." I said stopping halfway through cutting a potato.

" Well, I mean. How did you start liking me? Why me out of everybody else?" I looked at him turning of the grilled cheese pan, and putting the cut potatoes into the grease making in pop and burn me. I looked at the burn and laughed. Naruto looked at me weirdly.

" Why are you laughing, doesn't that hurt."

" Of course it hurts, but I like it." I said. " Anyway you wanted to know why I like you. Well I guess it all started when I first started training with you guys. I loved how you were always positive and stuff. I don't really know, I've always been smart, but there are only two things I am sure of, I love you and I always will." I said walking over to him and placing my hands around his neck.

" I love you to, Arianna." My heart skipped a beat. I love this kid. I smiled at him and turned the stove off.

" Hey Naruto, why don't we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" I whispered in his ear pulling him into my room. He looked at me and threw my on to the bed. I looked at him confused, he took his shirt off and climbed on the bed making a beeline to me. I smiled as he crawled over top of me and planted kisses starting from the base of my neck and ending on my sweet spot. I bit my lip to hold in a moan as he sucked and nipped at the spot that could drive me insane. He smirked against my neck as a not so quiet moan escaped my lips when his hands reached under my shirt pulling it off and unclasping my bra leaving my breast free of support. He cupped my left breast needing it roughly, and caught my perky nipple in his mouth. I moaned loudly as his teeth nibbled on my erect nipple. This is getting hot fast, time to slow it down a bit. I flipped my self on top of Naruto, smirking at the surprised in his eyes. I turned my gaze to his naked torso and planted soft kisses to the rim of his shorts and his harden member. I looked up at his lust infested eyes and pulled his shorts down with my teeth scraping them against the fabric of his boxers.

" Arianna, please." He moaned as my hands cupped his member. I smirked at my potion of power.

" Please what Naruto? Tell me what do you want." I asked making him beg.

" Suck me please." He said blushing slightly. I smiled and pulled his boxers off.

" As you wish master." My tongue slid slowly down his member, teasingly at first. I brought my tongue to the head of him member circling it the sensitive tip. He moaned as I took his tip in my mouth. I slowly engulfed his member into my mouth sliding all the way to the base his dick. His moan set shivers of pleasure down my spine making my area grow more wet and warm. I slowly started bobbing my head down his shaft my tongue pressed firmly to the side of his shaft alternating sides with the movement of my head. Naruto's breath became fasted and strained. I could tell he was going to lose it soon I stopped at his head, nipping it teasingly before sucking his tip, hard. I loud moan was heard as Naruto's seed was spilled in my mouth, I swallowed every last drop. I crawled on top of Naruto my covered heat brushing against his member. I engaged him in a kiss allowing his to taste himself. His hands slid down my body to the buckle of my shorts unbuckling it, and throwing it in the increasing pile of forgotten clothing. He moved his hands to the button that held my shorts closed. I helped him slid my pants off leaving my wet panties on. He slid from underneath me and rolled me over so we were facing each other. He face moved closer to mine as he lightly brushed his lips against mine. Kisses trailed down to my face to my breast. His kisses trailed down the valley of my breast, to my toned stomach and finally the hem of my black lace panties. His teeth pulled them down slowly skimmed down to my ankles. My panties left abandoned on the floor. He kissed my inner thighs sending shivers down my body. His tongue left a trail from my thigh to my inner folds, making my moan in pleasure. His finger entered my warmth making my buck into him. A steady pace forming making moan in pleasure. His tongue darted out licking my sensitive numb sending me closer to my peak. I moaned loudly as his tongue replaced his finger, reaching deep inside me.

" Naruto, don't stop I'm close." I said moaning his name.

He smirked against me and pulled back. I glared at him through half lidded eyes. He smiled before positioning himself at my entrance. I inhaled sharply as he plowed into me deeply. Moving at a fast past, my nails digging into his back to keep from screaming his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him to reach deeper inside of me. He hit a spot that made me see stars. My vision clouded as he relentlessly hit the spot over and over again. I screamed his name as my walls clamped around his member sending him over the edge as well spilling his seed inside of me. He stayed inside of my both of us liking the feeling. I unwrapped myself from him and rolled over tired and sweaty he wrapped his arms around me and our legs intertwined and I went into a dreamless sleep, thinking about how this boring day started and turned out to be the best ever.

**Chapter X: **

**Part II: training and an expect surprise!**

I woke up to the sound of the shower running and cold. I turned and wrapped the blanket around my cold and bare body. I guess Naruto has to go train again.

_**" You should be training to, cub. You never know when you might need the skills you could have with Sezert. Get up and get ready, you promised Sezert you would train as soon as you left the hospital" **_Great not even 12 and I am already being hassled. She right though I did promise. Ugh I rolled out of bed and grabbed a towel. The shower was still running so I walked into the bathroom.

" Babe, so you mind if I hope in there with you I think I am about to fall back asleep." There was a quiet moment.

" Uh sure I am just getting out." I heard how hurried he was and hopped in the shower before he could get out. He turned around and looked surprised. I shook my head and walked in front of him turning the warm water up higher so steam became weaved in the air.

" By the looks of it Naruto you don't want to shower with me." I said in a pout in my tone letting the water run down my back and through me hair.

" It not that it's just I have to go to training, I didn't want to be late." He broke off not finishing his sentence.

" It's okay I will behave, I just didn't see the point of wasting water when we could just take one together " I said turning my back to him and rubbing Tresemme moisturizing shampoo. **( A/n I don not own Tresemme hair products however I do own a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.) **I felt Naruto move behind me and put him hands through my hair hair massaging my scalp. Making me sigh in pleasure. When he finished I turned my back to the water tilting my head back into the water so the suds wouldn't wash into my face. Little did I know that this also pushed my chest out.

" Kitty you are making it very hard for me to behave." Naruto said his hands on my hips pulling my against his raising erection. I rubbed by own against him as I picked up the conditioner and stepping back as I massaged it through my won hair. I left it in a s I took my rag and put caramel vanilla wash on my body. I washed out the conditioner and body wash off and turned to Naruto. He was looking at me. I smiled and hugged him kissing his neck.

" Good morning gorgeous." I said rubbing myself against Naruto. He moaned quietly before pulling away.

" Good morning kitty. I am getting out now are you." I nodded and slowly turned the water to cold, loving how the water sent chills down my body I moaned as Naruto yelped jumping out the shower taking the shower curtain with him. I looked at his tangled body on the floor before sighing and turning the water off. I stepped over his body grabbing my towel and leaving him on the floor. That kid is such an idiot sometimes.

_**" Yes but he is out idiot, cub. And we love him more and more every minute." **_I nodded my head and started drying my body off. Naruto came in with a small towel around his chest and water glistening on his chest. I gulped before truing away.

_" Yes, I do. Damn." _Athena laughed at me before I cut the connection once again and put some lotion on my hands, rubbing it on my legs. I then went to my drawers and pulled a red sports bra and some red underwear to match. I slid them on my body and pulled out a black beater and small shorts as well as long red socks, similar to softball socks. I looked around for my shoes and saw Naruto sitting on my bed his towel still on.

" What I thought you were going to be late or something" I said looking under the bed and pulled out my black Jordan's. I put them on but then took them off as well as the socks settling for bandages and ninja sandals instead. I got up and looked for my kunia pouch and my knives. He shook his head.

" I will be but, I need clothes." Oh, I smiled and went to one of my drawers and pulled out his orange skinny jeans and black tee shirt. I then picked up a couple more pocket knives out of the drawer where I kept all my weapons.

" You left them here after the party. You can just wears those over to your house since you are already late." I said throwing them at him. " Well I am going to train with Sezert. If you don't pass out from training come over and I will actually make you something for dinner tonight. Okay." He nodded and I walked out into the living room and saw Sezert asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven forty five.

" What the hell Athena, I could be asleep for at least two more hours!" She laughed but didn't say anything. That is so fucked up. I shook my head and decided that I should clean up the kitchen. I didn't feel like a tired tiger. Naruto walked out of the room and looked at me.

" I thought you were leaving kitty chan?" He said.

" Well I was but Sezert is still asleep." I smiled at him. "Will you wake him up for me, I just want to finish this real quick." He nodded and went into the living room. I smirked widely waiting for the sounds of pain and struggle.

" Down tiger, down!" Naruto Ran into the kitchen being chased by a more the pissed tiger. I laughed as he hid behind me. Sezert roaring loudly.

" Oi, shut up Sezert! Normal people are asleep at this hour!" I said hushing the over grown kitty I shook my head and Naruto stepped out from behind me.

" Come on guys get out the house. We all have training to do." I said looking meaningfully at Sezert.

" So you finally decided it was time to train?" 

" Oh shut up I was busy yesterday. Now come on lets go. Naruto shut the door and lock it on your way out. Sezert and I are taking the easy way." I said jumping on Sezert and leaving in a swirl of leaves.

We landed in a training ground that hasn't been used in a couple years, the trees had repaired themselves, the grass was undisturbed and lastly, nobody comes out here anymore making it private.

" Alright I am going to start off with 100 push ups, then 50 crunches, 50 sit up, and then 50 on each side. How does that sound Sezert?"

" Do what you want, it's not like I am doing it, I am going on a run, I will be back in 20 minutes."  Okay. I started push up going slowly at first but then gaining more speed, at 45 I switched to clapping in between each push up working more muscles. I burned through the crunches and sit up, taking a little longer in the side ones wanting to do them correctly. Sezert wasn't back yet so I, did some punches and kicks. I did high kicks that reached over my head and some sweeping kicks. Before turning around and blocking Sezert's claws.

" You are to loud Mr. If you plan on sneaking up on somebody be quiet and stealthy. Isn't that like you instinct or something?"

" Oi, shut up! I just started this tiger thing, I have been stuck as a fucking house cat my whole life. I have never even used my wings before." He said sulking.

" Okay well now is time to start. I want you to weave between the trees. Stay low but not to low I don't want anybody to see you okay. I am the only one that knows you can fly and I want to keep it that way until the final exams." I said smirking at the thought of my grand entrance.

" You always want to show off! What is wrong with you!"  I shrugged.

" Who knows, now go fly somewhere. I have training to do." I said returning to my kicks counting from one. I figured I would do 150 kicks the switch to punches and then start alternating. I did my training in a daze as I though about my entrance for the chunnin exams. I didn't realize that my hands started bleeding and the bandages on my leg were tearing. I stopped as I realized the training stump had became bloody. I looked at my hands and saw that they were pretty much raw. I went into my pouch thing and pulled out my bandages wrapping my hands and re wrapping my legs. I sighed and pulled out my kunia searching for Sezert. I followed his trail and soon found him circling some trees. I smirked and threw four or five kunia at him. His ears perked up at the sound of the wind slicing and dodges or blacked the kunia before looking at me. I waved and jumped from my spot in the tree and landed beside him.

" So you ready to do some combination jutsu and what not." I said looking disinterestedly at my nails. I am going to have to paint them soon.

" Sure, do you have anything in mind?" I sat still for a moment. I did some hand signs and Athena's body appeared beside us. She wasn't there in person, but she was able to converse with us without going into my head, she was kind of see through to.

_**" Hello cubs how are you today?" **_She asked addressing Sezert and I. Sezert got into what looked like a bow.

" We are good, but we were wondering if you could help us out with a couple jutsu. I I mean we need help." I said standing up and wiping dirt off my butt.

_**" Well, why don't we start off with something simple, just combat on Sezert. You two against me."**_She spread her wings and went high into the sky a gleam appearing where her transparent body was located. Sezert and I shared an intense moment with each other, silently communicating. I ran over to Sezert's ready body and the moment I touched Sezert we took off.

The feeling of flying was nearly impossible to describe. The wind whipped my hair around my face making it difficult to see, I grabbed the hair tie off of my wrist and threw my hair into a sloppy bun. We reached the level in the sky Athena was at, we were equal with the sun. It was a amazing to say not that it even covers how amazing it feels to be able to see anything for miles, however it was short lived, because Athena attacked us. Her claws swiping dangerously close to face, I ducked and pulled out my pocket knife. I knew I wouldn't be able to reach her so I applied chakra to the blades lightning cracking in the distance. I laughed loving the pulse my blades gave as they swiped through the air.

" Alright Sezert, let's get this queen yeah!" He took of towards the gleam in the sky. I smiled, finally a challenge. I stood shakily on Sezert's broad back.

" Be careful you idiot! Don't fall!"  I smirked and gained confidence standing in my battle stance, much like my boxing stance, right hand farther out than my left and level my face, my left lower about level with my breast. The blades pulsed in excitement. I smiled and swiped the knifes meeting Athena's claws that were worthy of steel. I ground my teeth together as we began out tango of battle. We were at if for about ten minute before my chakra started dimming, bring Athena out also means bringing out her chakra, so I was running on my own, and fighting with a jutsu that constantly takes my chakra.

" Athena, I'm getting tired." I said. She laughed.

_**" Of course you are, you are fighting with less than a quarter of the chakra you are use to, fight through it and win the fight, you aren't going to be able to quit in a real fight. Good job Sezert, you are able to balance Arianna and dodge my blows to you at the same time. Just for a little more encouragement if she falls and dies then I die as well so take care of my body." **_I shook my head at her conceitedness and pushed through my near chakra exhaustion. I pulsed the knives once more.

"Alright Sezert I am going to try something okay, when I tap my foot I want you to fly to the other side of Athena no matter what okay."

" I don't know what you are planning but you better not die."  I tapped my foot before answering.

" Then catch me." My body flipped through the air aimed for Athena. She had a look of shock on her face as my blades hit her shoulders on each side sending electricity through her body. I flipped of of her and landed on Sezert.

_**" Very good cub. I am done now you have won." **_With that she disappeared and I felt her presents inside my body. Man I was tired.

" Hey Sezert, I was thinking, do you think I should get a sword of some sort? I mean it would work great with this jutsu, I could get a better range to, and maybe a chakra sword, because I'm afraid if I keep forcing it into my knives they will break.

"I see the logic in that it would make sense. I think you should get a sensi though, one with actually talent." My mouth dropped.

" Are you saying I don't have talent!" I screeched

" Yes, yes I am."  I was about to reply but I shadow fell over Sezert and I. Who would be this high in the sky? I looked up and saw one of the Hokage's hawks flying above me.

" We have to go to the Hokage's office, but your wings back in, we are going to be free falling for a second. Ready," He nodded and started to pull his wings in as I focused chakra and thought of the Hokage's office. " Go!" We were free falling, but not in the sky through the sky through the oblivion you end up in before you land, or in our case fall into the Hokage's office. We landed with an omph.

" Ah, Ari chan not your most graceful landing." I smiled at the hokage.

" We didn't leave on the best circumstance did we Sezert."

" I am never listening to you again!"  He roared. I rolled my eyes.

" At least we didn't die! Jeez you should trust me every once in a while!"

" Every time I do trust you, it's something that would probably get us killed! Like that stunt with Athena you could have fallen and DIED!" I looked at the hokage who looked confused. I smiled and waved my hand.

" Don't listen to the tiger he is delusional. Now you wanted to see me?" I asked avoiding the subject and glaring at Sezert.

" Of course, Ibiki has told me you wish to be part of the interrogation squad, well you start tomorrow Ibiki has seen to it that you are his personal apprentice, that is all you may go now." I looked at him, my mouth hanging agape. I stood in a stupor for at least two minutes.

" NO FUCKING WAY!!!! AHHH OH MY CHEESE AND FUCKING RICE!!! I CAN MAKE PEOPLE GO CRAZY!" I started dancing around the room, earning weirded out glance from Sezert and the Hokage. I stopped and blushed deeply.

" Uh, yea sorry about that! Um, this is so fricken cool, um but yea. May I ask a favor of you?" I asked sheepishly.

" You may."

" Well the thing is I kinda want to start working with swords, is there anyway you could find me a sword master that would be kind enough to teach me. Please?" I asked twiddling my thumbs looking extremely innocent.

" I will see what I can do. You meet Ibiki here tomorrow morning at 7 sharp understood?" I nodded. " Good dismissed." I smiled and hoped on Sezert popping into the ramon stand.

I looked around for my blonde rug rat but he wasn't there. "Hey Ayama have you seen Naruto around?" I asked calling to the teenage waitress. She looked over at me surprised.

" Um, no I haven't seen him since this morning, he came for breakfast with that creepy man from yesterday." I sighed and thanked her before Sezert walked away. I needed somebody to celebrate with. This sucks having great news but nobody share it with. I looked up from my sulking moment and saw Kakashi sensi walking out of the book store, ew such a pervert.

" Oi, Kakashi sensi I have great news!" I hopped off of Sezert glomping my sensi, sending both of us to the ground. The door of the store rang and I looked up and saw Sasuke walk out of the bookstore. Can you say awkward?

" Oh good you are here too! Guess what!" I yelled jumping off of sensi. He raised an eyebrow signaling me to continue. " I a job on the interrogation squad! I get to be Ibiki's apprentice and I start tomorrow! Come on we have to go celebrate." I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them to the closest bar.

" Why don't you and Naruto go celebrate I have training to do." Sasuke said. I stopped in my tracks my head hanging down and dropping my hands from their arms.

" Naruto is training and I don't know where he is. I think maybe he wants a break from me. He always seems so awkward around me." A tear rolled down my face and I furiously scrubbed it away.

" You know what I am not in the mood to celebrate. I will see you guys at the finals." I ran down the street leaving two very confused people in the street. I jumped to the roofs concealing my chakra and wiping the tears from my face. I laughed at the irony of crying instead of celebrating. They just had to bring Naruto up. Tears poured down my face as I gave up wiping them away and let them soak my shirt. I heard shuffling and looked over to see a very stotic looking Gaara.

" Why are you on my roof?" He asked. I laughed despite the tears rolling down my face. Some ninja I am, I'm sitting on a roof crying and I don't even know why.

" Really, I wasn't aware that you even had a house here. Oh wait you don't so I don't see how this is your roof." I laughed some more and his glare worsened. " you know what, I'm leaving anyway." I stood to my feet. " Oh and just so you know, if you attack the leaf, I won't hesitate to kill, you." I thought of home and left in a swirl of fire, not needing to even do the hand sign anymore. I landed on my bed and sighed. This is the worst celebration ever. I wish Saki was here or something.

I sat in silence and the sun casting an creepy glow over my room. I closed my eyes and thought about what Nicole and the other girls are doing right now. They are probably at a party, having fun. School is out by now. A ring of the door bell snapped my out of my depressed thoughts. I crawled out of bed and put on some slippers, my eyes are probably still red. I sighed again debating on whether or not I should just ignore the door.

" Hey Ari open the door! We know you are there we can sense your chakra." Sakura, what the hell? I went into the main hallway and looked at the door. " Come on and answer the door! Hinata can see you staring at it." I think I choked on the air. What the hell is going on here? I opened the door and saw that Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten all stood at the door. Each holding a tub of ice cream, or chocolate.

" Um, can I ask why you are here caring food that I am about to mug you for?" I said leaning against the door blocking them from entering.

" Well, Sasuke told us you were upset and you had some good news and nobody to celebrate with so we all came." I smiled at them and shook my head.

" People here are a whole hell of a lot different from where I come from. Get your asses in here before I change my mind." I said leaning to the other side of the door allowing them to enter. I smiled again before closing the door after Ten-ten entered. They all sat down at the couch, everybody but Sakura looking weary of the tiger that was lying down underneath the coffee table.

" Oh hey Sezert I didn't know you were here. I said sitting in the recliner that aloud me to see everybody in the living room.

" Well maybe if you didn't run off leaving me with two idiots, and then pop into your room and lock your door and not come out. Then maybe you would know I was here." He said flicking his tail in with an attitude.

" You are such a baby, just for that I am so not making steak." I said.

" I don't need steak I have four perfectly fine meals in front of me."  He said opened his eyes lazily and extending his claws. Ino started shaking against Hinata who buried her head in Ten-ten's shoulder and Ten-ten was gripping the couch. I looked at Sakura who rolled her eyes making me laugh.

" You okay Sezert you do that, Now somebody better say they have strawberry ice cream." I said dismissing the tiger who in return walked out of the room. The girls relaxed and Sakura laughed at them.

" Shut up billboard brow, I have never seen a fucking tiger with red stripes that could talk. Here is that ice cream Ari." I smiled as she threw the ice cream at me. I need a spoon. I went into the kitchen ignoring the insults and picked up five large spoons. I went into the living room and saw Sakura and Ino wrestling. I stepped over them and threw Ten-ten and Hinata spoons.

" So, what exactly are we celebrating. Ari-sama?" I looked at Hinata questioningly at the honorific. Sakura and Ino stopped fight and looked up at me waiting for my answer.

" Well, I got a job on the interrogation squad! I get to torture people!" I jumped up and got ready to dance before I saw the look on their faces, I sat back down.

" You guys don't look very happy." I said quietly bowing my head.

" No it isn't that I mean we are happy, it's just we are surprised. I mean the interrogation squad. Are you sure you want to do that, it is kinda weird." Ino said. I looked at her sharply.

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you with that fact that I am pretty much going to live out my dream." Sakura gulped and smiled.

" That's great onee. I am happy for you. You know you will be the youngest of age and rank when to actually be on the squad." I smiled and tackled Sakura into a hug.

" Thank you imouto! I am so glad you understand. Besides, now I can actually make some real money. I don't want to burden Saki anymore." I got off her and sat back down.

" So you guys all going to the finals?" I asked changing the subject.

" I am going with Lee. He is really excited. I am glad he still looks forward to it even though he isn't in it" I smiled.

" Lee is a good kid, he is one of the people I think about when I don't think I can do anymore. Him and Naruto." I whispered Naruto's name tears threating to fall. They all looked at each other.

" Hey how about we watch a movie." Hinata said quietly. I nodded my head and pulled out a few movies and they picked out obsessed.**(a/n I am not promoting this movie in anyway, nor am I getting paid to say it. I just enjoy th movie.)** Good movie I have seen it like 20 times. I fell asleep about halfway through the movie. Into another dreamless sleep. Well unless you count the random pictures of Naruto, that I wouldn't even have remembered in the morning.

A/n : Another chapter, and another all nighter or two. I am so tired. Well I please review. Tell your friends about this story to, and I will go check out your story and review it. So please please review! Even flames are fine! Thanks!

AzureTwilightDragon: Awe, I am going to miss you enthusiastic reviews! Well I will keep updating the story so when you get the chance you can read a whole bunch. Once again thank you for the review!


	12. Chapter 11: A lot of first today fuck it

New Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway shape or form. Sorry

**Chapter XI: **

**Part I: First day on the job, didn't expect it to be like this. **

Sakura woke me up from my sleep on the recliner. I yawned and stretched out the kink in my neck. I stood up and looked at the clock. 6:45. Oh shit. I ran into my room grabbing all the stuff I would need for today. I ran into the shower hopping in the shower quickly washing the dirt and grime out of my hair. I got out in five minutes hair washed and everything. I brought my clothes into the bathroom slipping on a white see through beater with a purple polka dot Cami underneath. I put on some green shorts and wrapped my headband around my neck covering my mark. I put my hair in a messy bun, but looked very professional. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom putting on my black sandal. I looked at the clock 6:57.

" Sezert time to go!" I said waking the sleeping tiger. " Hey girls I have work today. Um show yourselves out. Sorry about this, I will see you guys later." I hopped on Sezert and thought of the Hokage's office. I smiled at the familiar sensation. Before opening my eyes and saw the Hokage's smiling face. I yawned and waved.

" Good morning dude. Look I am on time." I said looking over to the clock seeing it read exactly seven. I hopped off Sezert, and looked at him.

" Do you think that you could make yourself smaller so I can carry you. You know draw less attention to ourselves today."

" Make myself smaller. You can't be serious." 

" Oh but I am." I said looking at him seriously, he shook his head but turned into a smaller form of the giant tiger. Red stripes and all. I was thinking regular cat but this is fine to I guess. I picked him up and he settled in my arms. I looked over at Ibiki and the Hokage.

" So, is there anything I need to know? I mean about the job?" I said looking at the two. The hokage nodded before gesturing my to sit. I chair was in the middle of the room so I made myself comfortable.

" First you are going to need to take a test. This test will allow us to know what your strengths and weaknesses are so we know what division we need to put you in. They handed me a paper and I stared at it. First question, how many pressure points are in the human body. 365 easy. Second question, how many bones are in the human body. Damn these are easy 206. What part of the brain produces fear? Amygdala.

" Yo, guys this test is pointless, just because you know all the answers doesn't mean you are going to be able to apply it in practice. Why don't we just let me interrogate, or torture a captive and you can evaluate me that way?" I said fed up with the questions. The hokage looked at Ibiki who shrugged and then nodded.

" Very well Ari chan. I will let you pick, questioning petite thief or torturing a missing nin with information on a group called the Akatsuki?" I laughed before settling on nodded.

" I think you both know I want the missing nin." I smiled before hopping out of my chair. " So lets go!" I grabbed Ibiki's arm as poofed poofed out of the room Sezert still in my arms.

We arrived inside the concrete building that I went to for my questioning.

" Ah, this place brings back memories!" I said spinning around and taking in the site of the building. I laughed and set Sezert down.

" Alright Arianna, this is your first day on the job, I expect a lot from you and you picked a tough one, even some of the seniors couldn't break this guy. I however haven't seen this guy yet so, I don't really know what to expect. Now this is your first day and you might now be able to do this. If you feel you can't do it anymore just wave me in." I nodded and he took me to the room.

" Here is the guys file. He is chunnin rank just like you so. He shouldn't be to hard to handle."

" Ibiki, you should know that nobody is like me!" I said before skipping into the room Sezert following behind me. When I opened the I saw a cute bot sitting in front of me. Brown spiky hair and looked like he had frosted tips. I looked back at the file. Missing nin from grass. Huh so his hair was probably bleached form the sun. I sat down across from him. Up close I saw that he had deep green eyes, but his face was all cut up and bruised, I wonder how long he has been here.

I stood up leaning across the table from him, making him pick his head up almost expecting to be hit. When he looked at me his mouth fell open. I smiled and closed his mouth for him.

" Hey, I am going to be your torturer today, this is my first day on the job, so I might accidentally kill you. I don't think they would mind though since you have been causing so much trouble for everybody. I guess it also helps that I am close with the big man huh." He looked scared. This kid, why couldn't anybody break him? " So are you going to tell me what you know about the Akatsuki or not?" I said walking around the boy.

" Not." He said in a smart tone. I laughed walking up behind pulling a kunia out and making a scratch across his face, drawling a thick line of red.

" You see that tiger down there. Well that is only a quarter of his real size, and I haven't feed him yet and he is awfully hungry. You know he loves eating pathetic kids like you. He thinks it is his personal duty to rid the world of worthless people like you." I hissed in his ear. I felt him shiver at the close proximity of my body to his.

" You know, what has the Akatsuki done for you anyway. They are just a bunch of conniving bastards that use trickery and disposable people like you for their own personal gain. They are probably going to kill you anyway. You might as well give us something about them so that you can in a way revenge yourself." I said walking back out to in front of him twirling the bloody kunia.

"You are wrong, they were going to make me a member! I am not telling you anything." I sighed and sat down chuckling slightly.

" You poor kid, they actually diluted you into thinking you are worthy of being an Akatsuki member. Let me tell you right now, they lied to you, and will kill you, but I can assure you this, anything they would do to you," the kunia went through his hand making him scream out in pain. " I can do better." I said pulling the kunia from his hand in a twisting motion, leaving a gaping whole in his hand. He continued howling as I stood there and watched, a smile on my face at his pain. He finally quieted down.

" Now see, if I was the Akatsuki, you would be dead. However I am not, and I will keep you alive even if it is just by a thread until you tell me what I want to know! Is that understood!" I yelled. He spit in my face. Ew, I wiped it away my my eyes were closed but they had turned black, my nails turned to claws and my mark pulsed.

" **Wrong fucking move." **I hissed jumping across the table my nails digging into his neck, slamming him up against the wall. **" Tell me what I want to know." **I said slamming him deeper into the wall.

" Okay, okay. I will talk, just let me go." He pleaded.

**"You are in no position to be making demands tell me what I want to know or I will cut you in little pieces and serve you on a silver platter" **I said drawling blood from his neck.

" Okay, I only know hat they are trying to collect all the demon container and take over the five shinobi nations, that is all I know! I swear!"

**" Bull fucking shit, who do you talk to, how many are there and what are their names!" **I squeezed tighter and he started turning blue.

" I only talked to one group. Their names were Sasori of the sand and Deidara. I swear I only know of those two!"

**" Are you sure that is all you know." He nodded. " Good." **and I slit what was remaining of his neck. I looked to the two way mirror and smiled. My eyes returning to their normal color. I looked down at Sezert.

" You can eat him if you want." I liked the blood off my nails. " He taste decent." I walked over his limp body and to the door that was being opened by Ibiki. I smiled again.

" So how did I do?" He looked around the room, his gaze landing on Sezert eating the dead boy.

" You made a mess." He said before walking out of the room. I ran after him.

" What do you mean I made a mess, how could I not. What about the information I got from him! Now we know what they are after and why, and we know two of the people in the group! That is good!"

" You are right it is good, but you probably could have gotten more out of him. Now we will never know. However that was decent for your first torture, you didn't even bat an eye lash, you aren't going to go into shock or anything are you?" He asked looking back at me, I shook my head and looked at the bloody tiger that had just caught up. I laughed at the content expression on his face.

" You are both extremely weird."

"You get use to us. I haven't met anybody who hasn't." Sezert said licking the blood off of one of his paws. Ibiki shook his head again.

" You did the easy part of this job, now I am going to teach you how to write a report." I stopped in my tracks.

" You can not be serious, I have to write a report for what. How I killed the guy?" I asked catching up with Ibiki who didn't realize I had stopped.

" Exactly, you have to pretty much go over everything that happened, and then take it to the hokage." I sighed and nodded.

" Am I done for today then?" I asked just wanting to go home and take a nap.

" Actually there is one more guy I want you to question, he seems to be somebody with a lot of information on Orochimaru." I tensed but nodded.

" Will I be aloud to kill this guy?" Ibiki though for a moment.

" I don't see why not." I laughed and picked up the dirty tiger spinning him around in circles.

" I hope you are still hungry! Come on lets go Ibiki! I want to see what this guy knows." I growled my hyper attitude gone and replaced with a red fury. I hate Orochimaru, stupid fucking snake. We followed Ibiki down a half way that seemed a lot worse than the rest of the building, I could smell blood. Old, fresh whatever. It was there. I smiled at the thought of finding information. Ibiki lead me into the room.

" We have had this guy for weeks. He was a sound ninja that attacked on of our own. He knows something and we aren't sure what, but we are pretty sure it has something to do with the finals." This guy knows about the invasion I have to make him say something. I nodded. " I figured you wouldn't want anybody fucking up your exam. Try to keep this a little more clean." I nodded.

" Do we have about 400 senbon needles handy." He looked at me shocked before nodding.

" I will bring them in. Have fun." He walked away leaving Sezert and I alone.

" Oh, we will have fun wont we Sezert." I walked into the room and saw a guy in his 20. He looked gross, his face was swollen eyes blacken. I could go on and on. I smiled, so this guy is going to be hard to crack.

" So dude, lets cut to the chase. I want to know what you know about Orochimaru, and you don't want to die. Correct?" I said he kept his head down. " Look at me when I am talking to you, okay. Because I have I have no problem killing you. Now I am sure a guy like you is scared of death. I wonder what level in hell you will be on. How about you send me a postcard!" I said getting in his face.

" I am sure you will be there soon enough." He said blankly. I smirked.

" Oh, I am afraid I can't go back there. You see, I was kicked out for trying to take over. So now here I am, the devil's reject and god's assassin. I am sure you have heard stories of the devils rejects, right? Well I am worse then them all. So why don't you just tell me what you know. Or I will kill you and feed you to Sezert.!" I said my eyes turning black. He looked afraid for a second but he looked back down. Ibiki came in with the box of senbon needles. He nodded his head before leaving. I picked up a needle.

" Did you know that there are 365 pressure points in the human body." He shook his head still down.

" Well it looks as I have about 500 senbon needles. Looks like I can have a little fun." I threw five into his arm hitting the pressure points in a row. I smiled as the blood ran down his arm. The guy didn't say anything or flinch. I sighed.

" Do you know where Orochimaru is?" Keep it easy.

" Yes" Okay.

" Are you going to tell me?"

" Never." I smiled and threw a couple more in his same arm.

" Ah, never say never. Tell me where he is!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table making him jump.

" No." I sighed and picked up a single needle. I pointed it at his face.

" Tell me or you will lose your left eye." I said getting ready to flick the deadly throwing weapon.

" No." I laughed and threw the needle into his eye. He cried out and I laughed harder. I then pulled the needle out.

" So are you going to tell me now?" I asked. He nodded his head.

" He is here in the village." I nodded.

" Why is he here, and where exactly is he hiding?"

" I don't know, he has a stolen a grass nin body. He could be right in front of your face." I shivered slightly before nodding.

" So, why is he here?" I asked again.

" I only know one reason." I smiled what is it.

" I am not telling you." I growled, before smirking realizing I already know. I leaned in to his ear.

" You know, I already know why he is here. He is going to try to destroy the leaf, he has killed the Kazekage, and stolen his body. Now say it or I will make you." I leaned back and watched the fear in his eyes.

" NO, I am not going to say it!" He cried out, almost as if he was pained when he thought about it. Oh, so Orochimaru made it so that they couldn't say anything.

_" How, I get rid of the jutsu! Athena, help me. This guy's knowledge could help the leaf!" _

_**" You have to do a counter jutsu. Luckily I know the perfect on.**__" _My body became controlled and my hands moved at an incredible rate preforming symbols I have never seen before. I foreign language came out of my mouth and a purple light washed over the man.

" Tell me what you know!" He shook his head. I took out a kunia and chopped off his right hand. "Tell me what the fuck you know, or I will chop you to tiny piece and make it easier for Sezert to eat you. " I said over his pained cries, his blood spluttering out like a sprinkler. It washed over me making my beater a dark red and staining my face. I licked the blood off my lips smirking, Athena's blood lust slowly taking over.

" Tell, me now."

" Okay, okay he has teamed up with the sand. They are planning on starting the invasion when Gaara's demon takes over! They are going to destroy the leaf. Please, please don't kill me!" I smiled and leaned away from him.

" Sorry, you blood is to sweet, I think you should die." I slit his throat. Had him smiling with his neck, say cheese bitch. I said as I licked the hands off my hands and arms much like a cat would do.

" You can eat him, I think he taste a little better than the other kid, but hell the both tasted good." I smiled and walked out of the room and saw Ibiki leaving the room beside me. That must be the room to go to the other side of the mirror.

" We must report to the hokage immediately. You did good kid." I nodded and whistled for Sezert. He padded out the room .

" Time to go!" I picked him up and thought of the Hokage's office leaving with a simple poof. I landed in the Hokage's office and saw he was having a meeting, Ibiki appeared beside me. They looked at my blood covered state.

" Hokage sama, we have a problem! It's Orochimaru and the sand" I cried jumping off Sezert and running to his desk, blood dripping down my face.

"What do you mean, the Orochimaru and the sand, explain yourself." He demanded his light demeanor gone and very serious.

" The sound shinobi. I got him to talk. He said that Orochimaru is in the building posing as a grass ninja. He also said, that the sound and sand have joined together and plan on using Gaara's demon to attack the village." I said widely. The Hokage's eyes widen.

" But we have a treaty with the sand!"

" Apparently those grimy bastards are going to break it." I growled thinking about he possibility of bashing their heads in.

" I have to call an emergency meeting. Ibiki, send a hawk out. I want all chunnin and higher to be here as soon as possible! Leave the genin, they don't need to be more stressed for the exam." He said Ibiki nodded and sent out several of the fastest hawks out and saluted when he was finished. I looked around the room and saw that their was a lot of old people their.

" Yo, dude sama, why are all these old people here. Are you guys like holding a private funeral or something in here?" I asked joking around trying to lighten the mood slightly.

" These are member of the council. They are the heads of the clan families, and my advisors. That there is Hyuga san, Hinata's father. ." I glared at the lavender eyed man. .

" So, where is Kiba kun clan leader." I looked at the group and saw an old man with those triangles on his cheeks.

" Oh there he is! HI!" I yelled. The hokage cleared his throat gaining my attention. " Oh right invasion." I cleared my own throat straightening my posture. " Well, I am sorry, but I have to say it was enjoyable getting the information out of him. I also got some stuff out about the Akatsuki, I will give you the report tomorrow. They both put up a fight but Sezert eat them when we were done." I said to the Hokage professionally but the hyperly when I talked about Sezert eating them.

" I take it she did well on her first day on the interrogation squad." He said looking at Ibiki. I heard a gasp and turned around to see many members looking shocked.

" Hey dude I think you council members are having heart attacks." I said over my shoulder.

" No, Ari chan. They are just surprised that you were the one to get the information out from this guy. He has been giving us some problems, and you are the youngest age and lowest rank to ever be in the interrogation squad.

" Oh Sakura said something about that last night." I said looking back to the council member.

" I guess we should have expected nothing less from the child that defeated the five jounin by herself." I was about to reply but a series of loud popping noises were heard around the office. I turned and looked and saw that it was pretty much filled with jounin, chunnin and Anub.

" Yo." I screamed and grabbed my heart. I turned around and saw Kakashi standing behind me, slouched and his eye crinkled.

" You fucking idiot don't do that to me!" I yelled cause a few chuckles.

" Now Arianna, is that any way to talk to your sensi." I was about to answer, but was interrupted again.

" Now I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. It appears that Ari chan has gotten some troubling information from one of her captives today and we believe it is best that you all know and help decide the best choice of action. Ari chan please tell everybody why they are here." I nodded and felt butterflies in my stomach, oh great stage fright. I walked to in front of the group of people standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

" Hey, people. As the hokage has told you, I was told that the captive had information on Orochimaru. I went in think he would just tell us something stupid and then I would kill him and whatever. But however that is not the case. It appears that Orochimaru is in the village."Insert gasps and muttering. It got really loud, and nobody could hear me. " YO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled causing people to look at me with wide eyes.

" Ari chan that was not necessary." I smiled.

" It got their attention didn't it?" He sighed but nodded. " Okay as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the idiots that couldn't keep their mouths closed. Orochimaru is in the village disguised as a grass ninja, well that's what he said. He has probably changed by now. After I got this information out of him, I tried to get him to tell me why he was here. It looked as if he was in physical pain after he tired to say something. Orochimaru put a jutsu over him that has them bound to secrecy, it is likely that he has put this on all of the sound ninja. I removed it after some difficulty but he was able to tell me why he was here. The fucking snake plans on destroying Konoha with the sand ninja. They are starting the invasion the day of the finals. They are going to use the Kazekage's son Gaara and his demon as their secret weapon. By planning this the Sand has broken the treaty we have with them. The question now is how to respond to this." I said. It was quiet deathly quiet. I looked to the hokage who shrugged.

" Where is the captive now?" A random ninja asked. I smiled and laughed before looking at Sezert.

" He had and unfortunate accident you see. He some how found himself in Sezert's stomach, I just don't know how he got there." I said smiling widely and picking up the cat sized Sezert. I laughed again.

" I don't know if I should be worried that you killed two people today without batting an eyelash, or pleased that you aren't affected by it and freaking out." I shrugged.

" Who knows. But seriously what are we going to do about this?" I asked loudly. The whispers started again, some about me, others about the plan. A ninja raised his hand, probably a chunnin.

" Why don't we just cancel the finals." He said after I pointed to him.

" No, we can't do that. For 4 reasons. One it is to late to contact all the feudal lords and other important people coming from far distances. Two, we would appear weak we have to face this dead on. Three the genin will be pissed and demand to know why it is being canceled, and lastly I have a really cool entrance and I am so going to be turning heads." I smiled widely and people sweat dropped. I laughed.

" Ari chan is correct though. We can not appear weak, all of those reasons where very good, except for the last one." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed softly before continuing. " We must continue with the chunnin exams. However I am also curios for Ari's entrance I mean she hasn't let us down yet." I smiled, and I laughed.

" Oh trust me you are all going to be _blown _away." I smiled. " Well I have to go write a report so I will be seeing you all at the finals." I dropped Sezert and he went back to his normal gigantic size. I hopped on and thought of home and water.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back with the Hokage.

Mouths dropped and it was quiet.

" See I told you she won't let us down." I smiled and chuckled at the looks on peoples faces. " You are dismissed." They snapped out of the stupors and left. Now back to this paper work! Damn you to hell papers damn you!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

back with Arianna.

**Chapter XI:**

**Part II: The fight fuck this shit. **

I walked into the kitchen and saw that the refrigerator was open.

" Who the fuck is in the refrigerator?" I asked closing it on whoever was there.

" Ow, kitty that hurt!" Naruto, what the hell is he doing here.

" Um, sorry, why are you here." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

" Why are you covered in blood?Are you hurt?" He said panicking.

" No, I started my job on the interrogation squad today, I was going to tell you yesterday but I couldn't find you and you never came back here."

" Look about that, I am sorry really but Ero sensi made me stay with him and go to the boiling springs. And that still doesn't explain why you are covered in blood." He said gesturing to my shirt, face and clothes.

" Oh, I killed two people today. I am going to take a shower, I will cook you something when I get out." I said walking away from a shocked looking Naruto. I had stripped off my clothes and was stepping into the shower when I heard a loud what and the stomping of feet. I sighed and stepped into the shower as Naruto slammed the bathroom door open.

" You killed two people today! Do you even care." I let the water run down my face.

" No." I replied solemnly. " It is a duty as a shinobi to protect the village. The people I killed today had information. One of them was of the Akatsuki, the group Sasuke's brother joined. Did you know that they want to kill you and take your demon from you. I am glad that I killed him and I will gladly do it again."

" You didn't have to kill them! Life means nothing to you does it for you to so willingly take it." He hissed. My eyes grew dark and I ripped the shower curtain open not caring about how wet the floor would get.

" You just don't get it do you. We are shinobi. It is our job to kill. If you can't do it then maybe you should quit. There is no way you could be Hokage without killing those that threaten the very people you swear to protect. With life come sacrifice. That much I do understand. I will gladly kill anybody that threatens me, or anybody I care about even Neji. But you are right, I didn't have to kill those two men today, I wanted to." I walked out of the bathroom, the shower still running and myself wet and naked. Tears poured down my face, and I threw myself on my bed sobbing loudly. This idiot doesn't get it! I don't understand how he thinks I could go kill a random person on the street. This kid drives me fucking crazy. I sat up and wiped my tears, there is nothing to cry about I am a shinobi and shinobi don't show emotion.

Naruto stood in the doorway of my room. He didn't seem to realize that I was looking at him he just stood there, his eyes gleamed over.

_**" He is probably talking to the Kyubi?" **_I nodded that would make sense. I watched him for a while, bringing my knees to my chest and calmed my breathing to an almost sleeping pace. After he stood there for a while I started getting impatient.

" Naruto." I called softly. He looked up surprised before looking mad. Great here comes another fight, or is it the same fight since neither of us has apologized. I sighed heavily and uncrossed my legs getting up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a large white t shirt. Naruto was still standing there a sneer on his face.

" Is there a reason, you are standing there with an attitude?" I snapped annoyed at his gaze burning through my back. His glare softened at my angered state.

"I just don't understand how you aren't even affected by this. You don't seem to care at all." I glared slightly before shrugging.

" I didn't even know them, they were going to rot there anyway. I just ended it. I don't care about them and I never will. It is hard Naruto, but I know that is the job I must do to protect those close to me. I will never let emotions get in the way of the people I care about. If they mess with somebody I care about they have made my shit list." I looked at Naruto and saw his reaction. He still looked confused. " You know how it is your nindo to never give up? Well mine is never leave my loved ones hanging. So I will do everything to protect my nindo. I will never break it." I said It looked as if he actually understood. He looked up at me a smile on his face.

" I understand, I guess. But don't expect me to go around killing people." I laughed and hugged him closely to my body. He wrapped his arms around my waste.

" You know I think I like it better when you are naked." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and pulled away.

" I am hungry! I didn't eat at all this morning or last night! I need food! Naruto! Fuck cooking let go get some ramon!" I started running out the house but Naruto stopped me.

" What you don't want ramon? I asked confused.

" No, I want ramon. It is just that I am the only one aloud to see you like that." I said pointing to my clothes. I blushed but recovered.

" Well, why don't you dress me?" I said seductively. A grin appeared on his face.

" As you wish." He lead me back to my room. We walked in and he went straight to my closet. I sat on the bed as he searched through my closet. I yawned.

" I am kinda tired why don't we just skip ramon." I said leaning into my mattress.

" Okay, I will be back I want to change and take a shower." He kissed me on my nose before running off. I sighed and took about a thirty minute nap. I woke up and saw Naruto standing at the doorway.

" Oh good you are up. Put this dress on and those heels." I looked at the purple dress that was loose but was skin tight on my thighs. You know what I am talking about one of those dresses that are super baggy but then cling to your legs. Well if you don't know what I am talking about to bad. I then looked at the heels and saw they were the black stilettos I wore for the party. I smiled at his chooses and slowly took the shirt of over my head. I then walked to my dresser and pulled out to lace thongs and showed them to Naruto.

" Red or black?" I asked swinging them on each of my finger. He swallowed deeply.

" Black." He replied huskily. I smirked and pulled the thong on slowly. I skipped the bra since the dress would show most of my back. I then pulled the dress on and strapped my black and purple tipped nails toes into the shoes. I smiled and looked at Naruto.

" So where exactly are we going?"

" To eat. You might want to do something to your hair, it looks like we just had sex." I smirked.

" Well, nobody said we couldn't." He pouted.

" Come on kitty I am hungry! And you have skipped three meals that is not good!" I shrugged and went into the bathroom and curled my hair. I smiled at my reflection but a thought came to me I quickly changed my hair the white and purple form. Huh I kinda like this better. I smiled once again and walked out to see Naruto waiting expectantly.

" Your hair looks nice." I smiled and looked at Naruto outfit. Black skinny jeans similar to orange ones and a dark red shirt with a dragon print all in all he looked pretty hot.

" Not so bad yourself rug rat!" I ran on jumped on him, my legs straddling his hips, his hand grabbing my butt.

" So, where are we going." I looked into his eyes. Is he growing? I got off him and compared our heights, he was almost eye level wit my with six inch heels on!.

" You are getting tall." I said. " Now come on I am starving!." He smiled before intertwining our fingers together.

" As you wish" He has been saying that a lot. We walked out in the streets. Turning heads at our appearances. It was probably because we both look so hot, I was getting cat calls, and Naruto was getting winks and waves. I laughed at the girls who tired to get his attention and Naruto glared at the boys giving me cat calls, where I also just laughed. We arrived at a very fancy looking restaurant.

" What we are going here? Why?"

" Did you really think I wouldn't congratulate you on your job and first day. I feel bad not being their yesterday so this is your Congrats-I-am-sorry-I-wasn't-there-for-you-and-I-love-you-a-whole-bunch." I smiled and kissed him.

" Awe Naruto you are so sweet." He lead me into the Restaurant. It was really fancy the type of place that you would need reservations for weeks in advance.

" Hey, do you have a reservation?" The host, asked eying me. I smiled and leaned my head on Naruto's arm.

" Yes, under Uzumaki, table for two?" He said, wow.

" Ah, right this way Mr, Uzumaki, we have your table set up on the balcony." Okay, I am officially impressed balcony reservations at this restaurant! How the hell did he do it?

The waiter lead us to our table and pulled out my chair. I smiled and sat in the chair, and looked at the view. It was centered around the hokage mountain and it looked gorgeous with the sun set. I was speechless.

" It's gorgeous Naruto."

" Well, I see it fitting because it complements your beauty making you more gorgeous than anything I have ever seen." I smiled shyly.

" Thank you Naruto. But I am curios, how did you ever get reservations here?" He smirked.

" That is a secret, that I am not going to tell." I laughed.

" So, if you aren't going to tell me how you got reservations, will you tell me why you picked here?" I said raising an eyebrow at the secrecy.

" Recommendation. So, tell me how was your first day of work?" He said changing the subject. I smiled and thought back to my dad.

" It was amazing. First they made me take this test but three questions through I was like I know all of these answers, if you want to know my skills then give me somebody and we will see what I do wrong from there. Then the hokage and Ibiki were like okay and they gave me this ninja from grass, and that was the first guy I um kill, then when I was done Ibiki told me I was to messy and I was hasty in killing him and he might have had more information. So I was like whatever, then they gave me this other guy." I chose not to go into specifics about this because Naruto didn't need to know. " And now I have to write some reports and what not. That is how my first day went!" I smiled widely. Naruto chuckled and smiled back.

" So the future hokage and the youngest in the interrogation squad and future head. We are and amazing couple!" I laughed.

" Imagine what our kids would be like." I widen my eyes. " Um, I mean if we did have kids, I am not saying that we are but... uh." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" You want kids? I didn't think you were the type, that wanted kids." I smiled.

" I don't particularly like kids I mean I only want one or two, and it is only ages 3-9 I don't really like. Other than that I love kids. What about you do you like kids?"

" I don't dislike them. I mean of course I want a son, but a daughter would be nice, if she was anything like you." I blushed.

" Naruto, I don't know what to say. I mean uh do you really want kids with somebody like me? I mean if I had the choice of having kids with myself I would run as far as possible in the other direction." Naruto laughed loudly.

" Well, let just say I know when I have found something good. I am hungry what do you want." The smile never seemed to leave my face the whole night. We ordered our food. Enjoyed it and each others company. It was time like these when being a shinobi didn't matter that I would grow to cherish. Times when emotion wasn't frowned upon and love was everywhere.

We walked out of the reasturant deciding to skip dessert and go get some pocky. Ah how I love that stuff! I smiled as I munched on my strawberry pocky and Naruto on his almond pocky. We were walking around the streets, it was late the only people being out where the loud drunks that got kicked out of the bar. I laughed as a random guy came flying out of a club. I looked at the club closely and saw that it was one of Konoha's newest club for the younger crowd.

" Oi, babe. Why don't we go to the club it looks like fun." He looked over at the club and eyed the bouncers.

" Club leaf. How original. Well if you want to I don't see why not." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

" Naruto you are the best and I love you so much!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bouncers. When we got in front of them the stopped us.

" How old are you two?" The one on the right asked. I smirked and stuck my chest out, not noticeably but you know so they saw it.

" I don't know how old do we look." I asked innocently bitting the tip of my pointer finger.

" Uh, well this is a 18 and older club sorry." I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

" Well I guess it is a good thing I turned 18 in April. So can we go in now? Please my friends are in there already." I pouted slightly and Naruto just stood there looking at the scene.

" Well if you are 18 I don't see why not. Is this guy with you?" I nodded and the let us into the club.

It was, loud. Just the way I liked it. There was a bunch of color lights and it looked like there was even a bubble section. Oh I love those you can even see because there are so many bubbles. We have to go there before we leave. The thing that caught my interest though was the bar.

" Come on Naruto lets go get a drink." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the bar. I scoped out the scene and saw that there were many people around 18 to 20. They were all pretty hot to. Good thing Naruto was with me or I might not be able to contain myself. I sat down at the bar Naruto sitting beside me.

" Can I help you?" The bartender asked drying a cub of with a towel.

" Yea, I will take a coke with rum and he will have a corona." I yelled over the thump of the club. She nodded and mixed my drink and opened Naruto's beer.

" So, Naruto have you ever been to a club before." He looked at me and sipped at his beer. " I take that as a no. Hurry up and finish that I want to go dance." I yelled chugging the last of my liquor drink. He nodded and finished off his beer. I pulled him into the crowded and we started dancing to an old song but still good. Do it to it by cherish blasted through the speaker. I smiled and started dancing to how they were sining. 'Bounce with it, drop wit it, lean wit, rock wit.' I smiled as a crowd appeared around. 'I throw my hands up and work my body to floor'

The music took control of my body and soon I was working up a sweat. I was about to go get another drink but, get low started. I smiled popped my body to the rhythm of the song. I got low to the floor my dress riding up slightly but I didn't care. I popped my butt as Lil Jon rapped. I twirked my body in ways that nobody but myself could do with out hurting themselves. I pointed to the left side of the club and then the right as the said to the windows to the wall. Naruto had started dancing with me at this point we grinded until the said let me see you get low, you scared. I smiled and slowly lowered myself to the floor hands on my knees and brought myself up pressing firmly against Naruto's body, his hands wrapped around my waist and I backed it up. "stop, oh then wiggle wit. Stop, oh then wiggle wit it, stop, oh then wiggle wit, wiggle wit it, wiggle wit it." I let the music dictate my body movements for the remainder of the song. I touched my toes and wiggled myself against Naruto and smiled as his hands tightened around my hips. We grinded when the song wasn't telling my to do something. I smiled as the song ended and Naruto and I walked back to the bar.

I sat down weary but having fun.

" I never knew you could dance like that kitty." I smiled.

" You never asked rug rat!" I was going to continue but was interrupted with a tap on my shoulder. I looked at the culprit and saw Genma and Kotetsu. I smiled and waved.

" Hey guys what are you doing here?" I said turning around on the stool, crossing my legs and leaning my arms against the bar counter.

" We should be asking you the same thing. Considering how you and Naruto are definitely not 18 and should not be drinking."Genma said, spinning the senbon needle in his mouth. I laughed.

" Well I have my ways but seriously why are you here?"

" Huh well we were having a guys night out and we saw you dancing and came to say hi." Kotetsu said smiling at me. I felt Naruto grab my hand and I turned to him and saw him glaring at Kotetsu.

" Naruto, this and Kotetsu and they guy with the needle in his mouth in Genma. Guys this is Naruto my boyfriend." I said nervously noticing the exchange between the three of them.

" Nice to meet some friends of kitty chan. How did you guys meet?" He asked still glaring at Kotetsu who in return was glaring at him. Genma just looked at me and I shrugged.

" They were my partners for my first mission. When you were in the forest of death. So I am getting my drink now. Yo, bartender lady let me get another coke and rum!" I said turning abruptly from the three guys. I sipped on my drink and turned when Kotetsu said my name.

" Good job today with the hokage. I don't know what I would do if I were in your situation. Well we have to go now bye!" Then they left leaving me with a very confused Naruto.

" What the hell are they talking about, good job with the hokage. Arianna, what the hell happened with the last guy, that you questioned." My eyes widened, Naruto isn't that smart, he shouldn't be able to put two and two together! I closed my eyes and wondered how much trouble I would get in if I told him. I opened my eyes to see a very pissed off Naruto.

" I. I can't tell you Naruto. I am sorry but only ninja over genin can know. I am so sorry but I can't tell you, you have to understand." He shook his head and backed away. He turned and ran out the club. I sat there staring at the place where he was once sitting. Not knowing that my heart had just broken into a million pieces and pushing my into an emotionless state.

A/n yet another chapter! Ah seems like Naruto and Ari's relationship is having some problems I wonder what is going to happen next time?Well the chunnin exams of course! So review! And I promise I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible! REVIEW REVIEW!

AzureTwilightDragon: Thanks again for yet another review!! you make me sooo happy! SO how did you like this chapter?!?!

Shinobi89: Yes! A new reviewer! I am glad that you enjoy the story and thank you for saying that is was one of the best ones you have read in a long time! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the chapters and story!


	13. Chpt 12: I didnt think it 2 be like this

**A/n Heyy everybody, so here is the new chapter sorry it took so long to get out, I had to go wedding shopping and what not. Michael Jackson Died! Omg I almost cried when I heard it on the radio minutes after it happened! R.I.P dude! You will be missed. Oh and I just want to let you know that July 5-15 I won't be here. Sounds like a long time huh but I am going to the beach with a friend July 5-10 then July 12-15 I go to basketball camp and I doubt I will have time to write a chapter in two days so sorry! **

**Chapter XII: **

**Part I: Patrol duty and intense training **

What up people! I just thought that I would let you know that it is now about 3 days before the final exams. Saki came home a couple days ago, and found out about my job and Saki, Ryuu, and I went celebrating. She thinks I am going to be an Anub before to long. I told here she is crazy. Well besides the job and everything stuff has been pretty bad. All chunnin and higher are on constant patrol around the village. It sucks, but you want to know what sucks worse. Naruto decided he needed a break from me. I just about cried my eyes out for two days. Well I didn't cry, but I wanted to. I did really it's just I couldn't, I couldn't be that weak, emotional girl anymore. I needed to be a shinobi.

" Arianna time to go!" Oh yea that is another thing that changed. I don't like stupid nicknames anymore. I prefer to be called Arianna. No Noel, Ari, or _kitty._ I cringe just thinking about it.

" Coming Saki." I said in a dead voice. We have to go to the Hokage's office now. We have patrol duty now with some guy neither of us are familiar with. I strapped on my headband that doubled as a necklace around my neck, and pulled on my newly designed chunnin vest. In other words my vet was now black and came right under my bust. I walked out of my room and saw Saki patiently waiting by the front door. I waved.

" Good evening Saki, how are you tonight." I said shoving my hands into my pockets.

" Ha ha so funny, god I think I liked you better before." I cut her off with a glare and stormed past her. Leaving there wide eyed. How could anybody like me better when I went with Naruto. I was immature, stupid and childish. I pulled a cigarette out of one of the many pockets on my vest and placed it in my mouth lighting it up. Another habit I took back up a couple days ago. Saki fell into step beside me. I completely ignored her presence and she let me. I inhaled the fumes and a ghost of a smile appear across my face. Of course it was gone as soon as I realized it was there. Saki looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

" So I heard that you wanted to take up swords." I nodded.

" You are correct. I think it would be better for some of my jutsu. You know one that is compatible with chakra, I am afraid that sooner or later my pocket knives will break from the amount of chakra I put into them in training." She nodded.

" You know, my sister used a sword like that, I am sure you would like it. You can have it if you want." My eyes widen and a small smile graced my face.

" Of course Saki, can I have it when we get home?" I asked a smile still on my face.

" I like it so much better when you smile." I frowned slightly it feels like so long ago when it was only like last week. I nodded my head and inhaled my cigarette before putting out not really wanting to smoke anymore. We walked into the Hokage's office and saw a guy a little older than me but a little younger that Saki. This guy can't be a master swordsman.

" Ah, Saki, Arianna. What a pleasure it is to see you two tonight how have you been?" We both nodded, still looking over at the handsome man standing in front of the hokage. " Ah yes, this is Takashi. He will be patrolling with you tonight. He has just returned from a long mission. Also, Arianna do you remember asking me about a sword master who would like to train you." I nodded my head still looking at the man. " Well Takashi, after hearing about the girl that has been so highly praised would like to train you." My eyes widened and I noticed the multiple swords on his body. He smiled at my look and waved. His black hair framing his face in a very attractive way. I dropped my look of surprise and nodded.

" So, I guess we should get going." Saki said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that followed. I nodded my head and started to walk out of the office.

" Arianna, I would like to speak to you alone please. You can catch up to the others later." I stopped and let the other two walk past me, and turned to look at the Hokage.

" Yes Hokage sama." I said looking impassive.

" I would like to speak to you about the finals for a second please sit down." He indicated to a chair, which I begrudgingly sat in. " You are more aware of the situation than anybody and I would have liked for you to be one of my personal guards for the finals, however I know how badly this proctoring is for you so, not only will you be the proctor I want you to meet the Kazekage." I looked at him in shock for a minute.

" Why would you want me to do that, I mean I have already met, him. So I am honored really I am but."

" Now Arianna, you will meet the Kazekage. It is very important to the village, that you met him." I looked at.

" Are you just going to show me off?" A large grin appeared across his face.

" If somebody was to ask, I would deny it. You are dismissed." My mouth hung open, before moving to a small smirk.

" As you wish." I left the office in a cyclone of air, my newest form of mouth dropping show offishness. I landed on top of the gate and saw Saki and Takashi talking quietly. I walked over to the two and announced my presents. They looked over at me and both had smiles on there faces. I nodded my head and stuck my hand out towards Takashi.

" Sorry. About that earlier I was rude. Lets start over." His smile grew larger and his large hand grabbed my own. It was warm and calloused obviously from using a sword. " I am Arianna it is nice to meet you sensi." I said in a pleasant tone, however my face was void of a smile.

" The pleasure is all mine, Arianna. To think I am going to teach the girl that has single handedly beat five jounin. Then joined the interrogation squad, making her the youngest, and lowest of rank to ever be on it. Wow, I say this is major bragging rights." His smile never leaving his face.

" It is not all it is cracked up to be, I promise you. So how old are you and what is your rank?" I said an eyebrow lifted. He dropped his hand from mine.

" I am 17 and a jounin." My eyebrows reached my hairline covered by my bangs.

" You are only 3 years older than me! No fucking way you look older than that." He laughed.

" Actually I am only 2 years older than you, I just turned 17 recently and I am under the impression that you will be 15 in December correct." I nodded my head dumbly. How is it that everybody knows just about everything about me. I turned to Saki and she made a suggestive face at me. Yeah right Saki, I don't hop on every sexy man that walks my way. Even though this guy is extremely sexy.

_**" that he is cub, but there is something off about this guy, and he is going to be your sensi. Never get involved with your teachers you know that." **_

_" You know you take the fun out of just about everything, besides I am still kinda fucked up over that kid." _

_**" Who, you mean Naruto. I can see why he is everything you have always wanted and you loved that kid more than yourself." **_I cringed and coughed slightly.

" Are you okay imouto, I you aren't sick are you?" Saki said walking over to my post. I shook my head.

" I am fin...Er not sick, okay no need to worry about me really I just chocked on my spit or something."

_" Please don't talk about him like that. I am finally getting over him. It hard enough as it is." _ I sat on the wall , my legs dangling over the side. I looked up and saw it was a full moon. This is the night that sound kid is killed by Gaara. I guess I will go home and fix the battles. Now that he isn't hear Shikamaru and Temari are fighting. I rubbed a hand over my face sighing dramatically. Things may have been from my world, but things are definitely more complicated. Sometimes I wish I never came here. I wonder what I wold be doing right now.

_**" You would probably be dead, locked up, or high." **_As much as I wanted to get mad at her. I know she is most likely right. This however just made me more upset.

"Arianna." Takashi called to me. I turned my head and looked at him and he sat beside me. I looked at him strangely.

" Did you want something?" I asked scooting over a little bit away from him.

" I just wanted to tell you that I want to start training tomorrow. So meet me at training ground 12 and we can get started." I nodded why did he have to sit beside to say that. I looked away from him, in a sign of dismissal but he didn't leave. So that is how I spent my four hour watch, in an awkward silence with Saki continuously sending suggestive glance my way. The sun came up and I jumped to my feet and off the wall landing silently 15 below Saki and Takashi sensi.

" So, sensi when did you want to start training." I called to their two shocked faces.

" Um, in three hours, you know get a little sleep. You are going to need it." I nodded.

" Come on Saki, lets go home." She nodded and landed beside me a second later. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders in a sisterly way. I cringed at the contact but Saki didn't notice or didn't seem to care.

Once we were out of hearing range she attacked me, with questions. " So, Arianna. Your sensi is pretty hot yeah. I would love to be in your place and about 5 years younger." She wiggled her eye brows in a way that would have made me laugh, if it wasn't for him. I nodded my head.

" Yeah, I guess he is okay." I said shrugging her arm off of my shoulder. She looked at me in disbelief.

" You can not be serious. That guy is fricken gorgeous. And I think he might like you." I turned my head and looked her in her eye before spinning in front of her and placing my hand on her forehead.

" You my sister, have gone crazy. I think you might be mentally ill." I said cracking a grin. My former self showing slightly. She smiled at me widely and place her arm around my shoulder again, which I didn't shrug off. It felt good to let your guard down every once in a while. Keeping it up so long is hard work. The grin feel from my face.

There in the street, who I have been trying so hard to avoid was standing in the street. Naruto with his sensi. I had half a nerve to go over there and yell to my hearts content. The other part of me wanted to go over there and beg him for forgiveness. For the sake of myself and my reputation, I did neither. I turned making Saki look at me questioningly. She turned her head to where I was previously looking. I look of understanding crossed her face as well as a look of fury.

" Want me to go kick his ass?" She asked through gritted teeth. I walked off.

" No, I want to go home and get my new sword. I don't want to cause a scene." She nodded and walked through the alley with me to get to our house. It was faster this way anyway.

We arrived in the house and Saki ran into her room and I heard banging. I sighed and sat on the couch, Sezert jumping on top of my stomach. His smaller form was so much lighter than his full size. I mindlessly rubbed the top of his head. Lost in thoughts that would make a normal person cringe in horror. I thought of killing innocent people for no reason. Watching their blood splatter on my and things around me creating wonderful patterns of pain. I smiled insanely thinking of their screams of horror as I slowly open arteries and let them bleed out, the taste of their innocent blood made me purr in delight.

" Arianna!" What the hell I thought, as I rubbed my head. What was all of that. " Here it is!" Saki showed me the sword. The blade was black. Looking like in was made of coal. I looked at the blade. I grabbed the red hilt from her, looking at myself in the dark reflection.

" It is made of a meteor from space. You know how diamonds are the strongest thing on earth right. Well this is 20 times stronger. The maker of this sword was world known. This sword is one of a kind. I want you to have it." I looked at Saki and smiled widely.

" Thank you so much Saki, I love it." I laid the sward down and hugged her tightly, which she returned immdeiatly. It is strange being a shell of a person and then something as trivial as this could snap me out of it. Then again, Saki giving me pretty much the only thing she had left of her sister wasn't trivial, and I had never been somebody to hold in emotion. Though back then it was never emotion like this. I was never sad, it was always frustrated, pissed, or angry. I held her for a little longer not wanting to forget the feeling. I pulled back a smile still on my face. I sat back down looking at the sword. The black color intriguing me. I just didn't understand how the idea to use a rock from space made it into the guys head, or how Saki's little sister got it. She must have been good.

I admired the sword for a little over an hour and a half, letting myself get lost in thoughts. Some good, some bad, and some wondering what the hell that little horror fantasy was. I tried asking Athena about it but she was unresponsive. I wonder what crawled up her ass. I then proceeded to asking Sezert about it but he pretended to be asleep. I mean seriously what the hell is up with the secrets. I sighed deeply and went to change into something to train in.

I kept it simple, black short, red beater, black vest and black sandals. I realized that sneakers look better and are more comfortable, the sandals are lighter and better for traveling or moving somewhere for long distances, even though they don't look half as good as any of my sneakers. I tighten my headband around my neck. I smiled faintly at myself in the mirror. Hey beautiful, these are the best days of your life so smile and live it up while you still can. A quote popped into my head. I haven't thought about her for years. Christina, the one girl that I can honestly called my best friend. She said that to me on her death bed. She had cancer and I was crying over her dying body. She had brain cancer and I was surprised that she was even able to talk to me, I had been 10 at the time, she was around 17. I cried for weeks, nobody seemed to care, not even her parents shed a tear at her funeral. That was when I first become the way I was, I had lost the only person in my life to give a damn.

I wiped a tear form my eye and walked into the kitchen and made some toast. Saki walked in as the toast popped out of the toaster. She yawned and I took a bite of my toast. Nodding in her direction before grabbing my newly acquired sword. She smiled at me and waved at a disappeared in a pillar of water Sezert standing beside my legs. We landed and I _accidentally_ stepped on his tail. He hissed and glared at me, in a cattily way.

" Did you has a good nap?" I growled through my teeth. He coughed and walked away from me. I looked around the clearing and I saw Takashi sitting underneath a shady tree. I waved and walked over to him.

" So are you ready to get started sensi?" I asked, a small smile of anticipation on my face.

" You can call Takashi, sensi makes me sound old." A very small blush crossed my face and I nodded.

"So what first." I regretted asking as soon as a creepy smile appeared on his face.

" 50 laps around the village then half a mile swim, against the current. I will do it with you." I nodded grimly and began my torture. Wait no this isn't torture. I would never make my captives run 100 miles in the Konoha sun, that isn't torture, that would be cruel and unusual punishment.

The first 30 laps were easy, the 20 after that where a little worse. I felt like dead weight though when we were finished. I sighed ready for a relaxing dip in the river. I stripped off my vest, beater and sandals, leaving me in a black and red sports bra and my spandex shorts. I light blush dusted Takashi's pale skin. I smiled at his uncomfortableness, before taking my hair out of it's pony tail shaking it sensually.

" Okay, lets do this! Half a mile!" He shouted a thumbs up sign pointed in my direction.

" I swear it is like you are related to Gai and Lee." I dived into the shallow water careful not the hit my head on the rock bottom. Under the water I swear I heard a yell from Takashi but I chose to ignore it and started my half mile swim against the current. This guy so better be worth all of this or I swear I will shove my foot so far up his ass he is going to need surgery to remove it.

The swim was three times worse than the run. I was always a good swimmer, but never in my whole life have I hurt as bad as this. I mean seriously if you were to scratch a layer or two of skin of my body and then throw me into a pool of vinegar it would feel better than I did right now. I panted and pulled myself onto the bank of the river laying down face first. My breathing slowly became more controlled as Takashi walked over to my place of rest.

" Huh, 15 minutes that wasn't to bad for you first time, and it only took you an hour to run the about nine and half miles around the village. You did excellent on your test." I looked up at him a harsh glare focused in on him.

" A test. You mean to tell me I feel like shit because you wanted to TEST ME! I swear to god I am going to kick your ass to next fucking millennium!" I tried to get up and run at him but my body chose now of all time to not want to cooperate. " As soon as I can move anyway." I sighed heavily. I feel so helpless right now. " Sezert, could you please pick me up." I called to the lazy tiger. He rolled his eyes but got up to get me. He pulled my up my the back of my sports bra and flung me on his back. " Thank you."

" Yeah, whatever." I looked over at Takashi who looked lost in thought. Sezert walked a little way down stream leaving my sensi there. When I saw my clothes in sight I rolled off of Sezert and landed painfully on the ground and staggered to my feet and placed my clothing and shoes back on. I was walking back to the training ground when Takashi had fallen into step beside me. His arm draping itself around my shoulder. I stopped abruptly and my eyes widen. That type of touching was too intimate. True Saki had done the same thing hours before, but Takashi his touch _burned _me. Not literally of course, but I saw the signs flashing in neon colors. There was something wrong with this guy, something that I didn't want to get myself involved with. Takashi was looking at me strangely now.

" Uh sorry, I thought I saw a spider web, so I stopped. I guess there wasn't any." I rubbed the back of my head.

**" That was smooth, you are such and idiot sometimes." **

_" You know sometimes I wish you couldn't talk." _I frowned and followed a clueless Takashi into the clearing. He pulled his sword from his back and attacked. me. I pulled out a kunia and narrowly missed getting my arm chopped off.

" What the heel was that!" I yelled pushing him away from me. I stood with my arms crossed across my chest.

" You are to always be alert. You grabbed a kunia instead of your sword."

" So," I pressed on not seeing the point in attacking me.

" So, don't." He said deadly serious. I looked at him pointedly for a moment before throwing the kunia into a tree behind me. I pulled my own sword from my back and got into a pretty weak stance.

" No, that is wrong." He came over to me and placed his hands on my hips a leg between my own legs. His hot breath on the base of my neck.

" Like this." he whispered. He brought his hands up to my arms and positioned them on my hands moving them to there proper place on my sword. His touch was burning. Like the flame of a candle, soothing but dangerous. I felt his aurora. The strange thing was that it was constantly changing like back at the stream it had been lightly and careless. Now it was far different. It was hard and serious. It was an almost 180 change. Now I know what you are thinking so he changed his mood. No that isn't it, moods are temporary for the most part. Auroras are pretty permanent. It was like this guy was two different people. A bead of sweat rolled down my face as we took a couple practice swings, his arms making my moves graceful and pristine. I smiled my suspicious thoughts leaving for the time being and I focused on the one thing that had stolen my total attention. Swords.

We spent hours going over just the basics and I finally started getting it. My movements where still a bit short and choppy but with a little more practice I would be fine. At the end of training I though it would be best to ask Takashi a question that has been burning in the back of my mind.

"Takashi." I whispered lowly. He looked at me confused thinking I didn't say anything.

" Did you say something." I nodded solemnly. " Well, what is it?" I looked at him for a second.

" The question sensi is what are _you_?" His expression was one of complete shock. We must have stood there staring a for at least ten minutes. The longest I have ever heard him silent. He was fidgeting uncomfortably. I looked at him a slight glare on my face.

" If you are going to hide things from me, maybe you should reconsider training me. I am having enough trust issues as it is." Now would have been a good time to stomp off in a dramatic fashion, but something was rooted me to my spot. Whether it be my stubbornness or pure curiosity I would never know. I just knew I wasn't leaving or letting him leave until I got my answer.

" I don't know what you are talking about." He lied smoothly. Well what he though was smoothly.

" Now you see not only was that stupid to lie to somebody who knows that you are hiding something, but you are a terrible liar. No tell me what you or I swear to god I will go the Hokage and..."

" Okay, okay. Just listen I can't tel you here. Why don't I take you to get something to eat. I promise I will tell you there." I looked at him specially before slowly nodding my head.

" Good I will pick you up at eight." I shook my head.

" No, we are going now. Whether you like it or not you are going to tell me what the hell you are. Is that understood?" He nodded his head quickly. I felt like another scolding a child who took an extra cookie. I frowned. I could never make a decent mother. I mean I can't even keep a boyfriend. God, I am so pathetic it is ridiculous. I sighed and grabbed Takashi's arm and walked out of the training ground.

" You know if you just tell me now. We won't have to go out in public together." He looked at me confused.

" Why wouldn't I want to be seen with somebody as beautiful as you." This guy is either completely clueless or a complete jerk. I was leaning to the latter. I mean how dumb can somebody get. Who would want to be seen with the freak girl. The girl that couldn't even keep Naruto as a boyfriend. Anybody could see how pathetic that is I mean seriously, how pathetic could I get. It is really kind of sad. I shook my head clearing it of the negative thought. First I am having blood fetishes, then I am all happy, and now I am being all pessimistic. What the hell is going on with me. I mean seriously. My mind is going through turmoil. I really do need help, or I think I might just kill somebody, or scratch that I just might kill a lot of people. We arrived at a small and pretty vacant cafe.

I walked in and sat at a secluded table all the way in the back. Takashi following behind me silently. I sat down and crossed my arms and legs tapping my foot impatiently. He sat down looking somewhere behind me. My tapping grew more irate and louder. I finally snapped my fingers in his face drawing him back to me.

" What are you." I hissed. He looked at me.

" It is not like you have told me what you are." I glared at him, damn how did I get and ass for a sensi.

" I asked you first, besides it isn't like you don't already know. Now tell me." I pressed. He looked at me for a minute, my patience was wearing thin.

" If I tell you, you can not tell anybody. This is a secret you must take to the grave." I looked at him for a minute debating on whether or not I should agree to something like this.

" Does the hokage know." He nodded his head.

" But only he knows. So do I have you trust." I nodded my head. " Okay I am a spirit. I stared at him in disbelief. Really was this guy serious. I stood abruptly glaring at him and kicking the chair from behind me.

" You really are fucked up. Do you think this is funny fucking with me like this. I thought I would be able to trust you. She was right my instincts suck ass. You know what just forget training me, I will figure it out by myself just like I have done for everything else in my life. I can't depend on anybody but my damn self." I ran out of the cafe. Sezert looking at me from his spot outside of the little shop.

" Don't follow me. I want to be alone." I hissed as a marched past him.

Who the hell did this guy think he was I mean seriously what the hell is wrong with him. Fucking around with me like this. I gripped my headband tightly my knuckles turning white, my other hand gripping the hilt of my sword that I moved to my hip. I really need to blow off some steam. I went to the nearest training ground and practiced my technique. I chopped the trees down to toothpicks, boulders where bashed to pieces and the ground had cracks in it. My hands and shins were rubbed raw. It hurt to even hold my hand in a fist, the limited skin left on my hand stretched and torn each time I moved my hand. I smiled and walked up the one on the few trees left, and punched the tree hard, shattering the tree and also the bones in my hand. I felt the urge to sorry out but the pain made me feel. I feeling I had come accustomed to. Forcing myself to feel something anything but emptiness. I looked at my swollen and bleeding fist. Sometimes I wonder if I am a masochist.

I walked back to the center of the clearing and unsheathed my sword focusing my chakra to the sword. To my surprise it immediately absorbed the chakra and pulsed purple and then settled on yellow. The lightning cracking in the distance. Why is it every time I do this jutsu lightning. I think I am going to call it denkou soujuu, lightning manipulation. Pretty nice name if you ask me. I refocused the chakra to my blade and felt the familiar pulsing only stronger like my sword was buzzing and only I could feel it. I set my sites on a an extremely large trees and charged at it, gracefully swinging my sword. The sword didn't make contact with the tree and I thought that I had missed but the top of the tree slid from the bottom at an angle. My mouth dropped. I didn't even touch the tree, how the hell did it cut like butter. Is this sword really that much stronger than my pocketknives.

I practiced a few more time and when I finally finished it was close to mid night. I sighed, I really don't want to wake up Saki, maybe I should just sleep out here. I looked my physical sate, near chakra depletion, cuts littered my face and fore arm, I had a shattered hand that has now numbed it self and is twice the size of my other hand, and my ankle was probably bruised. Maybe I should go to the hospital. I nodded my head, that really was the only thing I could do. I mean it beats sleeping in a tree or on the hard ground.

**Chapter XII: **

**Part II: The finals disaster**

I woke up to the smell of clean. Ugh I mean it makes me sick to my stomach to realize how sterile everything is here. I pushed myself up with my left hand. It seems that last night I had fractured my wrist and broken three fingers. Luckily they were able to heal my fingers, but they thought it would be best for my wrist to heal on it's own. My ankle was sprained and they just gave me pain medication for it. I denied it spit it out. You I am definitely a masochist. They said I would be able to go as soon as I woke up so I changed back into my clothes and it proved a little difficult hopping around on one foot and only using one hand but I managed and hopped out the window, landing painfully in my ankle I bit my lip to hold back a scream of pain. I shook the pain off and limped home. Well halfway before I realized that there was a much easier way and poofed myself onto my bed and fell asleep. Oh how good it felt to sleep in a nice comfy bed.

I woke up and realized that the sun was setting. I snapped out of bed and looked around frantically. My wrist and ankle felt a lot better and Sezert was laying at the end of my bed.

I shook him awake and he opened an eye grudgingly. " Come on, we have to train for our big entrance! It is going to be so cool!" Come on I grabbed his ear and thought of a secluded place where nobody could see us. We landed with a swoosh of air. I smiled and looked at the purple and red sky, my two favorite colors.

I stood there staring for a minute until the sun had gone the whole way down. I smiled and looked at Sezert and saw that he was also deeply interested with the sunset. I smiled at my little kitten. I sat down on the ground next to him, watching the first star of the night come out.

" So you are leaving me soon right?" He nodded his gaze never leaving the sky. I frowned and turned my attention to his large head.

" Hey, do you think I can meet her, you know she can live here for a couple months before you have to leave me." He didn't answer for a while and I allowed the silence glancing back and forth between the dark star lit sky and the large red and white tiger head beside me. He turned his gaze to me.

" I don't see why not. Under one condition though." I smiled widely and nodded my head.

" Anything you can't Sezert." His gaze pierced through me, I become weary of the condition.

" You may not embarrass me." I screamed and tackled him into a hug. I yelled a chorus of thank yous before Sezert was able to get me off of him.

" Shouldn't we be training."  I nodded my head and jumped to my feet wiping the dirt and grass off of my clothes. I pulled the sword off my back.

" I was just waiting for the sun to go down so nobody would see us. Duh." I smirked and hopped on Sezert. I practiced my entrance for tomorrow until an hour before everybody would have to be there. I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I had practiced with only my chakra alone, I wanted to know that I could do this without Athena's help. Wish I did, for hours. I smiled and appeared in my room, stripping my clothes and grabbing a towel. I wrapped the towel around my body and went into the hallway towards the shower.

"Well, you certainly are out late, I didn't even here you get up last night." I shrugged.

" Who knows maybe your getting old." I dodged a random flying object and shut the bathroom door, and locked it.

I sighed and took my hair out of the bun that held my white and purple locks in place. It is funny ever sense that thing with my sensi, all my demonic feature have been showing. My nails, my eyes, sharp canine like teeth, and my hair. I am just glad those weird marks aren't on my arms. I looked down. Haha Athena you are so funny. She also hasn't been talking to me. I don't know why, but I think it is just her time of the month or something. I sighed again and stepped into the shower, washing my body, my hair and shaved my legs and what not. The shower took me roughly 45 minutes. I rubbed the steam and looked at my scary and warped reflection and started into the endless black pits. I guess two things come out of having scary black demon eyes, super cool vision, and being able to scare the hell out of anybody with a turn of my head. I pulled the towel up higher and dashed out of the bathroom, avoiding my flying objects; shoes, picture frames, the TV. Remote, Sezert. Wait, what Sezert I looked back at the tiger who was half way embedded into the wall. Wow.

I ran into my room locking the door once again. I dropped the towel and walked to my drawer placing a red padded bra on, pulling my breast to a higher and more noticeable position. I then pulled on a black and red lace boy shorts that matched the lace of the bra. I smiled at the lingerie, and pulled out a pair of dark red shorts that barely covered my underwear, pulling out a black tube top that showed my red bra strap. I looked at my reflection and liked the way my hair was the total opposite of my out fit. I debated on heels of flats but then decided that I was probably going to be fighting somebody, so I put on my sneakers instead of dress shoes. I checked my reflection one last time before checking the clock and seeing that I was ten minutes late. Shit.

" Sezert, come on we are late!" I ran out of my room and grabbed my sword. I jumped on Sezert's back and we flew out of the balcony sliding glass doors.

It was bright outside and the sun temporarily blinding me. By the time I had gotten my vision straight we were flying over top of the arena. I smiled and waited until we were directly above the stadium before unleashing my sword and holding the hilt with both of my hand and raising it above my head and jumped off of Sezert spiraling. It was still to high for anybody to see, but this gave my time to back a spinning blur or red, purple, whit, and black. I was halfway to the ground before somebody saw me. There raised finger making everybody look in my direction. I smirked and spun even faster at an almost sickening speed. I was feet from the ground before Sezert landed on the ground directly beneath me, making me land in a crouched position the sword resting on my shoulder and a large smirk on my face as my long hair settled its self on my shoulders falling around the black sword.

It was silent dead silent. Soundless enough for the entire stadium to see me. I raised my head and looked at the crowds.

" Sorry, I am late." I stood to my full height on the red striped tiger. I turned my head looking at the crowds. It started off as a slow clap and before I knew it people were screaming, whistling, cheering, hell I even saw a couple people faint. I let the applause continue for a minute or two, before cutting them off with a raised hand to my throat magnifying my voice.

" Hello, everybody. My name is Arianna, and I will be the proctor for todays matches. I hope you will have as much fun as I will." I cut the voice and rubbed my throat, even though it's a jutsu it still hurts like hell.

I hopped off Sezert and looked at the genin. Everybody but Sasuke was there. I decided to play it dumb.

" Does, anybody know where the Uchiha is?" I asked placing a hand on my hip and adjusting the sword on my shoulder.

" And here I thought you were on first name bases with the Uchiha." Temari said looking boredly under her fingernails. I looked at her grinding my teeth.

" Yeah I am, to bad you are not, he is great in bed to." I saw her blush a dark red and the boys in the group which was everybody else looked at my through widen eyes.

" Yea, and how would you know what he is like in bed!" She screeched. I turned my attention from her and looked to see a waving Sakura.

" My imouto is sleeping with him." I sadistic grin on my face worthy of Gaara's, Temari backed off after that. I cleared my throat.

" So nobody know where _Sasuke_ is. No, hold on I will be back." I left the stadium in a pillar of fire and landed beside the hokage.

" Hokage sama, Kazekage sama." I bowed to both leader respectively.

" Ah Arianna, we were just speaking of your entrance it was wonderful, I am shocked a my month of waiting has been worth it." I smiled and muttered a thank you.

" Yeah, but I came up here because Uchiha Sasuke is absent, as well as Dosu of the sound. Dosu was recently found killed so his match has been taking care of, but Sasuke is nowhere to be seen. The rules state that if he is not here by his match then he is disqualified." I looked to the Hokage but to my surprise the _Kazekage _answered.

" We can not disqualify him yet, most of the people here came to see him, there will be an uprising if he is not to fight." I glared at him slightly, and nodded my head.

" Very well then, Sasuke has until his match starts to get here. If he is not then to bad." I left without letting either of them answer me and appeared behind the genin.

" BOO!" I yelled and made some of them jump and others turn a glare on at me. I smiled and waved innocently.

" Okay first match Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji. Everybody else get your asses up to that box over there. NOW!" I yelled and made everybody but Naruto and Neji run to the box. I smiled disturbingly at their running figures, then turned my attention to the two glaring opponents.

" Oh god, knock it off. I didn't even say go yet." I looked at Naruto who seemed to be avoiding my gaze. Oh so he is one of those, wants to be all I don't know you and I am embarrassed or some shit like that and he is the one that broke up with me. I sighed and walked between the two, raising a blue hand to my headband.

" Ladies and gentleman, shinobi and otherwise! I give you the first match of the day! Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji! This is a one on one fight until the death, unconsciousness or verbal quiting one or both opponents. Are both fighters ready?" They both nodded. " Begin.

I jumped back to the kage box and began my torture...er I mean introduction of the Kazekage and a couple of lords, more promised more during the next matches. I managed to slip away as Naruto landed the last hit on Neji rendering him unable to fight. I sighted and checked Neji's vitals calling the medics over.

" I guess destiny is kinda like karma huh Neji." I knew he couldn't hear me but I continued anyway. "They are both a bitch when they aren't in your favor." I looked over to Naruto who was running around the stadium loving his fifteen seconds of fame. He looked so happy, a happy that I used to try everyday to give to him. I rubbed my eye, and made Naruto go back to the box and pulling out a watch. Counting out the seconds until Sasuke would be disqualified. 3, 2,1. I raised my hand to my throat and was about the announce Sasuke's disqualification. An Anub black op appeared beside me and whispered in my ear.

" The hokage said to postpone Sasuke's match until the last one." Those stupid cunts. I sighed and nodded dismissing the black op.

" Attention peoples. The second match has been disqualified. Will the contestants for round 3 please come down.

I looked to the box and saw that Kankuro was looking really nervous and whispering with Temari. I rubbed a hand over my face tiredly.

" YO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" I yelled with the a hand over my throat, damn this is going to hurt when I try to talk again. I swallowed trying to lubricate my throat.

" I forfeit!" the hooded boy yelled down to me. I waved my hand. Turning back towards the audience.

" Winner of round 3 Shino Aburame!" I turned around to see Temari gliding down on her fan. I placed both of my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. She landed and looked at me.

" What it is my turn right?" I laughed, holding my stomach tightly.

" Wow, you sure are in a hurry to be made a fool out of huh. Wow I can't wait to see your face when you lose!" I laughed harder and she came rushing at me with her fan raised. I was still laughing and side stepped her sticking my foot out and tripping her making her fall flat on her face. My laughing stopped and the stadium went silent. I looked at her my black pupil less eyes boring into her own.

" You really shouldn't attack the proctor, you never know that could get your ass killed." The silence continued and I turned from her.

" OI, Shikamaru! Looks like you have to fight another girl, get down here." He came flying over the railing flapping his arms uselessly. I looked up and saw a sheepish looking Naruto as well as a whole lot of trash flying. I shook my head, and watched as he drug his feet to me. When he was in arms length I yelled begin and jumped back to the hokage box. I figure if I stay here I could help the hokage a little.

Actually now that I think about it, Shikamaru and Temari are really the only ones who should become chunnin. Watching their fight it reminded me how Temari figured out the reach of Shikamaru's shadow jutsu, but then again, she really didn't think about the playing field, the hole made by Naruto, or Shikamaru's jacket. I guess I have to think about it, she really is trying to destroy Konoha. Yeah I really have to think about it. Naruto fight was good, but he wasn't thinking sure he got that last move well but I just don't think he is ready yet. Man, he is going to throw a fit when he finds out he didn't make chunnin.

" Arianna, Shikamaru is trying to get your attention." I looked to the field and saw that he had gotten Temari with his shadow possecion. I I jumped from the box. Oh shit this was a longer drop than I thought. I landed and a sharp pain entered my healing ankle. Why didn't Athena just heal it, she was kind of unresponsive at the moment. That dumb bitch. I limped slightly over to Shikamaru.

" SO are you going to kill her or what" He glared at me.

" If I harm her with will the jutsu is still activated then I will be harmed to." I looked at him for a moment, an emotionless mask on my face. I looked from him to Temari, who looked a little aggravated then back to Shikamaru.

" I still don't see a problem." He frowned and glared at me slightly.

" I quit, I am out of chakra anyway." I nodded and he dropped the jutsu. I looked to Temari who was dumbfounded.

" Just because you technically won the fight doesn't mean that you deserve to, you got lucky and embarrassed. It would suck to be you know. I wonder how your brothers feel about you losing to a lazy bum like Shikamaru." I smirked at Temari flexed her muscles like she was going to run at me but turned on her foot and stomped off.

" Winner Temari." I yelled to the crowd. There was some shout, some boos and more trash. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. Sasuke's fight, he isn't here yet. Well, he will be but this just means that they will attack soon. I looked up to the hokage box and saw that he had called me up there. I nodded and addressed the stirring crowd.

" Yo, people. The next fight is Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara. Sasuke is not here yet, so he gets an extra ten minutes. Feel free to go home or whatever." I poofed away holding my throat and rubbing landing beside the Hokage on my bruise ankle.

" SHIT, MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES. THAT FUCKING HURT!" I fell to the ground holding my ankle tightly feeling it swell up in my hand. I gritted my teeth and looked at about eight surprised ninjas.

" You rang, Hokage sama." I breathed out unevenly. I gritted my teeth and called to Athena.

_**" Come on, I don't know what you have been doing the past like week, but could you please fix my ankle!" **_I shut my teeth and bit back a scream as my ankle pulled itself together, this hurts more than actually hurting it in the first place. When the pain became bearable I looked to the hokage again and saw that he had a concerned looked on his face. I smiled slightly.

" All, better old man. No need to worry about me! Can I ask exactly what you want?" I said in a light manner. " Uh, yeah. I just wanted to tell you, that the cage is waiting and feathers have yet to arrived. I also have a more birds coming." I nodded my head. What he said was code for he had more Anub or birds coming and that he is waiting for the first attack.

" If my bird is hurt I will crumple the crackers and dump the crumbs in the ocean somewhere. ." I said in a serious tone. He smiled and nodded. I looked at my watch and saw that Sasuke had fifteen second left.

" I guess Uchiha isn't coming." The Kazekage importer said. I glared in his direction.

" No, he will be here." I swirled away in a pillar of fire and landed in the middle of the arena with five second to change.

I held out five fingers pulling each down as the second ticked away. Three two one. I smiled as Sasuke and Kakashi arrived in a whirl of leaves. I took in Sasuke's appearance as the crowd went wild. Almost as wild as mine. I smiled at looked at Kakashi winking.

" I take it we made it in time." I smirked and looked directly at Sasuke.

" Actually no, you didn't you where a second to late. Guess your new, er body suit was for nothing!" I smirked wider and made it look like I was going away. Naruto came running down, yelling about how he was late and such. I looked at Kakashi who seemed devistated.

" Oh Kakashi rememeber when you scared me in that meeting. Yeah well this is pay back." I walked close to his face leaning in so our nosed were touching.

" JUST KIDDING!" I yelled making him fall backwards and a smile appear on Sasuke's face. I looked to the box and motioned for Gaara to come down. He nodded back turning and leaving the box. I turned and saw that Naruto was still yelling.

" Naruto." He turned in my direction, a confused look on his face. I crossed my arms and glared at him. " Leave the battle field." I watched as he retreated Shikamaru who had appeared out of nowhere followed. I glared at his retreating back.

" Wow, what happened with you to?" I looked to Kakashi a moment of sadness flashed on my face before hardening back to a glare.

" There is no us two. You have to leave to." I turned from him a hand on my chest as my heart beat at an unsteady pace. I looked to the Sasuke, and waited for Gaara to kill his people before coming down. I drew circles in the dirt absenly when I remember I had my sneakers on so I screamed and started cleaning them off, ignoring all the weird looks I got. I mean seriously, in a world where you are the only one that has Nike's and Jordan's, you tend to take extremely good care of them.

I finished cleaning my shoes and looked up to see that Gaara and Sasuke were glaring intensely at each other. I sighed, ninja and their ego's. It is kinda sad.

" Alright, you to. You see that crowd out there." They nodded. " Good, now if you fuck up and make this a stupid fight, then I will personally kick both of your asses! Understood, good. Begin!" I yelled. Jumping behind the hokage, wait for the feathers to fall out of the sky. I swear I wish I could kill Orochimaru, right now! That would make things a whole hell of a lot easier.

Sasuke ran up the wall, and well you all know what happens next. He hurts my buddy Gaara. Gaara freaks out, the invasion starts and I almost got my head cut off. Yea, that was the scariest thing of my life. Luckily Sezert attacked the guy just was the kunia touched my neck. I hissed at the fine cut it made. Blood ran down my neck, but I ignored it and ran to the hokage, try and protect the him. Unfortunately I was thrown out of the box falling through the air. Sezert saw what happened and tried to catch me. To bad I was going just a little to fast for him. I landed on the ground, hard the first connecting to the ground was my head. I heard a crunch and it sounded like two pans connecting together and my vision started clouding. I forced myself up avoiding unconsciousness and brought even more pain to my head. I looked around and saw that Sezert, was being attacked. I slowly got to by feet and unsheathed my sword cleaving the sound ninja's head clear off. I sighed and patted Sezert's head, surveying the chaos. It appeared that the sound and sand although small outnumbered the leaf ninja.

" Well Sezert. I believe it is time to take out the trash." I attacked the closest enemy engaging her in a battle of swords. She was good, better than me by a lot. I activated my jutsu causing the clouds to roll in and lightning flashed. I called it down and into my swords. It illuminate me as well as my sword, catching her off guard and allowing me to finish her off. I slashed her neck, not fully going through, but enough to cut her jugular. I left her on the ground a large pool of blood surrounding her body. I looked to the stadium seats and saw Kakashi and Gai, they must have already sent the others after Gaara. I took care of a couple more ninja before I made my way to the seat they were at.

" Kakashi, Gai. The Hokage is going to need help." The looked to the roof of a building and our eyes saw a large purple box.

" If that is made by Orochimaru, it would kill us before we would be able to get into it. Just leave it to the Anub." My eyes widened.

" Orochimaru is going to kill him! We have to help Kakashi! Gai, you know what I am saying right! We have to at least try!" I looked at Gai while fighting of a random Sand guy.

" Arianna, I do understand, but there is nothing we can do, except what we are doing now. WE can not help the hokage, that is above our skills. We should just worry about protecting the village and villagers." I shoved my palm up in the guys nose shattering it and pushing the fragments into his brain, killing him almost instantly.

" Damn it. I can't just sit back and wait until Orochimaru is done killing the Hokage! I have to do something anything! Kakashi sensi please!" Kakashi was fighting off couple ninja at the time and I occupied my self with a couple as well.

" Arianna, I understand really I do. Why don't you go see if the genin need any help.I trust Sezert can track them." I nodded.

" Of course he can. I will be back." I ran off the wall and landed on Sezert. We took off looking for traces of the them.

" Can you track them Sezert?" I asked looking up at the dark clouds that were still around from my jutsu.

" Yea, they are about a mile and half away. We will be there in minute." I sighed.

" Okay that's good. I just hope we won't be to late."

" You worry to much, we already know what is going to happen. They will be fine. The only thing we will be able to do it bring them all back safely."  I thought this through until I saw shikamaru and Asuma.

" Looks like they are okay. That's good to." Sezert shook his gaint head because of my worrying. It cause me to almost smile, _almost. _

We started descending and I saw the one tail and Naruto on a frog fighting. When we touched the ground I immdeiatly ran to Sakura and tried to get her out the sand.

" You need water Arianna. You should forget useful information under pressure." I stopped my useless attacking of the sand hand. Oh shit that rhymed. Anyways, I tried to remember a water jutsu. To bad you can only remember a jutsu if you have previously learned it.

" Shit Sezert, I only know, earth, fire and lightning jutsu! No water ones" Sezert's eyes widened and the hand was still constricting Sakura.

Think Arianna. Water, water. Water! Damn this isn't helping, there has to be sometime when I used water. What about the time when, no that wasn't it. How about that one time. No, that isn't it either. Preliminaries! Yeah thats it! I put my hands in the my modified snake hand sign and though tidal wave like splash. I appeared closer to the sand, and watched as a wave came out of no where and the sand became gritty, tan colored sand. Sakura slid down the tree and I caught her when she came into my reach.

I set her on Sezert's making them go out of harms way. Next task, Sasuke.

" Oi, Uchiha, are you okay." His head snapped in my direction. He glared at me for some reason. It stopped me in my tracks. Nobody has ever looked at me like that before.

" Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?" I walked towards him and reached out my hand to touch his shoulder. He pulled away. What the hell is wrong with him.

" What the hell is wrong with you! Sasuke knock it off!" He sneered at me.

" You see them up there fighting. I can't do anything to help. I couldn't even get Sakura to safety. I am not getting strong fast enough!" I backed away from him.

" Sasuke, it doesn't matter how strong you are."

" Look at you, appearing out of no where, skipping over genin completely and defeating five jounin. You are a freak." I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke.

" You odon't know what you are talking about. I am not a freak." I whispered dangerously. His sneered became, more fierce.

" You could have fooled me." I snapped my eyes away from him and saw Gaara and his siblings leaving Naruto laid on the ground. I left Sasuke and went to Naruto.

I smiled down at him, despite my anger. There was just something about Naruto. I couldn't be mad around him, even though he hurt me. I sighed deeply and picked him bridal style.

" Come on rug rat, I am taking you home." I looked down at his face and his gaze meet mine.

" Arianna." He whispered exhaustedly.

" Yea, kit. What is up." He closed his eyes. I looked down at him worriedly.

" I am....sorry." he breathed out as his body become loose and his head rolled to the side. I panicked and jumped onto Sezert's back careful not to disturb Sakura. I looked over at Sasuke one last time, glaring intently. Sezert took of and I left Sasuke there. I may be a freak, but you aren't better than me.

**A/n that chapter was incredibly late, but like I said I am mad busy and I barely had time to write ****this. It was supposed to be out Monday, but I didn't even get to writing it until Wednesday. So sorry, and remember I wont be updating for at least 2 weeks. **

**AzureTwilightDragon: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it as always. Sorry Arianna wont **_**meet**_** him yet. Even though he was posing as the Kazekage. In the future she will be encountering the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I plan on making both encounters extremely amusing. **

**Providentia: Thank you for the review. I am not holding your lack of reviewing against you because I to have had a really hectic life lately. It happens to the best of us, I don't mind, you don't have to review and I thank you for you politeness to do so. **


	14. Chapter 13: Wow, what just happened

A/n/ Alright sorry about the wait but I was able to finish this one! Also I want to say last month alone, 1231 hits were made on my story, I told my dad and he was like you let that many people read it but you won't let us I was like 0_o wow. Also I got home from the beach and decided not to go to basketball camp so I could write this damn story and guess what! NOBODY REVIEWED! After this chapter I am seriously considering stopping this story all together.

**Chapter XIII**

**P art I: Who the hell thinks 13 is a lucky fucking number, fuck that shit. I hate it. **

It was raining, making everyone who grieved the thirds death, cry harder. To think that even the sky was crying on a day like this. Yup, the third sacrificed himself to kill Orochimaru. The fucking snake just happened to slip away. He is lucky because if I ever see him, I will try my very hardest to kill that sick fuck. I though this as I place my red rose on his casket. Everybody else's was white, I made it my personal duty to get him a red one. Red meant love and that is all I have to give that man. He gave me o home, and a chance. I don't know what I would have done with out him. I walked back and grabbed Naruto's hand. We had gotten back together a few hours after the attack was over.

I have a lot of work to do to. It turns out that not only do I have to clean up the mess. I have to interrogate all the sound and sand ninja. Sure it would be fun, but I doubt that any of them actually know where Orochimaru is now. He wouldn't be stupid enough to tell people he put out to die. If only I could get a hold of Kabuto, that would make things easier.

Naruto and I walked back to his apartment. He was in a daze equivalent to mine. We were silent, lost deep in a fog of thoughts. He didn't even realize we had made it to his front door. I sighed and fished it out the front pocket of his dark jeans. I pulled him through the door and into his one bedroom apartment.

" Naruto, are you hungry?" He snapped his head up at me.

" What, was that kitty. I wasn't paying attention." I smiled at his confused face.

" I said, are you hungry?" He shook his head.

" No, I am just tired. Are you staying here or are you going home?" I thought about it slipping my black pumps off.

" Yea, I don't really want to be alone right now." I walked to the small bed room and slipped my little black dress off. Leaving me in a hot pink bra and matching panties. I crawled into his bed waiting for him to join me. He looked at my attire before smirking and stripping himself of his black jeans and black shirt. Leaving him in a pair of satin red boxers. His tone stomach and arms made me turn away from him, in order to keep myself under control.

Bed shifted under his wait and his warm arm wrapped around my bare stomach his other close to my neck, his head rested on my shoulder and the crock of my neck.

" I missed you Naruto." I whispered, surprising my self that I even said it all. His body tensed up slightly and my breath caught.

" Those couple days, without you gave me time to think. My life sucks without you." He murmured against my neck. I let out the breath I had been holding and snuggled against his chest.

" You don't know happy that makes me to hear you say that. I have been thinking to, no more secrets between us okay. That is what upset you the last time right, I didn't tell you about the invasion mission." He nodded.

" Sorry, I overreacted."

" Nah, I probably would have acted the same way. You did the right thing, I am sorry for keeping things from you." I this point we were face to face inches apart from each other our hot breath mixing together.

We gazed into each others eyes. Black into blue, blue into black. Smiles lightened both of our faces. I reached my hand out and lightly traced the whisker marks on his face. He gently traced the marks on my arms, that look like a really cool tattoo, but I know them as more than that. They are the marks that show the world what I really am, a monster. Naruto started drifting off, and I allowed him to. I need to talk to Athena anyway.

I closed my eyes as well, to give the appearance of sleep. _" Athena, are you there? Why the hell have you been ignoring me!" _I banged on the door inside my mind that separated me from Athena. _" Hello, anybody home! Athena, open the damn door or I will blast the shit open!" _Still no response. I crossed by arms and tried to remember the hand signs that Athena had first taught me to open the door. I braced myself and dug my feet into the floor as a huge blast of wind pushed me away from the door, as the doors opened. I walked into the room after composing myself and looked around. It was dark, but I was able to make out Athena's figure in a secluded corner.

_" Athena, why is it so dark in here." _I thought of lamps and the appeared on tables around the room. I was able to see Athena clearly.

_"Oh shit what the hell happened to you?" _Athena, fur was a brown red color, the color of dried blood. I ran over to her and saw that she was alive, but hurt badly. I looked at her shoulder and found that it was the origin of the blood. What the hell, how did this happen. I sat in thought for a moment before I remembered that training session with Sezert and Athena.

Wait hold on, I did this to her. I don't see how, she wasn't even really there, was she. Oh shit she was, I guess that jutsu takes her chakra from my body, because everything that I do to her actually happens to her. I started panicking before I calmed down quickly and thought of warm water, a wash cloth, and bandages. Damn, I must have hurt her worse than I thought. I thought as I cleaned the wound out and sterilized it just to be sure, who knows how dirty my mind is. No pun intended. I finished dressing her wound and thought of ways to wake her up.

I sat there for a long time. I mean do any of you guys know how to wake up a sleeping tiger demon. Yea, I didn't think so. I sighed and settled on shaking her. To my surprise her head shot up successfully hitting my small head with her larger one.

_"Ow, shit Athena that hurt!"_ I grabbed my head to keep it from throbbing.

_**" Excuse me cub, I didn't realize you were there.  
**__" What the hell, you realize you haven't talked to me in like over a week right?" _She looked at me and didn't answer for a moment.

" Your point..."

" Oh, my motherfucking god. Really I thought you were like dead or something!And how come you didn't tell me that if I hurt you in the hologram form that it would actually hurt you."

" Um, I don't know. Arianna I am awfully tired would you mind leaving." My mouth must have hit the ground. Was she serious. I have been worried about her and she tells me to leave. I closed my mouth my teeth snapping together, my canines sticking out.

" Sure thing, whatever you say." With that I went to sleep. Thinking about possible way to kill Athena.

I smell smoke. My nosed twitched at the smell. Reminded my of cigarettes. I sat up from the bed slowly wiping the sleep from my eyes. I looked to where Naruto was supposed to be sleeping. He wasn't. I shrugged and went to the bathroom, because I really had to pee. Hm, no Naruto and I woke up to the smell of smoke. Oh shit. I washed my hands quickly and ran into the kitchen and saw Naruto attempting to make pancakes. To bad they were black.

" Uh, Naruto. I don't like my pancakes blacker than me." He looked up surprised.

" oh, hehe. You see I was trying to make you breakfast you know, but I guess it didn't work." I laughed loudly holding my stomach from the cramp that would soon be forming.

" Kitty chan it isn't funny." Naruto pouted his arms crossed on his bare chest and a puppy dog look on his face. This made me laugh harder of course and even Naruto cracked a grin. I walked over to the stove turning it off and throwing the ...pancakes away. I think I want waffles from now on.

" Why don't we go out for lunch or something?" He nodded and I walked into the room throwing my dress back on.

" Actually Naruto I will be back in half and hour so get ready. Dress casual." I poofed away my heels in hand landing in a seat in the kitchen. A pan crashed.

" Oh shit Arianna, you scared the hell out of me!" Saki said bending down to pick up the pan. I grimaced at my name.

" Actually Saki, it's Ari." She smiled at me and nodded her head.

" So you and Naruto are back together, I take it. I'm making breakfast, are you hungry."

" Nope." I said popping the "p" " But I am sure Ryuu would like some." Her eyes widened, and she laughed nervously.

" I don;t know what you are talking about." She said turning away from me and facing the stove.

" Cut the crap Saki, I sensed him the moment my ass touched this chair. You know I don't know what there is to be ashamed of he is hot." I hopped of my chair and waved to Ryuu, who was hiding behind the wall. " I'm taking a shower and going to lunch with Naruto. See you later." I went to my room grabbing a towel and some black skinny jeans and a pink tube top, as well us stuff to wear under it and to a nice relaxing shower.

When I was all done getting dressed and what not, I decided to leave my hair out and curly. I poofed back to Naruto' s living room.

" Oi, Naruto are you ready yet?" I didn't hear anything so I went to his room and saw him naked. " Well, if you wanted to skip lunch you could have just told me." I said leaning against the doorway.

" No, I am hungry. I just can't find anything to wear!" I looked on the floor and saw pretty much his whole wardrobe on the floor.

"Well maybe if you do laundry once in a while then you wouldn't have this problem." I walked to his closet and found a fishnet shirt. I thought it would look good on him, but I really didn't want anybody else to see his abs because they are mine. Yea I am a jealous e bitch so what. I sighed and threw it at his head.

" If I catch on bitch eying you I will rip her fucking head off." He gulped and nodded throwing the shirt on I went in his drawer and pull our a pair of boxers and tan shorts. He looked decent, so walked out of his room, Naruto following closely behind.

It was sunny out, a couple clouds and a slight breeze, but all in all it was a nice day. The stores were still a little messed up and we still were working on the wall. In other words the village looked like it had just been through an earthquake.

Naruto expression had gone hard. I grabbed his and and intertwined our fingers together, and squeezed, letting Naruto know I was there for him. I lead us to a small quite cafe on the quite side of the village. Here there was little damage and you could see people smiling, kinda. I guess people were still mourning the Hokage's death, the civilians looked grim, the shinobi were blank. The way of a true shinobi. He will be missed, but without him, we would all probably be dead right now. Wow, even I am thinking depressingly today. I thought I squashed stupid emotions like that, what I'd do to be able to effectively hide my emotions at all and anytime.

" You, know what Arianna?" I looked up at Naruto, who was now taller than my 5'6 frame.

" What?" I asked ignoring the fact that he called me Arianna.

" I love you." I stopped and looked at Naruto strangely.

" Wow, that was random. I mean don't get me wrong I love you to, but what brought that on." He shrugged his shoulders.

" I was just thinking, that I should tell you that everyday, because one day I might not be there to say it, or you may not be here to say it to, and I just want to make sure you know that every time I get the chance." I smiled, and nodded my head.

" That is very mature of you Naruto. Cherish the time we have together and remember each other in our times apart. I like that, you really are growing up my little kit, and I love you more everyday." I said jumping into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. His smile reached his eyes, my face mirror his.

"Awe. They are just to cute together!" Naruto and I broke our gaze and looked over to see Kurenia, Asuma, and their teams. I stuck my tongue out at them and climbed off of Naruto.

" Yea, that was mature Ari." I looked to Shikamaru and back to Naruto and pulled him into a kiss.

" So, Shika, how mature was that?" I asked after breaking our small make out session. Kiba, and Shikamaru, had grossed out expressions on. Kurenia, and Ino had hearts in their eyes, Hinata was blushing, Choji was eating chips and Hinata was blushing, she really needs to work on that.

" A little to mature if you ask me?" We all looked over to see Ryuu and Saki holding hands, though Saki had one hand on her hip. Ryuu, was smiling and waved at me.

" Oh, really. That's funny come from the same person that tried to hid Ryuu, behind a wall, this morning." I raised an eyebrow and she blushed slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

" Ye, uh huh. Sure. Well I'm hungry and I'm sure Naruto here is too. So I will see you all later. Oh, and Shikamaru, good job in your match you were great!" I walked away waving, Naruto was smiling as well, but not as energetically as I was.

The door, open and I was greeted with the aroma of sweet pastries and coffee, it made my mouth water. How long has it been since I have had a donut.

" Good afternoon? Table for two?" A nice waitress asked, picking up two menus.

" Yup, a table for two please."

" Sure thing, follow me." we walked to the middle of the cafe to a window seat table. I mean like literally you know those little seats that are like attached to the window well we got a table right beside it. I completely ignored the chair the waitress pulled out for me and made myself comfortable on the freaking awesome window seat. Naruto shook his head at my antics but sat down beside me pulling the table closer to us. The waitress who looked like she expected something of the sort to happen pulled out a note pad.

" So what can I get you to today?" She smiled at the tow of us and I shrugged.

" I don't know. Uh coffee and a strawberry croissant." I said boredly.

" And you?" She asked Naruto, her head down writing my order down.

" Uh coffee and a bagel with plain cream cheese."

" Okay that will be right out." The waitress said as she walked away and into the kitchen. Naruto and I sat in silence for a moment before he grabbed my hand and started tracing random shapes on it.

" Uh, is something wrong kit?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued making intricate shapes on my hand.

" It's just I am going to miss you."

" Naruto what are you talking about I am not going anywhere." He sat there for a moment.

" No, but I am. Pervy sage is taking me on a mission, and you can't go." Mission, oh they must be going to get the new hokage.

" Uh, oh. Do you know how long you will be gone." the food came out then and he wait for the waitress to leave before answering.

"I am not really sure, but I am going to miss you." He looked sad and I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"You are acting as if you are never going to see me again. It will be fine I promise! Now lets eat because I am starving." I distracted myself from negative thoughts as nearly burned my tongue from chugging my coffee. Note to self don't chug anything that is extremely hot, while shoving a pastry down your throat at the same time. After we finished our breakfast we went on a walk and the sun started setting, I guess we where out longer than we thought.

" I have to leave in the morning." I looked up at him shocked.

" Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I asked slightly pissed off.

" I just wanted to spend time with you, even though you knew I was leaving you didn't seem all sad. I didn't want my last memory of you to be sad." I sighed.

" You say it like you aren't coming back and you are never going to see me again."

" Well you never know." I laughed slightly.

" True, do you want me to come over tonight. Or do you actually want to get some sleep?" I smirked suggestively and Naruto blushed slightly. I love it when he does that. He looks so cute, like when he use to be shorter than me. The blush still clear on his face remained as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling our chest closer together. His lips an inch away from my own.

" I think you the answer to that question." His breath tickled my lips and we swirled away as I thought of Naruto's nice warm bed.

**Chapter XIII**

**Part II: Dude was I just kidnapped? I am not completely sure. **

I walked from the gates after seeing Naruto and his sensi off and have a small conversation with Kotetsu. I hadn't talked to him in a while.

_**" You also haven't talked to either of your sensi cub." **_

_" What are you talking about I only have one sensi, Kakashi. Who is the other one?" _

_**" I am talking of your swords master cub. Takashi. You could learn a lot from." **_

I stopped in my tracks I haven't even thought of that bastard in how long. Besides he lied to me!

_**" You are wrong you know, he is very similar to you. He may not have his explained himself correctly though. The boy is a neko." **_

_" A neko as in cat ears and tail! Uh sorry but his features did not include those." _

_**" He had them hidden cub. You are so dense sometimes. Go find him. Hi training could come in handy one day." **_

_" Sorry I don't know where he is." _

_**" The river where you first practiced." **_Damn her and her fucking senses.

**" _They are your's to cub. I just have to teach you to use them." _**Great. I walked with my head down to the river, bumping into a few people which got me glares and some words that I completely ignored and carried on my way. He is a fucking cat. That still doesn't explain how he has two different auroras. I bet you can't explain that Athena. I thought in my head, but not directly talking to her.

_**" Actually I can. You see him being a neko means he has a very nasty side, but also a very nice side. He is lucky enough to be able to control the nasty side and only uses it when fighting. Great control for a boy his age." **_I swore to myself, Athena is such a know it all, but I guess it does make sense. I heard the sounds of training. You know grunting, puffing, groaning. Sure it sounds like sex, but most sex scene don't involve trees being chopped clean in half and swords, unless it was extremely kinky. I wonder if Naruto would like kinky sex, we did get a little rough last night. I shook my head clearing the perverted thoughts from my head and entered the demolished clearing where Takashi stood in the middle a slight sweat on his forehead. He glanced in my direction and I waved awkwardly.

" Uh, hi sensi." I rubbed the back of my head nervously resorting to on of Naruto's habits.

" Sensi, I had come to the understanding that you never wanted to see me again." I dropped my arms and moved it to my hip, standing in a scolding mother pose.

" Yeah, well about that, seems I have recently been enlightened on some things and I came to say I am....sorry." I mumbled the last word and it Takashi smirked.

" Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that last part." I glared at him, but complied.

" I said that I was sorry, will you please resume training me in the ways of the sword." He shrugged.

" From what I saw at the invasion, you really don't need much help. Sure your stance is a little off, and you put to much chakra into your swords. Come to think of it, you are completely sloppy, a swordsman can't be sloppy."

" Gee, thanks." I gritted out.

" Just telling the truth sweetheart. Now did you bring you sword." I grimaced at the pet name but nodded pulled a scroll out of my vest and a kunia. I took the kunia and made a quick slice on the palm of my hand and place it on the scroll, the wound closing up quickly.

" Wow, never seen it done like that. Most people just bit their thumbs." I shrugged and smirked.

" I am unique. Now help me." I said pulling out my one of a kind sword, out of the scroll, much like Mary Poppins and her magic purse. Man how I want one of them.

We practiced for about 5 hours, the sun was getting ready to set so it was around 6. I saw a hawk in the sky and looked at Takashi.

" You think it is for me or you?"

" Er, probably you. I was there a little earlier today. The council members are a bunch of hags and old geezers." I laughed and nodded remembering my first encounter with them.

" Well I will see you later sensi!" I thought of the late Hokage's office and arrived to see that the set up changed slightly and all the council members where there.

" Yo." I said lazily taking on a trait I got from my older but still extremely hot sensi, Kakashi.

" Ah, Ms. Tora. I see you have arrived how have you been doing." Kiba's clan head said to me.

" Okay I guess, Naruto just left on a mission so I am kinda lonely." I frowned slightly thinking of going to my own bed alone tonight.

" Well, you were sent here for your own mission. It is very important so don't screw it up!" I bet you can tell who said this. Yup the pupil less bastard. I glared at him but let it slide.

" So what is the mission?" I asked glad he couldn't detect my anger.

" You are to retrieve a scroll from an abandon temple. This is a solo mission and you are to alter you appearance using genjutsu. You have a week. The temple is in grass. You leave in half in hour dismissed."

" I don't know what is stuck up your ass buddy but I honestly don't give a shit. I will be back in three days." I poofed away. Packed my bag and left the village without a second glance. Everybody was to buy to remember me anyway, just me and Sezert for three days. Wow, what was I think grass and back in three days, this is going to be hard.

The sun had just set and I figured it would be best for me to find a spot to rest, no use in running in the dark, besides I was about half way there. Who knew Sezert could fly so fast? I sure as hell didn't. We landed in a clearing with a small stream running through it and I deemed it fine. I set up a few traps to alert me or kill trespassers. I lit a fire and looked into the water at my new look. I was pale, platinum blonde hair with pink tips and a cute school girl outfit on, rocking some heels. Sezert went to his smaller form and I would carry him in a bag when I became closer to grass. I stopped the genjutsu and climbed up in tree dozing off slightly.

" Is it her?" A loud voice shook me from my thoughts and my eyes snapped open a kunia sent from my hand and at a person I haven't even seen yet. I heard my kunia being deflected by something bigger than a kunia or other type of knife. So he must be a sword user.

" Oh she is a quick one. She almost got me Itachi." My eyes snapped open and I looked down to see Sezert tied up in medal chains and my worst nightmare. Itachi and Kisame. I glared at them before looking back over at a defenseless Sezert.

" You know you two just fucked up big time right." I growled, my tattoos pulsing, the mark on my neck making an eerie purple light. I reached behind my back and pulled out my sword, a loud clang echoed thought the forest as I attacked Kisame head on, his weird sword moving beneath its bandages. I activated the jutsu lighting ringing out and storm clouds covered the sky. I recently perfected the jutsu and I was able to make it rain a poison that enter through the skin and could kill a human in minutes. I decided to wait for the rain as I began swinging my sword, trying to hack off one of Kisame's arms, or any other limb. For such a big guy he was extremely graceful, and I hate to say it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to beat this guy, and Itachi. Speaking of Itachi I knew he was analyzing my every move right now and I couldn't do anything about it, except activate the jutsu. The rain came down in bucket fulls, and drained my massive supply of chakra extremely. You think I can;t handle the jutsu, no your wrong, but why don't you try to fuck with the elements! It's harder than it looks. The rain, was sizzling as it hit Kisame's and Itachi's skin. I smirked slightly, but Itachi realized what was happening and appeared in front of me. Before I realized what was happening I was caught in an endless black never ending tunnel.

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position, and the sound of wind. I opened my eyes and tried to move. I realized I was upside down, and moving. Great it seems the Kisame was carrying me. I tried squirming but he had a tight hold on my waist and I my head was thumping against his back like a sack of potatoes.

" So you are up I see." I could her the smirk in Kisame's voice and It pissed me off to no end.

" Put me the fuck down, you blue fish man!" Wow, that insult sucked. He chuckled, probably thinking the same thing.

" You know I really should drop you, that poison, wasn't very nice. I don't feel to good." I looked to the ground and realized that we were jumping in trees about a hundred feet up.

" Whatever, what the hell do you guys want anyway. I am not even a tailed demon, I don't see the point of kidnapping me." We stopped abruptly.

" What do you know of out intentions girl." A smooth, and extremely sexy voice said. I really hate my sluttish ways sometimes, I blame hormones.

" Well, dude. If you put me down I might just tell you. Or I will get the fuck away from you. I honestly don't know at this moment."

" Why would you be released if you have any intention of escaping."

" I don't know, I was hoping you where both extremely stupid apparently not. But really I guess you don't know who I am or you wouldn't be wondering how I know what I know. So continue on. Oh and where is my tiger?"

" You are in not position to be asking questions. Our mission was to simply capture you and bring you to our base wish we will be arriving in in about 3 minutes." Wow, that was a lot for Mr. Silent to say. So I shut up and enjoyed what I could of the ride and thought of what they could possibly want from me.

We stopped again but this time I was dropped and blindfold.

" Wow, I didn't think people used blind folds here. This is interesting."

" Shut up." Kisame's gruff voice ordered. Why I have sucky kidnappers. I was picked up and pushed forward, I stumbled and would have fell but I was yanked up from my arm before my face collided with the dirt.

" You're clumsy." Kisame said simply.

" I am not, you pushed me."

" I did not."

"Yes you did!" I yelled childishly.

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

" No I didn't"

" You my kidnapper are a liar."

" I am not!"

" Uh, yea, you are."

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!

" Am..."

" Kisame, knock off this childish behavior we are here." Man, Itachi is so bossy. The blindfold was removed and I was able to see. Well kinda, turns out I was in a dark room with a single light, illuminating the shadow of a man. So this must be Pein.

"You got the girl?"

" Yes Leader." They both replied in a monotone. Wow, talk about robots.

" You may leave. Arianna you will stay here." I shrugged.

" Whatever floats your boat dude." The guys left and I was alone with the leader of the most feared criminal organization. Well isn't this just great.

" I take it you would like to no why you were kidnapped." He stated. I shrugged.

" I honestly don't care because whatever it is it won't work. I just want to go home."

" What do you mean by it won't work. You don't even know why you are here."

" It ain't that hard to figure out, I mean really. I already know you are after the tailed demon, I obviously am not a tailed demon, but a winged demon and I cannot be removed of my demon, so obviously I am here to bring nine tailed and possibly the one tailed to you, because of my relationships with both of them. I am going to tell you know it isn't going to work. First off, nobody cares about me that much, secondly even if they did, they would bring plenty of people to take all of you out, and thirdly I don't plan on staying away long because I want to be back before Naruto gets home." It was quiet for a a while and I was tense.

" You know, you have some nerve talking to me like that, I could kill you in a intense. But I admire your bravery and your smarts. Indeed you have figured out why I have brought you here, but I am curious how do you know of my plans?" I smirked remembering the poor kid that I tortured.

" Well you see, I am on the interrogation squad, and I am known to handle the difficult cases, seeing as how I can break just about anybody and can't be broken myself. So I happened to come across a, as he called himself a future member on my first day on the job, with a little encouragement he managed to spill some stuff on your organization here, in exchange for his life, unfortunately for him, I had my fingers crossed and he became my tigers dinner." I said simply a smile on my face, sure I was bragging but I mean who wouldn't brag about something like that.

" So you claim you can't be broken." I smirked wider.

" Hell yeah, many have tried and all have failed. Just to bad to, some of them had such potential."

" What do you mean? They had such potential."

" Well I killed them of course silly!" His shadow looked as if he deadpanned or something of the sort.

" Well, erm. I really don't have anything to say to that." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

" It's whatever dude. Now what do we do?" He was quiet for a moment and a knock on the door interrupted the silence. I turned my head slightly and looked from the door, and back to leader. He saw my gazed and exhaled heavily.

" Enter." The door swung open and in the door way was two people I really disliked at the moment.

" Aw look it's fish man!"

" My name is Kisame! Not fish man."

" Dude I know your name. Did you know that meant fish! So therefore I will continue to call you fish man until I leave this place, FISH MAN!"

" My name is not fish man."

" Is too."

" Is not!"

" Is too!"

" Is..."

" Knock off this childlike behavior." Pein roared through the room. Huh, that was fun.

" Yes leader." Kisame said, losing all emotion. Sucks for him.

" Sure thing Shadow man!"

" You will address to me as leader."

" But you aren't my leader. I am not part of the Akatsuki, so therefore. You are not in control of me." I stood there with my head held up high. Crack. Yeah, that was the sound of my jaw shattering.

" I believe it is in your best interest, to do as I say. You will respect me one way of the other." My hand was turned towards the right, he having punched the left side of my face. I slowly moved my head back to it's original position and cracked my jaw back and place and aloud Athena to mend it together. Even though putting it back on hurt more than it actually breaking. When it was healed enough to move I addressed Pein.

" I will remember that for next time." It hurt to talk, but it was a dull pain. I smiled as I ground my teeth tighter liking the sharp jolts of pain it caused.

_**" Knock it off cub, it will not heal correctly if you keep moving it. Now is not the time for your masochist ways."**_ Today is just not my day. I have been yelled at by three different people, I feel like I am back in school.

"So what now?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. My black chunnin vest over top of a purple tube top that stopped a little below my belly button, showing about two inches of skin until you got to my black shorts. I felt eyes burning my back so I turned my head and saw a gaping Kisame and a solemn looking Itachi.

" Er, Pein. I think there is something wrong with your tools." I turned away from the now glaring partners and back to the shadow.

" So you know my name, form the child I suppose?"

" Nah, he didn't tell me much. You can call it a good guess. I take it I am to leave with them?"

" As intelligent as always. Itachi and Kisame are to watch you, and you are not to leave there sight. If you disobey I will simply take you torture chambers, and see if your claim of never being broken is accurate."

" Yes sir, Capitan!" I said in a pirate voice and then skipped out the room. I stopped and looked to the leader who had called my name.

" You were not dismissed." I smiled.

" Awe, you don't want me to leave! That's really sweet Pein, but I have a boyfriend! If I didn't though you would definitely be on the list of possible candidates." Kisame tried to hold in laugh and Itachi looked disgusted. I smiled wider and waved flirtatiously at Itachi. This made Kisame bust out in a loud round of laughter, and Itachi shrunk away from me a bit.

" You are dissmiseed." Oops, I guess I gave the leader a headache. I ran up to Kisame and Itachi and grabbed both of their hands putting me in between the two. I tried to walk forward, but they didn't move so I didn't really go anywhere. I growled and began dragging the two grown men out of the room and into the light of a hallway. I walked around dragging the two until I found what looked like a sitting room. There sat a couple of the Akatsuki. They looked up at saw that I was dragging both of the men and started laughing. I looked around and saw that Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. I smiled and released Itachi's hand to wave before grabbing it again. If I am stuck here I am determined to make sure it is the worst time of their life.

" What the fuck is up with the slut? Does leader know you brought a fucking slut here?" I grinned even wider and released their hands before walking over the Hidan, swinging my hips sensually. I stood in front of his sitting position, and bent down making sure he got a full view of my cleavage.

" You know, me and you can have a lot of fun, later." I purred, another trait that I gained from Athena. The art of seducing, it wasn't like I really needed it, but still fun to have. I climb onto his lap so I was straddling him, my knees sinking into the couch. I leaned into his lips keeping us lest than a centimeter apart.

" To bad you are such a dick." I said softly. I then jumped of his lap and started laughing. Before walking back to Kisame. It seems that Itachi decided to leave. Oh well, I won't miss him.

"What did you say bitch." I glared at him, my tattoo giving of a purple light.

" I know damn, well you heard every word I said you fucking bastard. Call me a bitch again I will make sure you know exactly how much of a bitch I can be. Got it Fucker!" I yelled causing everybody in the room to flinch at the volume of my voice. Zetsu disappeared into the floor somewhere and Hidan got up and left.

" What ever slut. I will get you."

" Oh I am so scared. PUSSY." I yelled as he walked out the room. Now it was three I saw Deidara looking like he was trying not to stare at me. Kakuzu was counting money, and Kisame was just watching me. I smiled at Deidara, and walked over to him and sat on the arm of chair.

" Hi I am Arianna, but you can call me Ari. I already know your name so you don't need to introduce yourself."

" Oh, you know my name un?" He said excitedly. I nodded my head.

" Yup, I know everybody's name. They are all extremely cool. Where I come from we have boring names like George and Bob. Ugh, I hate those names. Do you like your name."

" Well, I guess, it's my name, I can't really change it, but you can call me Dei." I smiled.

" Okay Dei." We settled into a silence and Kisame was still starring at me.

" Oi, what the hell are you looking at?" I said slightly irritated.

" I am not to let you out of my sight."

" Whatever Kisame. Hey, do you know where Sezert is?" He looked confused, before speaking.

" You mean the tiger you were with, I think Zetsu might be eating him." My mouth dropped and it was quiet for a moment. Before my tattoo, flared very brightly practically blinding everybody in the room. My voice laced with Athena's.

**" You, will take me to him, and if a single hair is harmed on his body this base, as well as everybody in it will be destroyed, is that understood." **Kisame looked scared and nodded before grabbing me and dragging me to where Sezert was kept. We rain into a dark hallway with one door, Kisame kicked it in and inside was Sezert and Zetsu. They both looked a little scratched up and Sezert was bleeding. My eyes flared red, a color they have never been before and before I knew it, my steel like claws were wrapped around Zetsu neck. I squeezed tightly, blood running down his neck and onto my fingers.

**" You have fucked up big time, Zetsu. It's time for you to go." **I brought my hand up and was about to swipe his head clean off but a hand grasped mine. I turned my head sharply and looked at the offender. Itachi stood there his Sharingan spinning widely. I looked him dead in his eye, the Sharingan not able to effect my new blood red eyes.

" Release my Uchiha, or I will kill you as well." There was a series of gasps and I turned to see pretty much the whole Akatsuki there, besides Sasori, Konan, and Pein. I glared at them and looked back to a bored looking Zetsu. I figured appeared behind him. Pein in hologram form came into view.

" Arianna, would you release Zetsu, he is a very important asset to this organization." My tattoos pulsed again.

**" Does it look like I give a shit about this organization. Why in the hell would I want to help out the organization that is trying to kill my boyfriend, has my friend's older brother that hie is desperately trying to kill in it, and trying to kill the Kazekage." **I said harshly.

" Aw, I take it this is Athena talking. So you don't have complete control over her yet."

**" That is where you are wrong buddy, yes Athena is lacing her own voice with mine, but I am in complete control. If I so much as snap my fingers this base and everybody in it is going down."  
**" Now as true as that maybe, we can help you if you release Zetsu."

**" I don't need help with anything, especially from the likes of you. Mr I think I am god himself. You got a lucky hit in that I let go earlier." **I allowed Athena's voice to completely take over. _**" If you so much as harm a hair on Arianna's head, My right hand tiger, the one tailed, the nine tailed. Or anybody I see fit. I will kill you all. Including your immortal members. Slowly and in the most painful way possible." **_Athena's voice left and I dropped Zetsu to the ground blood dripping from my hand. I ripped my arm from Itachi's grasp and aloud my eyes to return to their purple color, most anger leaving my body. My tattoos diminished their light but remained their, and my nails grew slightly shorter. I turned to Pein.

" I want to leave Pein. I am of absolutely no use to you. Let me go, and I will probably forget this ever happened." I said my voice returning to normal.

" Sorry, I can't do that." I found strings, clay, vines, water, fire and who knows what else surrounding me. I looked around and saw that each member had some type of jutsu at the ready. I looked at each member, my gaze lingering on Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame. All looking emotionless. Those bastards, I should have expected this. I shrugged, and smiled.

" So you guys want to fight me. Well then, lets go." I removed the sword from my back and cast my lightning jutsu, I wasn't worried about Itachi copying it. The rain poured down, flooding the floor. Some of them looked confused, but I smiled. This poison, slows the senses, and attacks your nervous system, the only antidote it my blood. Aren't I special. So began the fight, of me against ALL of the Akatsuki member. Lets keep it short and say, I didn't win. Nope not even close. I am proud to say I took out Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Konan. Unfortunately I couldn't get the rest before my chakra ran out. So yeah they won and now I am stuck in their hospital. Why I wasn't in the torture chambers I had no idea, but I will take this. It's clean. I looked up at Kakuzu who was stitching up a gash in my arm.

" You know, it's going to close up right. I mean it should be gone before you even finish sewing it up."

" You're wrong. Sasori, poisoned you, and you cuts, the bigs ones at least will close up at the regular speed."

" Speaking of poison, how did he like mine." He shrugged.

" Something about never seeing on like it, and he needs to find and antidote to wake up Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Konan." I laughed, and he looked at me weirdly. " What is so funny." I shrugged and smiled as he continued sewing my arm up. I asked him not to give me any meds, so I could feel the needle and thread going through my skin. He looked at me weirdly but none the less complied mumbling something about Hidan. A knock on the door came soon after he finished my stitching. It opened before either of us said anything and in the door stood Itachi.

" Leader wants you girl."

" Whatever Itachi." I hopped off the table and walked to the leaders room knocking on the door when I reached Pein's door.

" Enter." I opened the door and stepped inside.

" You wanted me?"

" Yes, I need the antidote, you took out almost half of my organization." I smiled.

" That was without Athena's help to. Imagine what would have happened if I let her out."

" Yes, I can imagine. Now the antidote."

" Sorry, there isn't one. I can't help you out."

" You are lying." He said bluntly.

" I am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" So what!"

" Are, wait what?"

" So I'm lying who cares, nothing you can do about it."

" Just give me the antidote or they will die."

" I think that is the point dude."

" Please!"

" Will you let me go."

" I will think about it."

" Nope I wanna be let go." I said stubbornly. He thought about it for a moment.

" Okay, under one condition."

" Okay but I want a condition to."

" You have to be a spy."

" I will not spy on the Kyubi and the one tailed. Not happening."

" Okay well how about spying on the sound."

" Okay fine. But I want the scroll I was sent on a mission for. You can send one of your teams to get it. I was supposed to be back yesterday."

" Very well now what is the antidote."

" Nope not until I get the scroll." He sighed deeply and held the bridge of his nose.

" Very well you are dismissed, go to Itachi's room.": I frowned, I don't like Itachi all that much. He is a prick. I left though, I felt as if I was pushing my luck.

I walked into the hallway and realized I had no idea where Itachi's room is. So I wonder around the halls and knocked on every door.

" Yo, Sasori where is Itachi's room?" He pointed down the hallway. " Thanks puppet dude." I walked to the door he pointed at and knocked. The door swung open and I just about punched Itachi in his face. I smiled and pulled my fist down.

" Pein, told me to come here." He nodded and moved aside allowing me to enter the room.

It was clean, one of the cleanest rooms I have ever seen. Puts my room to shame, even after I spend hours cleaning it, it still wouldn't be as clean as this. I sat on the edge of his bed. Looking at Itachi. He was shirtless, damn I could barely take my eyes of him. Of course I didn't I just moved them up to his face before they traveled even further down south. Yeah, he could put Naruto to shame with that stomach. He had a smirk on his face and a playful look in his eye. Oh boy, this isn't going to be fun. I didn't left any emotion show on my face. I allowed myself to remain looking at his wonderfully sexy face. This time his eyes roamed my body, stopping at my chest, stomach and thighs. I smirked as well, although the silence was getting irritating.

" So Itachi, how old are you?" I said my eyes never leaving his.

" 17." I smirked wider.

" Oh really, so you are like the youngest in the Akatsuki. Although Deidara looks kinda young to, but he is probably around 19 right." He nodded at my assumption.

" You are 14 correct." nodded.

" I will be 15 in two months, then we will only be 2 years apart since you just turned 17. You can't be that much older than Sasuke." He glared at the mention of Sasuke's name.

" You know he is going to go willingly to Orochimaru, he is mad because Naruto will be better than him, plus he got the curse mark. I can keep an eye on him if you want. I have to spy on sound for your organization anyway.": He looked at my with his cold black eyes, but I saw a glimmer of something I wasn't familiar with, love maybe. I wasn't sure, but the love wasn't for me, maybe for Sasuke but not for me.

" Hey you have a shower in here right." He nodded. " Well give me a towel." He nodded and threw on at my head. " Thanks babe." I walked into his bathroom and looked for the shower. It was in the corner and it was clean, yay I am really starting to like how clean this kid is. I turned the shower on hot and started stripping myself of my clothes and stepped into the extremely hot water, it felt nice. The scolding hot water worked out the kinks in my back, sure is like going to blister my skin but it will be fine. I washed my body and hair and stepped out of the shower about 15 minutes later. The bathroom, was hot and steamy I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I laughed and grabbed my towel off the sink and dried my body off. It was short. Like it was meant to only cover below your waist. So after I dried off I tied it around my waist and left my chest exposed. Oh well it's just Itachi, he can control himself. I stepped out of the foggy bathroom and into Itachi's cool room.

He was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling throwing a kunia at the ceiling and pulling the string he had attached to it when it became embedded into the ceiling. He looked my way and stopped throwing the kunia. I raised an eye brow.

" Your towel is to small." I said to him boredly.

" Actually I think it is perfect like that." I smirked and walked to his bed, two fee from Itachi.

" Really, so you wouldn't mind if I did this." I removed the towel and let it drop to the floor. He greedily took in my body. I smirked and crawled onto the bed. My naked body hovering over Itachi.

" You realize, you are pushing myself control right." Yes I knew this, but I couldn't stop, and I have no idea why. I couldn't stop, and it was pissing me off, it was like I didn't like it, I couldn't stop, this was so, wrong. His lips smashed into mine, I am such a whore, and pretty soon all thoughts left my head. He flipped me over his eyes clouded over with lust, my own eyes mirroring his. No love filled the room, this was nothing but sex and we both knew it. His lips made their way to my neck nipping and sucking on spots that made me moan in approval. My hands traveled to his hair and removed, the tie holding it back. His hair framed his face and tickled my bare skin. I moaned again as he bit down roughly on a spot right above my collar bone.

My hands traveled down his chest and back feeling his muscles. My hands reached the hem on his pants and I unbuttoned them allowing Itachi to remove his pant. I pushed him off me making him land sitting up straight against his head board. I took in his body, his erection now very visible. I smirked and pulled Itachi's face to mine our tongues dancing for dominance. I was determined to win so I grabbed his growing member and pulled. A loud moan escaped his mouth and before I knew it I was flipped back against the bed, Itachi breathing heavily above me. I removed his boxers and took in his length, about 8 and a half inches. Bigger than Naruto. Once his boxers where removed he took the liberty of slamming into me, hard.

" Itachi!" I yelled loudly grinding my body into his hard thrust, never had I had sex so rough, not even when...no now is not the time to think about him. My nails found their way to Itachi's back and gripped him for support as he went even faster than before. I clawed his back but was begging him more. My moans, louder than they have ever been before. Itachi was moaning as well, saying how tight I was. I grinded his hips harder and he grunted. My climax was coming, I wasn't sure about Itachi, but I was cumming and I was cumming soon. I spun my hips a trick I picked up from somewhere, and Itachi and I screamed out at the same time. His sweaty body clasping onto my own. The pressure felt good, because my body had went numb at the killer orgasm I just had. Itachi's skin was hot, and it felt nice. It was getting difficult to breathe so I pushed him off of me and rolled on to my side not bothering to cover up and I fell asleep after I heard Itachi's breathing relax.

I woke up to an annoying knocking on Itachi's door. I opened it up forgetting I was naked and saw a guy in an orange mask.

" Er can I help you?" I said leaning my head against the door frame, I just got really light headed.

" Tobi came to get Arianna, because Tobi is a good boy!"

" Uh, okay, where are you going to take me." Itachi had woken up and was now standing behind me his hands on my hips and his breathe down my neck. I shivered in delight and looked at Tobi. " Can it wait Tobi?"

" Nope Leader told Tobi to get Arianna No matter wait and I would be a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!" Oh my god, this kid is annoying.

"Okay just let me put a shirt on or something." I slammed the door in Tobi's and looked to Itachi. He was smirking and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back of course still not in my right mind, but enjoying it none the less.

" Itachi I need a shirt or something." I said after pulling away. He sighed and went to a drawer throwing my a black shirt, similar to the the black Naruto let me where. I sighed, I am such a bad girlfriend I am not telling anybody. He threw me the shirt and I pulled it on.

" You can't tell anybody about this. If you do I will deny it, do you understand." He shrugged and turned his Sharingan on. Wow, back already. I opened the door and Tobi was standing in the same position.

" Arianna, why weren't you and Itachi wearing clothes." I shrugged.

" It was hot last night, so we didn't change after our separate showers and I was to tired to change into something."

" Oh Tobi is a good boy! Lets go!" He pulled my arm and dragged my to the leaders room and barged in without knocking.

" Tobi is a good boy. He brought Arianna!"

" Yes Tobi, you are a good boy, you may leave now." Tobi left the room skipping. Wow, that guy is a big old ball of weird.

" So I take it you have to scroll." He nodded and I smiled I guess half of your organization won't die then.

" So, why exactly are you wearing Itachi's shirt." I shrugged.

" I don't think that is relevant. Now take me to your dieing members, and then we need to talk about me spying on the sound thing."

" Very well follow me." he lead me back to the room I first woke up in.

" So what is the antidote." Sasori said, ignoring my attire.

" Easy, my blood." I took a sharpened nail and slid it deeply down my arm and walked over to Deidara and let some of my blood drip into his mouth .I did the same to Kisame and Konan. I paused at Hidan though.

" You know, I really am not sure how this poison would even be able to effect him, I though he was immortal."

" Apparently he got a face full and it paralyzed him, he isn't going to die." Sasori said.

" Oh." I then titled his head back and forced him to drink the blood of my now closing wound. I stepped away from and watched as everybody started to wake up.

" Well Pein, I Believe we have somethings to discuss. Bye all. Oh and you guys might be extremely lightheaded for about and hour." Pein and I walked out of the infirmary and back to his office.

" You will be a informant for the sound, you will meet with them randomly, a week after every meeting you are to report to the team I send for you. You will notified with a black hummingbird on your window sill."

" What if I am not in my room."

" The bird will land on whatever window sill you happen to be near."

" Okay, and how do I get this spy potion and what am I supposed to tell them, and what am I supposed to tell them."

" They will ask you for information on us, you feed them false info that I give you, and they in return call you randomly for meetings and such."

" If I get caught, I will kill you."

" Fair enough if you don't screw up, it would be better for everybody."

" How do I know when to go to sound?"

" They will send you a purple butterfly, it will land on your shoulder."

" How do you know all of this stuff?"

" I have my ways." Wow, talk about creepy.

" Do I have to alter my appearance?"

" Skin tone, hair, eyes, build, and what not."

" Okay."

" Get your tiger and and get out of here. Do you need a team to escort you."

" Nah, I should have enough chakra to poof back."

" Yes I have heard of you amazing display of transportation jutsu."

" Yea, it's pretty cool, see you later Pein."

" Don't count on it."

" Whatever." I said as I walked out of his office and into the room Sezert was being kept at. He looked at me and stood up.

" Come on we are leaving." I hopped on Sezert and poofed back into the late Hokage's office.

**A/N: So how was it! I don't know I think I am going to stop this story, I am not getting many reveiws, so I am not sure about continuing it. Review and tell me if I should stop or not. **


	15. Chapter 14: What the Fuck! No way!

**A/N: I got a review telling me that I should write this story because I want to not just for reveiws. I mean that is why I originally started this story, to escape my house and write my feeling down where others could enjoy it. So thank you so much Shameful Joy. I appreciate your review. **

**Chapter XIV: **

**Part I: I Spy on a snake. **

I packed my bags the purple butterfly still sitting on my shoulder, intending on showing me to the place I will be meeting Orochimaru. Yup, I have been back to the village for about three days. The council was pissed that I was back late but I told them I was visiting a friend. They believed it. Naruto still isn't back yet and I was told by Athena why I couldn't control myself with Itachi. It turns out, I was in heat, yeah that still sounds weird, but luckily I am not pregnant, but guess who is. Saki, I just about busted in excitement! I am going to be an aunt! The baby will call me Auntie Ari! Yup it kinda just rolls of the tongue.

Well, here I am packing a bag for my trip after getting permission to leave the village for about two weeks. I figure this way I can tackle both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki without causing suspicion for leaving the village twice in under a week. So I probably just take a two week leave every time I have to go. I picked the appearance of a girl with curly blond hair, green eyes, and is about 5'2. She looks like a twelve year old but her face hold the mature feature of somebody at least sixteen. I wore a black beater with white shorts and the standard ninja sandal. The jutsu I used could only be released with a demonic hand sign so if I ran out of chakra or something I would continue to keep the same appearance. I thought it was smart thinking on my part, if I do say so myself.

I walked out of the gates having jumped vigorously form the roof tops, Kotetsu was on guard tonight and I waved to him walking backwards so that I could face him.

" Don't get yourself into any trouble!"

" When aren't I in trouble." I called back up to him, I saw his body shake, a sign of laughter before I turned my way to the now sparkling butterfly. Good I don't think I would be able to follow a purple butterfly in the dark.

We traveled for hours and every time I wanted to stop, but the damn butterfly speed up. I was seriously considering killing the bug and going back home and forgetting this ever happened. To bad, I knew that I would probably be killed for it, well maybe. I was getting really sick of jumping in the tress so I just jumped to the woodsy floor and followed the glimmer from the the ground. I couldn't fly because I didn't take Sezert with me because that would blow my cover, and I was to lazy to actually tell him what I was doing. So the only people that knew about me spying was the Akatsuki and I.

Shit I figure the less people that know how much of a sell out I am the better. I mean I'm not really hurting anybody but the sound, but still I fell dirty doing this. Well, dirtier that usual anyway. The sun had started to come up and I was completely exhausted. The butterfly looked like it was slowing down and I caught up with it.

" So are we here or what." Of course I didn't expect it to reply.

" We are close." what the hell! I looked around spinning in a circle looking for the person talking. I didn't see or sense anybody so I looked back to the butterfly.

" Did you just talk?"

" Indeed, does it frighten you?" It mocked.

" Uh no. I've lived through worse sweetheart, I just didn't expect a butterfly to be talking, much less mocking me. You must be some sadistic experiment of Orochimaru."

" You have five minutes to rest before we start up again."

"Whatever." I flopped to the ground, pulling out a ration bar. I munched on the granola disgustedly. This thing is so nasty. I finished it quickly hoping to get the taste out of my mouth with a little water.

" Alright we are leaving." This butterfly is bossy. I think I liked it better when it didn't talk. We took off again, this time I stuck to the trees. It was safer this way. Or was it the other way around. I debated this for sometime before deciding it doesn't matter either way because I can handle anything thrown at me. Okay not everything, because I didn't have my sword, Sezert, and I couldn't be seen going all extra demon around Orochimaru. That would not be good at all, so I am pretty much useless except for normal ninja tools, and common jutsu that wouldn't be able to identify me. As I contradicted myself for about two hours I didn't realize we had made it to the base because I was still running in a daze and I bumped into something, better yet somebody. I looked up to see the glint of glasses. Kabuto. Great.

" Opp, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me." I said playing the part well, for a average female ninja, that happened to be blonde.

" It is quite alright, I take it you are Kira. I am sorry but your family name escapes me."

" I don't have one, I don't remember my family, but yeah, you must be Kabuto. I hope I am not late."

" No you are right on time. I take it you have some information for me."

" Yes but I must speak it directly with Orochimaru sama."

" Of course. Right this way." I smirked when he turned his back, this guy is to easy. I followed behind Kabuto into a medium sized base. Nothing to fancy, it looked like it was carved into a mountain. It was cold inside, sending shivers down my spine. I was like a forbidden aura laid within, Which I guess was true if this was Orochimaru's hideout. I grinned thinking of all the pain that was caused here. Then I frowned realizing how disturbing I am. I really think there is something wrong with me.

" Kira san, we are here." I snapped my head up and saw that I was standing in front of a long table. Filled with shady looking people, the head of the table being where Orochimaru sat. I immediately bowed my head.

"Orochimaru sama. It is a...pleasure to be in your presence."

" Ah, you must be my new spy Kira. I trust you have some information for me. Please sit." He motion to the chair opposite of him, making me the other head of the table. I nodded and pulled the chair out and sat, turning my attention back to the snake, my eyes staring into his.

"I've seen that look before." He said loudly. My eyes widen in surprise. Shit I forgot he played the Kazekage.

" I am sorry, my last master told me that if you looked anywhere besides a person of power's eyes that it was disrespectful, please forgive me I didn't not mean to insult you." Man, I am so glad that I can lie under pressure. My blonde curls framing my face. I am sure I looked like a scolded child, but that was the point I had to look as innocent as possible.

" You are forgiven child. Tell me what you have came here for." I lifted my head and recited the information given to me by Pein.

" It seems, that the Akatsuki has temporarily put aside their search for demon vessels. They have already extracted the three tailed, and the seven tailed. But it appears that it takes to long to extract them and they are now currently looking for more recruits. Members have been sent to every shinobi nation, excluding yours." I said, expertly.

" I see, is there anything else."

" Depends on what you want to know." I said raising a finely waxed eyebrow.

" So you know anything of Sasuke Uchiha." Huh, I didn't see that one coming.

" Er, no why? Would you like me to find something?"

" No, it's just that I have planted one of my seals on the boy and I am expecting him, before our next meeting. I will be taking him from Konoha."

" Orochimaru sama, why do you want the Uchiha boy, if you don't mind me asking."

" Well you see, I am immortal, but I need a new body every couple of years, I plan on making the Sharingan, mine." My eyes widen.

" My Orochimaru, that is extremely...evil." a coy grin plastered on my face. If I didn't hate this man to the bone, I would be extremely turned on right now. Ew, I know, but I am still in heat. Surprised faces went up and down the table and Orochimaru chuckled. It sent shivers down my spine, but not the bad kind. Ew, I really need to get out of here, before I end up fucking him to.

" I see, I am glad you think so. I definitely wasn't expecting that response though."

" Well, Orochimaru sama. You should never expect the expected from me. I am unique."

" Indeed. Now, shall we continue on with the meeting." Everybody at the table nodded their heads and I waved my hand in a proceeding motion. Kabuto, who was standing beside me chuckled and I turned my head up at him and winked seductively before turning to attention back to Orochimaru.

The meeting was boring but I did learn somethings, that will please Pein. Not that I care either way, he can kiss my ass for all I care. I was to stay for three nights, go on a mission and assassinate somebody then I was able to leave. This should give me enough time to talk with the Akatsuki before I had to go back to Konoha. Kabuto showed me to my. Unlike at the Akatsuki I got my own room and shower. So I really shouldn't be tempted to do anything I could regret.

" This is your room, Kira. Tomorrow I was told to show you around the base, what time would you like for me to wake you up?" This guy is really polite for a bad guy, but then again I'm pretty fucked up to be a good guy.

" Er, come get me if I am not up my twelve. We can have lunch and then you can take my on my tour. How does, that sound?" I said twirling a golden lock around my finger and giggling softly. Shut up I am playing my part. A light blush appeared on Kabuto's face and he just nodded his head dumbly.

" Well good night then?" I waved and closed the door on the slightly drooling Kabuto. I sighed and ran a hand through the curls my fingers slipping right through the thin curls. I really want a shower, but I am really tired, so I think I am just going to go to sleep and take one in the morning.

I flopped onto the large queen sized bed. It was fluffy, what is with bad guys and having fluffy beds, even Itachi's bed was fluffy. I want a fluffy bed. I laughed as I kicked of my shoes and curled up in a ball and drifted of to a disturbed sleep.

Dream-

_" Hey Kitty chan!" Naruto called waving to me, I smiled and called back. _

_" Naruto babe!" I ran towards him trying to embrace him but his body wasn't there. I looked around and saw the face of Itachi. _

_" Where's Naruto Itachi?" He shrugged his shoulders and pointed over behind him. I looked over and saw Naruto's bloody body. _

_" I killed him." My mouth dropped and my eyes burned. _

_" Why!" I chocked out. _

_" Isn't it obvious. Now we can be together." He laughed and I fell to my knees. _

_" but, I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Naruto!" I whispered through my hands. _

_" If you wanted to be with him, why did you hurt him, and lie to him, you are selfish. He died for you, and you treated him like shit" My eyes widen and tears streamed down my face. He was right, I cheated on him, lied to him, and now I am deceiving him. I am a terrible person. I stood up and faced Itachi._

_" Your right Itachi. I don't deserve somebody like Naruto. I can't do anything right. I am nothing but a failure. There is only one thing to do now." _

_" I agree." He held out a kunia and I took it from him and stabbed myself in the heart. Falling to my knees and accepting what was inevitable._

I woke up with a start, sweat beaded my forehead and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I tried to calm my speed heart. The room was dark, because there wasn't any windows so I had no clue what time it was. I sighed and decided I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep anyway so I went into the bathroom and started the shower. The water was hot, just the way I liked I. The water washed the sweat off my body and I tilted my head back allowing the water run through my hair. I leaned my head back against the wall thinking of my dream. Is it a sign or just a product of my unfaithful, lying, conniving bitchy ways. God, I really hate myself right now. I stood there on the brink of tears until the water ran cold. I allowed it my body going numb from the freezing water. Not like it mattered anyway. I deserved anything bad coming my way, knowing karma, it is going to be terrible.

I sighed for the umpteenth time and finally got out the shower. I grabbed a big fluffy towel and walked out the shower in a daze. A knock at the door snapped my out of me daze. I walked to the door and opened it to see a smiling Kabuto.

" Oh hey, is it twelve already." I said in a dead voice.

" Is something wrong." I shook my head. " Oh well, you can get dressed I will wait here for you, then we can get something to eat."

" Actually I am not really hungry, you can just take me on the tour." He nodded slowly and I closed the door softly. I slid down the door, my head between my knees. I have a killer fucking head ache. I haven't had one of my headaches in years. I used to be anemic, but I thought I was fine. I guess I wasn't what I don't understand is why it is happening now. Athena, should be able to take care of it. I sighed deeply and I climbed to my feet and put on a pair of shorts and a dark green beater. I pulled my hair into a messy bun with some curls falling loose and opened the door to see a bored looking Kabuto.

" You ready." I nodded.

**Chapter XIV:**

**Part II: Dealing with the Akatsuki. Again. **

I followed the black bird from my motel room and into a nearby clearing, where Itachi and Kisame stood looking extremely bored. I sighed and jumped from the tree landing in front of the two.

" Arianna."

" Kisame." I nodded in Itachi direction. I sat down my head resting in on my knees. The followed suit sitting crossed legged. I sat there looking at them, and I yawned. I am so tired now a days, and I have no clue why.

" So, how was your stay with Orochimaru." Kisame said breaking the silence. I shrugged.

" Okay I guess, better than I expected it." I undid the jutsu I had been confined in for a little over two weeks.

" I think you look better as a cute blond, makes you seem less..." I glared at Kisame.

" Are you going to finish your sentence Kisame" I said venomously, oh another thing, I have been extremely bitchy and moody lately.

" Er, well you look less scary, your hair is white and purple and your eyes are either black, red or purple. Plus you don't have creepy tattoos all over your body.."

" This coming from a blue shark guy. Fuck off Kisame." I said standing up and getting ready to leave.

" You have some reporting to do." I glared at the smug looking Uchiha.

" Kiss my ass." I turned to walk away and Itachi was in front of my. I sighed and crossed my arms boredly.

" Orochimaru, is planning on attack one of your bases in the near future, I don't know which one, but he seems confident that you guys will be there. He is also planning on stealing your brothers body and make it his own, so he can get the Sharingan. That is all I know." I looked to see that Itachi's was glaring at me. " Oh yea, the only reason he is going to be able to get Sasuke is because Sasuke wants to kill you so he thinks Orochimaru will give him power. May I go now."

" No." My mouth dropped open.

" And why the hell not! I have to get back to the leaf, I'm already late!" He shrugged.

" We need you to do something."

" To bad that wasn't part of the deal, all I have to do is tell you what Orochimaru is planning to do."

" Leader says that if you want do this willingly I could make you."

" And how do you plan on doing that?"

" I have my ways." Man I hate it when people say that, it is so creepy.

" Alright Uchiha. Let me just tell you I am on something I liked to call DPMs. You know how girls have PMS around the time of the period. Well this is twenty times worse. Not only have I been in heat for two weeks, I am extremely tired, bitchy and I will rip your fucking head off." Kisame looked extremely scared and Itachi didn't have anything to say.

" Um, Itachi maybe we should just let her go we don't really need her for the mission." I smiled at Kisame, at least he has some common sense.

" No, we do need her." I glared at Itachi.

" What exactly do you need me to do anyway."

" Assassination."

" What is up with guys killing people."

" It's fun!" I looked at Kisame and smiled.

" Yeah it would be extremely fun to kill both of you, but how long is this assassination going to take, I really do have to get back."

" It should only take a couple hours."

" Whatever, who is the guy."

" A feudal lord of the village you just came out of. You don't need to disguise yourself just don't get caught, this is what he looks like and bring his head back here when you have finished."

" Pein didn't want me to do this, your just being lazy aren't you?" I said suspiciously. Kisame grinned and started laughing, Itachi smirked.

" Whatever I'll be back." I ran back to the village, my hair billowing behind me. That has to have been my most interesting conversation in a while. Everybody at Orochimaru's was so boring and creepy. I stopped running when I made it to the edge of the woods and took the path for civilians into the town. The guards at the gate eyed me suspiciously before allowing me to pass. People are two trusting these days. I shook my head at the ignorance and smiled knowing this would be incredibly easy. I looked around the travelers village. It was about eight at night, there wasn't very many children, and not a lot of people where outside. Most probably had hangover, there was some type of Sake festival last night. Sake wasn't really my thing, so I wasn't there very long. It was supposed to continue into tonight with a special performance....by me.

I stopped at a lingerie store to get the outfit I would need to capture the lords attention. It was a red lace set, with straps that attached black fish nets to my red short short boy shorts. I had red stilettos with a black bow near the pep hole of the shoe and over top of my outfit a floor length black fur jacket. I paid for the outfit and went to my hotel room thankful that I didn't check out. I passed the counter guy and he looked at me weirdly, oh I forgot I was a blonde last time I was here.

" Can I help you miss?" I stopped and turned around with a bright smile on my face.

" No, I'm just going to my boy friends room, he gave me the key."

" Okay." I turned around and dropped the smile and quickly made my way to my room. I pulled the key out and opened the door. I set the bags down and quickly un dressed, and put on my dancer out fit. I'm going to be and exotic dancers. I changed my appearance to make me have sun kissed skin, I was about 5'4 and my hair was wavy and brown. I pulled it into and enticing up do and applied stage make up on. When I was finished I looked at the time on the clock, 10:30. Perfect. I thought of the stage that was set up and arranged for me, don't ask me how, but I think Itachi had something to do with it. I arrived in a pillar of flames, earning crowd wide gasp, and whispers. I looked through the crowd and saw the Lord and his guards in the front. Perfect. The music started and I let Athena's art of seduction take of. The jacket was removed and my body moved, bended, twisted, and glided around the stage, capturing the audience attention, but more importantly the lords attention. The song was ending and I did my last complex move and leaned my head back, as water fell soaking my and making the audience going into a wild applause. I held the position for a moment and caught my breathe before I bowed and walked of stage with a towel and my fur jacket. I was running the towel through my hair and I bumped into somebody.

" Oh, I'm sorry." I looked up and saw my target. He was alone. Good. I smiled a nervous smile and brought the towel down over my chest, causing a fake blush to go over my face.

" You were wonderful out there."

" T- thank you. Lord. I'm glad you enjoyed my dance." I let the towel drop providing him with a view of the brunette's chest.

" Would you like to spend the night with me?" He said in what he thought was a seductive voice. I gaged mentally, but in reality I bit my lip and nodded my head shyly. He smirked a cocky smirk.

" So when you arrived on stage how did you do that? Are you a ninja?" I shook my head.

" It was just stage magic, my dad is a magician he helped me."

" And, you mother?"

" She taught me everything I know."

" I bet she is just as beautiful as you." This guy is sick.

" People say I look more like my father." We where walking towards the palace at the end of the village and we came to his gates.

" Lord." The greeted him as we passed. Shit this place is guarded. I am going to have to do this silently and get out of there as soon as possible. He lead me through the halls and down one with two doors. He opened one and showed me his room.

" This is my room." He said suggestively.

" It's wonderful!" I said acting genuinely impressed. " But if you don't mind me asking what is through that door?" I said pointing cutely over at the door.

" Oh that, that's the court yard. Would you like to see it?" I nodded biting my lip again but readying a kunia in my hand. This would be perfect, now I don't even have to kiss this guy. God, he is like 40. He closed his room door and opened the door to a cute little court yard. It was lined with floors and a fountain in the middle.

" Oh, it's beautiful." I looked up and saw that I would be able to get out of here by jumping onto one of the roofs and I should be able to get out of here before the guards are notified.

" Yes you are." God, that was cheesy. But I blushed anyway and stepped closer to the old guy.

" Thank you." I said seductively. He grinned a perverted grin and smashed his lips into mine slobbering all over my face. I faked being really into and brought my hands up to his neck. With the kunia at the ready I sliced through his neck butter. I smirked and brought the blade to my tongue and cleaned the blade of blood.

" You don't taste half bad daddy-o." I smirked and picked up his head and darted off back to the hotel room, deciding on going through the window of my room. I jumped to the two inch ledge and balanced myself before jumping into the room, throwing the head onto the floor and taking off the hot fur jacket.

" Don't go anywhere." I laughed at the bodiless head on the floor before taking a quick shower and converting back to the cute little blonde and checked out wearing a short kimono dress, the lord's head tucked safely in a scroll. When I stepped outside it was chaos. I guess they found out.

" Miss?" I looked to my left and saw a guard holding a paper with the picture of the person I was minutes before. Yup they definitely found out.

" Have you seen this woman?

" Wasn't she on stage earlier this evening?"

" Yes, she is expected to have killed the Lord, have you seen her?" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

" No, I am sorry. I was packing after her performance I am leaving the village now. If I saw here it would have been before the performance. I am terribly sorry."

" Thank you miss." I nodded and turned and left the now, unguarded gates. I walked into the forest singing a happy upbeat tune.

" I just killed somebody. I just killed somebody. And nobody knows it was me. The are just a bunch of dummies. Ha ha haha ha!"

" Well that is not something you hear everyday, eh Itachi?"

" Agreed." Itachi said with an amused smirk on his face. I frowned, mad that they messed up my song.

" Well I figure it was him, or you two." I smirked back at the two and threw them the scroll. Itachi caught it right before it hit him in the face.

" Is that all?" They both nodded their heads. " Well I better get going, tell Pein I said hi. Oh and the ram sign opens the scroll." I hopped away, hyper and full of adrenaline. I ran until, late afternoon, still about half a day away from Konoha, if I were to walk. I was exhausted so I took, a quick break. Pulling out a couple ration bars and some water. That was my lunch, and breakfast. Lets just say that meal, motivated me to get home as soon as possible. Beside, Naruto should be back by now, and I want to be there when Sasuke leaves. The huge gates came into view, and I sprinted to the gates. The guards looked at me surprised.

" Arianna! Where the hell have you been?!?" Kotetsu yelled. He hopped down and landed right in front of me.

" My business took a little longer than it should have?

" Is that it?"

" Yup, is Naruto back yet?" I asked changing the subject.

" Yeah and he came back with the new hokage. She may be a little old but she has the biggest boobs..."

" Ew, come on Kotetsu! I don't need to here that!" He laughed.

" Alright but we need to hang sometime!"

" Sure thing dude, just stop by Saki or Naruto's place." I walked away making my way back to the Hokage's office. It felt good to be home. I looked at the villagers some of them waving to me, or laughing. The shop keepers smiling, everything about this place was just so, calming. I smiled as I walked into the Hokage's building. The annoying secretary smiled and looked up from her paper work but then frowned when she saw it was me.

" Hey, doll. I need to speak with the hokage." I said in fake happiness. She smirked at me.

" Sorry, darling but she is busy."

" Well, babe tell her to get unbusy I have some things to talk with her about!" I said gritting my teeth, this game taking to long.

"Whatever, go ahead in. Just knock first." Victory is mine! I did a little dance in my head.

_**" That was certainly amusing!" **_

_" Oi, I forgot you were in there!" _She laughter filled my head as I knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

" Enter." I turned the door knob and was greeted with a pile of paper work and a blond.

" Er, hokage sama."

" Who are you?"

" My name is Arianna Tora. Chunnin and on the interrogation squad."

" The interrogation squad, and you said you are a chunnin?" I nodded.

" I hope to take the jounin test soon, with a little more training from Takashi sensi, and maybe a little more training from Kakashi sensi, but he has his hands full with his own team?"

" I see, so why is it that you are here. I am very busy."

" I took a two week leave, and I have just come back." She looked through some files before turning her attention back to me.

" You are four days late. Explain."

" My business took a little longer than it should, have. I apologize for not sending a message or anything but I was far away."

" Where exactly were you?"

" Snow, grass, and rock. I was picking up a few new jutsu. For the jounin exam."

" I see, speaking of jounin, I have to promote a genin. But I wasn't their for the exam."

" The exam, well I was the third proctor, and out of all the matches, the only person I see fit to graduate to the next level is Nara Shikamaru. I can ask any of the other proctors, if they think anybody else should, be promoted."

" You were the third proctor, that's never happened for a chunnin, it's usually jounin."

" I am aware of that, but I am a special case."

" How so." I smirked and relaxed my position.

" I skipped over genin completely had no official training and defeated five of our best jounin?" She had a look of surprise on her face.

" Is that so. How?" My smirk went even wider.

" I am a demon vessel of the queen winged demon. Athena." Her eyes opened in surprise.

" The winged demon Athena you say. She has been gone for about 15 years."

" I'm turning 15 in December!"

" Really." I nodded my head. " Well Arianna it has been great talking to you but I have paper work to do!" She sighed tiredly.

" You know the old man was always complaining of paper work, I don't see why he didn't just use clones. Everything would get done faster." I said thoughtful. I looked at the new hokage.

" You. Are. An. Angel!" I smirked at her, if only you knew.

" You don't know the half of it!" I jumped out the window leaving her to contemplate me words.

_" So Athena, any idea where Naruto is?" _I asked not in the mood for looking for him.

_**" The roof of the hospital. You know one of these days, I am just going to teach you to find him your damn self. **_

_" I'll hold you to it." _I smiled and took off to the the hospital that was in view from my spot. I couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he saw me. I smiled the whole way to the hospital sprinting up the stairs and bursting onto the roof.

" Narut..." I stopped, Naruto and Sasuke where charing each other, with their attacks of choose. I was frozen in my spot, but I soon snapped out of it as I saw Sakura running towards them. My demonic powers took over and it felt like everything was going in slow motion. I was inched from Sakura and I grabbed her and we rolled from the two fighting. Little did I know, that currently Naruto and Sasuke where flying into water towers. I looked up and saw Kakashi sensi, saying something to the two. Sasuke ran off in a hurry. I looked down and saw a crying Sakura.

" It's okay imouto, I'm here. It's going to be alright" I said soothingly in her ear. Her face jerked to me and I found her arms around me in a death grip. I held on just as eagerly. I pulled back at the clearing of some body's throat. I looked and saw Kakashi sensi.

" Sensi."

" Arianna." He looked at me pointedly.

" Okay, I'll go after Naruto. You got Sasuke." I released Sakura and gave her an apologetic glance. I ran of in the direction that Naruto went in. After slightly begging Athena I was able to smell his scent, that smelled of sun flowers, a woodsy scent, and _sweat. _And it turned me on. I rushed in his direction and found him swinging on a swing depressively. I smiled and glomped him, making him fall off the swing and land so that I was straddling his pelvis.

"NARUTO!" I yelled and brought my head down and wrapped my arms around him in an awkward hug " I missed you so much!" I purred into his ear.

" Yea, I missed you to." He said quietly. Then I remember what happened. Damn hormones. I climbed off him and sat down beside him.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" What are you talking about."

" The hospital Naruto. I saw you and Sasuke nearly kill each other and Sakura." I said bluntly.

" It was an accident I couldn't stop I didn't mean for Sakura to get dragged into it, but she ran in and I couldn't stop!" He yelled back defensively. I looked at him an emotionless mask covering my face.

" Understandable. But that doesn't explain why you and Sasuke where fighting." I pressed. For a long time so, I sat their looking at the setting sun. I thought randomly about stuff. Like food, clothes, oh and how I am going to get piercings like leader. You know except for the nose. I am just going to get my whole ear done, then get that bar going through, and maybe those small little things right by the inside of your done. As for the rest of my body, I want snake bites, and my tongue pierced. I bet Naruto would enjoy those as much as I would. I decided to ask him.

" Hey, babe. What would you do if I got my tongue, ears, and lips pierced?" He looked at me with a confused expression and started laughing. I looked at him with a blank look and waited for him to stop.

" Thanks kitty chan. You really know how to cheer me up." He panted.

" Naruto, I am dead serious." The smile wiped clean of his face, before he smirked.

" I am sure I would love it. When are you getting it done?"

" Now if you want. I just have to stop at my place, well Saki's place. Shit, speaking of Saki. I have to find an apartment. You know so Ryuu can move in and the baby has a room." I sat there my mouth hanging open, before my eyes watered up. I have to leave Saki. The woman that was a sister, mother and most of all a friend to me. My first one at that.

" Well you could just move in with me." I looked up at Naruto and thought about this.

" I couldn't do that babe. It's barely big enough for you. I just will take some more missions, and jobs at work. You know maybe pick up a job waitressing or something."

" You are not picking up an extra job, and if you do have to move out of Saki's place, then you are staying with me. End of discussion." I just sat there looking at him. Sense when did Naruto become so mature, and tall! I pouted mentally, but smiled at Naruto.

" Well either way we have to go to Saki's so I can get money to get my piercing, I wonder if I should get more. You know..." I trailed of and Naruto blushed slightly.

" Maybe we should take it a few at a time. Let's stick you your head for today." I smiled and laughed.

" Whatever you say kit! Now come on." I grabbed his arm and envisioned Saki's kitchen. I opened my eyes and looked at Saki and Ryuu eating dinner. Saki pulled her chop sticks down from her mouth and smiled at me.

" It seems as if Arianna has decided to grace us with her presence Ryuu, I am quite honored, aren't you."

" Indeed. What a pleasure to see her. She is so exclusive now a days."

"Ha, you guys are hilarious. Well me and Naruto are going to get me some piercings!"

" Don't you think you have enough?"

" No, I only have my belly button and four on each ear! I'm getting the whole shell of my ear done, with a bar going through it my tragus and anti-tragus, my eyebrow pierced snake bites and a tongue ring! It's gonna be hot!" Ryuu was chuckling.

" I'm sure Naruto would enjoy you new tongue ring." He said through his laughter. I faked shock.

" Ryuu, Who knew you where a, dare I say it pervert!" This caused everybody including Ryuu to laugh. This is how it is supposed to be, we shouldn't be constantly worrying over the small things, oh that reminded me.

" Naruto I love you." He stopped laughing and smiled at me.

" I love you to Arianna." He said his eyes filled with love. I leaned in for a kiss but was rudely interrupted.

" Oi, none of that at my table!" I laughed and ran to my and grabbed my wallet and left.

" Hey Saki have you seen Sezert?"

" This morning he said he was going out hunting and said he should be back tomorrow morning." I frowned.

" Oh okay then." I then grabbed Naruto's hand and envision the tattoo and piercing parlor. The place kinda looked dirty, but it was the only place to get it down in the leaf so it will just have to do. A very tatted man, with huge muscles stood behind the desk.

" Can I help you?" He asked in a deep voice.

" Yea, I want my ears, tongue, eyebrow, nose and a snake bite piercing please." I smiled at him.

" You want all that done now? It would hurt." I shrugged.

" I can handle some pain."

" Oh, a little girl like you?" I frowned.

" A little girl like me could kick you ass dude." I said with a creepy bloodthirsty smile I learned from a certain red head demon container.

" Yea, okay. Okay just come back here." I looked at a shivering Naruto and winked. This seemed to calm him down and he grabbed my hand and we walked to the back of the store, where the materials for piercings, and tattoo. I looked at the display of the tattoos and one stuck out to me.

" Whoa, Naruto isn't that tattoo hot?" I asked pointing to the fox demon surrounded by flames. It actually looked familiar.

" Oh you like that? It was inspired by the Kyubi attack. I was twelve when it happened. I remembered it and it was the first tattoos I drew up, but nobody ever got it. Sad actually." My eyes widened and I looked at Naruto, his expression was unreadable.

" I want it." I said without thinking. Both of their eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" They both said at the same time. I laughed and nodded my head.

" Yup, I want it right here. So you will always be close to my heart Naruto." I said placing my hand over heart.

"What. Your the demon container?" the tattoo guy asked incredulously.

" You got a problem with that?"

" No man. That is just really cool." I grinned and Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled to his self. He is such a drama queen.

" Okay well lets do this!" I said hopping to the chair and bracing myself. The guy moved to the counter and loaded a diamond stud into the gun.

" Is this going to be okay?" He asked. I nodded, he then dotted my ears. "Are these places going to be okay?"

" Yea, but don't forget I want my both of my tragus and anti tragus and then I want a transverse that goes from the bottom to the top of my ears." He laughed and dotted my ears again. He showed me a mirror and after making sure they were all straight I nodded my head.

" Lets do this." I said.

" This is going to hurt like a bitch, and I'm not stopping until I'm done, I already got all the guns loaded. Naruto will you hand the guns to me, or do you want to pierce her other ear?" I looked at Naruto.

" I think I am going to pierce her other ear. Just line the gun up with the dots right."

" Yup." Naruto grabbed a few guns and walked to my left ear. The piercing dude on my right.

"Just a final warning. Don't fuck up." With that they brutally assaulted my ears. I was crying by the time they were done. The ones that hurt the most where my tragus, anti tragus and the transverse. I just about told them to stop when Naruto pierced the first one, that had to take turns holding my body. My ears where bleeding and the tattoo guy out this weird stuff on it and it stung making me his in pain.

" Are you sure you want to get your other piercings and that tattoo today." I nodded and sighed deeply.

" Mine as well finish with all the pain today."

" Okay just make sure you don't take out the rings and clean them every night. Okay tongue next?" I nodded and he showed me the rings I could pick from. I pointed to a purple one that was purple and the other side glowed in the dark.

" Nice choice." Naruto said.

" I guess, it's nothing special. I just want to get this over with." I said sticking my tongue out. He dotted it close to the front, and in the center. I nodded my head signaling the place was fine. He loaded the barbell in the gun and placed the point on my tongue.

" One, two." where three should have been he pulled the trigger thing and the needle and bar pierced my tongue. One word. Ow. " Now you aren't going to be able to talk for a while, your tongue is going to swell, and you can't eat solid food for about a week, oh and gargle with mouthwash after every meal. I suggest carrying a small bottle with you, just in case it starts bleeding or something." Damn that was a lot for just one piercing.

" Maybe we should have pierced your tongue last. Now we can't really talk."

" Who said that was a bad thing?" Naruto said smirking. I glared at him and smirked thinking about the things I was going to do to him later.

" So lips next. Snake bite right?" I nodded. " Well these are just like ear piercing clean every night and what not." He said while dotting my right beneath my bottom lip on each side. He showed my the mirror and I confirmed them being straight. He loaded up the gun with a silver diamond stud that matched the studs in my ears. The initial piercing didn't hurt, but I knew it was going to swell for a few days.

" Same as the lip. Mouthwash after you eat and when you wake up and before you go to sleep. You can also get salt water and clean the outside with a q-tip, do not use anything with alcohol. Including mouthwash with alcohol, also restrain from drinking, beer, liquor or sake. Don't over clean your mouth though, it can kill good bacteria. Uh, lets see. Oh it shouldn't irritate your gums because it is right above your gum line, so. Eyebrows next" I'm glad he told me all of those things because I didn't have a clue and I can't really talk at the moment. He once again did the little dotting thing, I checked making sure they where straight. They where. He then loaded the gun with a plain silver that matched my ears and snakebites, I bet my nose will be the same. Well it's good cause I don't want to go around looking like an idiot with a rainbow head, no matter how funny it would look.

I looked at Naruto and he looked overly bored. I wonder how Naruto would look with a couple piercings, maybe I should ask him. Oh wait I can't, I guess I just have to ask him later. I felt a prick and looked to see that while I zoned out the guy had already finished with the second piercing. Damn that was fast and didn't hurt at all.

" Do I really have to tell you how to take care of this one?" I shook my head, I was getting bored. " So nose next?" I nodded my head curtly and he chuckled while getting the gun ready and placing a dot in on my right nostril. " Somebody is getting antsy." He said as the ring stud went through my nose. I glared at him, but then smiled the best I could. " So that's it for piercings, you sure you want that tattoo?" I nodded.

" I think I want that tattoo also." Naruto said surprising both of us. I smiled at him with my eyes seeing as when I tried to smile it kinda hurt.

" Alright where do you want it at?"

" My right shoulder blade." The guy had a look of approval on his face and was slowly nodding his head.

" Nice choose you want yours first." Naruto shrugged.

" Sure, eh. What is your name?" He said lamely.

" My name is Daichi. My family is a clan from rock that specialized in earth jutsu."

" So why aren't you in rock? Daichi shrugged.

" My clan was killed, and I am not a shinobi anymore, I gave it up." I frowned, thats sad this guy lost his whole family.

" But I thought you said you saw twelve the Kyubi attack."

" I did when I was twelve I lost my family when I was ten, I didn't have anybody to learn my jutsu and bloodline limit from so I never went to the academy." Oh, thats even more sad, he has ninja blood in his veins and he denies it. I wonder if my mother and father where ninja?

_**" Of course they cub. They where great ninja from a small ninja town, that was known. They where known for their ability to take on any mission and complete it. The shinobi nations would come from far and wide to request missions from them, from assassinations to simple escort missions. Your parents where in every bingo book none far and wide. Kill upon contact, armed and dangerous. That is what they said, sometimes they would be temporarily removed from the book if the kage needed their help. They weren't loyal to any nation and eventually after they where taken out the bingo book, they would be put back in. Your parents where the greatest kid. It's sad that your father and mother met their demise." **_

" Arianna. Arianna. KITTY?" I looked at Naruto with a frown on my face.

" wuhhhth?"

" Huh. I didn't understand that?" Naruto said confusedly. I said what as clearly as possible.

" Oh, it's your turn." I looked and saw that Naruto had his shirt off, and had a bandage on his tattoo so I couldn't see it. I looked over to Daichi and saw that he had a smirk on his face. I guess it turned out really good. He saw me looking at him.

" You have to take your shirt off for me to do your tattoo." Oh, so that's what he was smirking at. Naruto growled.

" Maybe you should get it in a different place." I shook my head, I was getting it over my heart point blank. I walked over to the tattoo chair. I untied the obi of the short dress and let it open, revealing a black and pink lace underwear set. Both of their eyes widen. I smirked painfully at their reactions and sat on the chair waiting for Daichi to begin working on the tattoo.

" Okay lets get started." He placed the Needle on my skin and began drawling the orange figure of the Kyubi. I gritted my teeth to hold pain the scream of pain as the needle stained my skin. " I know you are in a lot of pain right now, but I need you to stay still." I complied. " Good, now when I am done with this I will be putting a cream on it and then a bandage. The bandage will not be taken off for at least two hours. After you take it of don not touch unless you are putting the tattoo goo on it. This stuff will allow your skin to breath so it will heal faster. Remember it is still an open flesh wound and can be infected after it is, there is nothing I can do it about it, so don't mess with it unless your hands are clean." He finished with the body and was working with and started on the that swirled around my breast creating a type of erotic look to the new tattoo. When Daichi finished a smiled at his work and he bandaged it up.

"See, it didn't hurt so bad." I nodded as I tied the obi of my kimono dress and smiled at Naruto.

" So how much is it?" Naruto asked bluntly. I cracked a small grin.

" For you guys the tattoos are free, so that just leaves her piercing which would come out to 11,706 yen." Naruto's eyes widen. I smirked, it wasn't really all that much and I have been saving up, besides if I were to get all of this done back before it would have been like 300 dollars, this is only like 125. I pulled my wallet out and handed Daichi the bills and watched as he rang everything up and handed my care booklet, tattoo goo, and the ear solution. I waved to Daichi and Naruto did one of those nods and we left the shop hand in hand.

" You know, those piercings look really hot on you." Naruto said looking at me lustfully. I laughed and walked way leaving Naruto staring at my retreating figure.

" Wait, babe! Don't leave me!" I laughed and called to Naruto.

" You better catch up then!" I said my tongue healing with my demonic powers.

" Wait you can talk now?" He said running up to me, and strolling at my casual pace acting as if nothing happened.

" Did you really expect me to not talk for a day or two. Actually I bet I could fuck with all my piercings like I've had them for a year by the end of the week. You know what that means?"

" Well today it Wednesday so." He said trailing off. I smirked.

" That means Naruto that by Saturday, I can try out my new tongue ring." I said laughing and running off again. Naruto stood their taking in what I just said to him. I honestly had no idea what was going through his head right now. I turned into an alley way and stopped to catch my breath. I hunched over in order to try and get more air into my lungs.

" Hey!" I said I was slammed up against the wall. I opened my eyes and saw that Naruto was right in my face.

" You know you really torture me sometimes." He said in a deep husky voice, that he used when, well you know when he used it.

" I don't know what you are talking about. Naruto." I said in a quiet voice.

" You know what I'm talking about kitty." He moved his face to my neck and started nipping at my throat. " Teasing me, making wait until Saturday. That's three days from now." He bit down hard making me moan in pleasure and pain.

" Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked in a lust induced voice.

" It really isn't fair. I have been away from you for weeks, and the day you get back you make so I can't have you for days. I think I've waited long enough." I laughed a husky almost barking laugh.

" Awe, poor little Naruto missed little old me." I said in a baby voice.

" Damn right I missed you." His said against my neck his hair tickling my neck as he got closer to where my new tattoo resided. He placed his hand over the bandage. " This is my mark on you. So nobody ever can claim claim you. You are mine." I moaned as his hand trailed a little and played with my breast through my dress.

" I am yours Naruto. Everybody knows it, and you are mine." I said as I leaned into his ear. " I will mark you as mine soon enough." I said as I transported us to Naruto's bed. He landed roughly on top of me.

" I missed you Naruto." I said, my new snake bites running over his lip. Naruto slowly lowered his lips to mine, teasing. His soft lips pressed onto mine in a sweet embrace, taking our time and making something with time we have together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his shaggy blonde hair. His hands slowly slipping underneath my dress. I gasped as the cold air rushed to my dress less body. I glanced over and saw my dress laying in shreds beside the bed. How he got the dress off without moving me is beyond me. I returned the favor and sliced his white beater off and threw it into the ever growing pile of clothing. Naruto took a sharp claw and traced circles in my skin, watching as the bleed open and healed almost instantly, me being the masochist I truly was moaned at the feeling of his claws ripping my skin open over and over again. My breathing became hasty and soon I found that my bra and underwear landed in the pile of forgotten clothing. I growled seeing as how I was the one exposed.

" Pants. Off." I said shortly yanking on the hem of his pants, my warmth growing more moist by the minute.

" Beg me." Naruto said, in a sadistic voice. His claws gripping my left breast drawling blood, making it run down my stomach. Naruto's tongue traced the line of blood to my navel where it gathered in a little pool. He licked at it teasingly and blew a wave of cold air over my wet skin.

" Naruto. Please." I whined as his claws slid down to my inner thighs, exciting me more than ever. He blew another gust of cold air over my warmth making my back arch in pleasure.

" Please what?" Naruto said, talking into my warmth. I could feel the words forming on his lips as he hovered between me. I growled in annoyance and manged to flip myself as I now stood behind Naruto. Naruto's pants and boxers where of in a blink of an eye and his erect member was freed of it's binds. I pushed Naruto onto the bed, his back landing on the bed, as he laid spread eagle in front of me. He made no move to move himself as I crawled on the bed and lowered my head to his tip.

" I want you tell me how good this feels Naruto." I immediately took his whole member in my mouth my swirling my tongue around his shaft as I slowly brought my mouth to the tip of his member. I made sure to pay special attention to his slit, already tasting his pre-cum juices. I nipped slightly at his tip earning a groan from the blonde. So good, I heard him whimper out.

" what was that Naruto? Louder." I said aggressively as I sucked his tip, hard.

" Ah." He moaned as I repeated this motion for minutes. Naruto's seed finally spilling into my mouth. I swallowed the seed eagerly and allowed myself to be flipped over.

Without much warning Naruto's if possible more erect member slammed into me, stretching my tight walls. My claws dug into his lower back as his thrust where deep. He would pull all the way out slowly until the tip and then slam back into, sending waves of pleasure through my body. He gripped my hip with one hand, raising my left leg until it was straight in the air, allowing Naruto to reach deeper and hit a spot that sent my waves of pleasure. I screamed his name as hit thrust became faster and the sweat on his body dripped onto mine. Out hair plastered to out heads, and my nails ripping into the bed. I felt my walls clenching around him and my vision clouded. I screamed my lovers name as he quivered inside me sending his seed inside me for the second time. His sticky body collapsed onto mine and we laid there recovering our breath. When Naruto chest stopped rising and falling at a quick pace, he pulled out of me and rolled to my side wrapping his arms around me.

"Sleep." He whispered into my ear sending my into a state of deep sleep.

I slept dreamlessly, my mind and body exhausted. Not having a good sleep in weeks. I woke up to an empty bed, Naruto being absent. I was surprised that none of my piercings hurt. I stood from the bed looking for something to wear. I remembered that my dress was in shambles so I wrapped the sheet around me and went into the bathroom to see my new tattoo. It looked amazing and the skin around it wasn't even red. I smiled and placed my hand over the body of the fox, the tails still visible. I heard a sound in the kitchen and wrapped the sheet around me tighter and left the bathroom the was connected to Naruto's room, and went of of his bedroom door. I walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Choji sitting at his island. They hadn't noticed me yet.

" Well, well, well." their heads snapped in my direction. " If it isn't the boys of rookie nine." their faces flushed and Naruto came into the kitchen from the living room.

"Arianna. What the hell are you doing." I smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know. I wake up to an empty bed and walk into the kitchen and see a bunch a guys. If I didn't know any better, I would think you would want me to."

" Arianna. You are a pervert." I laughed and hopped onto the counter that faced the boys.

" Oi Shikamaru. Congrats on making chunnin. How does it feel to be better than all of your friends."

"Arianna." Naruto warned.

" Actually I take that back. I think Shino might have made chunnin if Kankuro didn't back out. So why are you all here?" I asked cutting to the chase.

" Well last night Sasuke left the village. Hokage sama told us to come and get you two. Arianna you will be the squad leader."

" WHAT! Sasuke left the village. We have to get him back come on Arianna get dressed."

" No." I said clearly. Everybody's shocked face turned toward me and Naruto ran in front of me.

" What did you just say?" He growled. I jumped from the counter landing in front of him.

" I am not going. Shikamaru you will be squad leader. I recommend getting Neji as well you are going to need him."

" But Arianna, you are more qualified than any of us."

" That maybe true. But I will not come. As Neji would say. My Destiny does not intertwine with yours for this mission. So leave before you get even further behind." They all were confused, but I was determined not to get involved in this. It is Naruto's job to get Sasuke to see the light. I am just here to help him find the switch. They stood to leave. Naruto stayed behind.

" Why aren't you going kitty chan." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

" No matter what happens kit it will be solely up to you to bring Sasuke back. I will just be there to help. You are the only one who can bring him back. It may not be this time, but you will get him, he thinks of you as a brother and you think the same right? So go get you brother back." I pulled away from him and watched him leave. I returned to Naruto's room and got dressed jumping out his window and to the where Athena said the hokage would be. I landed beside her.

" Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"She asked.

" Yes, but I declined. I will not be needed for this mission, but I do think that they need reinforcements."

" I have nobody else to send, we need all the shinobi we have here."

" True, but I was thinking of a certain sibling trio from the sound." I hinted.

" You mean the Kazekage's children."

" I knew you were smarter than you looked." I said jokingly. She laughed.

" I guess I could do that, but how do you know they will respond?"

" Lets just say Gaara owes Naruto and the leaf his life. Plus I believe he owes me a favor."

" A Favor you say. You are one strange girl Arianna."

" I prefer the word unique." I laughed.

" So why didn't you go on the mission. The real reason." I sighed

" Naruto and Sasuke have a strong bond, a weird one but strong. Naruto is the one that has to bring him back. I will just be here to kick his ass in the right direction."

" I see." It got quiet.

" Well I better go write the sand a letter. Oh and by the way I like your new additions."

" You should see the tattoo."

" Another time." And with that she was off. I sighed and poofed to the gates hoping to see the kiddos leave. I got there and I was surprised to see that they were still there.

"You know." I called from the roof top I was standing on. " You are never going to catch them if you don't leave."

" Says the girl that isn't on the mission." Neji said rudely.

" No, says the girl that was supposed to lead the mission but declined and suggested the boy with ass long hair." I said jumping down from the roof and landing in front of Neji.

" Now get your asses out of here." I said rudely. They where just about to leave when Sakura and Lee came limping into view.

" Wait. Naruto!" She yelled tears dripping down here face. Naruto turned around surprised.

" Sakura?" He said cautiously.

" Promise me you will bring him back. Promise me you will bring Sasuke back to me." Naruto was taken back, but regained his cool.

" I promise you Sakura I will bring Sasuke back. I never go back on my word." I smiled and mouthed go to Naruto, who nodded his head and left to catch up with the group who had left without him. Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing when the boys where out of site. I turned to lee who looked heart broken.

" You wanted to go didn't you."

" My youthful spirit cried out when I heard of the mission, but my not so youthful body was unable to comply." I smirked knowing that Lee had to go.

" You know Lee, there is a way that you can go." His eyes lit up and his face glowed.

" How!" I smirked and turned around waving my hand over my shoulder signaling him to follow me. I walked to saki's house and saw that nobody was home. Lee walked in behind me.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

" Getting you medicine silly!" I said opening the fridge and getting out four bottles of sake.

" Now there are only four of these, so drink one now." I threw it at him and he chugged it without asking what it was. Immediately the crutches found the floor.  
" Now Lee, I need you to go after Naruto and the others, stay far enough behind them, I need you to help when you see fit. Now go!" I said throwing him the other three bottles.

" I think I interfere to much." I laughed and left the house returning to the Hokage's side.

" So you saw them off, I thought you wanted nothing to do with this mission."

" No, I just think I am going to play from behind the scenes. Oh and lee went off after them."

" What, lee is in no condition to fight."

" Lee will be fine, trust me, but he is going to need an intense healing session when he gets back."

" Not like I have much else to do anyway. I have clones doing everything else. Thanks for that by the way."

" Sure thing baa chan."

" How did you find out about that!"

" I know just about everything."

" It does seem that way. What do you think of Kakashi going?"

" He left already?" She nodded.

" Well, I think he is going to bring them all back. I doubt they will be returning in good condition, I ran into the sound five when I was traveling,. Not a nice bunch. Very strong."

" So I have heard." We just stood in silence on top of the Hokage Mountain.

" So are the sand siblings coming." I asked breaking the silence.

" Yes, they even agreed to help teach the academy kids for a week or two."

" Told you. I think the sand and leaf are going to be extremely close in the future."

" I wouldn't be surprised." I nodded my head.

" Oh, Ibiki needs you to interrogate somebody. You are to go there now."

" Hai." With that I left in a pillar of fire.

When I opened my eyes I saw Ibiki and a very dirty looking Sezert standing in front of my.

" So there you are we have been waiting for you." Ibiki said.

" Yea, I just found out sorry. So who's the guy?"

**" Who said it was a guy?" **Sezert said rudely.

" So it's a girl?"

" Yeah, your tiger here caught her earlier today."

"Oh so that's why he is pissed. I'm guessing she put up a really good fight and you almost got your ass kicked?" I inquired.

**" NO! That is not how it happened she totally snuck up on me!" **Ibiki and I burst out in laughter!

"You should have seen him all covered in blood and dirt, it was hilarious" I smirked.

" Covered in blood is exactly how I want to see this chick, where is she." Ibiki stopped laughing and all emotion was gone on his face, the shinobi poker face is unbeatable.

" Follow me." He said in a monotone voice. He lead me to a room in the better but not welcoming part of the building used to keep the criminals but not the ones with much information on anybody important. Damn that was a fucking mouthful.

" Don't go easy on here because she is a girl."

" Would I ever? Besides this girl won't last long." I opened the door and entered the small concrete room. The woman was sitting at the table. I sat down across from her. We stared at eachother for a while, but then she smirked.

" So they sent a child to me. How degrading." She said in a thick accent. I looked for her forehead protector and found it on her arm tied like Shikamaru's. It was one of rock with a scratch through it.

" You are from rock. That's a long way from home don't you think." I said dismissing her comment.

" My business is no concern of yours little girl."

" You know that whole sentence was wrong. First of your business became my concern the moment you attacked my tiger. Secondly I am not a little girl. I am old enough to kill, fight and fuck any body I want to. Do I make myself clear. Just because I am not as old as you does not make me a little girl."

" I have to tell you nothing." She spit in a strong accent. I know this sounds weird cause we are in Japan and all but she has a Russian accent.

" If you won't tell me, I can and will make you tell me." I said threatingly.

" I'd like to see you try." My eyes flooded black and my claws sharpened themselves to points. My fangs grew as well giving my the look of a hungry vampire or some shit. Her expression clouded in fear. I smirked and slashed my claws across her face. Her scream was high pitch, making my ears hurt badly. It was like finger nails scraping across a chalkboard. This made more mad and I grabbed her mouth making her screams stop.

" You will stop the fucking screaming and tell me what the hell you were doing." Her blood pooled in my hand and I let go of her face allowing her to talk.

" I was on a mission."

" You are a fucking rogue who the hell where you doing missions for! Who The Fuck Sent You!" I screamed, making her cringe away from me.

" The Akatsuki." She whimpered. I stopped. It got really quiet. What the fuck are they doing. I asked myself.

" Why. Why the hell did the Akatsuki send you here." I said calm and quietly.

" I was to steal a scroll."

" Why couldn't they do it themselves." I yelled making her whimper. Pathetic I spat in my mind.

" They are reciting new members. The ones who finish their mission are to meet a member of the Akatsuki."

" Oh yeah, and where were you to meet and with who?" I asked.

" By a waterfall outside of leaf, I was to meet Deidara and Zetsu."

" Is there anything else?"

" No."

" Are you lying to me?"

" No."

" When where you to meet them?"

" Late this afternoon." I smirked. I know exactly where they are going to be.

" Well thanks for the information. And goodbye." I plunged my hand into her chest ripping her heart out. " That is for fucking with Sezert, you dumb bitch." I hissed as her eyes rolled back and blood poured out her mouth. With her heart still in hand I walked out. Sezert and Ibiki where also walking out of the window room. I tossed the heart to Sezert who caught it in the air.

" That was disturbing Arianna, sometimes I worry about you." I smiled and skipped away.

" I'll write the report later." I yelled over my shoulder.

When I was out of site I poofed into the Hokage's office.

" Ah, Arianna I take it you have a report for me?" She said drinking some sake.

" Not yet, I have to go after Kakashi. He might need some help."

" Arianna, I think I have sent enough people after Sasuke." She said.

" Fuck Sasuke the little fuck, I'm worried about Naruto. Anko told me what that curse mark could do, and I don't think Naruto has enough strength to bring him back."

" Are you doubting Naruto's power. You know he has a demon too."

" I am not concerned about his physical power, if he wanted to he could kill Sasuke, but that's the problem. Sasuke will kill anybody that gets in his way of killing his brother, Naruto however couldn't kill Sasuke. Sasuke is very important to Naruto, and I know he can't kill him, even if that means giving up his own life." The hokage was quiet for a moment.

" If you feel that way then go." With that I poofed into the waterfall where Naruto and Sasuke fought. I used the past tense because Kakashi was already in front of an unconscious Naruto. Seeing him like that made me want to cry, but I held it in and hid behind a tree masking my chakra. Kakashi bent over and picked Naruto up, racing off towards the village. It was quiet for about a minute, but then something was raising out the ground and I heard laughing I stepped from behind the tree and flared my chakra. The laughing instantly stopped. The figure turned around and I saw Zetsu and Deidara.

" What are you doing here un?" Deidara asked confusedly.

" Well I could ask you the same thing but I already know why the fuck you guys are here. Tell Pein that was really stupid of him to bring that girl into leaf."

" You are smarted than you look girl. That was a signal to you. Pein said if we sent to girl into the leaf we would cross you sooner or later. I have a message for you." Zetsu said.

" Well what is it."

" Pein wants you to join the Akatsuki, temporarily anyway."

" When." Was all I said.

" A couple weeks, Orochimaru will be contacting you soon. After that you are to report to Pein immediately." I thought about it for a minute.

" Well I don't know. I mean the longest I could stay is about 2 and a half years. Naruto will be leaving for a two year training trip he just doesn't know it yet." They looked at me strangely.

" Well tell everybody I said hi, and tell Itachi I said he can go fuck himself." I left in a wave of water landing in the hospital waiting room. I ran to the Shikamaru who looked like he was about to cry. He was sitting with the sand siblings. Gaara looked up when he heard me approaching. I smiled lightly at him and went to sit beside Shikamaru.

" Hey kiddo. How are you holding up?" I asked wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

" How am I holding up. That's all you have to say after I get almost everybody killed including your fucking boyfriend!" He yelled making everybody snap their heads toward us, I sat their looking at him. " It's all my fucking fault. I wasn't ready for this mission! Arianna, you should have never put me in charge! This was your mission not mine! I am not ready for this! Now they could all die because of me!" He stood up tears threatening to roll down his face. I stood up as well, and got right in his face.

" You are right Shikamaru, this was my mission, and you know what maybe I shouldn't have given it to you, but I did, and you want to know why. You Shikamaru, have a real talent. You are great strategist on the spot. Not even I could do that without the help of my demon, so that is why I wanted you to lead this mission. You really don't give yourself enough credit, the only one to pass the chunnin exams out of every shinobi nation. Man up Shikamaru, because this is what being a chunnin is all about. Shinobi die, every day, they signed up for it. This was your mission and you failed. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, because nobody said they were going to die." He walked away stopping because his dad stopped him. I didn't listen to what he said because the sand siblings where looking at my strangely. Well mainly Kankuro and Temari, Gaara was just staring.

" What?" I asked when Shikamaru's dad stopped talking.

" You are covered in blood." Gaara said with a glint in his eye. I looked down at my clothes and hands.

"Oh this, I just got back from an interrogation. Ripped this chicks heart out and feed it to Sezert.

Before they could answer a nurse came out and told us that everybody would be fine. I smiled at the sound of Shikamaru's silent tears.

" Told you they wouldn't die. Not today and not anytime soon." I said turning around to face Shikamaru's back. He just nodded and walked away with his dad.

" Well Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, we should go get something to eat. Naruto won't wake up for another couple of days, and besides I need to thank you guys for coming, I'm sure the guys would be dead if it wasn't for you." Temari laughed.

" I think the boys would have been fine. Surely they wouldn't have died."

" No, they would have, they would be dead or much closer to it than they are now. I want to thank you guys. Damn I guess this means I have to go out to eat with Kakashi sensi later to. Fuck I have got a lot to do, and the jounin exam is coming up again."

" Your taking the jounin test already?" Kankuro asked.

" Yup, I don't see the point of staying chunnin. Besides, I'm sure you three will be jounin or higher soon enough. Isn't that right Gaara?" He shrugged. I smiled.

" Well, I haven't eaten all day so lets go get some ramon!" The all laughed and followed me to Naruto's favorite place to eat.

" Ah, Ari, how nice to see you again it's been a while. Where have you been?" Ayama asked.

" Well you know here and their just training."

" Oh really, well what would you and you friends like?"

" How rude of me. Ayama this is the sand siblings Temari the oldest. Kankuro the dumbest, and Gaara, the...well actually he is just Gaara. Sand sibs, this is Ayama." They all said a hi and whats up.

" So Arianna, I am guess you want to beef with hot sauce? What will the rest of you have."

" We all just want chicken." Temari said answering for the boys as well.

" Okay coming right up." She told her dad the order and went to the back.

" So Arianna, what's up with all the piercings?" Kankuro asked. I shurgged.

" Spur of the moment I guess you want to see the tattoo I got?" I asked they all nodded their heads, and I pulled off my crop jacket revealing my black tube top and new tattoo. The tube top was low enough for them to see most of it.

"Damn Ari. That is hot." Temari said.

" Agreed." Gaara added.

" You like it. Naruto got the same one on his shoulder blade."

" Really Naruto has a tattoo. He doesn't seem like the type to get one." Temari said.

"I think it was a sorta a pride thing you know. You are mine and I am going to mark you, with the same tattoo as me so everybody knows you are mine."

" Now that sounds like something Naruto would do." Gaara said. Just then Ayama came back with our food. The smell made my mouth water. I immediately dug in. It tasted fine at first, but then I gagged and made it just in time to the side of the rest restaurant and spilled my stomach all in the grass. Even when my stomach was empty I just keep gagging.

" Arianna are you okay. Do you need anything?" Temari asked rubbing my back soothingly.

" Can you just get my some crackers and a glass of water. Please."

" Sure thing." I looked as she left and saw Kankuro and Gaara standing there.

"Sorry about this guys, but I think I need to go soo the hokage. I'll pay for your meal, but I don't think I can do anything else tonight."

" It's fine. I think you should just drink this water Temari got you." I nodded my head, and sipped at the water when Temari brought it to me.

" I really don't know what happened, I haven't eaten anything but the ramon."

" Maybe you are pregnant." Kankuro said jokingly, Temari chuckled, but my face went white.

" Oh shit. I really have to go. Here" I threw Gaara my wallet and simply poofed into the Hokage's office.

" Do you have my report Arianna." Tsuande said.

" Fuck the report Lady Tsuande. I need your help." I said tears in my eyes.

" I think I might be pregnant, I need your help." Her eyes widened.

" Well sit down." She pointed to a chair and I sat, she walked up to me and placed her green glowing hands over my stomach. Her eyes got even bigger than what they were.

"Arianna, you are about three months pregnant." I started crying. I'm fucking fourteen years old and I am going t have a baby.

" Hokage sama. Do I have permission to leave the village for about three years for a temporary leave. I swear I will come back if I am not dead first."

" Why would you leave. The child is Naruto's right?"

" Yes, there is no doubt in my mind that the child is his it's just that Naruto is only 12 about to be 13 years old. He has a lot to do and I don't want a child to slow him down. Please, you have to understand I can take care of myself and the baby. Please just let me leave."

" Arianna, I just don't think I can."

" Lady Tsuande. I love Naruto, but I don't want him to feel like he is stuck with me for the rest of his life. I will come back in a couple years I swear on my child's life. Just let me go." It was quiet for a very long time and I still had tears rolling down my face.

" You are to come back three years from today. It is September 12. If you are not back I will have people hunting you down." I smiled and hugged the hokage tightly.

" Thank you so, much. I really need this I am just going to get Sezert I will come back before I leave." I poof out of her office landing in my old bedroom. I quickly backed all my ninja clothes, and equipment. Sezert walked into the room just then.

" We are leaving."

**" Why?" **

" I will explain on the way, but we are leaving the village for a couple years."

**" Whatever." **I sighed and sat down on my bed writing two notes. The first one addressed to Saki and Ryuu, this is what it said.

_Dear Saki and Ryuu, _

_If you are reading this I guess you found out I left the village, and if you hadn't known well I guess you do now. I am terribly sorry for not saying goodbye, but I just couldn't. The thing is I am pregnant. Yeah I know big shocker, well I don't know maybe it isn't. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck with your baby. I once again really am sorry about this. You don't know how hard it is for more. _

_This part of the letter is for Saki but you can read it to Ryuu. _

_Saki, I pray that you forgive me. You took me in when nobody else would think twice about it. You don't deserve this. I feel really bad about telling you like this but I am not strong enough to stay here. Naruto needs time to be a kid, he isn't ready to be a father yet. Don't think I am leaving because he doesn't want me or my child. In fact he doesn't even know about it yet. Anyway I just want to apologize. _  
_Please forgive me,_

_Arianna Noel Tora_

The second note was addressed to Naruto, and took me the longest to right.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I am sure right now you are pretty confused to why you go this damn note instead of me waiting by your side as you woke up. Well, the thing is I just found out I am pregnant with your child. I guess right now you are shocked and feeling a lot of different ways, but mainly pissed because I am __telling you like this. I bet you are wondering why I am not their to tell you in person, well I left the village, for about three years. Please don't come looking for me, I promise when the time comes we will meet again, I will come back to you, if you take me back. Right now I need you to be a little selfish. You just lost your best friend to Orochimaru. You need to try your hardest to get stronger, for you, me and most importantly our unborn child. I hope he or she looks just like you, that way I wont miss you so much. Anyway, in a couple months, I am pretty sure you are going to be offered a two year training trip from sannin sensi. Take it. Just think I will be back soon after your trip, maybe by then you will have brought Sasuke back. Please Naruto, don't think that I don't love you. I would die with out you Naruto, I need you, but I need to go now and let you do what you need to do. I promise I will be back, please don't change one bit, and I promise I won't change either. _

_I love you so much, _

_Arianna Noel & Our child_

_P.S. You will be receiving a note from me soon. Just read it please. Athena will send one of her tigers. Please don't try to follow it, it will burn and return to the demon world the moment you try. I love you babe see you soon. _

By the time I finished with Naruto's letter, the page was wet with my tears, Sezert had laid his head in my lap. I sniffed up the last of my tears and put on my poker face. I left Saki and Ryuu's note on the bed.

**" Why are we leaving. Tell me now." **Sezert said.

" I am pregnant. Now come on." I hopped on his back with my two bags and poofed into the Hokage's office. She looked tired.

" So you are really leaving."

" I don't think I could do it any other way. Could you just give Naruto this as soon as he wakes up please. It explains everything to him."

" I can do that. Just don't forget, three years Arianna, or I will send all of my Anub and jounin after you."

" I'm counting on it." I said I sat back down on Sezert's lap and poofed as close to the occupied Akatsuki's base as I could get.

A/n: Damn that chapter was long! Sorry guys, but I never had any intention to stop this story, I just got grounded, and it's not like I could even sneak on the computer because then the mouse broke, even now I typed most of that chapter without a mouse. So I can't post this until I get a mouse.

AzureTwilightDragon: Thank you so much for the reveiws! Like I said, I never had any intention of stopping this story I just could write because I have been grounded for like a whole fucking month in all! So I am super sorry!

Providentia: Thanks for the review, and sorry about the typo's I didn't get a chance to edit the last chapter, I hope this one isn't as bad as the last one. And about Arianna sleeping with Itachi, it really wasn't her fault, It was mainly Athena's. That whole scene Arianna was barely in control because Athena's hormones kicked in and Arianna could contain them I guess, but it meant nothing to her or Itachi, it was just a spur of the moment thing.


	16. Chapter 15: Chilling with the Akatsuki

A/N Still haven't gotten my new mouse I'm hoping to get it this Friday that way I can publish both of these chapters! I feel really bad but hey at least I am not keeping you in suspense for to long.

New character this chapter! * This is Venus talking* This is Kira talking

**Chapter XV:**

**Part I: Joining the Akatsuki...temporarily. **

Sezert and I were riding all night. It was quiet mostly, except for the usual bless you and what not. I decided to take this time and talk to Athena.

_" Hey Athena, why didn't you tell me I was pregnant when I asked after that whole thing with Itachi. You pretty much lied to me." _

_**" I did not lie to you cub, you asked if Itachi got you pregnant, you never once asked if Naruto did. Beside I can't tell you everything you know. That would just make things to easy on you, have to figure things out yourself you know." **_

_" Okay telling me things like where it Naruto hiding is not the same as keeping from me that I am pregnant. It is two completely different things." _

_**" I guess your right, but it is to late now you have already left." **_I sat on Sezert's back contemplating what she had just said. We rode in silence for a few more hours.

" Do you think I made the right choice?" I asked aloud bringing Sezert into the conversation.

**" I think that maybe you should have waited until he woke up and asked him if he thought he was ready to be a father." **

_**" No, we already know that Naruto would say yes, even if he truly did mean it. Naruto is not ready for the responsibility of being a parent. Arianna however, just might be able to do it alone for a while. It's not as if she is leaving him completely she just wants Naruto to grow up at his own pace. Besides Sezert you are soon to be a father as well." **_

_" Wait you mean Sezert mated without telling me! I never even got to meet the girl." _

**" You were busy doing whatever it was you were doing. I didn't tell you because it slipped my mind. Where were you for those two weeks anyway?" **

_" I was spying on Orochimaru for the Akatsuki. We are going to the Akatsuki now, because they asked me to be a temporary member, and I need a place to stay, temporarily." _

**" Damn it Arianna! You can't keep yourself out of trouble! I really hope your kids can stay out of trouble." **

_" Wait what do you mean kids?" _

_**" Now you have done it." **_

_" What the hell is going on?" _

**" You are going to have twins. Yippee, but the good news is, I am going to have two cubs in my litter, the first born will be a boy, and the last one will be the future queen. They will both grow up with your kids. We don't know exactly what you are having yet. It will probably be two girls, but we won't know until later." **

" Well today is just full of surprises. I am so glad we are only about an hour away. I think I am going to start flaring my chakra so they know I am coming. Don't want them going all ninja on my pregnant ass." I laughed loudly making a few near by birds fly from the tree they were vacating.

My laughter died down, but my anxiousness was rising steadily. I wonder what they will say when I come all extra early. I told Zetsu and Dei that I would give them my answer in a couple of weeks, not arrive there the next day. Damn, I am sure Pein will be pissed. Great, not like I can actually fight any of them. Suddenly my stomach turned.

" Oh shit Sezert go down I think I am going to puke." Sezert Started freaking out and made sort of a crash landing, into a river.

I didn't mind at the moment because I was dry heaving anything that was left in my stomach into the river bed. I was in that position for at least ten minutes. Every time I thought I was done, out of nowhere stuff just kept coming up. It wasn't even food, it was like spit up or something. When I was certain nothing else was coming out of my mouth as took some water from the river and gargled the taste out of my mouth. My forehead was covered in sweat and I decided to wash my face really quickly . Something moved in the corner of my eye and my reflexes sent a couple kunia into the trees where the movement happened. All I heard was the kunia hitting wood.

" Sezert you want to go check that out for me?" I asked. Sezert was glad for an excuse to leave and took off before I even finished my sentence. I watched him go and once he was out of site in the tree I took out my scroll containing my sword and a kunia. I slid the kunia down the palm of my left hand and wiped the blood on the scroll in an "X". A loud poof and smoke filled my vision and when it was gone in my lap laid my black and red sword. I stood up when Sezert returned.

" Did you find anything?" Sezert shook his head.

**" Whatever was there is gone now. Although I did feel a slight chakra. It was like two different people but one body." **Strange.

" Okay, lets go before it gets back." I hopped back on Sezert's back ready to make the last couple miles to the Akatsuki hideout. The sun was higher in the sky now about 8 or 9 in the morning. It's been a while since I have been up this early, but I guess it doesn't really count if you haven't went to sleep yet. I yawned, and my stomach grumbled. I sighed deeply because I didn't pack anything to eat. I saw the Akatsuki base just as I was about to tell Sezert to land to find me something to eat.

" Okay this is it!"

**" What are you talking about all I see is a small cave in the mountain." **

" Exactly. Land." I said getting ready to jump from his back.

**" Don't you dare. You are fucking pregnant you can't do the stuff you use to do." **

" Well hurry up." I pouted. The ground quickly became bigger and bigger. When Sezert's feet touched the ground, I flared my chakra so that anybody in a ten mile radius felt it as if it was right beside them. I smirked when Sezert shuddered.

**" Sometimes I forget how much chakra you really have. It is quiet scary how much fits in that little body of yours, it felt like even more than usually." **

" Well maybe it's the two extras I brought along with me." I said rudely. He kept quiet after that. I hopped off of Sezert horse size body gracefully and leaned against the cave wall for support. I closed my eyes, for a few minutes, unconsciously turning off my senses as well. Probably a bad idea, because when I opened my eyes, half the Akatsuki was standing in front of me. I used my extreme poker face to look as if I wasn't surprised that they were all standing there. I looked at there faces. Itachi looked bored, Kisame looked confused, Dei looked excited, and Hidan looked pissed...as usual.

" Well hey there peoples how is it going."

" Cut the crap Arianna, why are you here." Itachi, straight to the point as always.

" Wait you mean Pein didn't tell you. I guess he doesn't like you as much as I though Itachi."

" What the fuck are you talking about bitch." Hidan said, fucker.

" Arianna, is going to temporarily join the Akatsuki, un!" Deidara yelled and tried to tackle me into a hug. My eyes widen and I jumped about 20 feet in the air. When I landed everybody looked confused.

" What?" I asked.

" I thought you would have hugged Deidara. I thought you guys were friends or something." Kisame said.

" No that's not it! Really we are friends, it's just that, he was being a little to rough. If he wanted to hug me, he could have calmly walked over to me and hugged me gently I would have been all for your hug Dei." I said smiling at his crumpled body on the floor.

" Now, I am pretty sure Pein wants to see me right about now, so who wants to take me to him!" I smiled sweetly. Everybody left but Deidara and Itachi. I was confused by why they both stayed but I shrugged it off.

" Okay lets go." I hooked my arms with both of arms making it so I had one of them on each arm. Itachi was a bit hesitant but complied. Sezert followed behind us with my two bags sitting on his lap.

"So boys how has it been going?" I asked breaking the silence.

" Okay, un" Deidara said, Itachi made some type of noise that I don't care to try and deceiver.

" So your missions have been going well?"

" There has been a lot lately but they have been quick and short, yeah." I smiled at Deidara speech impediment.

" Hey can either of you cook?" they answered at the same time.

" No." I frowned. I was really hungry and I wanted a sandwich.

" Not even like a ham and cheese sandwich?"

" Well I can do that, un." I smirked.

" Dei Dei, can you please make me a sandwich while I am talking with Pein, I am so hungry! I swear if you make me a good sandwich that I will make you dinner later tonight." My eyes grew wide and a small pout was on my face. Deidara pulled me into a hug and started jumping up and down.

" You are so adorable, un!" I started freaking out.

" Deidara, stop please!" I pushed him away, and my hand covered my stomach in an act to protect my children.

" Are you okay. Are you sick?" Itachi asked. My eyes widen. Shit. I can't let them know yet.

" Haha, no just got a little dizzy that's all. So Dei will you please go get me a sandwich." I asked politely.

" Sure thing un." I smiled as he left, but it dropped as soon as he was out of site. I turned to Itachi.

" Well are you going to take me to Pein or not."

" Since you are joining the Akatsuki, I think it would be best if you refer to him as Leader, or Leader sama." He ordered.

" Itachi, thanks for the advice. Now take some of mine. Lighten the Fuck up! God you are such a fucking prick, why don't you smile for once in your fucking life." I waited for him to say something back, but he just made a noise and kept walking to what I assumed to be the leaders room, or office. This place was like a maze, so many fucking hallways, it was ridiculous.

Finally we arrived at a large door. Itachi knocked twice, and enter when Pein voice ordered him to. Of course I was stuck standing outside of the door. I never realized how tired I was until just now. I slid down the wall and rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes and went into a light sleep. Turns out I was knotted, meaning I was pretty much dead. I woke up to being shaken and falling over. I looked up and saw an annoyed looking Itachi.

" I can't believe that you actually let your guard down around us. Anyone of us could kill or rape you."

" That maybe true, but I can handle myself, and besides, I trust you guys. Well most of you anyway." Itachi looked at me as though I was crazy.

" Leader wants to talk to you know. I'll be here when you come out." I looked at Itachi, he seems really out of character right now. I just nodded my head and went into the room.

" Damn Pein it's dark as hell in here, how the fuck do you get anything done."

" Arianna , if you are to be joining the Akatsuki you are to call me Leader or Leader sama."

" That is so lame, I feel like a dumb ass calling you that. Your name is Pein, which is a fucking awesome name by the way, and I would prefer to call you Pein. Is that okay."

" I suppose so, but only if it is just me around. I don't want the others to think I have gone soft."

" Okay, oh and another thing. Why exactly do you want me to join the Akatsuki? I mean, I didn't know you were actually looking for new members."

" You are right, I am not actually looking for new members, but I think it would be best to have you around in case I need you."

" Not like I am going to be much help for like a year." I said without thinking. " Oh shit!" I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from talking, Sezert stood beside me shaking his head and laughing.

" Explain." Was the one word that sent shivers down my spine.

" Uh, well you see. The thing is."

" Spit it out."

" I'm pregnant, with twins" It got quiet.

" Interesting. How far along are you."

" About three months, at least that is what Lady Tsuande said, I don't know how long it take a demon container to have twins, Shit I could have gotten pregnant two days ago for all I know."

" I see, well this might be a problem. I will have to talk with the rest of the Akatsuki about this and Kakuzu will need to see you every couple of weeks to make sure you are growing okay." I was shocked.

" Okay great, but let me get one thing across. You will not use my children for your goals in anyway shape or form. I came here because I think I can trust you not to harm Sezert, my children, or myself. If I was wrong, tell me now and I will leave."

" I see, if you feel that way fine. U have my children will not partake in this organization and you your children, and Sezert will not be harmed by this organization."

" Thanks a lot Pein. I really appreciate this. So what next?"

" You need an Akatsuki robe, ring and a two bottles of nail polish. One black and one teal, Itachi and Sasori colors, you will alternate the colors on each nail because you will be under both of them. They are you're sensi's." I smiled thinking of Itachi and Sasori wearing nail polish.

" Of course. But Sasori really, doesn't seem like the teacher type."

" They will be in your room, Itachi will show you to it. Once you start needing a bigger robe Kakuzu will take care of it. When you have given birth to the twins, you will need to take and initiation test, then you will be assigned to a team depending on your abilities. As for your ring we have recently come across Orochimaru's old ring you are to where I on your left little finger it will not come off. For right now we will be going to the living room, the rest of the Akatsuki is already there. You can transport there, just think of the living room."

" I don't know what it looks like."

" Oh right, here take my hand." When I opened my eyes, I was in front of the whole Akatsuki, and they all looked pretty annoyed I let go of the leaders hand and looked around for Deidara. When I saw him with my sandwich I pretty much kick Sasori out of his seat and sat next to Deidara.

" Can I have my sandwich please?!" I asked with the same look as earlier on.

" You are so adorable un!" He handed me my sandwich and as I was about to take a bite, I couldn't move. I keep trying but stopped when I realized that Sasori was controlling me. I frowned and thought to Athena.

_" Wanna help me out of this I am so hungry."_ I thought this to her and the flames erupted around me showing the strings. Everybody watched as the strings burnt up and I now had a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

" Yippee, I love grilled ham and cheese. Sorry Sensi I would love to pretend that you actually can hold me in that but I don't think so. " I took a huge bit and savored the melted cheese goodness. I then turned my head back to a smirking Pein.

" Okay well as you all can see, Arianna will be temporarily joining us. I doubt any of you are doubting her abilities, after that demonstration. There will be a few new rules upon Arianna new membership, the first rule was originally for Konan now applies to Arianna and Sezert. If you are to touch, harm, or cast jutsus on them in anyway there will be severe punishment. Rule number two, if you are to rough house Arianna in anyway, you will be punished, and lastly none of you are to enter Arianna's room, without her permission. Is that understood?" Hidan raised his hand in the air.

" Why the hell does this bitch have all these rules protecting her, and what the hell do you mean no jutsu how are we supposed to train with her if we can touch her?"

" Arianna, is in no condition to be training, or messing around for several months." I blushed, I hated how they were talking about me like I wasn't even in the room.

" Leader, what kind of condition does she have un?" Dei asked concernedly. God he could have just asked later.

" A condition I didn't want to be in for at least another ten mother fucking years." I said rudely.

" What you mean like out of shape?" Kisame asked just as rudely .

" No she is pregnant." Pein said simply. All eyes turned toward me in the room. Konan squealed and pulled me into a tight hug, seeing as how she was sitting next to me.

" This is so excited there is going to be a kid running around the Akatsuki." I smiled, that was not the reaction I was expecting.

" Actually there is going to be two." Her eyes widened.

" You are having twins, that is two times better." I shrugged.

" I guess, I just don't think I am ready to be a mom yet." I then turned to Pein.

" Do you know who the dad is?" Konan asked catching the attention of the room once more. I chuckled nervously.

" Can I go to my room now?" I evasively changed the subject. Pein nodded his head with an eyebrow raised.

" Have somebody take you there." with that he was consumed by shadows.

" So thank you for the sandwich Dei, it was great. Can somebody tell me which one of these hallways, has my room in it?"

" Well, I can show you a model of the hideout." Konan said, she did a couple hand signs and a small model of the hideout appeared in front of me. Every room was marked with a name. I found my name in between Deidara's and Kisame's.

"Okay cool I think I can manage from here. Thanks Konan." I imagined the room and magically ended up there. Of course nobody here would think that it was magic, but if I was to get back to where I was before then I would be like fucking Chris Angels. That would be the shit.

I decided to get my head out of the clouds and start putting my room together. On my bed sat my new rode, nail polish and ring, my two bags, and Sezert in small form.

" What are you doing on my bed, cat?" I asked tiredly.

**" Well I figured since I stayed up all night flying you here, that we could at least share the bed." **To tired to argue, but I allowed it kicking of my shoes, and fell asleep beside Sezert.

My dreams were, troubling. I eventually just laid in the bed despite how tired I was. I looked at the ceiling, it was one of those ceilings where there was like shapes in the drywall. Yeah, so I spent an hours just looking at those, I found a cat, a tree, a duck, and strangely Naruto. A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts.

" Er, come in I guess. Wait, if it's Hidan go away." The door opened revealing Itachi. "Oh, it's you. What the hell do you want." I said covering up a yawn with my hand.

" Are they mine?"

" What?" Itachi's facial expression became annoyed.

" Are they mine?"

" Is what yours damn it!" He growled in annoyance, I smirked.

" Wait, you mean the twins?" I said faking ignorance.

" What else would I be talking about?" He asked rudely.

" Well, I don't know. You could have been talking about these pillows, or the robe and ring, or hell you could have even been talking about the nail polish for all I know." Itachi sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, the universal sign of a headache. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

" Just answer the question Arianna." He said his Sharingan spinning. I laughed, and let my eyes flood to a blood red matching his own.

" That trick doesn't work on my Itachi. I find it quiet offensive that you would even try that on me. Oh and to answer you question, no. They are not yours. Apparently, I was pregnant before I had even met you. According to Tsuande and Athena, but then again, Athena like to fuck with me so for all I know these could be yours, but I highly doubt that. So do us both a favor and lets pretend like that night never happened. Nobody needs to know about that dirty little secret." Itachi just nodded his head.

" Very well then." With that he stood up and left. I sighed and stood up after he closed the door. I changed out of my clothes and grabbed a towel that was in the large closet I had in my room. After looking at the model Konan showed me, I discovered that each room has it's own bathroom and closet. I guess I lucked out in that department. I walked into the bathroom and saw a very nice looking bathroom, well for living in a cave. There was a sink, toilet, a stand up shower, and a claw foot bathtub. Fucking a I'm taking a bubble bath. I opened the cabinet under the sink and saw soap, shampoo, conditioner, bath rock, bath oils, face wash, lotion, and BUBBLES! I grinned and grabbed the bath rocks, oils and bubbles and filled the tub with extremely warm water. I hung my towel up on the towel rack and slowly slid into the overflowing tub of bubbles.

" Ah, it has been so long since I have had a bubble bath. God this feels fucking amazing." I relaxed my head against the side of the tub and let the oils go deep into my pores and allowed the steam to clear my sinuses. All in all this has got to be one of the best moments I can ever remember. Unfortunately all good things come to an end, as did my bath with a knock on my bed room door. How I heard the knock, I blame global warming, haha get it because back where I came from, every little thing that happened was blamed on global warming.

" Who is it?" I yelled through two rooms.

" It's me un." Deidara yelled back. I sighed and nestled back into my bath.

" Okay I'm in the bathtub, you can come in!" I yelled back, not really caring because I was up to my neck in bubbles. I heard the bedroom door open and I heard Sezert and Deidara exchange a few words before the bathroom door opened and in the door way stood a blushing Deidara.

" Hey sexy hows it going." I said seductively, Deidara's face went from pink to tomato red. I laughed and waved pointing my finger to the sink. Dei got the hint and sat on the sink.

" So what can I do for you?" I asked sinking a little deeper into the tub.

" Nothing really un. I just wanted to see how you were getting settled in yeah. I didn't know you where in the bath un. Honestly."

" Oh, well I came in and fell asleep but then I couldn't stay asleep then Itachi came over and we chatted for a few and now I am in the best bath ever! I don't know but I think I am going to like it here at the Akatsuki."

" It's alright un." He said.

" What you don't like it here?"

" It's not that I don't like it yeah. It's just I didn't have a a choice. Come with us or die un."

" Well, that is how I felt at first to, but then I realized that you guys were alright. I mean we like some of the same things, killing people, not following rules. You know criminal stuff, only I'm good enough to not get caught." Deidara and I laughed at the last part. It being true was what made it so funny.

" I guess you are right un."

" Of course I am. It's the maternal instinct kicking in." I said without thinking.

" I still can't believe your pregnant. You are so young Arianna." I smiled and let a tear slid down my face.

" Yeah, I just hope that I can take care of my babies. My mother died before I was even born but she made sure I would be taken care of. I just hope I can match up to half the mom she would have been, and I am sure my dad would have been an amazing dad to. You know one that was all super protective always wanting to know where I was going and who I was with. You know." My voice cracked and the wall I had crumpled and the tears rolled down my face.

" I wish I could say I do un, but I can't."

" Yeah, I guess that would be asking for to much. I've been blessed having a demon that takes care of me, and actually wants to be with me."

" Arianna, can I ask you a question?" I laughed and wiped the tears from my face.

" Of course Deidara."

" Who is the father of your child?" I froze up, I don't know if I should tell him, but I guess they will find out eventually.

" I am not to sure you would like the answer, but the truth is Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyubi is the father of my children, and I couldn't be happier." My hands moved to my stomach and I smiled at the mental image of Naruto doing the same. I looked up to Dei and saw that he had an unreadable expression on his face.

" You do understand the intention of the Akatsuki right?"

" Of course, but if you think I am just going to stand around and let you kill Naruto you are dead wrong. Pein is aware of this, and understands. Three years from now, I will cut all ties with the Akatsuki and we will go back to trying to kill each other on site."

" I see un. I think I am going to leave now." Both doors were slammed as Deidara left.

_**" Way to fuck over the only possible friend you have here. You better go fix it!" **_

" Yeah. I know. I guess I can get out now, the water just got really cold."

**" Maybe it's from the heartless bitch sitting in it." **

" Yeah, your right, I just need to take a shower really quickly." I jumped out the tub, and drained it leaving a trail of bubbly water. I quickly grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and I opened the door to the walk in shower and turned the knob to scolding hot and washed the bubbles and oil off my body making me squeaky clean from head to toe. I stepped out of the shower into the steam produced from the shower and grabbed my towel from the towel rack. I quickly dried off my hair and wrapped the towel around my body stepping into my room.

Sezert was about the size of a small tiger cub.

" Well don't you look cute, I can't wait until I see a couple of those running around. When is the girl due anyway?

**" She will be due in a couple months." **

" Oh, so they will be here before the twins."

**" I really don't know." **I laughed and put on a black and red lace bra and pantie set on and then I put on a blue and green short kimono dress, similar to the one Naruto shredded. I slipped my

robe on over that. I decided to leave my hair wet and wavy. I then sat down and painted my toes and finger nails. When the paint was dry I slipped on my ring. The kanji read sky or void and the ring was blue and black. Wow void like empty, yeah okay. I laughed and poofed out of my room landing in the living room.

The living room was pretty much empty only Zetsu sat in there, looking creepy.

" Hey dude is the kitchen around here?"

" Right through that door." He pointed to a door. I nodded my head and opened the swinging door.

In the kitchen Kisame, Kakuzu and Konan stood in the kitchen.

" Well if it isn't the three k's of the Akatsuki." They smiled or laughed. " So can any of you guys cook?"

" No." Kisame said straight forwardly. Just like him and Itachi always straight to the point.

" So that means I have to feed everybody?"

" Yeah pretty much, just make sure you don't waste anything, because then you will be wasting money." Kakuzu warned.

" Yeah whatever. What do y'all want?" I asked, opening the fridge door.

" It doesn't matter just summon us when it is ready." Konan said leaving the door swinging with her departure.

" By summon I am assume she means tell Kisame and Kakuzu that if they don't get everybody they won't be eating, am I right."

" Fuck no, do it yourself."

" Okay so I guess you guys aren't eating." I looked through all the cabinets and drawers familiarizing myself with the kitchen.

After looking through all the supplies and everything I decided on making lasagna. I put a large pot of water on the stove and let that boil and turned the oven on, while I started the meat and cheese sauce. First I browned the meat, draining the grease from that, then I added ricotta cheese mixing that together. When that was finished the water was ready for the lasagna noodles so I threw those in the pot. They were ready quickly. Finally I layered the lasagna noodles, cheese and meat sauce and tomato sauce in the pan and threw it in the oven. By the time I was finished with all that I was alone in the kitchen, well besides Sezert, who had wondered in sometime between draining the meat and boiling the noodles.

**" It has been a long time since you have made lasagna. I can't wait to eat it." **I quirked an eyebrow.

" And who said you were getting any?" Sezert's jaw dropped.

**" But, why not!" **

" Well, there are ten members of the Akatsuki I have to feed not including myself, so I doubt there will be enough for you. However I guess I could if you do me a favor."

**" Anything, I will do it!" **

" Well since you are being so generous, you have to go get all of the Akatsuki members from their rooms." I said making the garlic bread and putting that in the oven.

The lasagna was done a few minutes after the bread. I made 10 plates, with two pieces of garlic bread on each.

" Okay now go get everybody but Deidara." Sezert was gone, he came back a minute later with all members of the Akatsuki, including one I had never seen before.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked the group.

" That is Tobi."

" Is he a member?"

" Fuck no!" I laughed and made another plate handing one to Pein, Konan, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori, and Sezert.

" What about us?" Kisame said.

" Well I am pretty sure I said, that if you didn't get anybody then you wouldn't eat, plain an simple so now you can watch as everybody else eats." I said picking up the plate for Deidara and myself, careful not to be hit my the swinging door. I heard laughing from the other side. I figured my way out to the hallway that Deidara, Kisame and I stayed in. I knocked on the door with my foot.

" Come in un." I took s deep breath before balancing the plates and opening the door slowly.

" Hey, I brought you dinner." I said standing beside his bed. He looked from the ceiling to me and then to the food.

" I am not hungry, un." He said turning his head back to the ceiling. I sucked my teeth and sat both of the plates on the bedside dresser. I then jumped on top of Deidara, placing my forehead on his.

" What the fuck un!" He yelled, trying to get me off of him, I grabbed his arms and pinned them to his sides. I pushed my forehead further onto his.

" Deidara, are you fucking mad at me?" I asked innocently like I wasn't practically raping him.

" No." He lied. I sighed and rubbed my cheek against his.

" Listen Dei, what I said earlier, was fucked up, and I realize that now. Sometimes I don't think before I say things." I lifted my head from his and released his hands, sitting up, still on top of Deidara. " I tend to hurt people before they hurt me. I've been hurt a lot, and I've hurt a lot of people, even ones who I love with my whole heart and care about deeply. Will you please forgive me please. I am so sorry." I said a single tear rolling down my cheek.

" That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard Arianna." He said seriously. " Why the hell would you ever think that I would hurt you Arianna." He said a small frown appearing on his face.

" Deidara, you are a criminal, living in a cave with like nine other criminals. I didn't want to let anybody to close. I know it's stupid but I can't help that I am in insecure child compared to everybody else here. You guys are all older than me. Back in Konoha I was usually with Naruto, Sakura or one of the other rookie nine where I was older and in control of everybody, here I am just the little pregnant chunnin girl that the leader wants so everybody else had to be nice to me. You guys are all S class criminals, Dei you could blow up a whole damn village without anybody even realizing that. Before I got pregnant I wanted to take the jounin exam, I don't think I would have been able to pass it on my own, I probably would have had to use Athena, and I find that like cheating, I want to be able to do things on my own without depending on other people." I said, turning my head away from Deidara. His warm hand grabbed my face forcing my to look at him.

" Stop feeling sorry for yourself un! Sure you are the youngest here, and your pregnant. That has nothing to do with how I feel about you yeah! I care for you Arianna, and that's a lot more than I can say about anybody else in this house. We put up with each other, if one of us was to die then it was their fault and that is how we feel, but you Arianna, if you even get scratched I would want to rip who ever did it's head off. As for the jounin exam, I will train you, and I am sure everybody else will to, but using Athena isn't cheating it's like your bloodline limit. That would be like not being able to use my hands, or Itachi using his eyes. Use it but don't abuse it yeah, learn from your demon, and do things for yourself." I smiled at Dei and he sat up and hugged me. I returned it immediately.

" I am so naming on of my kids after you Dei!" I laughed pulling away from him and jumping off the bed.

" Lets, eat, it's getting cold." I said handing his plate to him. He took a bite and his face was unreadable.

" Did you make this un." I started getting nervous.

" Yeah, why is it bad?" I asked biting a teal fingernail, and watched as if grew back.

" Bad un? Fuck no this is fucking amazing" He took another bite and savored it, before devouring the rest in under a minute including the bread. I laughed and slowly ate my own teasing Deidara with each bite. When I finished my food, I stood up and took both of our plates. Well I am going to clean up whatever mess everybody else left.

" Where are you going un?" I smiled.

" I am going to clean up, wanna come with me?" He shrugged and we raced back to the kitchen, me being immature and pouted when he beat me. He just laughed and went into the kitchen. When I walked in everybody was still in the kitchen sitting with their plates in front of them, cleaned. Everybody's head was turned and facing me with a weird look on their faces.

" Uh, is everybody okay?" I looked at Sezert who was laughing. " What the hell is wrong with them?" I asked backing away, but stopped when I couldn't move. I looked at Sasori but I was surprised when everybody looked like they were going to kill me. " Sezert a little help here! How are you laughing when they are going to fucking kill me!" This made him laugh harder. I paled and looked back to the Akatsuki. My eyes moved to each member stopping at Pein, who was amused by all of this.

" Care to tell me what is going on?" I yelled at Pein. He smirked looking very, evil.

" I think the Akatsuki has just named the new cook. I assume they are demanding you stay and make them a dessert or something." I frowned and broke the strings that Sasori put on me.

" Well that doesn't explain why Kisame and Kakuzu are acting like this I didn't even give them any."

" I believe they ate what you stashed in the fridge." I deadpanned. I knew I should have just given everybody bigger pieces.

" Okay I guess." I looked to where Sezert was standing and saw that him and Deidara were both rolling on the ground laughing.

**Chapter XV: **

**Part II: Six months later. **

Hey people. The last six months have been very eventful. I had the twins, they are about a month and a half old yes they were early but they were extremely healthy Kakuzu said it was probably because of Athena. Both are very beautiful, I had a boy and a girl. The boy had a very light caramel skin, his hair was white and purple just like mine, but in the future I could tell it would spike up just like Naruto's. His eyes just like his sister's were a beautiful blue that occasionally got a bit darker that resembled the purple of my eyes. His name was Donnie Cole.

His sister had the same light caramel skin, her hair however was blonde just like her father's, but had purple tips just like me, I could tell that she would have very long hair if she chose not to cut it, she also had the same blue eyes as her father. However, she had a very strange birth mark that went all the way down her arm, I looked just like mine. When I first saw her I had cried for hours because of what I did to her, but eventually I got over it because it was made her even more beautiful. I kept my promise to Deidara about naming one of my kids after him, her name was Capri Dei. Everybody was pissed when they found out she was named after him, we had all grown very close during these six months even Hidan and I.

We reached an agreement he was not to cuss around my children and I would make him his chocolate cake once a week. I called it a chocolate suicide. Chocolate cake with a chocolate syrup inside and a fudge sauce on top, the cake itself pretty much melted in your mouth.

Sezert also had his cubs. They were born about two months ago but had just come to live with us because they had to stay with their mom. Kira the male and also the oldest had was white and red just like his father, he got his name because the red of his fur was blood red and he was on the viscous side. Then their was Venus, the next queen of the Winged Demons. Her she walked with a certain pride with out her even realizing it. Sezert couldn't be anymore happier and Athena is constantly talking about how both cubs are going to rule amazingly.

The twins and cubs did everything together, Venus and Kira followed Donnie and Capri Dei around day and night, they all even slept in the same crib. It was absolutely adorable, an exact quote from Deidara who cried when I told him who Capri was named after.

As for me, I just started back up with my training, Itachi being my main sensi. I woke up at 5 every morning after a night of waking up every two hours for the twins, and practiced until noon. Thankfully Konan and Deidara didn't mind looking after them for a few hours. After training with Itachi I made lunch for everybody, including Sezert, Venus and Kira. After lunch I would alternate training with the other members depending on what day it was. Every other day it would be with Sasori because he was also my sensi, they days that I wasn't training with him everybody would alternate and spar with me so that I can test my skills on different chakra type. and once a month I would spar with Pein. I have yet to beat him and he pretty much kills me every time.

Right now it happens to be about 3 A.M. And the twins are hungry, and I mean both sets. Half awake I made my way to the kitchen fixes two bottles and two bowls with a piece of raw steak. I tried breast feeding, but it hurt, badly and I was like fuck this shit. So now my breast are like a cup bigger, and sore. I tested the temperature on my hand and found that it wasn't two hot and took the bottles of milk and the bowls of raw meant back to my room taking them out of their crib. Kira and Venus attacked their food, while I had a kid in each arm struggling to hold each of their bottles in their mouths. I sighed already knowing that I would have bags under my eyes in the morning. A knock on the door sent Kira into a fit.

" Come in" I said sleepily. The door opened and Deidara came in.

" Hey I heard you in the kitchen and figured you would need some help un." He said walking over and taking Capri from me, he favored her. It was probably because she was named after him.

"Was I loud?" I said burping little Donnie.

" I am pretty sure the whole hideout heard you un." I sighed and laid a Donnie back in his crib. Deidara stood up to do the same but Kira had attached himself onto his leg by sticking him with his claws and bitting his calf.

" Kira! Get of now!" I yelled. He yelped and ran behind Sezert who picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him in the crib beside Donnie who curled up against him.

" They are so cute when they are crying or trying to amputate your leg huh?" I said. Taking Capri from Deidara and burping her before placing her and Venus in the crib.

**" I remember when I was their age." **Sezert said looking into the crib.

" When you where their age you were a fucking cat." He chose to ignore my comment.

" So is Kira and Venus going to talk to un?"

**" Yea they should in a couple weeks or so maybe sooner, maybe later." **I yawned and looked at the clock it was four fifteen.

" I have got forty five minutes before training with Itachi, and I am so fucking tired." I fell onto my bed. Deidara started walking to the door.

" Get over here Mr, you are staying with me." I patted the spot next to me and he smiled.

" Whatever you say un." I closed my eyes trying to get another half hour of sleep in. I was woken up at what seemed like seconds later.

" What time is it?" I said rolling my head into my pillow.

" 7 o'clock." a voice said that wasn't Deidara's.

" Itachi is going to be pissed" I said rolling over and opening my eyes.

" You are correct." Itachi said with his arms crossed and his Sharingan swirling.

" Shit." I said rolling off my bed and onto the floor. I stood up rubbing my head and saw Deidara and Sezert fast asleep. I looked into the crib and saw that Venus was up cleaning herself. I smiled and picked her up and rubbed her head softly. This caused her to purr and nudge my hand when I stopped.

* Momma.* She growled in rough voice. My eyes widened and I squealed.

" Did you hear that! She called me momma! That is so cute!" I said loudly waking up Sezert and Deidara and causing Itachi to roll his eyes.

**" So Venus is the first to talk, I didn't see that coming." **Sezert said before going back to sleep.

" Thanks for waking me up Deidara." I growled putting Venus back into the crib, where she stared messing with her brother.

" Sorry un." He said sheepishly, before yawning and going back to sleep.

" Hey you are on kid duty today." I yelled, he just raised a hand in understanding. I sighed and looked to an extremely annoyed Itachi.

" Are you finished?" He said raising an eyebrow.

" Are you finished." I mimicked before taking off my large t shirt and exchanging it for a beater and a pair of shorts. I looked over at Itachi who had moved over to the crib and was looking at Donnie.

" He is hansom isn't he." I said.

" He is going to be strong." Itachi said.

" Don't get any ideas Itachi, he isn't going bad, he is going to stay by his sisters side and protect her and she will do the same. Hell he might even become Hokage someday if wants to be anything like his father. Maybe he will become head of the Anub if he wants to be like his mother."

" Funny, you aren't head of the Anub, and Naruto isn't Hokage."

" Maybe not yet, but I doubt Naruto isn't going to be hokage, and I'll be damned if I'm not head of the Anub when I get back. Besides I two of my sensi's where in the Anub before 18. Only one decided to protect his village, and the other decided to kill his family."

" You nothing about me." He hissed.

" True I know nothing about you Itachi, but I know about Itachi Uchiha. The man I am to kill on site if encountered. I know what you have done and I know what you have killed. That is all I know about you because that is all you have let anybody know. But he who am I to judge. The girl that has betrayed, lied and hurt just about everybody I have ever loved and cared about." I said glancing back at the twins, then to Sezert and Deidara. " I won't let it happen again." I whispered. Itachi was just staring at me.

" You are to training with Kisame and I today until four."

" That is passed lunch, I can't leave Deidara and Sezert with the twins all day!"

" You should have thought about that before you decided to sleep through training."

" Fuck you." I said putting on my sandals.

" If I remember correctly you already have." I just rolled my eyes and left knocking on Kisame's door. He opened it a few seconds later.

" Good morning, how can I help you today Arianna." Kisame said. God this guy is so polite.

" The slave driver has demanded that we are to train with him until 4 today." I said rubbing my temples.

" I just have to grab my sword."

" Meet you there." I said running away and into the kitchen, grabbing two pieces of bread and some peanut butter quickly making a sandwich. I was about to take a bite when the sandwich was taken out of my hands. I left my mouth handing open and turned to find my sandwich on the wall with a kunia through the middle. I turned to the door and saw a frowning Itachi and a smirking Kisame.

" My sandwich." I stated robotically. " My sandwich." I said again tears filling my eyes. " I want my sandwich." I cried dropping to my knees and crying.

" uh Itachi I think she wants her sandwich."

" She is faking lets go." He said walking out.

" Bastard" I mumbled standing up and leaving Kisame there wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

" Pick up your face and lets go damn it." I said walking past him and into the training area.

Eight hours later Kisame and I trudge into the kitchen to find that it was full, and everybody was looking at me expectantly.

" What the hell are you all looking at!" I snapped irritably.

" We are hungry." Pein said.

" Oh in that case." I said perkily. " Make it your damn selves lazy fucks." I said walking over to Deidara and snatching Donnie and Capri from him and walking out and collapsing onto the couch. Falling into a deep sleep one kid in each arm.

" Poor girl." a voice said

" She must be exhausted." another chimed.

" Not an excuse." one voiced.

" Why don't you try taking care of twins and then having to cook for everybody else everyday un! Leave her alone" Deidara yelled making Donnie cry. I turned my head and opened my eyes looking at Donnie. I rubbed his head and bounced him with my arm careful not to move my other side and wake up Capri at the same time all while I was half asleep. I closed my eyes when he stopped crying.

" You have to admit though she is a great mother."

" Yeah."

" Could you all stop talking about me right in front of me please." I whined. " I am so fucking tired."

" Aw, you just cussed in front of your kids." Hidan said. I growled and opened my eyes reveling pitch black orbs.

" Shut the fuck up you fucking Jashin freak!" I hissed.

Fuck. A rough voice said. My eyes widen and I looked to see that Kira was sitting by my feet repeating fuck over and over again.

" Of course he would be the one to say fuck as his first word. Sezert is going to kill me." I groaned throwing my head onto the back of the sofa.

" I quit. I need a fucking break!" I cried.

" Poor girl." Konan repeated. Taking the twins from me and leaving the room.

" Where are you going?" I screeched.

" Giving you a break of course." She said walking away.

" I'll take these two." Hidan said picking up Venus and Kira.

" Now where are you going?"

" Hunting."

" For what?" I asked.

" Sacrifices." He said before leaving. I whistled loudly and Sezert came walking into the living room.

**" What do you want?" **

" Hidan took Venus and Kira hunting."

**" Oh. Is that it?" **

" I just thought I should tell you. You don't care that Hidan took them?"

**" Well I would have had to take them eventually, Hidan knows what he is doing. Where are your twins at?" **

" Konan took them, she is giving me a break."

**" What are you going to do?" **

" I am thinking a bubble bath." I looked at Deidara. " What do you think I should do?"

" How about we go to a hot spring in a nearby village."

" We?"

" Well it's a mixed hot spring, and I want to go."

" Sounds good." I said standing up and falling on top of Sezert.

**" What are you doing Arianna?" **

" Well aren't you going to take me there?"

" We can just take one of my birds un?" Deidara said.

" Okay but you have to carry me outside." I said. He sighed and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

" This is so not what I meant!" I yelled. Deidara just laughed and pulled some clay out of his pocket. I flipped from his hold and landed behind him. " I'd rather walk." I said and walked beside him as the mouths on his hands created a bird. And spit it out into the ground. I grabbed one of Deidara's hands and examined.

" That is still the coolest thing I have ever seen." I said tracing the mouth on his hand. It's tongue came out and liked my finger. I dropped his hand and wiped the spit off my hand on my pants.

" Well that was strange, your hand just licked me."

" They have a mind of their own un." I just nodded and waited for Deidara to make the bird big.

" Alright lets get on" The bird grew and he hopped on. I slowly got on and held on tighly to Deidara.

" I thought you were use to flying un."

" Yeah, but not on a fucking clay bird that could exploded at any moment."

" It would only do that if I told it to un?" I nodded still a bit suspicious.

" Time has flown by huh Dei. You are will be 18 soon, and I just turned fifteen. Tobi had a birthday to, but he didn't tell me how old he was. The guy is so weird but he is hilarious. When is everybody else's birthday?"

" Well un, Tobi's was the 24th of December, Mine is May 5th , Pein's birthday was a few days after you got her on September 19th he doesn't usually celebrate though. Sasori turned turned 40 something November 8th, Itachi's birthday is June 9th, Hidan's is April 2, Kakuzu's is August 15, and Konan's is tomorrow February 20th un."

" Oh wow you know them all. That is crazy. I think we should Konan a present though, and I am going to make here a huge cake! How old is she turning?"

" I think she is turning 24 she grew up with Leader sama."

" Huh makes sense. Well I am making her the best cake ever!"

" You love cooking un." He said laughing.

" I think it is a mom thing. But hell what do I know!" I said joining in with his laughing.

Suddenly we heard a high pitched scream that cause me to cover my ears at the frequency of it. Then there was laughing and growling.

" Hey Dei land this bird thing I think we found Hidan and the cubs."

" Why, he probably just sacrificed some girl that was out in the woods by herself at night, she deserved it if you ask me un."

" Yeah I know, but I really want to see how the cubs did, this is their first hunt you know."

" Later un. This is your break from twins remember un."

" I guess you are right, but I am getting full details."

" You are a strange one un."

" Yeah, I guess so." It was silent for a few minutes, but soon lights and the smell of food told us that the village was approaching. Dei took the bird down into the trees, I jumped off before it hit the ground hoping it wouldn't explode when it touched the ground, I hid behind a tree and waited for the explosion, to bad the only thing I heard was laughing.

" What is so funny?" I asked.

" First off, I am pretty sure I told you that it would only explode if I tell it to, and secondly do you really think that tree that is less than ten meters away, un" He said with a large smirk on his face.

" Shut up." I said coming from behind the tree. I started walking in the direction of the village.

" Wait un! You have to disguise yourself! What if somebody recognizes you." I stopped and rubbed my temples then created a a young girl with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes.

" Hey daddy!" I said in a cute voice of about a ten year old. Deidara laughed and created a man of about 35 with s slightly balding head of brown hair, less bright green eyes and freckles.

" Ah nice choice with the freckles." I said before grabbing his hand and pretending to be very tired. The walk was quick and their wasn't even any guards at the entrance.

" So this is a travelers town huh. Good so nobody is going to wonder why a man and a young girl are out at whatever time it is." Deidara just nodded his head. The town was nice but mostly full of men that looked at me lustfully. Ew pedophiles, a rapist is one thing but when you prey on innocent children, that is just sick. I shuddered as we walked through the entrance of the hot spring. The lady behind the desk smiled at Dei and I sweetly she looked around 23.

" Hello and welcome to the hot springs, is it just the two of you or is her mother coming?" She asked.

" Just the two of us I am afraid. Her mother died when she was very young." He lied expertly.

" Oh I am so sorry sir forgive my rudeness. I assume you want to go to the mixed spring to keep an eye on you daughter."

" Indeed."

" Very well then that will be 250 yin."

" Wow that is cheap."

" Children under twelve get in for free."

" Here are your robes, I am afraid I don't have on in her size."

" It will be fine." Deidara said taking the robes from her and giving her the money before taking my hand and leading us to the changing rooms. It was empty so Deidara and I changed back and turned from each other and stripping our cloaks and clothes and placing the robe on.

" Okay I'm done."

" Me to un." I turned around and we walked out of the changing room and into the mixed spring. Much to my surprise and Deidara's the mixed spring was pretty much full.

" Hey why don't we just chill in the guy spring, I am sure they wouldn't mind if I was in their, one of them might recognize on of us. We could have like killed their brother or something."

" Yea un." we walked back out of the spring and went to the spring on the left. It was almost deserted.

I sighed in content when my body hit the warm water. I went up to my neck in the water before slipping off the robe, it was a robe that you could wear in the water and it wasn't soaking wet when I took it off. Deidara was on the shy side and kept his on.

" You know what would make this bath even better." I stated loud enough for the four or five other guys in the spring.

" No what." One of them said. I giggled before answer.

" Bubbles of course, and candles."

" Sounds romantic." The man sitting closest to me said.

" Of course. I'm Nikki by the way, and this is Aidan."

" Hey, I'm Deric and the loser next to me is Damien."

" Fuck off Deric." Deric was the one sitting closest to me and Damien was across from him.

" Wat up, I'm Terrance." Terrance was sitting by Dei.

" Oh and I am Avery." Said the guy that was the first to talk.

" So what are you doing in here anyway Nikki, this is the guys spring?" Avery asked.

"Well Aidan and I didn't want to go to the mixed springs because it was full." I said.

" So are you like together?" Damien asked. Deidara blushed.

" No we are just best friends. I kinda have a boyfriend."

" Oh yea, are you and him serious." Deric asked.

" Well he kinda got me pregnant and I won't see him for a couple years."

" Harsh so he like left you." Terrance asked.

" No actually I left him. You see he is a shinobi and he is pretty young. I left him with a note telling him I'd be back and not to forget about me."

" who knew being a shinobi was so complicated." Avery said.

" You should try dating a kunoichi I heard that they were worse!" This made them all laugh including Deidara, I'd have to ask him about that later.

We were in the hot spring chatting for hours before I remembered the twins.

" Well guys, I have to go. I left my twins with a friend and her birthday is tomorrow, or today and I still have to get her a present. They all said their good byes and I jumped out and quickly put on my robe before any of them had a chance to see anything.

" Wow that was fast when did you put that on." Damien asked.

" How do you know I even took it off."

" What are you talking about we all saw you take it off." He said.

" Are you sure about that." I said leaving them all confused. Deidara just laughed as he to walked out of the spring. I ran back to the changing room pulling my clothes on and transforming back into the little girl I was when I first came to the hot spring. I sat on the bench in the changing room and waited for Deidara to finish.

" Hurry up we still need to get Konan a present."

" Don't rush yeah!" I laughed and turned around to see Deidara with his shirt over his head revealing a lovely six pack. I had to literally force myself from looking down any further and sit back down.

" I'm done un." I nodded and slowly stood up.

The shopping went by quickly I got food dye and and stuff to make homemade icing and a homemade cake. I was so excited the thing is I am going to have to start making the cake as soon as I get back. It is going to a a seven layer cake, with blue icing with teal and purple flowers. I might even slide some red and black into the design. I am also making chocolate suicide cupcakes. Then after that I got party favors, chips, candy, soda, sake, and my liquor. This party was going to be the shit. Probably better than the one I threw last time, but then again all my parties are the shit, they always are. I sighed bringing out my wallet and paying for it all. Then I remembered I would need to make a dinner to so I decided I would make salmon, baked macaroni and cheese with corn. Wow I am going to be doing a lot of cooking tonight.

As for Konan's present I got her a cute baby blue lingerie set and some black stilettos and jewelry to were with it. I figured it was more of a present for Pein then her but hell they will both enjoy it. Deidara didn't approve of what I got her and settled with a gorgoues black and silver necklace that could be used to store chakra as a reserve like Lady Tsuande does.

" Alright come on Dei I am done now." We lugged the groceries back to the bird and hopped on arriving back at the base 15 minutes later. The base was dark when we got back.

"Good everybody is asleep. I am going to put a jutsu on the kitchen just put the salmon and eggs and milk in the fridge I will be right back. I appeared in my room before he could protest and saw that Konan had put Donnie and Capri to bed and that Kira and Venus were curled around their father I smiled at the scene. Then went to my bag looking for something to change into to cook in, instead I found my I pod and speaker base. Wow I forgot I even had this with me. I unfolded the speakers and a picture fell out. It was of me and Naruto around the time we first started dating. I smirked when I realized that this was taken of him leaning in to kiss me and Saki got it just as I was about to duck. Naruto looked funny as hell, but still it made my eyes water. I put the picture in the corner of my mirror and slipped into a large t shirt and basketball short and grabbed my I pod and base arriving back in the kitchen. Deidara was sitting on a stool.

" What is that un?" He asked pointing to my I pod.

" Where I come from we are a lot more technologically advanced. This is called an I pod. It can hold thousands of songs and videos and you listen to it through headphones," I pointed to the red ear phones wrapped around my black I pod. " Or through speakers." I said pointing to the black base.

" Oh." He said. I laughed and turned it on turning on a play list of a band that Erin got me into, it was All Time Low and I loved their sound. I turned the music up and Jasey Rea the acoustic version came blasting through the speakers. I laughed when Deidara jumped and quickly cast the sound proofing jutsu I used when me and Naruto would...well you know. I turned the oven on to preheat and started making the batter for my seven layer vanilla and strawberry cake. There turned out to be four layers of vanilla and three layers of strawberry. I poured the batter into their respective pans and somehow got all seven layers to fit into the oven. Then I started on the batter for the cupcakes. I made enough for about twenty four cupcakes. The smaller layers of the cake were ready but the bigger ones weren't so I kept them in the oven and put the cupcakes where the smaller layers were.

By this time I had gone through my All Time Low play list and now had it on my Panic! At the Disco, Paramore, and Cobra Starship play list. Yeah Erin and Nicole got me into a lot of alternative music.

" It smells good un." Deidara said yawning. I laughed and looked at the time on my base. It was 6 now, and we got back at around three. Good thing that was a travelers town and everything was open 24 hours. So I have been cooking for about three hours.

" You can go to bed Dei. I am just going to be doing this all day. I am planning on having the salmon finished at about 1 or 2 so make sure you are up."

" Okay un." I laughed again as he stumbled out of the kitchen and checked the cakes in the oven. The cupcakes where done and so where two more layers of the cake, but the bottom two still weren't finished, so I moved them to the top rack and started on the frosting.

I took out about seven bowls for the cake, the biggest was for the blue base icing for the cake. Then came teal and purple for the flowers, then there would be green vines, and the other two bowls where for the pink and red icing I would be throwing in, and the last bowl which was medium size was for the chocolate cupcakes. I got all the ingredients out and started with the blue icing and working my way down. I had to stop though when I was finished with the green icing to take the final two cakes out. I sighed in content and tasted the icing.

" Damn this shit bangs." I said. Laughing and shaking my body to the usher song that was playing. Then the door swung open revealing Itachi and Kisame. Their eyes widen at the mess I made.

" What the hell are you doing?" Kisame asked.

" Well today is Konan's birthday, so."

" Shit!" Kisame said slapping his head.

" What you didn't get her a present?"

" No." They both answered at the same time.

" Okay well good. Kisame I need you to take everybody out of the hideout and you can all go shopping. Um make sure you are all back by twelve because we are having lunch and then we are throwing a party a few hours later. Itachi you have the biggest job yet. As my sensi I am counting on you to keep Konan away, send her on a mission or something but you have to go with her, and keep her away."

" How exactly are you planning on tell me when we should come back?" I smirked.

" That's easy. Can I have you hand." Itachi had his Sharingan spinning as I went through demonic hand signs faster than the normal eye could see, when I finished I bit down on Itachi's hand drawing blood. He pulled his hand away.

" Now when I am ready for you that will pulse three time each one longer than the last, the third pulse won't stop hurting until you are back. Also I will be able to communicate with you through your head. Now I need to finish this. So I will see you all later. Oh and Kisame don't forget Konan is a girl and wont want weapons for her 20 something birthday."

" 20 something?" Kisame asked with and amused eyebrow raised.

" Well nobody is sure how old she is but we know she grew up with Pein so she is between 24 and 26. Now go I have work to do." I looked at the clock it was already nine. " Oh shit!" I cried getting back to work with the icing.

When I had finished the icing the bottom layer still had not cooled enough so I pulled out the chocolate ice cream and started filling the cupcakes with them, I know last time I used pudding but I felt like switching it up. I then finished with the chocolate icing and stuck them all in the freezer so that the ice cream wouldn't melt. By the time I was finished with this it was eleven. Holy fuck. I put a large pot of water on the stove and turned the oven up about 50 more degrees. Then I started icing the cake. I got so engrossed with making sure the cake was perfect that I didn't even here when Kisame and the other walked back into the kitchen. I had just finished writing _Happy 20 something Birthday Konan._In a very elegant script. I sighed and looked at the cake before dumping a box of macaroni noodles in the stove and turning to see most of the Akatsuki lookin at me in awe.

" What?" I asked pulling my shirt up and wiping the sweat and flour off my face.

" You made the fucking cake all by your damn self?" Hidan asked reaching for the cake. I grabbed the closest knife and threw it embedding it straight through Hidan's hand all the way to the handle. His shock faced look towards mine.

" I may not be able to kill you, but if you touch that cake I chop you up into little pieces and feed half of you to Kira and Venus and the other half I will burn and bread across any fucking river I come across, but I will save one part and wear it around my neck in a bag so that anytime you try pulling your self together I will hunt you down and do it all over again." I hissed my eye bleeding to their pitch black form.

" Okay." He said in a small voice.

" Good now everybody get the fuck out of my kitchen." I said happily and went to the fridge and pulled out the salmon. It was already split down the middle, had the head chopped off, and looks perfect. In all I had about six, I set them on pans and made a hot sauce and butter sauce and glazed it over before putting them into the fridge. It would only take half hour to forty five minutes to cook. I tested the macaroni noodles where done. I pulled out a strainer and put it into the sink before dumping the pot of boiling noodles into the stainer slowly. Then I got out my macaroni pan and the milk eggs, and cheese. The macaroni was in the oven ten minutes later and I finally had a break, My I pod base read 12: 30. I sighed and left the kitchen putting a locking jutsu on it before going to my room for a quick shower and change of clothes. Plus I haven't seen the twins or Sezert and the cubs all day. When I opened my room door I saw Deidara sitting on my bed playing with Donnie and Capri, on the floor Sezert laid snoozing while Venus and Kira where playing with Sezert's tail.

" what are you two doing?" I asked kneeling down and rubbed both of their stomachs.

We playing Kira said jumping onto my hand and Venus jumping on the other one.

* Yeah we play* Venus said. " I laughed and stood up flopping down on the bed with Deidara.

" So when did you get up?"

" Few minutes ago, un."

" Well thank you so much for watching the twins for me." I said pecking him on the cheek and walking into the bathroom.

" What are you doing un?"

" Taking a shower." I said turning the shower on and striping my clothes before taking a quick ten minute shower. I stepped out and ran into my room still soaking wet.

" Hey Dei would yo mind giving the twins a quick bath, in the sink." I called from the closet.

" Sure un."

" I can dress them but I need to get ready. Do you know how to do it?"

" Yea I think I can manage."

" Thank you so much Deidara, I don't know what I would do without you." I said truthfully. I walked down my closet, yeah that's right I was walking in my closet how awesome was that. I finally decided on a short teal kimono dress, on the dress was a purple pattern that went nicely with my assigned nail polish. Yeah I know what are the chances of me having those exact colors in a dress, well I do love to shop and I have just about several hundred outfits now, most look exactly the same only color schemes changing. That goes the same for shoes, I have shoes in just about every color and style. After drying off properly and sliding on a green underwear and bra set, I carefully slid on the my dress that reached a little higher than mid thigh. I told you it was short. I then decided on a pair of lace up stilettos, yes if you haven't noticed by now I am obsessed with shoes. I then walked out to see Deidara with two naked babies.

" I am guessing you have no idea how to change a diaper."

" How did you know un?" Deidara replied sarcastically. I frowned and sat beside him.

" What is wrong Dei. You didn't have to wash them if you didn't want to really you should have just told me." I said standing back up and grabbing two diapers and baby powder.

" It's not that un, it's just I am a little tired." He said while I picked out outfits for the twins. For Capri I decided on a black one piece that said spoil me or I will get my bitches on you, and for Donnie I picked a dark red one piece the said show me your tits bitch. Yes I did get they from Hidan, but it made me laugh so hard that I actually kept it. I smiled and slipped socks on both of their feet that matched their outfits, and putting their pacifiers in their mouths.

" Your tired really?" He nodded his head. " Okay here." I did some more demonic hand signs and tapped Deidara's forehead.

" Now how do you feel Dei?"

" No tired un!" He said jumping up and spinning me around.

" There is the Dei I know. Now why don't you go get ready. I have to go back to the kitchen."

" What about the twins un?"

" They can come watch momma work." I said pushing Dei out the door. "Now dress formally please. Teal, blue purple or black please!" I then closed the door and finished getting ready. Putting on a silver diamond necklace and let all my other piercings in. Unfortunately during my pregnancy I had to remove my belly button ring, but I am just happy I didn't get stretch marks. I curled my hair loosely and tied a silver ribbon giving me half of a side ponytail. (a/n kinda like Rin from Inuyasha only her hair is curly, white and purple.) I had silver, glittery eyeshadow on, clear lip gloss and dark eyeliner on. When I was finished I turned to Sezert.

" Hey get up. I need you to tell the other members to get ready and tell them the color scheme please. I'm taking the twins. Oh and can you please tell them to bring their gifts to the kitchen as soon as they are done." I left the room with out an answer one kid in each arm. I unlocked the kitchen and smelt the wonderful of baked macaroni. I cleaned Donnie and Capri's high chairs before putting them in.

" Now you two be good for mommy." I said while taking the macaroni out and turning the oven down to broil and sliding the the salmon into the oven. I smiled at my work and admired the cake for a minute. I looked at the time and saw that it was now 1:25. I guess I better start putting these streamers up and setting the table. When I finished the streamers Sezert, Kira, Venus Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori were all in the kitchen leaning against counters with their gifts. They were all were black tuxedos with a color I told them and a silver flower I had given each of them. Just then Hidan walked in throwing his present on the counter and walking over to the twins.

" Hey I got them these!" He said proudly.

" You are lucky I didn't throw them out."

" They are just so fucking cute." He said making weird faces and entertaining them. Hidan was wearing a black tux with a a white shirt and light blue and silver tie.

" Here take this and put it on you somewhere" I said handing him a flower.

" I am not wearing this fucking thing." He said turning away from the twins.

" Watch your mouth and yes you are." I putting it into his front jacket pocket. " Now somebody please get a card able and put the silver and purple table cloth on it and everybody set their presents on it." They nodded and got to work. I took this time to contact Itachi.

" Hey Itachi, this is Arianna. I am sure you have felt the pulsing. I need you guys back in the next half hour, but first you need to buy Konan a dress, shoes and jewelry and yourself a tux. The colors you have to choose from are teal, purple, silver, black and of course light blue. You are not to buy Konan a black dress that is to ordinary, make sure she wears it back. So hurry your ass up and if you get here in time I might consider paying you back whatever you spend on Konan's outfit."

" I don't need your money."

" Well then I will give you an extra big piece of cake. See you in a half hour Sharp!" I said cutting the connection but let the pulsing continue.

" Okay...Good Dei your here, I need you to put a pot of water on and let that boil." I said while running into the cabinets and pulling out the set of good china. I went into the dining room that was right outside of the kitchen, and I set the table for twelve people and laid out the silver wear. I looked around the kitchen checking the decorations and everything one last time and pulling out the salmon and glazing it once more before I set it back in for another five minute. I noticed that everybody was here but Tobi and Pein.

" Does any fucking body know where the hell Pein and Tobi are damn it!" I yelled.

" No cussing around the kids." Pein said appearing in hologram form. I glared at him.

" Pein, you will get this hologram the fuck out of here and get down here now!" I yelled again not really caring at this point that I was yelling at Pein.

" Now where is Tobi!" Everybody shrugged. I smirked. " Venus and Kira come here." they both came running over.

"Are you guys ready for you first mission!" I said enthusiastically.

*A mission*

Like you and daddy go on?

" Yeas Kira exactly like that. Do you guys want to do it!"

*Hell yeah*

What the fuck is it! I glared at Hidan who chuckled nervously. I then turned back to the two cubs in front of me.

" Okay do you know who Tobi is?"

* You mean the guy with the mask.*

and he is always say Tobi this and Tobi that?

" Yes him. I need both of you to go looking for him, and the first person to find him, bite him hard, and then chase him back here. Do think you can do this for me?" They took off trying to out run each other. I smirked.

" That will teach the little fuck to be late! Oh Pein how nice of you to join us in person! Here I'll take your gift." I said snatching it out of his hand and placing it neatly on the table. Just as was placing the corn in the water Tobi comes running in a piece of his pants missing.

" Where the fuck have you been Tobi! When I tell you I want you somewhere that means be here the fuck on time! No is not the day to piss me off!" I yelled and restrained myself from hitting Tobi. I then knelled down to Kira and Venus's level, pulling the clothes from Kira.

" You two did good."

I was so close to biting into his leg and ripping his flesh from the bone. I smiled.

" Calm down there tiger, next time you have to be faster." I said glaring over at Tobi. I will have to talk with Hidan later. " Kakuzu can you fix these for Tobi please." I said handing him the cloth and roughly pushing Tobi into Kakuzu.

" Tobi thinks the scary lady is mad at Tobi." He whispered to Kakuzu.

" Oh Tobi." I said sweetly. " Compliments get you nowhere." I then through him the flower that he put on immediately and handed on to Pein before I went to check on the corn and it was done so I turned it off and pulled the Salmon from the oven. I then started making the plates, a large slice of salmon, macaroni and a cob of corn.

As I was setting the last plate down in the dining room. I felt a large pulse, signaling that Itachi and Konan had returned.

" Okay everybody to the living room." I said running through the kitchen and pushing everybody out grabbing Capri and Pein grabbed Donnie. " Okay everybody yell surprise when she gets here." I said turning off the lights. It got really quiet as everybody concealed their chakra.

" I still don't see why you bought me this dress Itachi."

" I wanted to." He grunted out.

" I don't see why I had to wear it out of the store, and these shoes are a pain in the" Just then Itachi flipped the light switch on.

" Surprise!"

" ass." Konan said. Causing Itachi to chuckle softly. I moved from my spot in the back of the room and went to wish Konan an happy birthday.

" Happy birthday Konan." I said kissing each of her cheeks." And thank you so much for all the help you have been giving me, if it wasn't for you and Deidara I don't know what I would have done."

" You are welcome, beside I love the little guys."

" Well let the party begin!" I said leading everybody pack into the dining room where Konan sat at the head of the table Pein sitting at the other end and the rest of us sitting in between them. The twins sitting on either side of me. We all turned to Konan who had cleared her throat.

" Before we eat I just want to say thank you for all of this guys really. I would have never guess. Also thank you to Arianna who I am sure made this dinner all by herself, you also did a very nice job with the boys, I don't think I have ever seen them so well behaved and well dressed."

" You are very welcome Konan it is the least I could do after all you have done for all of us. Now lets eat!" I said digging into my macaroni. I looked to Zetsu who usually didn't ever eat with us but saw that he was actually eating the food on his plate. I smiled as I realized that a s ranked criminal organization just threw a surprise party. The twins must have thought the same thing because they both started laughing.

" What are you to laughing at." I said suspiciously. This made them continue their laughing fit, making me crack a grin. " There is something going on here." I said standing up from my chair and facing both of them. " What are you two up to?" I said squinting my eyes. They looked at each other giggling. Then they raised their hand and fling food at me. Luckily I ducked with my awesome ninja skills and it all landed on Hidan who was sitting across from me.

It got really quiet as everybody let what just happen sink in, however me and the twins we trying desperately to hold in out laughter. After a quiet minute my laughter became to much to bear as a full out laughing fit escaped from my mouth cause everybody but Hidan to laugh.

" You fucking planned that didn't you Arianna!" Hidan yelled. I tried to defended myself but I was laughing to hard. Can you imagine Hidan in a suit with pudding all over his face trying to be serious. Eventually I was able to stop laughing long enough to get everybody's plate.

" So who is ready for cake?" They all said yes and I went into the kitchen grabbing the cake and a lighter.

" Dei could you come out here and help me with this."

" Sure un." He said walking through the door way. " What do you need help with un?"

" Just grab the cupcakes out of the freezer." He nodded and grabbed the cupcakes and I walked out through the door.

" Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." Everybody joined in, as I lit the candles on the cake.

" Happy birthday dear Konan. Happy birthday to you." Konan had to stand to reach the top of her cake. She blew out the candles and read the words on top.

" Happy 20 something Birthday Konan. Well the cake is absolutely gorgeous Arianna. Did you make this to?"

" Yeah, and I made the cupcakes."

" Wow you have been busy. Apparently to busy to find out how old I am."

" Yeah, well the thing is. Nobody knew how old you were but we all know you grew up with leader so we figure you where somewhere around 24 or 26." She raised an eyebrow.

" And you didn't just ask Pein?" I lowered my head.

" I didn't really think of that." I said embarrassedly. Everybody snickered at my expense and I blushed lightly. " Uh how about presents then we can eat some cake."

" And then what."

" Party is over."

" Really." Kisame said.

" Yea, and then we can start the after party." I smirked already feeling the warm tingle of the liquor sliding down my throat.

" You guys got me presents to?"

" Well duh." I said dragging her over to the table of presents.

" Wow where to start." I handed her a random present careful to stay away from mine. " This is from "Hidan. How nice thank you very much." she said putting down the Jashin necklace. I glared over at Hidan and Kisame, Kisame for allowing him to buy that and Hidan for even thinking about it. " This one if from Zetsu. Oh my god this is gorgeous." She said pulling out a silver necklace with the Akatsuki symbol hanging from it. I nodded over in Zetsu's direction. I then handed her handed her a gift bag. " From Kisame. Ocean breeze. Wow this smells good." She said pulling out ocean's breeze body lotion, shower gel, and perfume. I looked at Kisame with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged. I grabbed another random box. " From Tobi. I wonder what this is. Oh shoes they are gorgeous Tobi! Oh wait what is this, a mask, that looks just like Tobi's. Lovely." I didn't even bother glaring at Tobi I just shook my head in disappointment. I then grabbed another purple bag and handed it to her. " This is from Sasori. It is a with something in it. What is it Sasori."

" A poison similar to Arianna's acid rain, the only antidote is the beholders blood all you have to do it put a drop into it. Unfortunately Arianna's blood will still be able to be used as antidote because the only way I could make it was to use a little left over poison from Hidan's body." I growled in annoyance of Sasori stealing my poison but was happy he could completely rid me from it. I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. " Oh just what I have always wanted." I laughed handing her the present from Kakuzu leaving the table with only Pein, Deidara's and my gift.

" From Kakuzu. A sewing kit. Well this could come in handy." I looked over at Kakuzu with a what the fuck look that he pretty much ignored. I picked up the box that was Pein's present.

" From Pein." She opened the box slowly removing the lid and revealing a beautiful blue flower hair pin similar to the one she always wore only this one was orange and had diamonds on each petal. Konan was speechless. " Thanks Pein." She finally said

" And onward." I said handing her Deidara's present

" From Deidara. Oh wow this is so pretty Dei, did you pick it out all by yourself?"

" Well Arianna helped kinda."

" Well it very pretty I love it." I turned to the table grabbing the three boxes tied together with silver ribbon.

" And saving the best for last. This is from me!" I said pushing the tower of presents.

" Wow you really went all out."

" Oh just wait and see. Start from the top and work your way down." I said as she untied the ribbon.

" First box. Earrings, that match perfectly with Deidara's necklace. How sweet."

" It only gets better." I said smirking and snuck a wink at Deidara. Who smirked as well.

" Box number two. Black stilettos these are adorable!"

" Wait until you see what is next."

" And the last box. Oh a note. This is for both you and Pein to enjoy. I wonder what it is." She said before opening the box to reveal the baby blue lace. " Oh my god Arianna. You didn't." She said her eye not leaving the box.

" Oh but I did. I really, really did." I said going into a fit of laughter.

" I don't get it. What the fuck is it!" Hidan yelled.

" Arianna, got Konan some pretty panties un." Deidara said through his laughter. I looked at the faces of Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Tobi and found that they to were speechless. I then turned to pain, who had a certain look in his eyes that I have seen many times before with many other guys. I ended my fit of laughter and looked to see the twins looking really sleepy.

" Well Konan I think you guys should cut the cake I am going to put the twins to bed."

**Chapter XV**

**Part III: The after party.**

I came back about half and hour, forty five minutes later and found that everything was cleaned up and the liquor and and party food was already out. I smirked and poured 12 shots of the strongest liquor I could find which happened to be a very dark liquor.

" Alright party people! Everybody please come to the kitchen." When I was missing a few of the guys I took a shot to calm my nerves and refilled the glass. I then slowly walked into the living room, to see Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame sitting on the couch, staring intently at the T.V. Screen. It was one of those Japanese action movies with the corny sub titles. I shuddered remembering being forced to sit through hours of these movies. I calmly walked over to the T.V and stood in front of the guys view.

" Move bitch you are in the fucking way." Hidan said throwing a pillow at me.

" Well watch it later we are gonna go toast to Konan." When the didn't move I sigh and brought my heel back forcefully smashing it into the T.V making sparks and glass fly all around the room.

" You fucking bitch!" Kakuzu and Hidan shouted at the same time.

" You know how much money that was?" Kakuzu added.

" Does it look like a I give a fuck how much the fucking T.V. is."

" Shut up bitch now he won't buy another fucking on, you better get your ass to town and buy a new one." Hidan said. Zetsu shook his head and melted into the kitchen living us to a quarreling, Itachi stood up and left as well. Kisame however stayed and watched the fight.

" I'd like to see you fucking make me! All I wanted was to have a shot with every fucking body and your bitch asses fucked it up! Why is it so hard for you guys to follow simple instruction. The twins behave better than you two! You greedy mother fuckers!" I yelled stomping my foot dramatically.

" I don't give a shit what you want me to do, you don't go around breaking valuable things. That was money right there!" Kakuzu said.

" If money is all you care about watch this." I smirked picking up a nice looking vase and threw it against the stone wall. Kakuzu was livid. Hidan just wanting to yell chimed in.

" What the hell is wrong with you. You are a fucking psycho bitch!"

" There is something wrong with me! This coming from a fucking guy that believes in a guy that sacrifices virgins! What the Fuck! Hidan you are the only fucking psycho I know! Stabbing yourself and then laughing about, or moaning like a sick fuck!"

" Take back what you said about Jashin!"

" Yeah the fuck right. I'd like to see you make me fucking sick ass fag." I said walking away from the zombie brothers back into the kitchen where everybody was smiling, smirking or trying to hold in their laughter. I walked passed everybody and to where I had laid out the shots. I took a couple...okay more like ten before turning around and looking at everybody who had now joined in the kitchen.

" Okay now lets get this party started." I said walking back into the living room and turning my I pod on to so good dancing music opening the bottle of vodka I snatched when nobody was looking and drank right from the bottle. This is not good, this organization is going to turn me into a drunk. I didn't fret though, loving the feeling of the alcohol sliding down my throat. I turned the music up so that it could be heard through out the base, but not loud enough to wake up the twins. I chugged some more of the vodka before walking back into the kitchen to see that everybody had some type of alcoholic beverage. I went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and got a cup. I walked over to the card table that was full of all the drinks Dei and I got last night. I looked around for the tequila pouring my glass about three thirds of the way with tequila and finishing it with the orange juice. I took a large sip emptying the glass a little more and adding some vodka to it. I know what you are think vodka and tequila, yeah I wasn't really going for taste just how strong it was.

"Wow un." I turned around to see a light pink faced Deidara, either he was blushing or he was tipsy. " You look hot un!" I sighed. Yeah he is definitely drunk.

" How much did you drink Deidara?"

" Not as much as you un!" He giggled. " I don't think anybody has drunk as much as you. un."

" Really." I looked around and saw that everybody still had the drink the same drink in their hand, and was talking. " Ew what is this, some kind of mixer!" I sighed shaking my head, Konoha could party better than a bunch of s classed criminals. I walked up to Konan and pulled here to the counter pushing here into a stool.

"Okay birthday girl, pick a somebody." I said mysteriously.

" Why?"

" Just do it, Konan." I said persuasively. " Oh but I wouldn't pick Pein."

" Why not?"

" Why all the questions? Come on pick a guy any guy." I said teasingly.

" Kisame." I smirked.

" Okay Konan. Kisame!" I yelled drawing the attention of the kitchen.

" What do you want?"

" I don't want anything, but the birthday girl here said that she could totally kick your ass at a shot contest." I looked at Konan who was shocked at first but then got a devious look in her.

" Oh really."

" Really." Konan said surprising all of us. " I mean unless you think I'd win." Kisame's eyes narrowed.

" You're on." He said storming over. I smirked and got the shot glasses, sake, and brandy.

" Okay so here is how things work, we start of first with 20 shots of this weak ass shit." I said holding up the sake. " Then we get to the good stuff." I said holding up the brandy.

"Wait but Arianna. You said that is he agreed then you would totally strip on the table." My eyes widened.

" I said what!" I yelled. Then I realized what the sneaky look in her eyes was. " Oh you sneaky bitch, two can play that game." I said only quiet enough for her to here. I then started acting. " But Konan, I am really nervous, you said you would do it with me. You said you would even change into the present I got you." Before she could deny it they guys started chanting strip, strip strip. Well yeah you get the point.

" I am going to have to be wasted before I do this." I heard Konan mutter. I sighed realizing I would have to do the same.

" So can we do the shot contest or what." Kisame said clearly amused by our antics.

" Pein can you be the shot guy. I need to get wasted." I said chugging my drink and wiping the corners of my mouth when it was gone.

" Whatever." I nodded my head and went back to the drink table and poured myself the same drink with only about a tenth of it being orange juice. The taste was terrible but I chugged it quickly, and got the taste out of my mouth with a hard lemonade. They hard very little alcohol content but it tasted good. I finished that off quickly and grabbed a beer sipping at it slowly. I walked back to the shot contest and saw that they were already starting on the brandy. I had a flash back of my shot contest with Sasuke laughing at the part when he took a hit of the blunt and passed out.

" Arianna." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to Itachi.

" Huh 'tachi?" I said coming up with a nickname. He rose an eyebrow.

" I think they need more." I snapped my head at Kisame and Konan, and saw that they were glaring at each other, their shot glasses empty. I smirked widely and skipped back to the alcohol table grabbing the stuff my non biological father use to drink. I brought the bottle back and opened it pouring a shot for my self and on for each of them.

" Cheers." I said taking the shot all at once Kisame and Konan doing the same. I winced at the burning sensation the went through my throat pass my lung and into my stomach. I looked at the competitors expressions and saw that they had similar expressions on.

" What the fuck was that Konan slurred."

" The big kid stuff." I said going back to the drink table and grabbed a cult 45 bottle and a cola bottle pouring myself a glass of that and finished that. I was going to pour another one but I heard cheering. By this point I was beyond drunk and was on the border of wasted and shit faced. I was going to stop but I figured that when I go to sleep tonight I don't want to wake up and remember any of this. I giggled and poured another drink and chugged it before going back out to see what all the noise was about. ?What I saw made me laugh. Kisame had beaten by Konan. I walked up to Kisame and patted him on his shoulder.

" It's okay man, it happens to the best of us. Well except for me." I laughed even though there was nothing funny. Just then I a good song on my I pod came on. It was one of my favorite songs to dance to. Get buck in Here by DJ Feli Fel with Akon and Lil John Ludicrous.

" Dance with me" I cried latching onto Kisame. He grinned and nodded his head. Well lets just say that Kisame and I close and personal. Deidara handing me another beer officially sent me into shit faced land. Konan wasn't much better. Lets say our little dance went as planned when Dangerous came by Akon and some other guy. I pushed in the direction of the table. I giggled and was helped up. I stood up on the table barely able to keep my balance. When I regained it slightly I helped Konan up. The song was just begin so I started my dance off, kicking all the drinks off the table. Spilling them in the process. About halfway through the song Konan and I had both shed our dresses. Konan however was on the verge of shedding her bra, when she did Man she more shit faced than I am. I the song was just about over and I to shed in a much more interesting way. Taking a sharp claw I sliced right down the middle freeing my breast from the container, in the process drawling a deep line of red. I being the masochist at heart brought a finger to it dabbing it in the blood and placing it in my mouth. The wound healed by now still left a bloody line, which taking me by surprise was licked up by Hidan very sensually. I grabbed his head roughly by his hair, crashing his lips against mine. Earning an woo from the rest of the members. The kiss got more intense and Hidan pulled my of the table, his hands grabbing my ass holding me up. A loud clearing of somebody's throat and a tap on my shoulder was the only thing capable of separating Hidan and I at that point. Deidara stood with his arms crossed and holding my dress.

" Put it on un." He demanded. I giggled and pulled away from Hidan. Wrapping the dress around me. Deidara helped my back to my room. I was glad that the twins were asleep. Deidara laid me on the bed and walked to the door.

" Goodnight un." He said turning the light off.

" Wait Deidara. Please don't go. I don't want to sleep alone." I said.

" I don't think that is a good idea un."

" I am not going to rape you just stay with me." please. I said climbing from my bed and taking the dress of and threw on a large black t shirt. " See look clothes." I said tugging on the shirt, that once belonged to Naruto.

" alright un." He flopped onto my bed kicking his shoes of and removing his tux leaving him a boxers. I took my heels off and laid down beside him, his arm wrapped around my waist and I snuggled into his bare chest.

**A/N: I didn't think it would be this long honestly. I am just so pissed that I can't post it until this weekend. I am so sorry that it took so long guys but I have been grounded, and the day I get off my brother breaks the mouse. So now we aren't allowed to get a new one until friday. But I should have another chapter done by then. So I will be posting 3 super long chapter. A special treat in the next chapter. Most of it will be in Naruto's p.o.v from the time he wakes up in the hospital until he starts his training trip. I'll let you see what is going on through his head. **


	17. Chapter 16: Returning home! Finally!

A/N: Yes! This chapter is going to be mainly in Naruto's p.o.v. I hope you don't hate Arianna, after this chapter! This one might be one the shorter side. Onward with the chapter

**Chapter XVI: **

**Part I: If this is a joke, don't grow up to be a comedian. Seriously.**

I woke up to an annoying beeping. I tried to push myself up, but I just fell back in pain.

" Naruto, you are up. Good." I looked up and saw Baa chan, she looked terrible.

" You don't look so good Baa Chan." I big angry vein popped on her forehead. I thought she was going to hit me, but instead she took to deep breathes. I glanced around the room and saw that Arianna wasn't around. She probably just went to get some food. I hope she brings me some ramon, I thought my stomach roaring in agreement.

" So where is kitty chan?" I asked. Baa chan got this weird look and her eyes and I thought she was going to cry.

" She...I...Here kid read this. I will be right outside if you need me." She said handing me a note with my name on it in Arianna's hand writing. I looked like it had gotten wet. I waited until Baa chan left to open the note.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I am sure right now you are pretty confused to why you got this damn note instead of me waiting by your side as you got up. Well, the thing is I just found out I am pregnant with you child._

I stopped reading the note letting that information sink in. I got her pregnant, well where is she.

**" Finish reading the note." **Kyubi said annoyed.

_I guess right now you are shocked and feeling a lot of different ways, but mainly pissed because I am telling you like this. I bet you are wondering why I am not there to tell you in person, well the thing is I left the village for about three years. Please don't come looking for me, I promise when the time comes we will meet again, I will come back to you, if you take me back. Right now I need you to be a little selfish. You just lost you best friend to Orochimaru. You need to try your hardest to get stronger, for you, for me, and most importantly our unborn child. I hope he or she looks just like you so I won't miss you so much. Anyway, in a couple months, I am pretty sure you w ill be offered a two year training trip from sannin sensi. Take it. Just think I will be back soon after your trip, maybe by then you would have brought Sasuke back. Please Naruto, don't think that I don't love you. I would die without you Naruto, I need you, but right now I need to let you go and do what you need to do. I promise I will be back, please don't change on bit and I promise I won't either. _

_I love you so much, _

_Arianna Noel & Our child_

_P.S. You will be receiving a note from me soon. Just read it, please. Athena will send one of her tigers. Don't try to follow it, it will burn and return to the demon world the moment you try. I love you _

_babe see you soon. _

**" Hahah, that was some joke huh! I actually believed it for a second." **

" If this is a joke, she should give up any dream of being a comedian."

A tear slid down my face. She left me. I loved her and she left me. How could she do that to me. I thought she loved me. The hot tears poured down my face. My grief soon turned anger as I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it at the wall. My vision turned red as pulled the needles from my arm and slipped on my pants and ditching the gown. I jumped out the window just as Lady Tsuande opened the door.

" Naruto wait!" I ignored her landing in the street. I tried running through the crowd but I couldn't get through fast enough. I jumped onto the nearest roof. Going anywhere and everywhere. I needed to clear my head before people started dieing.

**" I should have none this would happened. That feline bitch left once without a trace. I should have known it would happen again. This is all my fault kit." **

" Don't blame yourself for this, she left on her own free will. Kinda ironic though, isn't it usually the guy the who leave when his bitch get pregnant."

**" I don't think the right word for it is ironic." **I laughed bitterly landing in a vacant training ground throwing a punch sending a tree shattering. I let the Kyubi's chakra bleed through my body, everything hurt, but none of it compared to the pain in my heart. When my body could take no more abuse I fell to to my knees and cried out. A tree branch cracked and I looked over to see Sakura. She tears in her eyes and was holding a crumpled piece of paper.

" She left." I whispered quietly. Surprising myself again. She came walking over to me slowly. When she reached me she fell to her knees and wrapped her hands around me.

" Now they are both gone. I lost the closest thing to a sister I have ever had, and they guy I have loved since I was like five. Naruto promise me I want lose my best friend to." Who is her best friend I though bitterly. " Promise me I want lose you to." She said quietly. My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

" I may not have brought Sasuke back this time, and Arianna is gone now to, but I swear to you Sakura they will both return very soon. As for me, you could never get rid of me" I didn't realize it but I was crying almost as hard Sakura.

I don't know how long we sat there but it was dark and it had been for a while.

" Come on Sakura I'll walk to home." When I didn't get an answer I looked down and saw that she was fast a sleep. I smiled softly and picked my pink haired teammate up bridal style. I walked slowly through the training grounds returning to the village and saw that most places were closed exect for a bar or club. The street were pretty much deserted. When I arrived at Sakura's house I realized all the lights were off, so I jumped onto the ledge of her window and went through her bedroom window. I laid her on her bed and took her sandals off.

" I promise Sakura." I said before hopping out her window and and making my way to the hokage tower.

" Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

" No." I said walking away using the voice Arianna often used when she tried to hide emotion, I even used her face. She thought that nobody could read her poker face, but I could always tell, if you really took the time you could read her eyes no matter how good her poker face is, you can't hide everything. I knocked on the Hokage's door.

" Come in" She called. I opened the door slowly. She looked up from her desk and stood when she saw it was me.

" Lady Tsuande." I said nodding my head.

" You shouldn't have left the hospital Naruto." She said walking over to me trying to feel my forehead.

" Did you try to stop her." I asked moving from her hand.

" Huh?" She asked.

" Did you try to stop her from leaving?" I asked angrily.

" Try to stop her, I pretty much told her that if she would be a missing nin, but she begged me. She said that she couldn't stay here. She said that you needed to live your life, she said you aren't ready to be a father. At the time I didn't agree with her one bit, but now that I think about it she was right to leave. You have to much to worry about right now."

" You let her leave! She pregnant! Who knows what could happen to her! She could be killed or raped or lose the baby! She was in condition to leave and you just let her!"

" Naruto! Do you honestly Believe that you would be able to support her and a child! You are 12 going on 13 and Arianna will be 15 soon! You are children Naruto!"

" So what you are saying is you will let twelve year olds kill and fight for your village! But you won't let them raise their family! I never knew my parents Tsuande and I don't not want my son or daughter to grow up with out both of their parents! I love her and I just lost her and my kid and all you have to say is she was right?!? Wrong fucking answer!" I yelled.

" Naruto! I am you Hokage and you will not talk about your village or me like that!" I ground my teeth together to keep from retorting about her being hokage. " Now calm yourself. Good. Now she left with me with an list of instructions for me as well. She told me that you are to train under the toad sannin. I agree, in a few month you and him will be going on a training trip for two years or so, but it will also be to gather information on the Akatsuki, he has requested that you come with him. It was going to be your choice, but it seems that Arianna is forcing you to go. I find that funny. Secondly she told me that I was to send nobody after her for three years from yesterday including you. Ah and lastly she told me to give you this." She pulled out a photo from her pocket. It was one of Team seven only this time Arianna was in it and was just happened to be kissing when this picture was taken. I grinned at the memory and looked up to lady Tsuande.

" Is that all she said. She didn't tell you were she was going?"

" She told me that she was going to stay with some friends that will help her pass the jounin exam."

" Like she couldn't pass it by herself." I mumbled.

" Arianna, is a great ninja Naruto. But I don't think she was ready to be jounin yet. Hokage's in the past have graduated people as you as you to jounin, but I think they should have had more experience. This will give her what she need to pass the test, and I will probably make her and Anub captain when she gets back depending on how good she gets."

" She was always better than everybody, no matter what she did. I love that about her, because no matter how good she is she never brags about it, well okay only with the transporting jutsu always appearing out of nowhere. But she was just Arianna you know."

" Actually I do know. When you and the other genin went to go Sasuke, even though she didn't go on the mission she made sure that nobody died. It's like she knew what was going to happen before is did. She made me get the reinforcements from the sand, and hell she even knew that Kakashi was going to go, she told me to let him. I don't know kid I think she might be physic and already knows how this is all going to play out, so I am just taking her word for it, but I do know that if she isn't back by midnight of that day I am sending everybody I can after her and I don't care how long it takes she will come back."

" I really don't know why she didn't just go on that mission, her and I together could have brought Sasuke back."

"She told me that you were the one that was going to bring Sasuke back, she was just there to kick you ass in the right direction no matter what. I think this training trip will be here kicking your ass in the right direction." I didn't say anything, maybe Arianna does know what she is talking about, but wouldn't she tell us if she was physic.

" I have to go. I have another stop to make." I said jumping out through her window. I ran all the way the Saki house, hoping she hadn't moved into Ryuu's house yet, because I don't know where he lives. I was relieved when I saw a light on at her house. I knocked on the door,well more like pounded.

The door opened to and Ryuu stood in the doorway. His face immediately dropped and moved aside.

" Come in. We need to talk." I nodded following him into the house.

**Chapter XVI: **

**Part II: Nine months later, some small village in rock nation. **

It has been three months since Jiraiya and I have left. Nine months since Arianna left. Everyday, it gets worse, how much I miss her, but at the same time each minute is a minute closer to Arianna. I have drowned myself in train. The Rasengan apparently has a third part, the thing is it has never been mastered. I have tried just about everything, to get to the third and final stage. Ero sensi, told me that it had something to do with the elements. The first thing I tried was wind because that was my element, but it didn't work, the wind chakra just wouldn't work. It ended up exploding and sending me threw a couple trees. Then I tried using two shadow clones, one to hold the shape of the Rasengan and a second clone to add the wind element. I can only hold it for a couple of seconds, but the results are deadly. However, I managed to master the second part easily it is larger and stronger than the original version.

I groaned falling to the ground in boredom. It was never boring when Arianna was around, we could be doing nothing and I still would be happy and loved spending every second with her. Thinking of her still made my heart hurt, but I know she will be back soon, I just have to get stronger. I looked to my left and noticed a tiger coming out of the tree line. I jumped to my feet a kunia in hand.

" Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The tiger asked. I took in it's appearance, green stripes and about the size of a large bear.

" Who sent you?" I asked raising my kunia a little higher.

" My apologizes. My name is cobra of the green bloodline. I am a messenger of queen Athena and her vessel. I have been sent here by Mistress Arianna to give you a letter." Suddenly a folded piece of paper appeared in my hand.

" Oh, okay."

" Would you like me to send a reply back?"

" Uh sure, but I don't have a pen or paper." That appeared in front of my on the ground along with something to write on. " Uh thanks." I sat down to read her letter, my heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

_Dear Naruto, _

_Hey babe! I guess that by now you are on your training trip with Jiraiya. I hope you are enjoying yourself. I guess you could think of it as a vacation in a way. I miss you Naruto...in a few different ways. Donnie Cole and Capri Dei, the names of our son and daughter born November 23__th__ . If you haven't figured it out, I had twins. Donnie is older by 3 minutes. Already I can sense the connection from the two. Donnie and Capri both have light caramel skin with big blue eyes just like their father, that sometimes change to a transparent purple color, I guess you would have to see it to see it. Anyways Donnie has white hair with deep purple ends and Capri has blonde hair with purple ends as well. What makes Capri different from her brother besides her hair color is a birthmark that runs down her right arm identical to mine. At first I was upset, but I realized that it just adds to her beauty. I fear our kids will be stalked in their life time, because they both are so beautiful. Sezert agrees. Oh speaking of Sezert he also mated and his children are staying with us. He has two, the oldest, Kira has dark red stripes and is a viscous little thing, his sister the future queen of the winged has deep purple stripes and is named Venus. They both just had their first hunting trip a couple weeks ago and they have done wonderfully from what I have heard. As for the twins, they have just started walking. I think it is a little early but hey they are stubborn little things and keep trying to get out of their crib, it almost gives me a heart attack every time they lean over the edge. So now they are only aloud in their crib if I am watching them. I just love them so much Naruto, I can't wait until you meet them. That is if you want to, actually now that I think about I don't even know if you are reading this, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't but if you are I really hope you can forgive me for this, but it is the way it had to be. Just think though I will be there soon. Even if you don't want to be with me anymore I wouldn't ever keep your children from you if you wanted to see them. On a happier note I am getting back into shape, oh and I expect you to be able to beat me in a spar when I return, we can't have the future hokage being beat by a mommy. Oh and happy belated birthday. Well I really can't think of anything else to say right now. _

_Your's and only Your's, _

_Ari Noel & Donnie Cole & Capri Dei _

_P.S. What do you think of their names? Remember don't try to follow Cobra. _

Twins, I am the father of twins. I jumped up and down the clearing screaming twins, twins twins, and so on. Once I finished my little celebration I wrote down my reply.

_Dear Kitty, _

_I was extremely upset and sad when you left, it hurt me that you thought I would rather train and get stronger than stay with you and help you through everything, but lady Tsunade helped me realize that your intuition is always right, and when you say that it is better that you left I trust you. But I swear if you are even a minute late to returning I will rip all five shinobi nations apart looking for you. Twins Arianna! Fucking twins, wow. I can not believe it we have our own little family now. Donnie Cole and Capri Dei. Their names are great, I love them. I can't wait until I get to see them. I hope you tell them about me, I don't want them to think that I am a stranger. As for training I have never been more bored in my life! Sure training is going okay, I have even managed to complete the Rasengan. I will show you how it works when I get back. I have also been working on a few different jutsu. Oh right before I left Saki and Ryuu had their wedding and their child a boy to be exact. They named him Rinji because he has green eyes and brown hair. Gaara and I have been growing closer and get this Gaara is the new Kazekage! He wasn't even chunnin when they announced him. I am not jealous though, it just is more fuel to become Hokage one day, and I want you and Donnie and Capri right there by my side. Sakura has been training under Tsunade to be a medic nin. I think she hurts people to much to be a medic, but who knows. _

_When you get back I want us to buy a house together. I know Saki and Ryuu offered us thier's but it won't be big enough because we had TWINS! Wow I still can't believe that. I am going to end this letter now because Cobra is starring at me and it is creeping me out. _

_I love you all, _

_Naruto and Daddy_

_P.S. What is up with the green stripes? _

I finished the letter and folded it handing it to Cobra who took it by his mouth and made it disappear and took off. It took all my will power not to chase it down and find Arianna, but I knew she would be disappointed if I did. I didn't want to upset her, she might never come back then.

**" So twins huh. I can tell they are both going to be extremely powerful in the future." **

" I don't care if they are powerful are not dumb fox." I walked back to the campsite and saw that Jiraiya was cooking fish.

" What are you so happy about?" He asked. I looked at him dumbly. " So you are just smiling for no reason?"

" NO!" I said defending myself.

" Oh, so what is it then?" I smiled wider.

" Arianna had twins. A boy and a girl. Donnie Cole and Capri Dei."

" Well those are strange names. How do you know?"

" She sent one of Athena's tigers with a note. And they are not weird names, Arianna isn't from any shinobi nation. Team seven found her remember."

" Oh yeah. Huh, well did she tell you where she was."

" No, but she told me that Sezert has two cubs as well. Venus and Kira, Venus is going to be the next queen or something like that."

" Wow. So you hungry?"

" Believe it!" I said taking a bite of the fish and burning my mouth in the process.

**About two years later. **

" It's been two and half years." I said as I walked into the village.

" Indeed. I took off to the roof tops,

I stood on top of a roof, looking at the village and the hokage mountains. Lady Tsunade face had now been added.

" Eh, so they have added Tsunade's ugly old mug now have they?" I laughed.

" You have grown a lot haven't you Naruto?" I turned and saw Kakashi sensi sitting behind me.

" Yo." He waved.

" Kakashi sensi! You haven't changed at all." I said landing on the roof he was sitting on reading his book. That reminded me. I pulled out his gift.

" But...that's. How."

" This is the latest in th Icha Icha Series after three years, I found it boring but I still think you would like it." I handed his the book. I then jumped off the roof and landed beside Ero sensi.

" Right next stop, straight to Ichiraku Ramon" Kakashi and Jiriaya stayed further behind discussing something, that I didn't care about at the moment. I saw a figure up ahead.

" S..Sakura chan!"

" Eh Naruto?" She said pointing at me.

" How do I look? Do I look more like more like a woman now?" She asked.

" You look fine you haven't changed at all." She got really mad then? What did I do?

" You have gotten taller than me?" She said changing her mood.

" Uh, yea."

" Naruto Niichan!" We looked over at Konohamaru who was using my sexy jutsu, actually it was pretty good, but not good enough

" How was that a real drool of a jutsu wasn't it?"

" Hehehehe." I chuckled before snapping my head up. " Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a little kid anymore. From now on you shouldn't use that jutsu either." He looked at me surprised and disappointed. I changed my mod dramatically " Such a jutsu is mediocre. Konohamaru! Behold the new perverted ninjutsu I've been developing! Here we GOOOOOO!"

" aha a new ninjutsu you say, you perv." Sakura said. I looked back at her. Thwack ! The next thing I knew I was on the ground in a pit. Sakura picked me up out of the hole by my collar.

" I was wrong about you changing! I haven't seen you for two years and within two minutes you jump straight into that! Idiot!" She yelled, I was a little to disoriented to really understand what she was talking about. " What about that wonderful feeling of respect I just had for you just now! Urg! As if I could feel sad that I wasn't grown up like you!" What is she talking about.

" Hey hey Sakura calm down. Konohamaru here's terrified!" Kakashi said.

" Jiraiya, Naruto has grown more and more like you over these past two years hasn't he." she said slowly. Jiraiya didn't answer." I was just glad at the moment Sakura stopped shaking me.

" Right...The nostalgia ends here though. Kakashi." We both looked over to Kakashi who had snapped his book shut.

" Well, it's been a while hasn't it.?" He asked before continuing without an answer. " From now on, the two of you will come with me on team related mission. It's different from before. It's no longer teacher pupil. Starting today we're equal Konoha Shinobi." It got really quiet and everything seemed to just stop. He pulled two bells out of his pocket.

" I am curios to see how well the two of you have developed. Rules are the same, come at me with the intent to kill or you will never get these bells. Kakashi you are on!

" But before that, has anybody besides me gotten a letter from Arianna?" I asked curiously.

" Wait, you have been talking to her?" Sakura asked, I looked a Tsuande who just shrugged her shoulder.

" Yeah, she has been staying with a friend, she has twins now.." Everybody but the two sannins' eyes went wide.

" Pregnant!" Sakura said.

" You mean you girlfriend Niichan?"

" Arianna" Kakashi sensi piped in.

" Yeah, she had twins a boy in and a girl. Wow I can't believe she didn't tell anybody, did she even say bye to you guys?"

" No. She didn't, remember I only found out because of the note she left. In all honesty I thought that was her fucked up way of breaking up with you." Sakura fumed. " When is she coming back."

" Anytime now actually, no later than September 12th, it's the 10th!" I just realized how close she was to coming back.

" I am so going to kick her ass!" Sakura yelled. " So what, she got pregnant with a kid that you really don't even know is yours and she is just going to come waltzing in here!"

" Uh Sakura."

" I can't believe the nerve of that girl."

" Sakura" I said a little louder.

" I mean seriously! Who does she think she is." By this time Sakura insulting Arianna had started to piss me off.

" Sakura! Shut up!" I yelled drawing the attention of civilians passing by. When she did I continued. " I got Arianna pregnant, she thought it would be best if she left for a little while. I was left with a note as was Saki and Ryuu, and lady Tsuande was informed from Arianna herself. You know this. I didn't know that she didn't tell anybody else. Please stop yelling and insulting her, it is unladylike." I said trying my hardest not to attack her with my completed Rasengan. Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head as did Konohamaru's, Kakashi sensi looked slightly pleased.

" Wow Naruto you certainly got mean while you were gone." Konohamaru said. I shrugged.

" Now Kakashi you said that you wanted to do this test. Well lets hope you make it out of here in one piece." I said walking to the training ground. I got a few feet ahead and saw that nobody had moved and Jiraiya was smirking slightly.

" Well are you coming." I said stopping and waiting for them. Sakura shook her head before running to my side.

" Sorry about saying that about Arianna, it was rude and uncalled for, I didn't have all the facts and I jumped to conclusions." I gave her a penetrating stare before smiling my trade mark grin that always had Arianna laughing.

" Sure thing Sakura! It's not your fault that you didn't know. I am sure she had a good reason for it!" I said before laughing. " You coming Kakashi?"

" Kakashi?" He said raising an eyebrow. I dropped my smile.

" Starting today we are equal Konoha Shinobi" I said mimicking a voice identical to Kakashi's. " That means no more sensi." I said grinning again.

" You can stop calling my sensi when you are able to take a bell from me." I nodded my head and continued walking to the training field this time both of them following me.

**Tsunade's and Jiraiya's conversation after team seven left.**

" Does he know?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

" No but he probably has it somewhat figured out, he is a smart kid and a great ninja when he wants to be. He has grown up a lot in the past two years. I think a lot of it has to do with his the letter him and Arianna have been exchanging."

" Do you think if he had known about the Akatsuki he would have asked Arianna to stay away longer" Jiraiya chuckled.

" From what Naruto has told, me Arianna is not scared of the Akatsuki one bit, they cannot harvest her demon, so she really doesn't have anything to worry about. On the other hand knowing Naruto he would throw a fit and demand that she goes into hiding with several Anub agents."

" He probably would do something like that. I am curios though, to see Arianna and her children after three years. She probably has increased in strength ten fold, if that is even possible. That girl can do so much. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back able to blast through the Hokage Monument with one attack."

" I am also curios, do you really think she will be on time though, I have heard she has a sense of timing worse than Kakashi."

" That to interests me. She told me that she would be here on time and I threaten that if she was a second late, I would send as many able ninja as I could after her, but then again Arianna was never one for intimidation and if she wanted to do something she would do it."

" Arianna is a strange girl. Has it ever been discovered where she was before team seven found her?"

" Unfortunately no, the truth circle and interrogation from Ibiki himself could not get that information from her. I don't think we would really want to know. Where ever it was, is probably not a pleasant place. I was told by Ibiki that here first two interrogations she killed the suspects after getting the information out of them without batting an eyelash, and after every interrogation she taste some of their blood. He thought it probably had something to do with Athena's blood lust, similar to Gaara's but more controllable."

" Strange."

**Back with Naruto Later that night. **

" I need to talk to lady Tsuande about getting house tonight so I can move everything in tomorrow so that it is ready by Friday." I sighed. " But I am so tired. Maybe I can just do it tomorrow." I said pulling out my key and unlocking the door to my apartment.

" Home at last." I said before collapsing against my bed and going to sleep instantly. My dreams were all...nice. In a Jiraiya kinda way if you no what I mean. I slept until mid day and had to take a cold shower.

" Hm, three o clock. Man I must have been tired." My eyes widen " Three o clock shit!" I scrambled to get some clothes on before running to the the Hokage's office.

" Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"

" Ah Naruto. I am so glad you came."

" Yeah, yeah listen. I need a favor."

" Naruto SIT DOWN."

" But!"

" No buts, just sit." I groaned and sat down. " Now, before Arianna left she asked me to locate a four bedroom house with a nice yard and such. I told her that would not be possible. However she insisted on paying for it herself and that she would take anything big enough for a family. Lucky for you, there happens to be a nice house on the edge of town in a secluded area. Arianna has already paid for it and it's up keep. She also left enough to furnish the house."

" How much did she leave and how big is the house." Lady Tsuande smirked.

" The house is about seven bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 3 half baths, and three floors not including the basement. I believe your back yard has a small lake with a stream running from it." I sweat dropped " That is the smallest you could do?"

" Of course not, I gave her about twenty smaller ones, but she insisted on this one." I shook my head, that sounds like something Arianna would do.

" How much did she leave with her?" I asked slightly fearful of the answer.

" 475,569 yen." she said calmly.

" That much! Where the hell did she get all that money?" I asked my eyes bulging out of my eyes.

" Arianna went on many high ranked missions, many way above chunnin level most where special jounin or Anub level. Of course she didn't really know this, plus every interrogation she did was another pay check."

" Wow. Well I guess I got some shopping to do. Can I have the keys?" She handed over a set of five keys.

" what are all of these for?" I asked.

" The gold one is to the front door, the shiny silver one is for the back door. The weird looking square one is to the screen door, the regular looking one is for the basement door, and the last one, the white one, can open up any door in the house."

" Oh okay."

" Well I think you have some moving to do. I would suggest that instead of carrying everything across town, just use a scroll."

" Thank I think you just solved that problem for me. See you later" I sighed and started my tedious job of shopping, I think I might go find Sakura to help me, but first I am going to go check out this house. There was an address on the one of the keys, 15 Locust Lane. That really was the nicer part of town, well beside some of the clan homes, but hey. I happy with what I got.

When I arrived at the house the pure beauty of it took my breath away. It was a pale yellow color with baby blue shutters, there was at least three balconies and a back porch. After I looked around the outside of the house I took the gold door and opened the front door. I must of stood in the door way for at least ten minutes. Just the down stairs was huge, To the left was a archway that lead to a large kitchen. In front of the kitchen was what looked like a formal dining room. To the right was a large living room a little bigger than the dining room. There was also a door that was closed. I didn't bather looking in it because I front of me there was a huge stair case that went all the way to the third floor. Creating sort of a balcony on the second floor, I don't know it's hard to explain. So I made me treacherous journey up to the second and third floor.

After my little tour of the house I fell in love with it, the master bedroom had it's own bathroom and a walk in closet, I am sure Arianna would like that. There was also two other rooms with bathrooms and large closets. The third floor had to be the best though, there was a sun room, three sides of the room were glass walls.

As I walked out of the house with the money in my pants, I sought out Sakura. I found her with lady Tsuande.

" Hey Sakura!" I yelled she snapped her head up and smiled.

" Hey Naruto what's up?"

" Well you know how Arianna is coming back today." She rose a pink eyebrow.

" Yeah what about it?"

" Well she bought a house before she left and I kinda need some help filling it."

" Naruto I am not paying for your furniture, she yelled, I backed away waving my hands.

" No that's not what I meant, I have money I just need somebody to help me buy stuff for it! Honestly."

" Oh, in that case sure." I groaned and fell to the floor, this is going to be a very long day. **Chapter XVI: **

**Part: Well I am not actually sure what part it is=D**

The familiar feeling of the wind whipped at my face as we went flying through the sky. It was about 11 now. I had an hour to get back, and it was about a two hour ride. Shit. I looked over to the twins that had fallen asleep peacefully hours ago. I smiled at their cuddled position, they look so cute. Behind us, Kira and Venus followed, flying sluggishly. Sezert had refused to let them ride on his back, saying that they should learn to fly and he was not going to help. I let it go. Besides they are about the edge Sezert was when he started learning how to fly.

Over the past two or so years a lot has happened. I had been throughly trained by each of the Akatsuki and could even defeat Pein in a spar if Athena took over. I smiled at the thought, I guess in a way I used the Akatsuki, I mean they are all going to be killed eventually right. When I had left the real world, I heard some kids, talking about how the Akatsuki was all pretty much dead and gone besides Pein. I don't really know all that is going to happen but I will make sure that nothing happens to this village or anybody in it.

I looked at the rushing sky, gazing out unfocused. If you tried focusing on something that isn't moving while you are going incredible speeds you tend to get motion sickness. The sky was partly cloudy tonight, and I was sure that nobody would see us unless we were right over top of them, and even then we would be going so fast that it would be impossible to even see. Yeah, I was confident now that I would make my 12 o'clock deadline, I could already see the lights of the village using my newly gained skills that I was able to control from Athena. We were about ten miles away.

Butterflies filled my anxious stomach. _**" We are almost their, cub." **_I smirked.

_" You really can't call me a cub anymore Athena, I have cubs of my own now. Plus I am seventeen!" _Athena's deep feminine laughter rumbled through my head.

_**" How very true dear, it is a habit if nothing more. I watched you grow up in front of my eyes, and you have turned into a beautiful young lady. You even have laid back on the partying." **_

___" Yeah well after Konan's party all those years ago, I am never going to get myself that drunk again. I mean seriously. Hidan! I still gag thinking about it." _I shuddered making Sezert smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head and kicked it up a gear closing in on the town. I felt bad for the cubs right now they must be exhausted.

_**" Are you going to miss any of them?" **_This question caught me off guard. Would I miss them? I doubted it, I mean sure we all were able to tolerate everybody, but I am just not sure anymore.

We were all just using each other. The only reason they even wanted me to join the Akatsuki was because of them wanting me to spy on Orochimaru, even though Sasori had his own spy. I eventually had to stop going because Sasuke was very attracted to the girl I pretended to be, and I could have him discovering my identity. So I faked the girls death and that was the end of it. Still, would I actually miss any of them?

_" They are my past all emotions of them are gone, but the memories will remain for ever, so no. I will not miss any of them." _ I knew that was harsh, but it was true. Even Deidara knew that our time together was only expiring.

_**" You made the right choice." **_I didn't know what was the right choice I made was. Could it have been leaving? Or maybe it was the fact that I was coming back. Hell, it even could have been going to the Akatsuki. I chose not to question her statement. Beside were flying over the village now and I was fucking nervous as hell. I didn't allow negative thoughts to fill my head as Sezert slowly descended. I chose this time to let the cubs land upon Sezert both of them pretty much passing out from exhaustion. Sezert glared at me but I just shrugged. His feet grazed the top of the hokage mountain and we landed gracefully. I looked around and saw that nobody was here. I sighed and looked at the the moon. It was about five minutes past midnight. Damn.

" It seems you really can't be on time to anything." I whipped my head around and a group of people waiting for me. My face was hard as I looked at each of their faces. Tsuande looked the same as the day I meet her. Jiraiya, yeah I am not sure what to say about him. Then their was Kakashi, his nose in one of those books, I am going to need to take one of them sooner or later. Sakura, looked like she was going to cry, she had become more curvy and her new outfit was dare I say it sexy. She no longer was the annoying little girl that I loved. The corners of my lip twitched upward as I gazed at Naruto. He was tall, probably five inches taller than me. His hair was spikier, his clothes were acceptable. He still had the same amazing blue eyes, a smile gracing his face. That was it. I got off Sezert in light speed jumping onto Naruto, my arms wrapped around his neck. He stumbled back, but caught his balance wrapping his arms around my waist squeezing tightly.

" I missed you so much." I said my face becoming wet with tears. I grabbed onto him tighter not ever wanting to let him go again. He was silent his arms wrapping even tighter around my waist. I knew he missed me to. I didn't want to let him go, but I knew I had to. I slowly pulled away from him, the tears still sliding down my face. I gazed into his and he dared to stare right back. His face had wet marks running down it as well, a small smile still on his lips. I don't know how I could ever stay away from him for five minutes. I slowly turned my head from his gaze and looked to everybody else standing their. Sakura was crying as well, Kakashi's book was away and his eye was doing that little crinkle thing it did when he was smiling. I released Naruto and turned to face them. Before I knew it, Sakura now was in my arms.

" I missed you so much you idiot! I can't believe you left without saying goodbye to me!" She screeched, I smiled choosing not to respond and just remember the familiar hug on my imouto.

" It doesn't matter how high your voice gets when you yell, I still missed you." I said laughing lightly. She pulled away a glare in her eyes, but the smile on her face told me she was playing around. I glanced at Tsuande catching her eye.

"Well are you going to show us them or not." Yup, that was the Tsuande I knew, blunt and to the point. I smirked and walked over to Sezert, glancing at the sleeping twins. I gently shook them awake.

" Hey Donnie, Capri. Wake up. There are some people I want you to meet. Wake up guys come on please for mommy." I pleaded quietly. Donnie was the first to wake up, nudging his little sisster. Successfully waking her up. I picked both of them up and placed them onto their feet. Grabbing both of the sleepy children's hands. They were both very mature for their age, of two and some odd months. I slowly lead them to the waiting group of people. Donnie looked at Naruto scrutinizingly. He glanced up at me and I nodded my hand.

" Daddy!" He yelled, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Every but me jumped in surprise of his assumption My smiled widened as Naruto got on one knee and caught Donnie as he ran to him, hugging him tightly. Capri and I walked over to the pair, she looked nervous.... when we reached them she broke away from me.

" Hi daddy. I'm your daughter Capri." She said adorably. My heart fluttered as Naruto pulled her into his hug.

" Hi Capri. It is so nice to meet you." He said happily. She giggled and pulled his hair, causing Donnie to do the same. I smirked as Naruto tried to hide his yepl of pain with a cough. He looked over at me amused.

" I believe this hug is missing somebody." He said looking at me.

" Yeah mommy come hug daddy with us!" Capri said.

" Come on mommy!" Donnie added. I smiled at the three and walked over hugging the three people I would give my life for to see them happy.

" Well isn't that sweet." Kakashi said. I ignored him and just held onto them tighter.

" Hey Arianna, who are the tigers on Sezert's back. I glanced over at her.

" Oh, that Kira the red one, and Venus the purple one. They are Sezert's." I said, standing up taking Donnie and left Naruto with Capri in his arms. He stood as well.

" So, what now?" Jiraiya said. I shrugged. Donnie yawned.

" You told Naruto correct?" I asked Tsuande.

" I did." She said simply.

" The house is ready?" I asked Naruto.

" Yep!" He said gleefully.

" Well then lets go home." I said tugging on Naruto's hand and leaving, turning up in the lving room of our new house.

" Finally home." I said kissing Naruto lips gently.

**A/n: So how was that? Also if you like harry potter, than you should check out my new story. I am not asking that you review it or anything, but I want you to at least look at it. You know tell your friends about it. SPREAD THE WORD Chikities! **


	18. Chapter 17: I'll kill him! I SWEAR!

**A/N: I lost lots of readers...so come back! Sorry for the long wait but school sucks! Lemon in this chapter, and then a surprise at the end!**

**Chapter XVII: **

**Part I: Confessions of two demons**

I woke up in my new comfy, fluffy bed my naked limbs twisted around Naruto tightly. I looked at our bodies noticing that if I moved he would be woken up, by a tap to his...area. I sighed I was still back with the people I called family I would be looking for apartments and applying for as many colleges as I could. Now all I want to do and waited for Naruto to wake up. Admiring the features of his maturing face. He really did look so much older now. He will be 16 soon. God and I will be 18. If this my life, hold my kids and my boyfriend tightly it would be perfect. Oh and make it up to jounin and then eventually Anub. It shouldn't be to hard I mean after all my damn training, I am fucking amazing.

I don't mean this to be cocky or anything but really, I even have a few puppets as good as Sasori's and I can control the creepy things, but only two at a time. I know that's pretty pathetic seeing as how Sasori can control a hundred. I also learned water and fire jutsu from Kisame and Itachi, plus genjutsu from Itachi and fucking awesome sword skills. As for the rest lets just say, I would like to see somebody land a hit on my now. I just never really got to work on strategy, that could become problematic. I can wait to show off my new skills, I know I am not perfect at everything I do, like sure I can control puppets, but I don't like being a long range fighter, is seems like a punk jutsu, I want to feel the skin of my enemy as my fist pound into their body, and feel their blood splatter against my skin. Yeah, I know that seems really, creepy, but what can I say Athena's craving for blood and agony have been off the chart lately, thankfully I can control it. I would hate to see what would happen if I lost control for even a second. I shuddered even thinking about it.

Naruto moaned as my body tickled his. I stopped breathing hoping not to wake him up. He adjusted and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist pulling me into him. I smiled and closed my eyes allowing myself to fall back to sleep.

I woke up sometime later after a few nightmares. I sighed and noticed that Naruto was up with a concerned look in his eyes.

" Are you okay?" He asked as we untangled our bodies. I shrugged on my silk robe before answering.

" It's just nightmares, if I am not dreaming about nothing, then it scares the hell out of me. I thought it would end once I was with you again, but maybe not." I said, smiling at the end.

_**" You lied." **_

_" Shut up, it's your fault anyway. I wouldn't have anything to worry about if you could keep your hormones in check!" _I yelled in my mind making Athena cringe slightly. On the outside, I was smiling sweetly at Naruto who threw on a pair of bowers. I threw on a comfy robe and I grabbed his hand and we made our way to Donnie's room. His was the closest. I opened the door and Donnie was sitting on his bed patiently.

" Good morning." I said releasing Naruto's hand and picking him up and kissing the top of his head.

" Morning!" He said. " Lets get Capri. She is waiting for us." He said, I set him down and watched him run out of the room trying to open the door. I looked at Naruto who was smiling.

" How does he know she is up?" He asked. I shrugged.

" It's a twin thing." I said mysteriously.

" How do you know, did you have a twin?" He asked, I shook my head and smirked.

" Nope I am one of a kind!"

" That you are." I smiled and kissed his lips softly before going to help Donnie open the door to his sisters room. He was still a little to short to reach the door knob.

After collecting Capri, we took the twins down stairs and got them some breakfast. I made eggs and bacon. They seemed to enjoy it, I mean I know I wasn't that bad of a cook, but children could be picky. I remember when I was their age, I couldn't eat cooked carrots, green beans, or squish. I still don't I mean they are just so nasty! Then again most people don't like them. I made myself and Naruto some breakfast as well and we sat down quietly eating.

I couldn't help but feel guilty, I mean I have no idea why I had done those things to him. I mean were we even together when I did them, did he ever...oh I don't even want to think about that. I guess I just have to tell him, but I don't know how.

" Arianna, I think we should talk about things today. You know about the last three years." Well that certainly made things easier. I just nodded my head hesitantly.

" Okay, what would you like to talk about?" I said, stuttering slightly. He sighed and and beckoned me to his lap. I sat down obediently. I looked into his eyes and saw that he looked slightly stressed out, I am sure my eyes mirrored the same.

" I slept with another girl." He said bluntly. I frowned, it was expected. I sighed and nodded. " But it wasn't my fault really! It was just I was with Jiraiya and the girls can be very convincing and things got carried away." I gritted my teeth, this was extremely hard. I nodded my head taking a deep breath.

" Okay my turn. I have been living with guys for the past three years, and I slept with one and made out with another." His eyes darken. " Wait before you freak out, I promise that both times were not my fault. The guy I slept with meant nothing, Athena has this weird hormones that make me want to fuck anything in sight. As for the guy I made out with, I was extremely drunk and I didn't even know until one of the guys told me." He still had a dark look on his face.

" You have been living in a house full of guys for three years?" He said emotionless.

" Well, there was a girl, but she was the only one, it's really not as bad as it seems." I smiled nervously. His eyes filled back with light and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

" Are you mad at me." I asked cautiously. He sighed and looked to the twins before looking back at me.

" I guess I can't be. I mean I am upset that you were living with guys, but at least you were safe." I smiled and hugged him tightly. His arms pulled me closer to him. I smiled and enjoyed the moment. I never wanted to leave his side again, and somehow I had the feeling I would sleep peacefully tonight.

" So what are we going to do today Naruto?" I said leaving his lap and letting the twins out of their chairs.

" I don't know, how about it's just us and the twins today. We could go on a picnic or something." I shrugged.

" Okay, I want to walk around the village first, and I think I need to talk to Lady Tsuande. So you can give the twins a bath, and I will be back soon." I said running up the stairs and putting some clothes on. I tied my hair up and poofed to Lady Tsunade's office.

She was sitting at her desk, drinking a cup of sake, watching as a clone did some paper work.

" Hey whats up." I said flopping into a chair. I crossed my arms behind my head and waited for her to say something.

" I take it you would like to ask me something."

" Well duh! When is the jounin exam?" I said looking alert.

" In a week." My mouth dropped.

" That soon!" She nodded looking slightly amused.

" Okay I guess I have a lot of training to do. Oh and could you put some shifts in for me with Ibiki. I don't want to lose my touch."

" Sure. So what are you and Naruto doing today?" She asked taking another sip of her sake.

" We are taking the twins to the park for a picnic, I think I might invite Saki and Ryuu and their son, I haven't met him yet."

" Aw, how sweet." I shrugged.

" I would rather sit around the house and watch movies all day, but hey. I take what I can get. I am going to start training the twins soon." I said smiling slightly.

" Already?" She said slightly surprised. I nodded.

" Yup, they are already so smart you know. It's fucking awesome."

" I see you vocabulary hasn't changed much. I just hope that your children don't inherit your bad language." I shrugged.

" I doubt that they will." She nodded and it became silent. " Well I should go see how Naruto is doing with the twins. Hopefully they aren't drowning." She looked shocked and I laughed before disappearing. I landed in the bathroom, in a puddle of water. Actually, the bathroom looked as if a tidal wave hit it. I looked at Naruto who grinned sheepishly.

" Let me explain." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

" Please do." I said crossing my arms.

" Capri, she did it! I don't know how, it was like she did some type of jutsu, she clapped her hands and I was soaked! Honestly." I looked at Naruto, then to the twins. They were grinning and giggling.

" Did you o this Capri Dei?" I said using her middle name.

" Yes mommy." She said putting her head down.

" Show me." I said, surprising both her and Naruto. She looked at me uncertainly before clapping her hands together. Naruto was soaked again. I looked at her then to Donnie, who had been laughing.

" Donnie, can you do what you sister just did. Can you clap your hands for mommy?" He stopped laughing and nodded his head clamping his hands. The bathroom, became steamy and humid, but I noticed that all the water on the floor had gone and Naruto was just damp now. I nodded my head, my suspicions confirmed. I grabbed two towels and handed one to Naruto. I took Capri in the towel drying her off, and walking to her room. I just don't get it, do they really have that much control over the elements that all they have to do is clap their hands? It just doesn't seem right. I know it can't be a coincidences because Cali did it twice and Donnie did something completely different. Still I don't get it, could it be like Gaara's control over the sand? Or, damn I really don't get this.

_**" This could just be something like Gaara, you know both of the Kyubi and my own chakra was transferred into their DNA and they control it on a whim. Of course it will become stronger over time and they will be able to mold it freely and make it do their bidding." **_

_" You make it sound like they are going to make it kill somebody." _

_**" It's a possibility, if they become ninja it's pretty much in the job description." **_

___" And what exactly would that job description say?" _

_**" Something like Ninja: Paid to do anything their kage orders, kill anybody and everything that stands in your way to become stronger, create jutsu that kills people, kill people that kill people when they aren't supposed to, kill those that left their kage, kill those for information. You know something along those lines." **_I thought about it for a minute, I guess that is really all a ninja does.

_" Yeah, but ninja help people to, right?" _

_**" Who exactly do they help unless it benefits them. Shinobi are selfish." **_

_" That is not true!!" _I yelled in my head. I slammed the door of Capri's door scaring her and making her cry.

" Shit. Mommy's sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you!" I said, trying to soothe her. I laid her on her bed and dried her off a little bit more before I put her in a cute green and blue diamond plaid dress. I then gave her some white socks and a pair of little white sneakers. After she was dressed I put her hair up in two pigtails giving each a blue or green ribbon. When she was done I put her on the floor grabbing her hand and and together we went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs Naruto had Donnie on his shoulders. They had both been dressed, Donnie had on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, Naruto had the same thing on. I looked at Naruto with a smirk on my face and Capri started laughing.

" Mommy! Daddy and Donnie match!" She said through her giggles. I laughed with her.

" They sure do don't they. They almost look like twins." I said pulling her onto my back.

" Yeah, but Donnie's hair looks like yours, and mine looks like Daddy's" She beamed.

" You are just so smart Capri!" Said kissing her forehead, making her giggle a little. " Now how about you help Mommy make some lunch." She nodded her head and we continued down the steps, Naruto and Donnie following behind us.

" There is food in here right?" I said placing Capri on the counter and looking over at Naruto. He looked nervous and rubbed the back of his head.

" I think so, Sakura was getting the groceries so I don't know." I sighed and looked in the cabinets, and then the refrigerator. " Well we are in luck. It appears Sakura has common sense after all. We have food. Now what do we wants. Sandwiches, chips, and some type or salad. Or sushi, rice, and chicken and broccoli." I said addressing Naruto and the twins. The twins shouted sandwiches and Naruto said ramon.

" But that wasn't a choice Daddy." Donnie said, cocking his head to the side.

" Exactly, so Daddy's vote doesn't count. So rice, sushi, and chicken it is!" I said tapping his nose. Naruto pouted.

" But, I want ramon, and my vote should count double because I'm the dad." I loved the way dad flowed out of his mouth with ease.

" Well Naruto, I am the mom, and what I say goes. Besides you can't get special treatment, Naruto." I said smiling at him with a coy smile. He smirked and leaned over the counter planting a kiss on my face. I leaned in, but he pulled away.

" What was that for." I pouted. He smiled and shrugged.

" I didn't want that to count as special treatment." I groaned and started making lunch. About 45 minutes later I was finished.

" hey babe. Can you do me a favor." I said putting the last bento box in the picnic basket.

" Yeah, what is it." He said coming in from the living room.

" Can you go invite Saki and Ryuu and Rinji. I really like that name. So go get them, he is about the age of the twins if not older." I said shooing him away. He bowed mockingly and walked away stiffly. I laughed and went to the twins in the living room. They were watching some child education show. I sighed and watched as they interacted with the TV. Oh well at least they aren't watching sponge bob. I mean it is a great show, but it is so stupid and pointless, but oh so funny. I even have a pair of Spongebob boxers! Anyway, I watched the show with them until I heard the front door open. Naruto came in with Saki and Ryuu and a little boy I have never seen before. I'm guessing this was Rinji. He was cute, a little taller than Donnie, bright green eyes and his shaggy brown hair, looked just like his dads. Yup this was no doubt Rinji. I smiled at them over the couch and turned off the t.v earning the twins attention.

" Why did you do that Mommy." Cali asked cocking her head to the side, her pig tails swinging.

" We have guest." I said picking up Cali and grabbing Donnie's hand. I walked them over to Naruto and our visitors.

" Saki, Ryuu." I said nodding stiffly, not sure of what their reactions would be. Their faces were hard and difficult to read. I placed Cali and the floor and both Donnie and her walked over to Rinji.

" **Hi." **They said in union.

" I'm Donnie."

" And I'm Cali." They said sticking out their hands. Rinji looked at them confused, and then back to his parents. They looked at me ignoring their kid. He shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

" Hi ya, I'm Rinji." He taking both of their hands and shaking them at the same time. Naruto laughed and ruffled Donnie's hair.

" **Nice to meet you Rinji.**" They said. I looked back up to Saki, looking at her pleadingly. Her expression softened and I flew into her arms.

" I missed you so much!" I said crying into her shoulder. I felt my own back get damp as Saki held me tighter.

" Don't you ever leave me again. Especially with nothing but a note!" She said between sobs. " That was the stupidest thing you have ever done, leaving in your condition. Who knows what could have happened to you."

" I can take care of my self Saki, it wasn't that big of a deal." I said smiling slightly.

" Right, pregnant demon girl can take care of herself. Your fucking stupid if you think I will believe that shit! I mean seriously! It wasn't that big of deal." My expression saddened.

" Actually it is that big of a deal, things would be much different if I would have stayed, and it probably wouldn't have been for the better, what matters is that I am here now." Naruto smiled and picked the twins up, Ryuu picked up Rinji. I sighed and looked at Saki who had a thoughtful expression on her face. I shrugged and got the basket of food, and we made our way out the door.

The park was nice, not to many people there, but still had some, including a couple other families. I didn't know them but I had seen them around, and could identify them as fellow ninja. Perhaps one day all of our children will go to the ninja academy together. I looked to Rinji and the twins chasing after a butterfly, occasionally tripping but then getting right back up again. Then my attention drifted to the chunnin exam that was coming up soon. I hope I would pass it. It was so cute, Naruto took hold of my hand, and my attention was adverted to him.

" What's up babe?" I asked, raising a thoughtful eyebrow. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this, but I took out most of my facial piercings, excluding my eyebrow ring and tonuge ring.

" Nothing, you just looked lost." He said a big smile on his face.

" Just thinking about stuff." I said smiling back.

" Enlighten us." Saki said, resting her hand under her face, and her elbow on her knee.

" Well a couple things. At first I was wondering about that family over there, I've seen them around and know that they are both ninja and was wondering if the would be sending their daughter to the academy, and then um I'm kinda worried about the chunnin exam."

" Oh that silly little test isn't even all that hard. It's really just analyzing and you have to lead a group of chunnin on a mission. Nothing you haven't done before."

" Oh I guess that isn't so bad." I said thoughtfully.

" Are you going to get a squad or are you going to go up to Anub?" Naruto asked. This caught Ryuu's attention, who had been focused on the kids ready to run every time they fell.

" Well I was thinking of trying to get to head Anub first, because I got a squad of my own right now, and then maybe when the kids start the academy I will go back down to jounin."

" That sounds like a good plan, Saki was thinking of moving down in ranks for a while now." Ryuu said. I looked at her with a questioning expression.

" Well, it is kinda hard with both of us being Anub, I mean nobody is ever home to stay with Rinji. Plus I've always wanted to be a teacher."

" So you will be just like Iruka!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

" Yeah, that or maybe a specialized teacher for certain area's I don't think I want to go all the way back down to chunnin."

" Hey!" I whined. " What's wrong with being a chunnin!"

" Nothing! It's just the pay sucks ass! I don't know how you got all your money though." She said accusingly. " You weren't a robber when you were gone where you?"

" NO! I just saved a lot, and did a lot of missionary type things. Anyways, Naruto when are you going to take the chunnin test, aren't you the only one out of your graduating class not to be?"

" Well yeah, I'm taking the next one I guess, maybe I'll ask the hokage if I can something similar to what you did."

" Actually I think that would be a great idea, we should ask her later."

" You two really never follow the rules do you?" Ryuu asked. We both smiled and winked. Naruto looked like he was going to say something but the twins came over and glomped him.

**" Daddy come play with us!" **Naruto looked to me with pleading eyes, and I just laughed. He sighed and picked the kids up and ran over to a giggling Rinji.

" Wow. You know what I just realized, where is Sezert?" Saki asked taking a rice ball.

" Oh he took Venus and Kira on a hunting trip or something. Poor things are probably exhausted though."

" Sounds interesting."

" I guess, but enough about Sezert's and my families, what about you to. I'm sure the wedding was beautiful, and the honeymoon, must have been great." I said suggestively, and wiggling my eyebrows.

" Oh it was amazing! A whole week, one of the best weeks if my life." Ryuu said dreamily. I laughed hysterically.

" I forgot how much of a pervert you were! Damn!" My laughing had captured Naruto's attention and he called over to me.

" Ari what's so funny?"

" Nothing babe, nothing at all." I looked at the kids and noticed that there was a new addition, the girl from early, she looked a little older than twins age but shorter, and kinda shy.

" Who the new kid, and no we can't take her home!" I said jokingly, but the twins pouted slightly.

" Her name is Gin, she the daughter of Akiyama Kanaye and Azarni. They are both special jounin. Have you met them?"

" Um no, but we should go introduce ourselves I mean, you're kinda playing with their kid."

" Yeah I guess you are right."

" I'll be right back, unless you want to come with us."

" Yeah sure, we could go say hi, we went to the academy together." Saki said standing up and Ryuu and I following suit. When we reached Naruto and the group of kids, we all made our way to the happy looking couple.

When we got closer I noticed that Gin looked almost exactly like her father, she had his black her and facial features, but her mother's bright red eyes. She was beautiful, her feature contrasted her pale skin greatly, if I didn't know any better I would claim this child as a vampire, but that is silly. They noticed and got to their feet, smiles on their faces, but a known alertness.

Gin ran up to her parents and hugged her dad's leg before she was picked up by her daddy.

I smiled at them and introduced my family.

" Hi my name is Arianna, and this is my boyfriend Naruto, and our two children Donnie and Capri."

" Hello, my name is Akiyama Azarni, but you can call me Ni-Ni and this is my husband Kanaye, most people just call him Kana, and this is our daughter Gin. It is a pleasure to meet you, we have heard a lot about you." She said bowing respectfully. I returned the gesture as did Naruto and Kana.

" I've seen you around, but never really introduced myself. It seems our children as well as Saki's and Ryuu's have become friends, and I didn't want you to be worried because your daughter is playing with and guy more than 4 times her age." I said looking at Naruto with a teasing glance, which he ignored.

" That would be quite scary." Kana said.

" Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, maybe you could come by for dinner sometime?" I asked.

" We wouldn't want to impose." Ni-Ni said.

" Are you kidding, you should see there house, it freaking huge!" Ryuu said.

" Plus Arianna is one of the best cooks you will ever meet!" Saki added.

" We insist." Naruto finished. The Akiyama's laughed and exchanged information with me.

" Well, it we are going back over to our picnic now, I can hear Naruto's stomach growling." Everybody laughed, and Naruto's face flushed. I took his hand and made a final wave before walking back to our picnic blanket and getting everybody a bento out of the picnic basket, giving one to each of them. We said a short prayer and dug in.

" This is great!" Naruto said with his mouthful and rice flying everywhere. It was funny, seeing as how his kids had better manners than he did. I laughed and picked a stray piece of rice off his face and popping it in my mouth.

"Slow down sweetheart, it isn't going anywhere." He nodded and took slower bites.

"Daddy is funny!" Capri said giggling. I smiled and continued eating my food. Then I remembered that there was still people I needed to see.

" Um, guys. I know you don't want to leave yet, but daddy and me have to go see, the hokage. So how about we go play with Sezert?"

" **WE don't want to go! We want to play with Rinji!" **the twins pouted.

" No come on you can see him tomorrow!" Naruto said. The twins started crying and I saw Naruto's heart break. He started panicking. I chuckled softly.

" Naruto, babe. It's okay, they are just throwing a fit. They are trying to get their way. Stay strong soldier!" I frowned disapprovingly at the twins. They knew better, and living with who we did, you would think they would know better, but no a group of s class criminals have a soft spot for children! There pouting stopped and I smiled at them.

" Now why don't you ask Auntie Saki if Rinji is allowed to stay over tonight?" I said looking at Saki. She shook her head.

" You just got back, you don't need another kid to you group, why don't the twins stay with us tonight, that way you can talk to Tsuande and other things." She said winking, I laughed and nodded my head

" That is fine with me, but are you sure, three is a lot to handle and don't you and Ryuu want to spend time together?" I said looking a Ryuu he smiled and shook his head.

" It's not a problem! Besides I love kids. I want ten." I saw Saki pale but then she started laughing making it okay for the rest of us to laugh as well.

Several minutes later we had regained our composure and said our see you later, and my small family headed home.

The walk home was full of talking, mostly of Capri and Donnie saying how excited they were for having for their first sleepover. I was kinda reluctant to let them go, I don't want anything bad to happen to them. They are only two for god sakes, but then again Saki and Ryuu are there. So I am not to worried. We got to the door and I opened it quickly. The twins rushed in the house pushing Naruto and I aside.

" Well they sure are excited aren't they. I don't really want to let them go." I said to Naruto grabbing his hand.

" It will be fine, I trust our friends you should to." Naruto said pulling me from the thrush hold.

" It's not that, it just what if something happens."

" Arianna, don't worry about it! They will be fine, besides they can take care of themselves. Did you see what they could do! It was amazing."

" Naruto." I said warningly, he smiled and ran upstairs after the twins. " My, my my. What am I going to do with those him." I said leaning against the still open door.

" I could always knock some sense into him." I swung around a kunia in hand.

" Calm down there Ari." I relaxed.

" Hey Kakashi, Sakura. Sorry about that, I'm a little jumpy." I said blushing slightly.

" It's cool." Kakashi said, but Sakura looked like her life had just flashed before her eyes, actually it probably did.

" So um, why are you guys here?" I asked hiding the kunia back under my clothing.

" Well we wanted to know if you and Naruto wanted to come out to dinner with us, you know just like old times." Sakura said, finally able to talk.

" What you mean eating ramon at that little shack?" They both nodded.

" Well okay, that would bring back some memories. I'll go ask Naruto." I said turning around and nearly bumping into the devil himself.

" Well no need to ask, I am all for some ramon! We just have to drop the twins off." He said smiling widely. I looked up at him, and then at the twins.

" Do you guys have your clothes for tonight and tomorrow?" They nodded. " Let me see." They both held out their bag of clothing, when I checked to make sure everything was there and saw that it was I nodded my head.

" Good job you two." I said giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey what about me! I helped!" Naruto said puckering his lips.

" I know and you did such a good job I was going to reward you later tonight." I said putting my hands on my hips and smirking.

" I see you haven't changed at all." Sakura said blushing a bright red.

" Awe Sakura, you can't tell me you are a still a virgin, I mean all these fine looking boys in this village!" I said taking my hands from my hips and putting them on Sakura's shoulder and shook her slightly. She blushed even brighter.

" I think you should stop embarrassing her, she might actually die of embarrassment." Kakashi said with one of his eye crinkle smiles.

" Alright, well since the Capri and Donnie are ready to go we should get going." I said picking up Donnie and pushing Naruto out the house. He laughed and swung Capri up on his shoulder. I shook my head and locked the door. I grabbed Naruto's hand so he was holding Capri with one hand and I hand his hand in my right hand and Donnie was balanced on my hip.

" Are you sure it won't be any trouble." I said from inside Saki's living room.

" God, Arianna stop worring and go get some ramon!" Ryuu said practically pushing my out of my living room.

" Okay, okay hold on." I preformed a quick jutsu. " Okay now if you need anything at all just say my name and I will hear you okay." They all laughed at my and Saki huffed.

" You always make up the craziest jutsu! I mean how did you even think of that!" She said practically whining.

" Well, when you have a demon inside you head that is very protective over her cubs as she likes to say you get some ideas." I said smiling.

_**" Damn, right, I would rip anybody to shreds that even attempted to hurt either one of them." **_ My smile grew wider at Athena's words, and the thing is I knew she meant every letter.

" Okay well behave and we will see you tomorrow." Naruto said bending down and giving each of them a hug and a kiss.

" Bye bye daddy!" They said together. I smiled and gave them each a hug and kiss , making sure they had all of their limps intact.

" Goodnight you to, and behave!" I said sternly.

" We will mommy, we love you!" They said as we walked out the door. Sakura and Kakashi had waited outside for us.

" I though you guys weren't going to leave!" Sakura said walking off towards the ramon shop. We all laughed and ran to catch up to the fast moving, pink hair teenager. At the ramon shop we all sat with our full bowls, okay well kakashi's was empty and Naruto was on his fourth.

" So Ari you are going to be turning 18 soon right?" Sakura asked, taking a bit of her food.

" Yup, it's not really much to look forward to though, I already do or have done things that eighteen years olds are all excited to do anyway. What I am really excited for is the jounin exam! I can't wait."

" I remember my jounin exam, I almost didn't pass!" Kakashi said chuckling.

" Are you serious?" I asked paling slightly.

" Yup, I barely passed the jounin exam, actually I was pretty damn close to failing."

" Well that doesn't make me feel any better at all." I said pushing away my bowl of ramon.

" Hey are you going to eat that?" Naruto said with his mouthful. I sighed and pushed it towards him. He slurpped up the remainder of his ramon.

" Arianna I was just kidding, eat your ramon, and stop worrying about that exam. You are better than Kakashi anyway." He said earning himself a punch on the head from Kakashi.

" Even though he was ignorant, he is right. You are far more advanced than I was when I took my exam. You will do perfectly fine."

" Yeah Ari, if you can raise two kids, then you can do just about anything." Sakura said.

" Awe thanks guys! I don't know why I am worrying so much, I just have a really bad feeling."

" Are you ready yo go home then?" Naruto said.

" I don't want to leave, but I am fucking up the evening, I think I am just gonna go home."

" Alright! Bye Kakashi and Sakura!" He said pulling me to my feet and slapping some money on the table.

" Bye guys!" I said waving as Naruto pulled me down the street. Sakura was waving like an idiot and Kakashi went for the peace along with the peace sign. That guy thinks he is so cool.

" So babe are you ready for tonight?" I asked regaining my smirk. His eyes filled with lust almost instantly and before i knew it we were in our bedroom.

" Well you are u as hell are in a rush"

" No, I just wanted to get started, I intend to make this last all night." I smiled and pulled his lips onto mine kissing him sweetly and full of passion. I pushed away from him

" Then bring it on!" I said pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him and engaged him in a hot make out session. I got bored with just kissing and slipped his shirt off, he removed his lips from mine and pulled his arms out of his shirt. I threw mine off as well and he pulled my lips back to his. He rolled on top of me and kissed down my neck and to my covered breast. His hands slid behind my back and unclasped my bra, he pulled that off before I even blinked. He began an assult on my breast, biting and leaving large hickeys on my sensitive skin. I moaned loudly, it felt so good. It's like he knew every little thing about my body. I gasped as his wet lips went down my stomach.

" Naruto" I begged.

" Yes."

" Please." I said in a high voice.

" Please what, tell me what you want. Beg me." He said trailing his tongue down to my pants and taking them off easily.

" Naruto, I want you to show me what you have learned!" I said regaining my nerve and egged him on. He chuckled deeply, his warm breath teasing what laid hidden beneath my panties. He slid them off with his teeth and pulled them all the way down and off my body. He then spread my legs, letting a draft of cold air hit me. I shuddered and tried to close them.

" I don't think so." He said lowering his head to my warm womanhood. My muscles tightened in anticipation. His tongue flicked out a single time, testing the waters. I tried my best to contain a moan, bitting my lip to silence myself.

" You don't have to hold back you know." He said trying to tease me.

" I could say the same to you." I said grabbing a sheet and arching my back as he unexpectedly licked my again, only this time he didn't stop. I bucked into his tongue moaning loudly, knowing nobody was home. I stuck a finger in and then two. I moaned and stopped my bucking. He took his fingers out and replaced it with his warm wet tonuge. He spun it in every direction. My muslces tightened and I released into his mouth. He licked up and swallowed my juices.

" That was amazing." I panted breathlessly.

" You are tighter than what I remember, how is that possible with two kids." He said. I laughed.

_**" I told you he would notice." **_

" Athena says you are welcome." I said regaining my breath. I sat up and crawled over to Naruto who still had his pants and boxers on, that would be changing very quickly.

_" Arianna." _

"Did you call me?" I asked stopping.

"No."

_" Help us." _I jumped to my feet.

" Oh my god Naruto put a shirt on there is something wrong!" I threw on my pant and a tube top not bothering with underwear or a bra and instead grabbing a kunia. I put on my ninja sandals, and grabbed Naruto's hand before transporting to Saki's house. The house was silent. It was dark to. I shivered as I got an eerie feeling. I ran to the front door of the house. The door was left ajar, I grabbed a kunia I had grabbed before leaving and held it at the ready. The door made an ominous creek. The living room was trashed.

" Hello" I called out. No answer, shit. " Hello!" I cried more desperately.

" Arianna." A weak voice called. " Back here." I ran to the voice in the back of the house. It was a bedroom. Rinji's to be more exact. I almost slipped on something slippery. The smell of blood filled my nose. " No." I whispered. Rinji sat in a puddle of his parents blood. I walked slowly to him.

" Rinji are you okay." I said on the verge of tears. A hand shot out and grabbed my hand.

" Arianna" Saki said her hold lose and her skin cold.

" Saki, what happened who did this! Where are the twins!" I yelled, making Rinji cry, but I ignored him.

" Orochimaru." She said before her hand went limp and fell from my arm.

" Saki!"

**A/N Okay so I bet you didn't see that coming! Review and I will get the next chapter out faster! **


	19. Chapter 18: They have spoken, it's time

**A/n Okay so how many of you were actually expecting that...uh huh sure you did! **

I was restrained in the Hokage's office, both of us were Naruto and myself. In the room, stood Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru. Plus some higher ups, Kakashi, Kurenia, Ibiki, Takashi, Asuma, and other people with masks on their faces. I tried to break out of my restraints, once again I was struggling to keep Athena control, Naruto had already lost his control.

" Arianna I order you to calm the fuck down!" Tsuande yelled, making the walls tremble.

" Tsuande, if you care about the people in this room, you will let me out of these restraints, because if Athena takes over I assure you nobody will make it out of this room alive." I said in a deathly clam voice. I felt everybody tense their muscles, never have they heard me talk like this before.

" You have to tell us what is wrong, there is no reason for you two to be acting like this," Tsuande broke off. I guess she finally realized what had happened.

" Who took them." She said her bangs covering her eyes.

" Orochimaru!" Naruto growled almost breaking free of his restrains.

" He almost killed Saki and Ryuu, for all we know they could be dead in the hospital right now. I don't need your help Tsuande. I have my own connections now." I said finally breaking free of my restraints. I broke Naruto's as well seeing as he had calmed down.

" Arianna you and Naruto can't do it alone." Sakura said grabbing hold of my arms. My eyes flickered black and my tattoos pulsed. I pulled my arm from her, she looked hurt.

" If we don't come back Sakura, make sure Rinji is taken care of, I don't know if his parents will make it."

" What are you talking about, of course you are coming back, and Saki and Ryuu are gonna make it." I smiled a cruel and scary smile.

" Well, then we better get going. Bye for now Sakura." I jumped to the ledge of the window.

" Hey Sakura, this time Sasuke is coming back." Naruto said.

" Yeah either that or I will kill him." I said finally leaving the window and waiting for Naruto to come out. He followed mere seconds later.

" So how are we going to do this." Naruto said as we fled the village.

" You aren't going to like this but I didn't tell you all of the truth."

" Is this really the time?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth.

" No better time than this babe." I said pushing chakra to my feet making my body fly through the trees.

" Oh yeah well then say it." He said running up right beside me.

" Remember when I told you that I was living with a bunch of guys." I paused.

" Yeah why?"

" Well I was living with the Akatsuki. I had cut a deal with them, I would help them out, you know spy on Orochimaru for them as long as they left you and the leaf alone. I did that for about a month. Then one night I had felt their chakra present near the village, the day Sasuke left, that is one of the reasons I did not lead you to bring him back. Turns out that the Akatsuki still had their sites set on you, I found two of them watching the fight between you and Sasuke. They were very impressed with your improvement and were thinking of taking you then. Of course the real reason they were there was because they had wanted me to spy on Orochimaru. However they offered me a temporary place in the Akatsuki. I had already known that you would be leaving the village for a training trip. I didn't want to be the one to hold you back. I told them to give me a couple months, they agreed. I was originally planning to take my leave after I convinced you to go with your sensie. So I went to them, that is why everybody thought they were lying low, they were busy collecting other demon holders, so know it is only you and Gaara left. So now we are going to one of their bases that I know that at least two of them are at, but before we go I have to make sure that you won't rat them out or else we mine as well turn around or get killed by them, and let our children become test subjects." Naruto had stopped and I stopped as well, refusing to look at him.

" Look at me." He said hoarsely, I turned slowly to face him. His eyes were void of emotion. " You betrayed our village. You lied to our friends. But worst of all you left me for them, you lied to me for them, and now you want me to go to them! The very people that are trying to kill me for help! Have you lost your mother fucking mind!" His words hurt, but I deserved them.

" It was never there to begin with, do you really think that I would intentionally hurt you! God damn it! Everything I have done has been for you and the twins! Yeah I lied, and I betrayed the damn village, but at least you are alive! The village hasn't even been attacked while I was gone has it! I was put under as free ninja for those three years! I have done nothing wrong! I did what I had to do, just like I am doing what I have to now. So either you are with me or you aren't." I said a single tear running down my face.

" This is not over Arianna, but the twins need their parents. Now come on." He walked to me and wiped the tear from my face, planting his lips on mine. I felt terrible kissing him, but I needed him. He pulled away, hurt and disappointment written on his face.

" Lets go." I grabbed his hand and we ran hand in hand through the forest and to the closest Akatsuki base. We ran for about an hour before we close enough to transport.

" Okay close your eyes babe." He nodded and I thought of the outside of the base located just past the fire country border. When I opened my eyes we were in front of a cave. I flared my chakra three times.

" I swear if they attack us I will kill them." Naruto bent down and whispered in my ear. A figure walked out of the cave. I waited patiently for him to reach us. The sunlight hit his gelled back hair. Hidan, perfect.

" Well if it isn't the little bitch! What The fuck re you doing here?" He said a very, very small smile on his face.

" I need your help, Hidan."

" Why the fuck would I help you?" Hidan said crossing his arms.

" Orochimaru kidnapped the twins." I said, the air grew tense. I couldn't read Hidan's face he was to far away.

" Did I hear you correctly, bitch. Did you say that the fucking snake has Capri and Donnie." Naruto's hand grabbed mine tightly. I could tell he was very pissed off.

" Yes." Hidan walked away back into the cave. My jaw dropped.

" Well some help he was." Naruto yelled. I ignored his cussing rants and thought about what just happened. A smile lit my features, as Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, and Kisame came out the cave. All looking ready to kill. Naruto still hadn't noticed them. I yanked his arm.

" What." He snapped, he turned to face me, and his jaw dropped.

" I think they are going to help us." He still hadn't said anything. " All right then. So, you guys are going to help us and aren't trying to kill Naruto right?"

" I'm still thinking about it un." Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

" Very funny Dei." I said under my breath.

" Did you just say Dei, as in Capri Dei. As in you named our daughter after a fucking s rank criminal!" I shrunk away from the sudden loudness coming from him. I nodded meekly.

" Un fucking believable!" He said slapping a hand over his face.

" What is wrong with her naming her after me un!" Deidara said his face turning red. Kisame and Hidan laughed. Naruto was getting ready to respond.

" Hey Deidara calm down please. He just found out that I had been living with you guys for the last three years, and some other stuff. So he has taken a lot of information at once. Can we please just go get the twins back, so I can kill this fucking snake?" I pleaded pulling my best face. Itachi looked away immediately.

" I'm not going." He said and turned around.

" Wait! Itachi we kinda need you. I know Sasuke is going to be there and all, but I don't think.."

" Shut up, I said I wasn't going. Kisame isn't either."

" Yeah he is right, we can't go because we can't have our target getting a look at our killer moves." He said showing a shark grin to Naruto. Naruto grinned back his demonic features still showing making him look as scary as Kisame. Kisame laughed a bellowing laugh and saluted me as he went back into the cave.

" So it's just us two?" Deidara asked Hidan.

" Tobi wants to save Capri and Donnie!" He said bouncing up and down like an idiot.

" Tobi, I don't think you should go." I said in a soft tone.

" Yeah why the fuck not." Hidan said.

" Um, I don't need to have a reason. I'll come visit you sometime Tobi." He shook his head and I sighed.

" Well who can lead un?" Deidara asked again.

" Oh I can do that." I said letting Athena take over, her senses overpowering mine. My vision grew sharper, crisp lines and vibrant colors. I loved it when I was this way. I felt the blood rushing through my veins, I could hear the excited heartbeats of Hidan, and I could smell each and everyone of their scents. Naruto spelled of pine trees after it rained, Hidan smelled of blood and hair gel, Deidara of clay and a smoky smell kinda like fire, and Tobi smelled of cookies and candy. I chuckled, a deep and tiger like laugh. My fingers twitched in excitement. I was going to kill, or be killed today.

" Lets go." Naruto said breaking me from my thoughts.

" Okay I just have to call somebody first." I whistled a sharp high pitch whistle that made everybody cringe and cover their ears. I waited a minute or two and from the bush three figure stepped out, on bigger than the other two. I smiled at Sezert, Venus and Kira.

" I'm under the impression something is wrong." I nodded my head grimly.

" The twins have been taken by Orochimaru."

" So we get the kill him?" Venus asked innocently.

"Fuck killing the bastard I am going to rip him to shreds if he touched a hair on Capri or Donnie's head." Kira said flexing his claws.

" Well then I guess we better get going!" I leaped from the gathering of people. Each of them following behind me like a miniature little army. I guess we are, me being the general each of them my soldiers.

Objectives:

1. Infiltrate Sound base unnoticed.

2. Retrieve twins and Sasuke

3. Kill anybody that gets in my way

Sounds like a plan. I was silently thinking over all of the possible ways to enter the base. I have been through them all, I know where and what every room is. The only problem is they have to be expecting me at least.

We ran for hours, but to me it seemed like mere minutes. I couldn't control the deadly auror that had surrounded me. I stopped we were about three hundred meters from the base.

" Are we here?" Naruto asked loudly. I told him to be quiet and motioned for all of them to circle around me.

" All right here is the plan." I quickly drew a simple picture of the base. " I have no idea were the twins are kept at. They should only be in the prison rooms, or in one of the experimenting rooms located here, here and here all of these rooms are located in the basement. Deidara can you see through the eyes of your clay things?"

" Yea un."

" Perfect, then I want you to stay hidden and send out about 10 of you clay spiders, I have mics. so you can relay information to anybody that needs it. Hidan me and you are going straight to the basement to get the twins. Naruto and Tobi I need you guys to find Sasuke teme and knock him out I don't need him fucking things up. His room is located here. If he isn't there ask Deidara if he can see him. So Deidara send them out now so we have an idea of how many guards there are. The rest of you put your mics on. Sezert will be going with me, Venus is staying with Dei and Kira will go with Naruto. "

" I still don't see why we need their help Arianna." Naruto said in my ear.

" I don't care how much stronger the leaf has gotten since I have been away I know what these guys can do and I don't think I could live with myself if they got hurt because of me."

" First floor has two guards from what I can see, but that floor also has Orochimaru and Kabuto on it, the basement has a guard in every corridor. I don't know if you guys are going to be able to get in there to quietly because every entrance is guarded."

" How many guards Dei, I need an exact number." He was silent for a minute.

" Five entrances, 30 guards with just those entrances. I have no idea how many are within the building."

" Do you see Sasuke?" I said silently planning our rescue and destroy mission. The thing is, I have no idea how I should do this. Oh well I guess we are just going to make it up as we go along. At least we aren't rushing in there blind.

" Yeah. He is by himself for now." I nodded.

" Okay each of the five entrances each has six guards. That should be cake. Naruto, I know you are all for not killing and shit but do not take mercy on them. Kill anybody that gets in your way. Get Sasuke and get out. Me and Hidan shouldn't have much problem getting the twins."

" Fuck yeah!" Hidan shouted.

" Shut up, and don't interrupt me!" I hissed at him.

" Yes bitch." He muttered under his breath.

" That's THE Bitch. Now, like I was saying if we are to lose somebody, well that probably won't happen. Hidan is immortal, I have no idea what Tobi can do. So yeah if me or Naruto dies. Can I trust you to take care of the twins. There is no way I am letting Orochimaru get them, even if I'm not around." I said rage flashing through my eyes.

" Don't talk like that Arianna." Naruto said putting his hand on my shoulder. " We will get Donni and Capri back! Believe It!" He said smiling widely. I smiled back, but knew deep down that it may not turn out that way.

" Alright, me we should all go through the same entrance, that way we can just kill the six of them and nobody should know until we" I stopped talking, I felt chakra signatures close by, and they were familiar.

" Shit." I cussed under my breath.

" You feel them to un." Deidara said.

" Yeah."

" Want us to take care of them?" Hidan said tightening his grip on scythe.

" No, let me and Naruto take of this, you three stay hidden and use strong transformation jutsu so that he would need to use his eye to tell, if not stronger, I don't need them knowing about you." I said standing to my feet.

" What are you talking about?" Naruto said.

" You really don't sense anything babe?" I said nearly falling over.

" Oh you mean that, Yeah I knew they were here." He said trying to cover up his slip.

" Yeah whatever. Come on." We walked through the trees, the chakra signatures were approaching. They jumped from the trees, in the clearing Naruto and I stood in.

" Yo." Kakashi said smiling through his mask. I frowned.

" You guys weren't suppose to be here." I growled.

" Yeah but you didn't really expect us to listen to you did you?" Pakkun said.

" So that's how you found us." I said looking at the dog, and then back to Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru. " You guys are all suicidal." I said shaking my head.

" Says the person that rushed in here, probably with out a plan." Shikamaru said smirking, I sneered at him.

" I did have a plan, thank you very much."

" That doesn't include making it up as you go." Sakura said, smiling.

"No I had a perfectly effective plan!" I said defensively.

" Yeah, sure you did." Shikamaru said.

" Plans don't work have the time anyway." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

" So that really was your plan?" Kakashi said appalled. " Now you are the suicidal one."

"Yeah whatever." I looked at Naruto who was standing there nervously and hadn't uttered a word the whole time. I already knew what was wrong with him.

" So, where are the other people you are here with?" Sakura said looking around the trees.

" Oh yeah. You guys can come out now." I said loudly enough for them to hear. Out of the the trees three figures jumped out of the trees. Hidan was shorter and had black hair, Deidara was now a girl with brown hair and a few inches taller than me, and Tobi was a guy with brown curly hair.

" Introductions aren't important for now, come on we got to go." I said ready to separate the six of them.

" What about a plan?" Shikamaru said. I bent my head down, my white bangs covering my eyes.

" A plan, simple really. Don't die." I lifted my head up with a sadistic smile. " Oh and lets try to bring that bastard Sasuke back. I'll get the twins." I said

" Dara, will tell you all the stats real quick, me and Dan are going to sneak in and scope it out, I have a mic so just contact me if there are any problems. James, well you'll see." Hidan laughed very sadistically sending shivers of anticipation down my spine.

" Lets go knock some fucking heads in!" He said running out the trees. I waved maybe for the last time to the group gathered in the clears.

" Remember don't die!" I said I charged after Hidan, going to the closest entrances. The guards saw us to late, we killed them all before they had the chance to alert any others.

" Alright Hidan, follow me and watch my back, I think I might know exactly what room they are in." We flew through the somewhat deserted halls, killing anybody that got in our way, as quickly and silently as possible, most of them didn't even see us coming, which was good.

My body was covered in blood, and I could hear it dripping off my body. I ignored the fact that we were leaving a trail that lead right to us. I finally saw the stairs that lead us to the basement just as I reached the door my fingertips on the door we were ambushed.

They circled around us, and I was pissed, there was about twenty of them.

" Damn it, there is to many of them!" I whispered. " It's gonna take to long." Hidan dropped the jutsu and I saw some of the ninja flinch in fear.

" You go, I got these fucking punk ass losers." I looked at Hidan out of the corner of my eye.

" Are you sure." He nodded and I kicked the door down and ran down the step. I paused as I was assaulted with the smell of decaying flesh, and fluids. I almost puked, the smell was so bad and my heightened senses didn't help anything. I took a deep breath from my mouth and continued slowly through the halls, opening every door and quickly moving to the next one. At the end of the hallway I finally found them. I walked in and felt my senses fade. Shit genjutsu. I tried to release it but that didn't work, so I resorted to stabbing myself in the arm. The colors slowly blended away and I was face to face with the Sharingan.

" Sasuke." I said a smirk on my face. His irises spun at incredible speeds. It reminded me of Itachi, and I desperately wished I had forced him to come with me. Sasuke vanished from my sight and I prepared myself for him to strike. Surprisingly he had gotten above me, and was aiming a kick at my head. I grabbed his ankle and threw him into a nearby wall.

" You know, you are really pathetic." I said to him as he rose from his feet. His glare intensified.

" Coming from the slut that left her village, going to the Akatsuki, and sleeping with the members." I smirked.

" Oh, Sasuke that hurt. I only slept with your brother." His mouth dropped, and his eyes widened, before they narrowed again.

" So, show Sasuke how much stronger have you gotten?" I said getting back to my main objective.

" Gladly." He said throwing several kunia at me and then charged me. I dodged the kunia easily and quickly summoned my sword.

The clashing of metal could be heard, I grit my teeth against the sheer amount of pressure that Sasuke was using. He disappeared from sight again, but my heighten senses followed him easily. I bit my thumb and pressed it against the markings on my arm, that doubles as a chakra reserve. I didn't have time to be fucking with Sasuke. I remembered the one of the first jutsu I have ever done and brought the winds even though we were now inside. The floor shook and Sasuke nearly got swallowed up, fortunately the wind had grown to such an immense power that he had been slammed against the wall knocking him. I sighed and the jutsu had died down. I walked over to Sasuke kneeling down slowly and drew a circle with a three dots, effectively making sure he stayed knocked out until I said otherwise.

I looked slowly around the room, hoping that the twins were somewhere nearby. They weren't, but I saw another door. I walked to it, sword at the ready. I felt Hidan's chakra right before I reached the door, and wiped around.

" Hidan, take the Uchiha brat, give him to one of the Kohona ninja. Then take Deidara and Tobi and get the fuck out of here." I said turning slowly back to the door.

" Don't order me around bitch." Hidan said leaning against the wall casually. I threw my head back and glared at Hidan my eyes turning to endless pits of black.

" Leave now." Athena said, my mental restraints breaking. His eyes widen and he threw Sasuke over his shoulder and left the room.

Facing the door again I put my hand on the door knob and slowly pushed it open.

" Mommy!" I heard the twins shout in union. I smiled and ran to the twins picking them both up hastily.

" Are you two okay." I asked worriedly, looking around the room. I felt no sense of foul play, so I left the room quickly as possible.

" We missed you Mommy." Donnie said into my ear. Tears we streaming down my face and I left them fall, both arms being wrapped around the twins.

" Mommy, why are you crying." Cali asked me catching one of my tears on her hand.  
" I'm never going to left anything bad happen to you again." I said breaking threw the hideout, and reaching the outside air. I saw what looked to be remnants of the battle and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, unconscious Sasuke and Shikamaru. I made my way over to them quickly. I handed the twins to Sakura who looked over both of them looking for anything out of the ordinary.

" Arianna, did you run into Orochimaru." Kakashi asked. I shook my head and asked why.  
" Neither of us have either." I paled drastically.

" And Kabuto?" I asked. He shook his head no and I looked to Sakura who had the twins in her grasp.

" Alright. All of you need to leave. Go back to the village." I said searching the are for Orochimaru's chakra.

" What the hell. I am not leaving without you." Naruto said stubbornly. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, my eyes still black. He was cut up in some places, and bruised in others.

" Naruto. I am not asking any of you to leave. I am demanding that each and everyone of you leave with your lives." I said to him menacing.

" What can you do that we can't huh. We can beat him if we stick together. Arianna we aren't leaving you." I grit my teeth together and force myself to look at him.

" Naruto, this is not some genin travel exercise. You can die! Anyone of you can. I am not letting that happen. Athena knows what she is doing. I need you to all leave now or you will be killed." Tears were falling from my eyes again and I took one last look at the six of them and smiled.

They stood with grim faces, but none of the were leaving.

" Fucking Kohona ninja, so damn loyal and willing to risk their lives." I said shaking my head.

" I think you hit the nail on the head." Shikamaru said smirking. I smirked back and started preforming a long series of complex hand signs. As I completed the last one I looked at Naruto.

" I love you kid." I said smiling at him softly " **Long range transport**" The sent me a final glance knowing they could do nothing to stop it. The wind whipped around once again and they disappeared from my sight. I felt an immense amount of my chakra leave my body and I feel to my knees breathing deeply.

" Orochimaru." I said in a hoarse voice. I stood to my feet, allowing Athena to take over. I would die here I was most certain of it, but I'm taking Orochimaru with me. From the trees he emerged Kabuto following behind him.

" Arianna, how pleasant it is to see you." Athena now having complete control of my body. It was like being high, you knew exactly what was going on, but you have no control over your actions.

**" Orochimaru, now is not the time for your idle chatter." **A smirk covered his face.

" Ah, but I know how much kitties love to play. Come on, I have a ball of yarn if you want"

**" Orochimaru!" **Athena bellowed, her voice roaring, like that of a tiger. **"The Gods and Goddesses as well as the demons of all time and space have been watching you carefully. I, Athena Greek Goddess of wisdom, war, love, strategy, industry,justice and skill, have been sent to this world in the form of demon, and then sent to another world, to be sent back. You have achieved immortally status. You are under no god, in any form. We have lost all hope in you. We have decided Orochimaru. Your time has come**." My body moved forward, and Kabuto charged me. The wind returned and the ground shook with each step I took. My skin crawled as the my markings reached every inch of my body. My clothing tore and ripped from the sheer force of the wind and my hair whipped at my body. Kabuto was no longer able to move and he fell to the ground. I stepped over him, I could feel my body in touch with the smallest part of nature. I stood in front of Orochimaru now, who had become paralyzed.

"**This is it.**" A strange language filled my mouth, most likely Greek, or perhaps, something even older than that. The world went silent as I grasped Orchimaru's arm. The strange markings slowly took over his body. When he was covered with them, there was a bright light, a flash is more like of purple. It blinded me, and I was sure even people in Kohona could see it. The world faded and a it left as if a thousand red hot knives had been forced through my skin, I saw Orchimaru scream, so I knew I was probably screaming to. Just as suddenly as it happened, my body was numb, and had left all worlds.

" Arianna!" Naruto roared, the nine tailed slowly taking over his body. He felt it, almost as if he was in here place. He knew it, the fox within him knew it. Everybody knew it, the moment that purple light filled the sky. It reminded him so much of the 3rd Hokage that he knew she was gone. From this world, and the next.

**A/n: Well this is the final chapter and I'm pissed at how long it took me to get it done. But um yea, you might want to be putting me on author alert, there might just be a sequal starting this summer. I might already have it started, who knows. Then again, this might just be the end forever wondering what happened to the twins, Sezert and the cubs, Saki and Ryuu, and most importantly. Naruto. Alert me to see what happens. **


End file.
